


【超蝙】双重束缚

by 3laughter



Series: 超蝙 [1]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 149,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: 白披风的男人接住了他。二代超蝙，ABO双A，监禁，各种play，信息素控制，





	1. Chapter 1

1.

“为什么不说话？”

压在背上的那只手加重了力道。布鲁斯反射性地张开嘴，发出的却只有嘶哑的气音，他嗓子很疼——或者说，全身都很疼，像被罪犯摁在地上揍了三天三夜一样。

但现实比那要糟糕得多。

布鲁斯记得自己睡着了，以头疼的程度来看大概睡了三四个小时，这在最近几天可以说是难得的好觉，如果不是被以这种方式唤醒的话。

埋在后穴里翻搅的两根手指恶意地碾揉着红肿的肠壁，上一次留在里面的精液从深处缓缓淌出，带来失禁一般都感受，布鲁斯下意识地想要闪躲，又硬生生止住了，只僵硬地趴在床垫里被动承受身后算不上温和的试探。

白色的披风垂落到床单上，布料表面还带着冰雪的气息，布鲁斯的手拽住了披风一角，又像被烫到似的松开，领主超人好像被他的动作给娱乐了，轻笑着俯下身舔吻他颈侧的齿痕。手指的动作越来越过分，修剪整齐的指甲刮擦着肠肉，有意无意碾过脆弱的腺体，布鲁斯的脊背一下子绷紧了，没有得到足够休息的部位忠实地将酸痛与麻木传递给他，他脚趾蜷缩起来，难受地小口喘着气，却仍然尽可能地做出驯服的姿态，连痛哼都没有发出一声。

他真的很累了，过量的疲惫累加在他尚属于人类范畴的身体上，仅仅是动一动手指便要花上十分的力气，所幸领主超人这会也并不太在意他是否配合，只是用那双能轻易捏碎他骨骼的手托起他虚软的腰，把他抱起来放在了腿上。

使用过度的穴口早已经合不拢，肉环肿得几乎要破皮出血，超人抹掉那里还沾着的几滴精液，解下裤子，将自己的阴茎抵了上去。滚烫的龟头挤入甬道时布鲁斯终于忍不住抽了一口气，腰身抑制不住地战栗着，熟悉的疼痛侵占了思维，那根外星铁家伙顶开高热的肠肉连根没入，在这个姿势下让他几乎有种会被顶到胃里的错觉，他咬着牙忍耐，发颤的鼻息却已经完完全全出卖了他。

“受不了了？”领主超人亲吻他的耳廓，声音里带着些笑意，他故意用手指点了点布鲁斯插着尿道棒的阴茎，劝诱般地说，“你知道你能随时喊停。”

布鲁斯小幅度挣动了一下，这种微弱的挣扎甚至引不起丝毫的注意，他恍惚着，隔了一会才反应过来那句话的意思，便缓慢而坚定地摇了摇头。

“固执。”领主超人不甚在意地叹了口气，“我开始好奇你要用一个小时的自由干些什么了。”他提起布鲁斯的腰，又重重把他按回阴茎上，用连威胁都算不上的平淡语气道，“别做会让我失望的事，布鲁斯。”

“唔、呃啊……”

入侵者不紧不慢地开始了抽插，每一次挺进都狠狠撞上他的前列腺，领主超人一向极有分寸，冲撞的力度恰好能让他在痛苦与快乐的边界上煎熬，布鲁斯尽力仰起头呼吸，超人在这具身体上施加的刺激早就超过了极限，他的每一根神经都在报警，肉体却紧紧抓住无尽的绝望之中那一点细微快感，就像濒死的人抓住拯救者的衣摆。

周围太阳的气息逐渐变得浓郁，柔和而温暖——对布鲁斯来说却是滚烫的岩浆，他尽力屏住呼吸也不能阻止那些火花顺着血管流向四肢百骸，精疲力竭的身体再次被迫兴奋起来，从骨血中榨取仅存的精力，这比单纯的疲惫要难忍得多，布鲁斯在快要坏掉的恐惧中松松扣住领主超人的手臂，哽咽着恳求：“别这样……”

“我说了，你可以随时喊停。”领主加快抽送的速度，信息素目的明确地包裹住他，“况且你喜欢这个。”

强制性的情潮席卷上来，连呼吸都变得滚烫，布鲁斯汗津津的皮肤染上潮红，先是脸颊与胸口，进而蔓延到全身，他眼睛里没了焦距，神智昏聩地随着身后的律动而呻吟，领主超人将他面朝下压回床垫里，阴茎深而重地往他的肉穴里捅，每一下都激起一声哭喘。布鲁斯支撑身体的膝盖摇摇欲坠，全靠环在腰上的手才没有脱力趴下去，朦胧间他觉得自己像是被架在烤架上的羊，火焰炙烤着他的皮肤，铁棍捅穿了他的内脏，白色的领主精心将他亨调成喜欢的模样，而他无处可逃。

乳头被夹在指间把玩，可怜的小家伙充血得厉害，尖端甚至磨破了一点，领主超人用粗糙的指腹揉捏它，刺痛混着麻痒传递到骨髓，布鲁斯鼻腔里溢出细微的闷哼，在体内烧灼的热度驱使下挺起胸往他手里送。领主超人惩罚性在他乳尖上掐了一把，布鲁斯腹肌猛地抽紧，苦闷地呜咽着往后缩，反而将自己更深地钉在了超人的阴茎上，领主超人从背后环住他，龟头抵住他的前列腺不住碾磨，布鲁斯本就紊乱不堪的呼吸更加急促了，他胡乱闪避，紧皱的眉宇间浮现出几分抗拒，喉中细碎的音节却始终没有凝成一个代表拒绝的词句。

空气中游荡的信息素成为最猛烈的媚药，强硬地挑动他的所有感官，布鲁斯在愈加猛烈的进攻中蜷起身体，以期能稍微抵御似乎没有尽头的刺激，但身体违背了他的意志，敏感得只是抚摸皮肤便颤抖不止。他的阴茎因长时间的束缚而涨得发紫，堆积的欲望找不到出口，只能徒劳地在身体里横冲直撞，布鲁斯想去触碰自己疼痛的下身，被捉住手腕按到了头顶，领主超人凑近他的耳边，声音因欲望而显得低沉，但仍然不急不缓：“别忘了规则，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯僵了两秒，随即放弃般松开了攥紧的拳头，他明白这次不会被允许释放了——但这没什么，距离天亮还有不到四个小时，他能撑得过去——

一小时的自由。他甚至都没有太明确的计划，但他得试试。

“你走神了。”领主超人掰过他的下巴，拇指压上那两片并不丰厚的嘴唇，顶开齿关探进他的口腔里，布鲁斯抬眼望着他，舌尖立刻讨好地卷上他的指节，湿润的睫毛下那对眼珠子里全是超人的影子，敞亮到近乎乖顺。

领主超人因这注视而愣了一下，低头吻住他，珍惜而温柔地勾缠他软滑的舌，布鲁斯微微仰着头，眼睛闭上了，唇齿交接间细微的水声流淌而出，又被皮肉拍击的声音盖过。领主超人发狠地肏弄他湿热的肉穴，烂熟的肠肉被磨得生疼，仍然不知餍足地绞紧了那根铁棍子，布鲁斯额头抵着皱成一团的床单，被自己呼出的热气熏得脸颊通红，超人握住他胀痛的阴茎，手指抚过那些凸起的经络，又故意揉搓它红润的顶端。布鲁斯不自觉地挺腰，发泄不得的煎熬让他无法思考，只能逃避般缩成一团，领主超人的指尖划过他插着东西的尿口，他惊喘着弓起背，喉咙里溢出断断续续的哭音，尿道棒细且长，柱身布满螺纹状的凸起，顶部的圆环扣在冠状沟上，超人扳起圆环，慢慢将尿道棒向外抽出，粗砺的螺纹责罚着内里的嫩肉，强烈的麻痛混合着尿意让布鲁斯整个下半身都颤抖不止，他的腰完全塌了下去，脑子里一片空白，那根尿道棒在他身体里待了很久，上一次领主这么做的时候他丢脸地射得一塌糊涂，事后怎么清洗身上的精液与尿液他都不太想回忆了，但他现在管不了那么多，他的每一个细胞都准备好了迎接一次酣畅淋漓的高潮——

可是领主超人将抽出一半的尿道棒按了回去。

“啊、啊啊！”

泪水冲破眼眶的束缚滴落下来，甚至都不是完全生理性的，领主超人抽动那根细棍随着自己律动的频率操着他的尿道，这太过了，布鲁斯开始低声啜泣，他咬着床单的布料试图将呜咽堵在喉口，强烈到恐怖的快感吞没了他，领主超人咬住他的后颈，几近失控的力道像是要从他的后穴操进他的灵魂深处，布鲁斯避无可避，身体各处的敏感点都被残忍地折磨着，他每一秒都觉得自己不能承受更多，却一次次被推上更高的浪尖，沸腾的血液在血管中奔流，周遭让他沉迷也让他恐惧的太阳气息已经淡去，但他仍然热得快要燃烧，甚至怀疑自己会在天亮之前就这么死去。

领主超人咬开了他后颈结痂未愈的伤痕，布鲁斯已经感觉不到痛了，他在被再一次重重捅上前列腺时达到了无精高潮，但这还没有结束，超人抱紧他抽搐着的身体更加深重地顶弄，布鲁斯没有力气挣扎，整张脸都被眼泪糊得乱七八糟，他有那么几秒发不出声音，被玩坏了似地瘫软着一动不动。超人就着插入的姿势将他翻了个面，阴茎在他因高潮而紧缩的甬道里碾磨了一圈，又重新插进深处，布鲁斯浑身一抖，被第二波内部高潮激出一声高亢的哭叫，领主超人按住他挣动的腰身，在几十下抽送后终于将精液射进了他的身体里，布鲁斯感觉到下巴上安抚性质的亲吻，模糊的视野中只能找见两汪深邃的蓝，超人吻他因尚未平复的情潮而绷紧的下颔，要求——或者说是命令道：“叫我的名字。”

布鲁斯抬起无力的手环住他的脖子，将脸埋入他仍然整齐的制服布料：“……卡尔。”

2.

布鲁斯惊醒的时候距他合眼小憩仅仅间隔了三分钟，他制服下的脊背全被冷汗浸透了，太阳穴隐隐作痛，他大口呼吸着冰冷的空气好不容易从眩晕中找回意识，站起身时却无可避免地踉跄了一下。

“布鲁斯少爷，考虑到您的身体状况，我建议您再多休息一会。”阿尔弗雷德搀住他，“您看起来糟透了。”

“我没有时间休息。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，从桌上拿起蝙蝠侠的面具，“我很好，医生说我脊椎的恢复情况是医学上的奇迹。”

“您知道我说的不是这个。”阿尔弗雷德不赞同地皱起眉，目光掠过他额头上细密的汗珠，“您的毒瘾，它显然不是如您所说的那样毫无影响。”

“那不是毒瘾，阿福。”布鲁斯戴上面具，又将信号干扰器装进腰带里，“况且它已经几天没有发作了，我有理由相信我已经完全摆脱了它。”他看了一眼电脑屏幕，那上面鲜红的倒计时已经岌岌可危，“我得先看看情况，蝙蝠机的调试交给你了。”

“噢，当然，它现在可比你要健康得多。”

蝙蝠侠无视管家的讽刺，他手指在键盘上飞快地敲击，混乱不堪的哥谭市经由监控画面展现在他眼前，民众或惊恐绝望，或崩溃痛哭，整座城市都笼罩着浓重的阴影，他的目光落在正在警员的带领下朝跨海大桥前进的孩子们身上，过了半晌，深深吐出一口气。

“我去找戈登，你等会把planB传送给卢修斯。”蝙蝠侠关闭监控画面，把抓勾枪的钢索缠在手臂上朝蝙蝠洞出口走去，“需要蝙蝠机时我会传讯他。”

“布鲁斯少爷！”阿尔弗雷德叫住了他。

蝙蝠侠停下脚步。

老人从蝙蝠机的机舱里探出头注视他的背影，语气轻松：“我烤了戚风蛋糕，请您一定要按时回来吃晚餐。”

“……我知道了。”蝙蝠侠纵身一跃，消失在水幕中。

3.

蝙蝠侠用力提起操纵杆时脑子里最先闪出的是那个没能吃到的戚风蛋糕，他朝着海水和太阳交接的地方飞，蝙蝠机的速度被提到最快，迎面而来的风几乎能透过玻璃砸到他脸上。核弹的倒计时已经变成了个位数，他没有回头，他爱的那座城市已经完全消失在了视线范围里，他为拯救了她而开心，所以并不遗憾。

倒计时剩余两秒时他开启了弹射装置，存活几率是15%，比预想的要高，他被弹出蝙蝠机时首先感受到了凛冽的风，核弹爆开的光芒在他眼中变成了慢动作，黑色的球体上先是裂开一道道细缝，橘红的光膨胀开来，火焰止步于凯夫拉纤维，热度却已经燎上了他的皮肤表层。蝙蝠侠闭上眼睛。

失重感和灼烫都在一瞬间戛然而止，周遭因爆炸而起的烟尘也消失无踪，他终于得以呼吸，鼻腔里是海风淡淡的腥味，以及秋日的阳光般温暖的气息——

蝙蝠侠怔住了。

“嗨，你还好吗？”超人看着怀中愣神的蝙蝠，担忧地歪了歪头，“你受伤了，我送你去医院。”

爆炸的巨响让蝙蝠侠的耳朵里阵阵嗡鸣，他听不到超人的声音，但能感觉到从对方的胸腔传来的震动，他抬头往上看去，那张熟悉的、英俊如神像般的脸出现在他的视野中，他像被子弹击中心脏一样猛地一颤，思维都停止了运转，他甚至不知道自己有没有在发抖，只是揪紧了手底下蓝色的布料，再做不出任何反应。

柔和的热度隔着制服传递过来，他的体温在升高，喉咙发干，手心里全是汗，超人察觉到他的异常，困惑地低下头凑近了些，蝙蝠侠突然猛烈地挣扎起来，力道之大让超人都差点没抱住，只好降落到岸边，将他放下来，举起双手以显示自己的无害：“很高兴能遇见你，我是说，呃、你大概听说过我，我也听说过你……”

蝙蝠侠跌跌撞撞地后退，用尽了全身的力气才没有跌坐在地，他的耳鸣还未停止，脑子几乎乱成了浆糊，面前红披风的傻大个前言不搭后语的自我介绍他一个字都没听进去，但他知道自己得逃，在他连最后一丝体面也丢得一干二净之前。

蝙蝠侠朝最近的建筑发射了抓勾枪，起跳时甚至不稳地晃了晃，超人伸手想扶他一把，但黑色的蝙蝠已经头也不回地飞去了远处。城里的民众在进行劫后余生的狂欢，没有人注意到一道黑色的影子掠过了他们头顶，蝙蝠侠连隐匿身型都顾不上，侧腹的刀伤痛得钻心，血顺着腿流到了靴子里。他昏昏沉沉地穿过瀑布扑倒在蝙蝠洞的地面上，像任何一个戒断反应发作的瘾君子一样嘶叫着翻滚，阿尔弗雷德快步上前来想扶起他，被一把打开了手。

布鲁斯痛苦地蜷缩着，喉咙里溢出一声声困兽般的嘶吼，那些不成调的叫喊拼凑成型，依稀是个发音奇怪的名字。

“卡尔·艾尔……”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：半强制，监禁，马拉松，双A
> 
> 补充一下设定，这里的ABO只存在于氪星人的观念里，地球人还处在进化途中。  
> 本章白超专场

4.

布鲁斯以为当他睁开眼会发现自己身处潮湿阴暗的地牢，但他只是看见了惨白的、由不知名晶体构成的天花板，脊背上柔软的触感告诉他他正躺在某张床上，这比预期要好得多的处境让他困惑也让他警惕起来。

他试着撑起身体但失败了，脊椎传来的剧痛让他眼前一黑，额头上霎时就冒出了一层冷汗，不仅是因为疼痛——他发觉自己感觉不到双腿的存在。

“在你的脊椎恢复之前我建议你最好不要乱动，布鲁斯。”

有人推开房门走进来，语气中透着熟稔。布鲁斯艰难地转动脖子看过去，看见的是一张陌生的脸，以及显得寡淡的白色制服——目光落在对方胸口那个S型标志上时他才想起来这是超人，失踪近五年的外星来客。

布鲁斯几乎是瞬间就想起了自己曾经制定过的一系列用以提防超人的计划，虽然不知道超人之前去了哪里，又为什么重新出现并换了制服颜色（老实说这件新制服可比原来的三原色要好看多了），但就现在的情况来看，超人应该是救了他。

至少得道个谢。

超人就像是知道他想说什么一样，对他做了个“噤声”的手势：“你永远不必对我说这个。”

于是原本就不太擅长道谢的布鲁斯把嘴边的话又吞了下去，他心里升起一点违和感，这个外星人未免太自来熟了一些，但无论怎样，对方看起来对蝙蝠侠印象还算不错，这总比面对一个充满敌意的超人要好得多。

超人走到床边为他拉好因刚才的动作而滑下去一些的被子，湛蓝的眼睛专注地看着他：“你该好好睡一觉，下次醒来时再吃点东西。”超人说着，伸手覆上他的眼睛。

疲惫与疼痛的作用下布鲁斯本就不太清醒，眼前陷入黑暗后立刻就感觉到一阵生理性的眩晕，他撑了不到两秒便再次陷入了昏睡，甚至没来得及发觉超人话语中微妙的强硬。

超人移开手，又默不作声地看了他一会，才转身走出了房间。

5.

布鲁斯意识到自己被软禁了。

这已经是他在超人的地盘醒来的第三天，他提过好几次想联系阿尔弗雷德的要求都被拒绝了，超人拿着碗和勺子，神情正义得无懈可击：“试着多吃一些，你不能只靠着营养针维持生理机能。”

“超人，别转移话题。”布鲁斯仍然躺着，他的脊椎还远没有恢复到能支撑他坐起来的程度，“我只是需要告诉他们我还活着。”

“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”超人将一勺稀粥递到他嘴边，“在确定你不会再一次背叛我之前我不能让你这么做。”

再一次。

布鲁斯皱起眉，他不记得自己什么时候做过对超人不利的事，如果不算上那些还未实施的计划。他只能猜想超人害怕蝙蝠侠会暴露这个“秘密基地”，所以干脆不给他和外界联络的机会，这情有可原，毕竟没人想让一群疯子打着调查研究的旗号闯进家里。

蝙蝠侠勉强压下心头的焦躁，开始琢磨如何取得超人的信任，而超人用勺子碰了碰他的嘴唇，语调近乎严厉了：“张嘴。”

“……我没有胃口。”布鲁斯说。这是实话，但不是全部理由，他现在完全没法自理，阴茎里插着的导尿管已经足够让他坐立难安，这里只有超人一个人，他不清楚超人为什么没有把他随便扔到哪家医院而是亲自照顾他（并且几乎无微不至），但他不想让场面更加尴尬。

超人轻轻叹了一口气，把碗放到床头柜上，布鲁斯以为他要放弃了，刚松了一口气，就见超人伸手过手来，卡住他的下颔微微使力一捏，捏开他咬紧的齿关直接把那勺粥灌进了他嘴里。

温热的汤水顺着食道淌进胃里，布鲁斯迟钝地眨了下眼，超人已经再次舀了一勺粥送过来，作势又要来掰他的下巴，布鲁斯只好自觉张嘴，将那勺煮得软烂的粥咽进去。

超人笑了，就像他的顺从是理所当然，布鲁斯本能地升起一股被冒犯的愤怒，但很快就被他自己压了下去，他低垂着眼沉默地吃了小半碗粥，几天没进食的胃部很快就有了饱涨感，他刚想开口告诉超人他吃不下了，超人却先他一步将勺子放回碗里。

布鲁斯立刻反应过来——透视能力，当然，在超人看来一个被软禁的囚犯大概也不需要什么隐私权。

无论是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯·韦恩，都从未像现在这样赤裸地躺在别人面前过，不仅是赤身露体，还是从里到外，事无巨细，完完全全地被迫袒露出所有秘密，毫无反抗之力，只能任由摆布。

几天里累积的不安沉甸甸地压在胸口，布鲁斯用力闭了闭眼，看着超人收拾好碗碟转身欲走，终于没忍住开口叫住了他：“我想知道哥谭的情况。”他对上超人平静的目光，又补充道：“只是看看。”

出乎意料的，超人没怎么犹豫就答应了这个请求，他随意地一挥手，床正上方的水晶壁上便出现了画面，哥谭市的景象由模糊变得清晰，布鲁斯握紧拳头紧紧盯着它，内心已经做好了最坏的预想——以贝恩的行事风格，哥谭现在一定是混乱且失序的，只希望戈登能争取到一些时间……

但那些残忍的画面全都没有出现，展现在他眼前的是一个足够和平的城市，总是在街头游荡的混混没了踪影，行人脸上也不见了对自身安危的忧虑，这甚至比他曾设想过的那些难以实现的妄想都要美好。

布鲁斯在巡逻的警队中看到了几张熟悉的面孔，画面角落的咖啡店老板也是他认识的那一个，他怔愣着，喃喃地说：“这不可能。”

超人没有在意他的质疑，只是仔细观察他的表情：“你喜欢它。”他肯定地判断道，语气愉悦，“你喜欢这样的哥谭。”

“蝙蝠侠为此而存在。”布鲁斯自嘲似地勾起唇角，“但这不可能，至少现在不可能。”

“你可以一直看着，直到你相信这是真的。”超人这会显得心情不错，而他心情不错时要比平时好说话得多，“等你恢复到足够好，你也许能争取到一个亲眼去看看的机会。”

6.

断裂的脊椎在氪星科技的作用下以不可思议的速度愈合着，布鲁斯在双腿恢复知觉后便开始进行复健，超人对于他明显过于急切的行为没有什么表示，甚至将他带到了健身室并告诉他能随意使用这里的器材。

超人对上他惊讶的表情，半真半假地说：“还是说你喜欢我把你关在卧室里？”

如果不是超人的眼神过于正直，布鲁斯几乎要以为这是一句调情，他在莫名的危机感中偏过头，试探性地接道：“没人会喜欢被关起来。”

超人瞥了他一眼，没有回答，只是从墙角拿了跟拐杖递给他就走了。

布鲁斯不得不再次压制住焦躁感，这几天他差不多能确定那个录像并不是电脑合成的，但他仍然没有放松警惕，他不觉得贝恩在打败了蝙蝠侠之后会按兵不动，即使是超人做了些什么——比如把哥谭的罪犯们抓进监狱，哥谭也不会在这么短的时间内变成这幅景象。

每到晚上超人就会以按时睡觉为由关闭录像，突破口十有八九就在这里。

超人慷慨地向布鲁斯开放了孤独堡垒中大部分区域的进出权限，与其说是信任不如说是对自己力量的绝对自信，除了不允许他联络外界以外对他的一次次试探显得无比宽容，甚至比他自己还要关心他伤口的恢复状况。蝙蝠侠摸不清对方的目的，但这不影响他自己去寻找答案。

超人很忙——在布鲁斯能拄着拐杖慢慢走动后见到超人的次数还没有见到那些氪星机器人的次数多，这让他的计划少了很多阻碍，但他明白就算超人不在这里，只要他弄出点大动静，超人也能在一秒钟之内回来阻止他。

在哥谭的真实情况尚不明确的情形下蝙蝠侠并没有那么多时间去等待一个合适的时机，他仅仅是确认了机器人的行动路线后便趁着超人被通讯叫走时潜入了孤独堡垒的中部区域，他尽量做到悄无声息，即使那对超人来说可能并没有作用。

他没有费多大力气就找到了主控室，门关着，正当他凑近了些去研究门旁的电子锁时，冷冰冰的金属音响起：“虹膜认证成功。欢迎您，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯心中的困惑在这一刻到达了最高点，他对着敞开的门犹豫了一会儿——因为这实在太像陷阱了，最终还是踏了进去。

破解超级电脑的过程出乎意料的顺利，他几乎要怀疑自己是不是曾经来过这里并留了一道“后门”，那些复杂的编码在他的指引下听话地解除了防御，布鲁斯读不懂屏幕上的文字，但他从常用程序列表中找到了哥谭市的图标，点开一看，果然是超人平时放给他看的实时监控。

夜晚的哥谭很平静，或者说是太平静了，街上除了巡逻的警察之外一个人也没有，路灯仿佛是没用的摆设，甚至居民楼里的灯光都熄了大半。布鲁斯的心脏剧烈地跳动起来，他头皮发麻地敲击键盘转换监控视角，试图找到哪怕一个晚归的行人，但他一无所获，这座城市就像是死了，沉闷、压抑，只差一捧浇上棺材的土。

他想起白天的监控里曾看到过的那个因吃霸王餐而被抓走的男人绝望的眼神，警员们麻木的表情，以及看到这一幕的路人近乎兔死狐悲的恐惧，脊背窜猛地起一阵凉意。

脚步声在他背后响起，布鲁斯没有转头，用嘶哑的嗓音问：“你对她做了什么？”

超人目光落到他光裸的脚上，眉心微皱：“你该带上你的拐杖。”

屏幕上的画面定格在了哥谭市近郊，破败萧索的韦恩大宅外边围着警戒线，布鲁斯倒吸一口冷气，他记得阿尔弗雷德刚刚在花园里种了一批月季，但现在他看到的只有一片荒草地。

“这是……哪里？”布鲁斯转过身，以蓄势待发的姿态注视面前身穿白色制服的氪星人，“你是谁？”

“卡尔·艾尔。”领主超人抬手关掉了监控屏幕，“至于这是哪里，我想你已经猜到了。”

布鲁斯后退了一步，后腰抵在了操作台边缘：“平行世界。”

领主超人不置可否地挑了挑眉。

布鲁斯花了三秒时间让自己冷静下来，他抿了抿嘴唇：“我很抱歉——我是说，很感谢你救了我，艾尔先生，但……”

“卡尔。”

“卡尔。”布鲁斯从善如流地改口，“我的世界并不如你们这边这样和平，我得尽快赶回去。”

“你认为我将你带过来是为了送你回去？”领主超人笑了一声，“布鲁斯，现在的你天真得让我有点惊讶。”

“我假设这个世界也有一个蝙蝠侠，可能和你很熟，并且他现在遇上了麻烦。”布鲁斯眼神冷了下来，“我很乐意帮助你，前提是我得先处理好自己的事。”

领主超人摇摇头，朝他伸出一只手，布鲁斯立刻警觉地闪到一边，但超人抓住了他的手臂，在他来得及做出攻击前将他拉进了怀里。

“超人！”

“布鲁斯。”领主超人将鼻尖埋入他的肩窝，叹息般地说，。“我很久都没有这样拥抱你了。”

7.

是我疯了还是他疯了？布鲁斯茫然地想。

他的衬衫扣子被解开了大半，裤子成了几条挂在腿上的破布，超人的手指埋在他的后穴里，已经没入了两个指节，怪异的被入侵感席卷上来，让他不自觉地闪躲。

仅仅是一只压在腰腹的手就制住了他所有反抗，布鲁斯不甘地挣动着，被超人警告性地捏了把腰：“别乱动，你的伤还没好。”

这种地方倒是该死的体贴。布鲁斯差点被气笑了，他以一记狠重的膝撞作为回应，讽刺道：“这句话你留到法庭上说，也许还能减刑两个月。”

超人不痛不痒地受了他一击，俯身去吻他的嘴唇，被恶狠狠地咬了，当然伤不到他的钢铁之躯，但也让他不太愉快，布鲁斯挑衅地朝他笑，超人舔了舔微痛的嘴角，手指向上弯曲，指间顶上肠壁上那块小小的凹陷。

布鲁斯明显地一颤，喉咙里溢出一声猝不及防的闷哼，全然陌生的快感从从未使用过的器官流淌进骨血，他感到恐慌，有什么正在脱离掌控，而这显然是超人乐意见到的。

第二根手指也挤进了他的身体里，领主超人分开两指，旋转着开拓他紧窒的肠壁，布鲁斯又用力挣了一下，但这除了让他的脊椎开始隐隐作痛之外并没有作用，领主超人贴着他的耳朵说话，用的是他听不懂的语言，而他甚至连好奇的想法都没了，只觉得疲惫。

纯粹力量上的差距让他既无力又挫败，蝙蝠侠很少有如此无助的时候，他居然想不出任何脱身的方法，好在如果超人的目的真的只有这个，那他还有回去的机会。

布鲁斯慢慢松开了握紧的拳，领主超人察觉到他的妥协，移开了按在他腹上的手，转而托起他的背，布鲁斯便顺势面对面坐在了超人腿上，下巴搁上了他的肩膀。这个姿势有点过于亲密了，他能闻到披风上冰冷的湿气，如果不是超人刚去过哪座雪山，那么这座“氪星军事基地”应该位于寒带地区，考虑到它的占地面积，多半是在北极。

逃脱的可能性比想象中更低。

领主超人的手抚过布鲁斯脊背的凹陷，激起一阵战栗，后背被人掌握在手里的感觉太糟糕了，背上大片的淤紫还没褪尽，布鲁斯知道那看起来有多骇人，但超人抚摸那里就像在抚摸什么珍贵的宝物，让他几乎有种被珍惜着的错觉。

穴里的手指增加到三根，胀痛感逐渐清晰，肠肉生疏地推拒着异物，又被不容置疑地填满，超人的动作并不粗暴，手指细致地照顾他的敏感点，给予的刺激恰到好处，像是打定了主意让他好好感受身体慢慢被打开的感觉似的。

阴茎被握住时布鲁斯差点没克制住挺胯的动作，他急促地喘息着，将脸埋得更低好掩饰一瞬间的失神，但领主超人肯定已经发现了，因为他轻笑了一声，逗弄宠物似的啃噬布鲁斯的耳廓，将通红的耳垂含进嘴里。

布鲁斯动作很大地偏开头，眼睛透过微卷的额发看他，带着些慌张和懊恼，领主超人吻了吻他潮红的脸颊，抽出手指，换上了自己的大家伙，硬热的头部抵住穴口时布鲁斯恐惧地向上躲，超人握住他的腰，坚定地将那根氪星玩意一寸寸往里钉。手指完全无法比拟的硕大龟头顶开肛口，将那些褶皱都撑得发白，布鲁斯疼得眼前一阵阵发黑，连呼吸都停滞了，入口附近的肠壁被仔细开拓过，尚还能勉强接纳，但当粗硬的阴茎抵入深处那从未被造访过的地方时，这就变成了一场酷刑。

“不、停……”

布鲁斯无措地揪紧了领主超人的披风，他想逃，但箍在腰上的手让他不能移动分毫，他只能祈求施暴者并不存在的怜悯，然后在毫不留情的进攻下节节败退。

阴茎进入到三分之二时布鲁斯以为自己要被捅穿了，他在发抖，脖子上都是冷汗，甚至在想蝙蝠侠以这种方式死去是不是太可笑，领主超人拨开他的额发吻他，在他即将崩溃的前一刻停了下来，大半阴茎埋在他肠道里极有存在感地搏动，却没再继续往前。

布鲁斯终于得以呼吸，他大口喘气，动都不敢动一下，生怕牵动了身体里的大家伙，超人仁慈地让他适应了一会，开始小幅度地抽送。阴茎往外抽出时布鲁斯几乎以为自己的内脏也会被跟着拖出去，他的手覆在小腹上，似乎能隔着肚皮摸到那根阴茎的形状，领主超人看到他的动作，便刻意往他掌心里撞了一下，布鲁斯闷哼一声，被这一下搞懵了，愣了两秒才赶忙缩回手。

被撑得太满的情况下能够获得的快感微乎其微，好在蝙蝠侠擅长忍耐疼痛，对他来说这样反而容易忍受，得益于还算充分的扩张，入口处并没有被撑裂，折磨着他的是“正在被侵犯”这个事实。肠肉被迫吞咽着入侵物，甚至能感觉到那上面突突跳动的青筋，布鲁斯咬牙忍耐领主超人的顶弄，试图将这视为一场单方面的殴打——但领主超人显然不会让他如愿，那只大手握住了他萎靡的阴茎，指腹温柔地抚弄前端，酥麻的痒意留窜出来，布鲁斯瑟缩着向后躲，又被环住了腰，领主超人轻轻骚刮他尾椎处的那一小块皮肤，电流般的快感便噼里啪啦地在脊椎上炸响，而他之前甚至不知道那里是他的敏感带。

他身体的反应在领主超人的视线里无所遁形，领主乐于刺探他的每一处皮肤，似乎很享受让这具身体在手下渐渐染上红潮的过程，已经趋于麻木的肠道也学会了如何去讨好入侵者好得到一些甜头——布鲁斯被操开了，他听得到那些淫糜的水声，那不可能是润滑剂，他第一次听说男人的身体也可以被操出水，而且是在疼痛居多的状态下。

鼻端嗅到了很淡的太阳气息，不知从哪里来的压迫感让他又警觉起来，但很快他就没有精力去关心这个了，领主超人正在不急不缓地顶撞他的前列腺，汹涌而来的情潮让他眼眶泛湿，他徒劳地想用膝盖支起身体，但瘫软的腿根本承不住重量，超人碾着他的前列腺进到深处，又没有停顿地抽出来，布鲁斯哼出苦闷的呻吟，腰身晃动着不知道是要躲还是要更多，他的阴茎完全挺立了，前列腺液从顶端的小口淌了超人一手，超人知道抚摸哪里会让他颤抖不止，知道什么样的力度会让他抑制不住声音，他给予布鲁斯的快乐精准到可怕，足够激烈也足够温和，像一张大网般锁住了猎物。

布鲁斯拧着眉，原本还有点力气的哼叫变成了鼻腔里绵软的闷哼，超人抽送得很慢，就算每一次插入都照顾到了他最敏感的那一点也还是不太够，快感确实地在身体里越积越多，却始终没法将他送上顶点，他迷迷糊糊地扭着腰追逐快感，超人握着他阴茎的手微微收紧，便硬生生扼制住了他即将喷薄而出的精液，布鲁斯带着哭腔叫了一声，意识到自己完完全全被控制着，所有的愉悦与苦痛都在领主超人的手中——这显然正是领主超人的目的，因为那双湛蓝的眼睛正望着他，带着毫不掩饰的笑意。

布鲁斯知道他想要什么。顺从。

“卡尔。”他环住领主超人的脖颈，用上布鲁西宝贝甜蜜的声线恳求道，“用力干我。”

领主超人吻他红润的嘴唇，这次没有被咬，布鲁斯任由他侵入口腔内部，舌尖缠绕上他的，极尽所能地敞开自己。领主超人喜欢这个，蝙蝠侠的屈服——即使是装出来的，所以他更紧地扣住布鲁斯的后颈，回答说：“不。”他看着布鲁斯瞪大的眼睛，“会伤到你。”

棕色的眼睛里几乎是立刻就重新聚起尖锐的光：“所以你其实有正在强暴伤患的自觉？”

“别这么说。”超人指甲拨弄他胸口挺立的肉粒，在他忍受不住的泣音中深重地顶他，“我原本不准备现在就干你——但我早该知道蝙蝠侠永远学不会安分。”

布鲁斯濡湿的睫毛抖动着，嘴角勉强勾起一个漫不经心的弧度：“……所以这是个惩罚？”

领主超人侧头去啃咬他颈侧沾满汗水的皮肤：“只是我想和你做爱。”

接下来的性爱过于温吞而漫长，快感节节攀升又在临近终点时戛然而止，无论布鲁斯怎么扭动挣扎超人都维持着自己的节奏，阴茎不知什么时候已经没入到了根部，抽出来时带出一片湿哒哒的肠液，布鲁斯腹部一抽一抽地疼，乳头和阴茎都肿胀得厉害，他已经没了挣扎的余力，只在领主超人挺进最深处时发出可怜的呜咽，被操到烂熟的后穴仍然本能地吮吸着超人的阴茎试图榨取更多快感，但事实上快感早就过量了，能得到的只有酸胀的疼痛。

领主超人在射进他身体里的同时咬破了他的后颈，鲜血顺着肩胛骨淌下，可布鲁斯已经感觉不到痛了，迟来的高潮席卷了他，他无声地嘶吼着仰起头，阴茎断断续续淌出几波浊白的精液，超人用沾着精液的手指按压他的舌头，苦涩咸腥的味道实在谈不上好，但他仍舔光了那些东西，像渴水的人汲取甘霖。

余韵消散之后因连日的忧虑而积攒下来的疲倦便浮上表面，布鲁斯昏昏沉沉地靠着领主超人的肩膀，意识沉入梦境的前一刻感觉到了超人印在他额角的吻。

太阳的味道更加清晰了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：灌肠

8.

蝙蝠侠躺在床上，仍然昏迷着。由于超人的中途介入，爆炸的冲击波并没有对他造成伤害，他身上最重的伤反而是米兰达——或者说塔莉亚，留在他腹部的刀伤。

但他看起来糟透了，冷汗一波一波地把床单都浸得透湿，阿尔弗雷德不得不隔一段时间就给他灌一些淡盐水进去，以免他脱水休克。

现在的情况已经比阿尔弗雷德想象的要好很多，他本来以为他要失去他的小少爷了——很多次他都这样以为，他永远准备不好这个。可布鲁斯平安地躺在这里，几乎算得上是完好无损的，就像一个月前那样。蝙蝠侠在战败的当天晚上回到了蝙蝠洞，身上连一道伤痕也无，身体检查显示他的脊椎上有一条已经愈合的裂口，除此之外他甚至比以往的任何时候都来得健康。

与之相反的是他的精神状况，他整夜整夜被噩梦所扰，连安眠药都起不了作用，布鲁斯对自己经历了什么绝口不提，阿尔弗雷德也就没问，他以为一切都在缓慢地变好，但布鲁斯的毒瘾突然发作了。

断掉十几根骨头都不一定会喊疼的蝙蝠侠浑身抽搐着从床上滚到地上，生理性的泪水不住地往外冒，他喉咙里时而发出野兽般的嘶吼，时而又是模糊不清的呓语，他想抓住任何一片衣角却排斥一切生物的靠近，这个的过程往往会持续几个小时，直到布鲁斯的嗓子再也发不出声音，他才能精疲力尽地昏过去。

那段时间里布鲁斯迅速地消瘦了，他不愿透露上瘾源，阿尔弗雷德没法给他找到能缓解戒断症状的药物，只能眼睁睁看着他靠意志力硬抗，蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩的工作全都被迫叫停，因为他可能随时随地地痉挛着倒下。

最终布鲁斯撑过来了，戒断症状减弱后他不顾阿尔弗雷德的反对迅速投入工作，偶尔的噩梦和心悸已经不再能阻碍他的脚步，他精神上撕裂的伤口正在缓慢修复，至少表面看来是这样。

但现在，所有的假象都被打破，梦魇卷土重来吞噬了这个挣扎的灵魂，而阿尔弗雷德还是和之前一样，除了在他昏厥后将他搬回床上以外什么都做不了。

原本安静躺着的布鲁斯身体猛地一抽，这是醒来的预兆，阿尔弗雷德快速上前将一个盆子递到床头，果然布鲁斯眼睛都还来不及睁开就侧过身剧烈地呕吐起来，阿尔弗雷德熟练地拍抚他的脊背，在他缓过劲时递上一杯清水。

布鲁斯胸口仍在急促地起伏，他勉强坐起来喝了两口水，用哑掉的嗓子问：“我睡了多久？”

“五个小时。”阿尔弗雷德欠了欠身，“布鲁斯少爷，您这次发作比最近的一次要严重得多，几乎和您刚回来时差不多了，我认为……”

“这么说我错过了戚风蛋糕？真是个坏消息。”布鲁斯打断他，并且夸张地耸了耸肩，“帮我拿最新的报纸来。”

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，转身将今天的早报拿给他，布鲁斯接过一看，毫不意外地在上面发现了关于哥谭市核弹爆炸的报道，但这不是头版，头版被一场飞机失事占据了，“超人归来”的字样显眼地印在上面。

那个氪星人真的回来了。

超人对着镜头微笑，嘴角的弧度足够温和正直，他简直像个小太阳——但布鲁斯熟悉这种笑，这是伪善的假面，用来欺骗世人的一张正义的皮囊，那之下究竟藏着怎样一只恶魔他再清楚不过了。

也许是他眼中的敌意太过明显，阿尔弗雷德适时开口道：“因为新能源计划的事情，您这个月的日程非常满。”他不动声色地将布鲁斯手里的报纸换成了麦片粥，“以现在的情况来看，我建议您适当推掉一些。”

“不需要。”布鲁斯斩钉截铁地说，他用勺子搅了搅碗里的糊状物，皱起眉把碗放到一边，“我暂时没胃口。”

阿尔弗雷德看着他。

“……好吧，我会吃掉一些。”布鲁斯只好又端起碗，胡乱吞了几口煮透的燕麦片，“今天有什么行程？”

“莱克斯·卢瑟发来会谈申请。”

“卢瑟。”布鲁斯反射性地瞥了一眼被放到茶几上的报纸，犹豫了一会儿，还是摇头道，“说我没时间。”

9.

克拉克的心情不太好，当然，任何一个人在被人像避瘟疫一样嫌弃时心情都会不太好。

昨天蝙蝠侠的态度有点伤到他了——他想了一整晚也没想出自己什么时候做过会让对方讨厌的事，无论是离开前还是回来后——他们之前甚至都没见过面呢。

而且在这个本应该下班的时间他还得到哥谭来采访一个花花公子，这难道不该是娱乐版的活儿吗？

克拉克混在同行们中间被挤得晃来晃去，大脑已经放空了，手却自觉地记录着布鲁斯·韦恩的演讲内容，宴会厅里气味混杂，熏得他脑袋一阵阵发涨。不是香水味，而是张牙舞爪的信息素，人类正处在由两种性别步向六中性别的当口，这是一个漫长的过程，通常需要好几百年，现在他们的生理结构还未发生太大的改变，但不起眼的新生器官已经在后颈处成型了。

alpha和omega们的信息素在空气中游荡，人类闻不到，自然也不懂得如何去抑制它，而克拉克作为一个已成年的氪星alpha，浸泡在这些不知收敛的信息素中自然不会太舒服，他想提前溜走，但佩里暴怒的吼声还在脑子里挥之不去。

克拉克只好在韦恩的演讲结束后缩到了最远的角落，他的笔记本上有三个问题，是这次必须要问的，他该庆幸韦恩似乎是一个没有味道的beta，他只需要等那些甜美的omega女模走开就可以去进行一场摒除信息素干扰的采访。

“您好，韦恩先生，我是星球日报的记者克拉克肯特。”

布鲁斯正摇晃着酒杯深情地注视着一名女模的背影，闻言转过头来看他，带着醉意的眼睛眨了眨，眼角浮出笑纹：“嗯哼，肯特？你想问点什么？”

克拉克上前一步：“关于新能源计划造成的……”

他没能说下去，因为布鲁斯的脸色变了，本来因醉酒而泛着红晕的脸刷的一下变得煞白，表情充斥着震惊和恐慌，克拉克困惑地朝他伸出手，布鲁斯像被电到似地快速后退，僵硬地贴在了墙上。

“韦恩先生？”克拉克只好收回手，他提出的问题中规中矩，刚才哥谭日报的记者也提出过类似的，没道理会让布鲁斯有这么大的反应，但布鲁斯看着他就像在看什么吃人的怪物，“抱歉，我说错了什么吗？”

布鲁斯的喉结明显地滚动了一下，他眼神开始游移，额头上也渗出了汗珠，他避开克拉克的视线垂下头说：“不、我有点急事，不好意思……”

他甚至都没放下酒杯就匆匆转身朝休息室所在的区域走去，步子迈得很快，如果不是不想显得太狼狈估计已经跑起来了。克拉克下意识地跟过去，觉得不妥又停了下来，他闻到了一股陌生的气味，潮湿、空旷，像是地下河，或者被雨水打湿的金属，那是alpha的信息素，不知为何在他的感知中比其他的任何味道都要明显。

人们早已习惯了韦恩的提前离场，他们交谈着、分享无关紧要的趣事，克拉克嗅着越来越浓郁的潮湿气息，理智阻止他继续往前，但身体却不由自主地动了。走廊最里面的那间门死死关着，躁动的alpha信息素的气味隔着门板传递过来，像是发情，但又不完全是那样，克拉克第一次在人类身上闻见这么强烈的信息素波动，照理来说应该会让同为alpha的他感到不适与烦躁，但没有，席卷上来的是另一股冲动，他的本能告诉他他必须打开这扇门，然后——

然后什么？

克拉克悚然一惊，他的手已经不听使唤地拧开了门把，铺面而来的信息素冲得人发晕，他能感受到其中蕴含的痛苦与渴望，韦恩现在的情况无疑是很不好的，克拉克咬咬牙，推开门走了进去。

布鲁斯趴在离门不远的地板上，玻璃酒杯的碎片散落在旁边，淌出的酒液沾湿了他的西装，他大概本来是想去床上，但中途就体力不支倒地了。克拉克赶紧过去扶起他的背，手掌下的身躯颤得很明显，布鲁斯双眼失焦，浑身都泛着不正常的潮红，无知无觉地被他抱起来，脑袋顺势靠在了他的肩膀上。

“韦恩先生……韦恩先生？”克拉克有点犹豫是否要叫救护车，布鲁斯滚烫的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上让他浑身都不自在，“能听见我说话吗？”

布鲁斯“嗯”了一声，与其说是回应不如说是难受的呻吟，他恍惚地抿了下嘴唇，将鼻尖埋进克拉克的颈侧深深地吸了一口气。

“嘿、韦恩先生！”克拉克差点把怀里的人扔出去，这个alpha像是在嗅他的信息素，这让他觉得被冒犯了，他不得不稍显粗鲁地拽着布鲁斯的后衣领把他拉远一些，以免对方再做成什么不可理喻的举动。

脖颈处的疼痛似乎唤回了布鲁斯的神智，他迟钝地抬起头，在看清楚克拉克的脸时瞳孔骤缩，他猛地推开克拉克，眼里聚起不该属于花花公子的凌厉：“滚出去！”

“我想您需要医生。”克拉克扫过他汗湿成一缕缕的头发与晕红的面颊，“我不觉得放你一个人在这里是个好主意。”

“我的管家马上就会到。”布鲁斯防御性地弓起背，突然痛苦地闷哼一声再次倒在了地上，他开始痉挛，眼泪不受控制地淌了满脸，他竭力吞下惨叫，难堪地用手臂挡住脸，“滚！”

克拉克瞬间明白过来——他曾经跟进过类似的报道，见过很多毒瘾发作的人，布鲁斯的这些症状和他们几乎一模一样——哥谭宝贝极差的风评里再加上一条吸毒似乎也不怎么令人惊讶。

克拉克对布鲁斯的印象跌至谷底，他最后看了一眼这个蜷成一团的家伙，依言退出了房间，但没有马上走远，在宴会厅里等着布鲁斯话中的“管家”匆匆赶来才放心地离开了酒店。

采访完全泡汤了。坐在出租车上的克拉克对着笔记本的空白页烦恼地捏了捏鼻梁。

10.

布鲁斯尝试和领主超人谈判。

“让我回去，我解决完自己的事后你可以随时来带我走。”布鲁斯坐在超人的腿上，屁股里还夹着超人射进去的精液，他棕色的眼睛蒙着水光，显得足够诚恳，“或者你定一个期限，不用很久。”

领主超人用拇指抚摸他的下巴，语气平淡：“我不会傻到放一只蝙蝠回洞。”

该死，他太了解他了。

超人了解蝙蝠侠。从他的行为模式到饮食喜好，再到任何一个微小的情绪——哪怕布鲁斯面无表情，超人也能准确的知道他今天心情如何。这对布鲁斯来说有点太可怕了，他在超人面前是完全赤裸的，连一丝秘密都不被允许拥有。

布鲁斯不知道这个世界的蝙蝠侠为什么会如此的信任超人，以至于将自己的一切都袒露在对方面前，超人连他的衣着搭配都一手包办了，全是他喜欢的品牌和款式，他毫不怀疑这些衣服曾经属于他的同位体。

这对布鲁斯来讲不太公平。超人了解他的所有，而他几乎对超人一无所知，他恨透了这个，被看穿甚至比被侵犯来得更难以忍受，他都快要憎恨起他那个不知是死是活的同位体了。

一周的试探后布鲁斯彻底放弃了毫无意义的伪装，他明目张胆地在孤独堡垒内部探索，领主超人没有告诉他哪里不能去，他只能一个区域一个区域地挨个调查，极其偶尔的情况下会被机器人拦住。超人仍然很少回来，他纵容布鲁斯的小动作，连一句口头警告都没有，因为他们都知道蝙蝠侠永远不可能坐以待毙。

这也是为什么蝙蝠侠在藏书室门口被超人按住肩膀时根本懒得编几句像样的理由。

领主超人捞起他的腿弯，一阵天旋地转后他被扔到了床上，超人俯压上来啄吻他领口下露出的锁骨，手顺着衬衫下摆滑进去覆上他的腰腹。布鲁斯顺着他的力道敞开身体，手指松松抓着超人的头发，毫无保留地接受他施加的刺激。

早上刚使用过的穴口还是湿软的，领主超人没废什么力气就肏了进去。疼痛仍然不可避免，布鲁斯吸着气尽力放松，以便让对方顺畅地插到底——这些天来他也琢磨出不少小技巧，他没法阻止超人，但至少能让自己好受些。

他在领主超人的颈侧嗅到了太阳的味道，领主超人告诉过他这是“信息素”，却没有进一步解释，他猜测那是荷尔蒙外放形成的表征，也许是氪星人独有的。这在某种程度上帮到了他，信息素萦绕在他身边，压迫感十足但又足够平和，至少能让他确定超人并没有真的在为他企图逃离而愤怒，比平时力道稍大的顶弄大概只是连惩罚都算不上的小情趣。

超人把他翻过来面朝下压进了床垫里，阴茎就着插入的姿势狠狠在穴中碾了一圈，布鲁斯呼吸一滞，喘息声里带上了颤抖，原本不是用于性爱的甬道已经习惯了以这种方式来获得快感，肠肉热情地裹住入侵者，讨好地吮吸，以期能得到更加柔和的对待。

更多的信息素包裹住他，阳光的气息无疑是迷人的，但他本能地排斥这个，就像他讨厌被咬破后颈，那些齿痕对蝙蝠侠来说甚至都算不上是伤口，可是却比任何伤口都更能让他恼火，这种厌恶是生理性的，刚刚结痂的伤疤被反复咬开，每一次都比前一次更加痛苦。

“嗯、唔……”

布鲁斯的皱紧了眉，领主超人又在吮吻他的颈侧了，粗糙的舌面舔过尚未愈合的伤口，清晰的刺痛感袭来，血痂被掀开后有新鲜的血液渗出，超人将它们吞入口中，掰过他的下巴与他交换了一个带着血腥味的吻。后穴里的大家伙以布鲁斯熟悉的节奏抽送着，它进得很深，每当顶到最深处时都会激起一阵让他腿脚发软的饱涨感，领主超人环着他的腰，一次次凶狠地撞上他的前列腺，汹涌的快感几乎要浸湿他的眼眶。这有些太过了，他从未在超人这里得到过如此激越的刺激，超人总能恰到好处地挑动他的感官，一步步将他逼上绝路，他以为超人只是在享受将蝙蝠侠纳入控制之下的快感——但现在看来，超人能对这具身体做的比他想象的多要得多。

布鲁斯的腰很快就软下去，阴茎在未经触碰的情况下挺立着，领主超人在他脊背消退不少的淤青上烙下亲吻，又伸手握住他滴水的阴茎套弄，布鲁斯额头抵在床单上，脸涨得通红，脑子里一片混沌，前一波战栗还未平息下一波便接踵而至，快感强烈到近乎疼痛，他咬着自己手腕上的皮肉抑制住闪躲的冲动，他不想惹怒超人，那会让事情变得更糟。

领主超人用拇指按压他的柱身，指甲刮蹭他脆弱顶端，布鲁斯的脚趾都蜷缩起来，被顶得一直往前挪，头顶都撞在了床头上，超人把他拉回来禁锢在怀里，随着冲撞的节奏拧揉他的乳头，在这样的攻势下布鲁斯没能坚持多久就达到了顶峰，他在射出来的前一刻还在害怕超人会阻止他，毕竟这种伎俩超人也不是第一次使用了，但幸运的是超人只是加快了抽插的频率，将手上沾的精液抹在了他绷紧的腹肌上。

颈侧传来细微的疼痛，领主超人用鼻尖轻蹭那里层层叠叠的咬痕，似乎在嗅着什么，布鲁斯沉浸在余韵中还没平复，却本能地升起一股汗毛倒竖的危机感，超人的牙齿压上那块区域时他脑中有一根线“啪”地绷断，身体先于大脑做出反应，等他再回过神时他捂着后颈缩在另一边的床角，膝盖隐隐作痛，而超人维持着被他踢开的姿势没动，氪星蓝的眼睛看着他，一片平静。

糟了。

太阳的味道在这一瞬间变得极具攻击性，尖锐到几乎能刺伤他，布鲁斯下意识地后退，但他已经在床的边缘了，而且就算他现在冲出门去也改变不了什么，他没有制服，没有武器，甚至都不是在自己的世界里，他无处可逃。

“布鲁斯。”领主超人叫他的名字。

僵持并没有持续多久，最终布鲁斯忍耐着信息素带来的不适，主动凑上去吻超人的嘴唇，他分开腿跨上超人的大腿，一手扶住对方粗硬的氪星阴茎对准了自己的穴口，咬着牙坐了下去。超人接受了他的讨好，大概，那双有力的手握住了他的腰，重重地把他按在了阴茎上，接下来的冲撞力道完全超出了布鲁斯的承受范围，他得竭尽全力才能抑制住悲鸣，超人用手臂固定住他的背——他该庆幸超人在这种时候还有余力关心他的脊椎，不应期被故意刺激前列腺能得到的只有酸麻与钝痛，他抓着超人的肩膀，超人毫不费力地把他提起来再让他原样落回去，他快被捅穿了，重力作用下那根棍子进到了前所未有的深度，温情的假象被撕开，裸露出来的是最残酷的掠夺。

布鲁斯不得不紧紧抱住超人的脖颈好让自己不至于脱力倒下，那些霸道的信息素入侵了他的口鼻，他浑身上下每一个细胞都在对他发出警报，不止是因为疼，而是更隐秘，更不容侵犯的——

“啊、慢……”

他还是叫出声了，剧烈的冲撞让他眼前发花，内脏都被搅成一团，领主超人把着他的胯骨，最后的几下顶入力道大到几乎捅进胃里，布鲁斯连尖叫的力气都没有，身体绷得像一张拉满的弓，在对方把精液射进深处时才如蒙大赦地瘫软下来，靠在领主超人的肩头虚弱地喘气。前端传来不容忽视的触感，他低下头，看见超人将他的阴茎拢在手里，那玩意不知什么时候又硬了，直挺挺地戳在超人的腹肌上。

领主超人在他耳边轻笑一声，布鲁斯难堪地垂下头，被托住臀部抱了起来，后穴里的阴茎离开后有精液从合不拢的穴口淌到大腿。超人轻松地抱着他往前走，对于氪星人来说他大概比一只小猫重不了多少，在经过门口时布鲁斯真的担心超人会打开门，即使他清楚孤独堡垒里没有其他活人。所幸超人只是把他带到了浴室，随后坐在了浴缸边缘上，而他被面朝外放在了超人腿上，被迫倚靠着对方的胸膛。

布鲁斯有点不安地挣了一下，领主超人之前从未给他做过事后清理，他不认为现在这会是某种良心发现，尤其是当领主扳起他的膝盖将他的腿分得更开的时候。

“卡尔。”布鲁斯咽了咽口水，声音里带上了几分祈求，以期能唤起领主并不存在的怜悯心，可惜领主超人无动于衷，他下巴压着布鲁斯头顶的发旋，伸手卸下旁边沐浴用的莲蓬头，把光秃秃的水管扯过来抵在了布鲁斯紧张地收缩着的穴口上。

冷硬的触感让布鲁斯打了个哆嗦，他惊慌地撑住浴缸边缘往上躲，超人箍住他的腰，两根手指扒开红肿的穴口将水管的头部塞了进去，凹凸不平的金属管被缓缓推入菊穴，进到十公分左右才停下。水管不粗，粗砺的金属磨过内壁所产生的刺痛并不明显，可怕的是即将到来的那些——布鲁斯僵着身体，努力回头去看领主超人的表情，只看到一片毫无波澜的海。超人根本没有在生气。这个认知让布鲁斯更绝望了，他有自信说服任何一个愤怒到失去理智的人，却无法左右这个始终冷静的超人。

温热的水流注入了布鲁斯的身体，怪异的恶心感让他一阵反胃，这像是被狠狠地射在里面，不，比那更糟，大量的水流迅速填满整个甬道，再入侵到更深的地方，他开始发抖，手指紧紧扣着超人的手臂，而超人显然不准备就此停下。过多的清水撑得他小腹都鼓起一个弧度，太满了，连思维都跟着变得迟缓，他难受地拧起眉，艰难地呼吸，腹部的胀痛越来越剧烈，就在他以为超人准备以这种方式杀死他时，水阀被关上了。

一个球形的肛塞堵住了穴口，布鲁斯瘫在超人的臂弯里，皮肤上全是冷汗，领主超人温柔地亲吻他的颈侧，安抚似地握住他半勃的阴茎揉搓，布鲁斯闷哼着反射性地夹紧腿，腹中涨满的液体存在感太过强烈，前端些微的快感被愈演愈烈的绞痛盖过，超人轻按他鼓起的小腹便能激起一波激烈的抽搐，布鲁斯侧过头干呕，生理性的泪水沾湿了睫毛。

短短五分钟像一个世纪那么漫长，布鲁斯的脑海里除了疼痛与释放的渴望以外什么都没剩下，但他在被抱上马桶时仍然本能地收紧了括约肌，超人取下肛塞，那个可怜的小口立刻辛苦地闭合起来。

“你、出去……”

布鲁斯昏昏沉沉地弓着身子，凭借最后的一丝理智硬撑，短促的呼吸昭示着他已经快到极限。超人抄着手靠在墙上看他，眼里的意思很明确——他不会离开，他要的就是这个。

剥夺蝙蝠侠的所有隐私，蚕食他的羞耻与自尊，摧枯拉朽地击溃他坚硬的外壳，得到一个脆弱的、全无遮蔽的灵魂。

领主超人想要驯服他。

布鲁斯用手挡住脸上扭曲的表情，放弃了抵抗——水声响起的那刻他在自己掌心里哽咽出声，直到被重新抱进浴缸也没有抬起脸，超人冲洗掉他身上的污迹，在他崩溃的呻吟声中用手指将他送上高潮，布鲁斯颤抖着缩到领主超人怀里，额头抵着他的颈窝，将带着咬痕的后颈送到对方眼前。

牙齿再一次嵌入了皮肉，这次他没有躲开。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：木马play，失禁

11.

克拉克坐在韦恩大楼附近的长椅上吃热狗。他向韦恩发出的专访申请被拒绝了，佩里在电话里怒吼着让他不完成任务别回去，他只好在这里等着看能不能再争取一下。

事实上他也没想到韦恩会拒绝他——看在他昨天撞见对方毒瘾发作的份上，他以为这足以让布鲁斯亲自见他一面，可能还会有警告与收买，那时他就能顺理成章地要求用一个专访代替封口费。

可惜看起来布鲁斯并不准备按常理出牌，而超人显然不可能真的用丑闻去威胁他人。

克拉克从早上一直等到下午，期间扶老太太过了马路还救下两只困在树上的猫，其中一只黑猫将他的西装袖口抓得稀烂，落地后还狠狠咬了他的腿，克拉克无奈地看着那个小家伙飞快窜入草丛，居然诡异地升起一股熟悉感——拉奥在上，它可真像蝙蝠侠。

最终克拉克没有等到布鲁斯从大门里走出来，反而先听到了从顶楼传来的碎裂声，他迅速喝掉剩下的半杯咖啡，钻进巷子里取下眼镜扯掉外衣，转身朝韦恩大楼的楼顶飞去。

看来比起专访，他的另一个身份得先和这位总裁先生见个面了。

总裁办公室里一片狼藉，超人降落在破碎的落地窗边，第一眼便看到了跌坐在办公桌残骸里的布鲁斯，那些歹徒黑洞洞的枪口正对着他的脑袋，他原本梳得整齐的额发散了下来，棕色的眼睛里全是惊恐。

空气中浅淡的水与金属的气味中混上了血腥气，超人的目光移到布鲁斯被玻璃碎片扎破的手上，蓦地便感到没来由的怒火直冲头顶，以至于当他冲上去掰碎歹徒的枪管、将被揍得鼻青脸肿的家伙们捆在一起时，才在耳畔始终平稳的心跳声中察觉到布鲁斯并不如表面看上去的那样慌张，这在一定程度上安抚了他，让他得以把歹徒扔到门外交给保安而不是再往那几张丑恶的脸上来上几拳。

关上门后办公室里只剩下了他们两个。布鲁斯不知什么时候爬起来站到了最远的角落，他衣衫凌乱，手指还在不停滴血，莫名的保护欲在超人胸口翻腾，他向布鲁斯走了几步，听见对方连面对枪口都丝毫不乱的心跳声猛地漏了一拍。

“停下。”布鲁斯贴着墙角，嘴角的社交微笑挂得有些勉强，“谢谢你救了我，超人，但请你待在那……对，就那里，不要再靠进了。”

超人困惑地停下脚步，眉心浮起一道褶皱：“你需要帮助。”

“不。”布鲁斯又往后退了一点，他呼吸的频率很乱，像是在尽可能减少吸入的空气，“我很抱歉我今天没有时间招待你——”

他眼神诚恳，似乎真的对此感到抱歉，但他的信息素里明明白白写着“就算有时间也不想招待你”的排斥意味，这让超人更恼火了，并不是说他救人是为了得到感激，但韦恩的态度实在太过无礼。

更糟糕的是超人发现自己的竟然在担心对方，他开启了X视线，就算布鲁斯是个混蛋他也不该做这种侵犯隐私的事情，但他控制不住，他迫切地需要知道布鲁斯的伤势如何，或者说，确认布鲁斯平安无事。

这种冲动更多是生理性的，尤其是当他看见布鲁斯西装包裹下的皮肤上层层叠叠的旧伤和腹部染血的绷带时，刚刚平复的怒气几乎又要燃烧起来。

这不对劲。

超人的视线落在布鲁斯显得有些脆弱的脖颈，他想他可能是中了什么魔法，或者是未知种类的氪石，否则无法解释他为什么会觉得一个男性alpha……

“停下！”

布鲁斯的怒喝在耳边炸响，超人一个激灵清醒过来，这才意识到自己早已经越过了布鲁斯制定的“安全距离”，他现在离对方不到一米，布鲁斯虽然仍然看似闲适地站着，但身上每一块肌肉都绷紧了，超人能听见他逐渐加快的心跳，以及血管中血液奔流的声音。

他在害怕。这个认知让超人无可避免地感到沮丧，他都开始怀疑自己去了一趟母星就变得凶神恶煞了，为什么回来之后总是被别人讨厌？难道哥谭人都讨厌超人？

布鲁斯充满敌意地瞪他，看上去马上就会呼叫保安，克拉克只好举起双手以示自己没有恶意，并退回安全线以外：“无意冒犯。”

布鲁斯这才放松了些——至少表面上看是这样的，他舔了舔嘴唇，重新露出笑容：“我不介意，大英雄。我想我该为自己的无礼补偿你。”

克拉克感觉得到对方极力隐藏的僵硬与紧张，他瞥了眼布鲁斯额角渗出的细汗，耸肩道：“比起这个你更应该让我带你去医院。”

“噢，我还没有娇贵到划破手指都要找医生。”布鲁斯随意地用手帕裹住伤处，“我知道你想要什么，一个专访？”他对上超人陡然瞪大的眼睛，有点得意地抬了抬下巴，“肯特先生。”

第一次被人当面叫破身份的克拉克惊呆了，他张了张嘴，好一会才找回自己的声音：“你、你怎么……”

“拜托，一副愚蠢的眼镜能遮住什么？”布鲁斯毫不留情地挖苦道，他状态不太好，脸上已经浮起了酒醉般的红晕，声音却仍然带着漫不经心，“留下你的采访稿和邮箱，今晚我会把答案发给你。”

“嘿……”

“注意规则，氪星人。”布鲁斯有点热似地松了松领带，似笑非笑地看着超人，“你守着你的秘密，我守着我的。”

超人没理会这赤裸裸的威胁，他的被布鲁斯领口下露出来的一小片皮肤吸引了全部心神，信息素的气味从那里散发出来，冷冰冰的算不上好闻，但却让卡尔不自觉地想靠近。最终他强迫自己移开目光，用超级速度撕下笔记本上记着问题的那一页写下电子邮箱，连句道别都来不及说就急匆匆从窗口飞了出去。

一定有哪里出了问题。

克拉克跌跌撞撞地冲进孤独堡垒的治疗室，期间撞碎了三块、或者是四块水晶，他呼吸急促，浑身发热，脑子也昏昏沉沉的，扫描设备在他进来时自动启动，柔和的射线笼罩他的全身，一阵机器运转声过后电子音给出了检查结果：

“健康评级：A+，能量指数86%，轻微信息素紊乱。检测结果：良好。”

“信息素紊乱？”克拉克嗅了嗅周围躁动的太阳气息，烦躁地吐出一口气。

旁边的水晶壁上浮现出乔·艾尔的虚影：“我的孩子，是什么困扰了你？”

克拉克迟疑了一会，显然不知道该怎么用言语表述：“我在一个人身上感受到了一种不可抗拒的吸引力，这是怎么回事？”

“她让你心动了。”乔慈爱又欣慰地笑了，“契合度高的alpha和omega之间产生吸引力再正常不过，这也可以解释你为什么会信息素紊乱……”

“他是个alpha。”克拉克无可奈何地打断他，“而且我不认为我会对他心动，他是个很糟糕的家伙，生活混乱且风评极差，”还吸毒，“我想起他时不会有任何其他感觉，但当我看见他，闻到他的信息素……就会变得很奇怪。”

乔快速查阅了资料库中的相关部分：“没有类似记载，是什么影响了你？”

“我不知道。”克拉克抬起头，脸上全是茫然，“但他闻起来就像是……我的东西。”

12.

布鲁斯走出浴室时看见领主超人坐在床边，他擦着头发的手一顿，随即不动声色地走到衣柜旁去翻找合适的睡衣。他知道领主超人一直看着他赤裸的背影，但这已经激不起他的半点羞耻心了——这不是个好现象。

一团阴影从背后笼罩上来，领主超人不知什么时候来到他身边，用手指抹掉他脊背上的几滴水珠，那里的皮肤已经完全褪掉淤青回到了本来的颜色：“你恢复得很好。”

布鲁斯因为背上轻柔的触感而瑟缩了一下：“是，所以我想去看看哥谭，你这边的。”他顿了顿，又补充道，“你答应过。”

领主超人不置可否地挑起眉：“我说的是你可以‘争取’。”

布鲁斯转过身，伸长手臂勾住他的脖颈，微微仰起头用嘴唇蹭过他光滑的下巴，眼中是一些讨人喜欢的狡黠：“我正在努力争取。”

领主超人哼笑一声，手从他的腰线滑到臀部，两根手指的潜到股缝里按揉干涩的穴口：“那就让我看看你能做到什么程度。”

布鲁斯慢慢矮下身跪到地面上，用牙齿咬住领主超人的制服拉链向下拉开，那根在他身体里肆虐过无数次的凶器正安静地蛰伏着，布鲁斯将它掏出来，用自己柔软的脸颊磨蹭它，又仔细舔过柱身上的经络，领主超人轻轻抚摸着他后脑的头发，就像在摸一只被驯养的猫。

那根家伙很快就硬了，布鲁斯张嘴把它含入口中，舌头熟练地讨好着圆润的顶端，有什么东西被扔到了他脚边，他摸索着捡起来，是一管润滑剂。

布鲁斯闭了闭眼，挤出一些黏糊的液体倒在手上，将手伸到后面为自己扩张。嘴里的阴茎涨大了些，撑得他嘴角发疼，超人开始在他口腔里浅浅地抽插，他不得不往后退了些好让喉咙不那么难受。跪姿之下括约肌收得很紧，手指艰难地撑开菊蕊探进肠道里，小心翼翼地送进更多润滑剂，他刻意避开了前列腺，但那里在连日的调教下已经变得极其敏感，微微抽动手指便是一阵酥麻的痒意。

发软的腿有些支不住身体，布鲁斯一手撑着地板借力，这让他仰头的姿势更加困难，脖颈拉出一道紧绷的线，喉结随着吞咽的动作不断滑动。领主超人用指腹骚刮他的下巴，顺着颈部的线条一直摸到锁骨，布鲁斯怕痒地缩了缩，抬起眼瞟着他，领主超人安慰性地揉了揉他耳后的软肉，鞋底不轻不重地踩上他半勃的阴茎。

“嗯！”

布鲁斯哆嗦了一下，似乎想往后躲，又忍住了，坚硬的鞋底没有任何阻隔地碾上他脆弱的器官，很疼，但却让他更硬了，阴茎膨胀起来，从前端溢出一些水液。布鲁斯耳根泛起羞耻的红，尽力无视这混着疼痛的快感，更加卖力地吸舔超人的性器，后穴在三根手指的开拓下渐渐软化，自发性地吞吐着，像一张贪婪的小嘴。

超人原本覆在他脑后的手突然收紧，扯住他的发丝往后拉，这是“停止”的讯号。布鲁斯乖顺地随着他的力道后仰，阴茎从嘴里滑出来，带出几缕晶亮的水迹顺着下巴淌下，他舔了舔嘴唇，站起身安静地等待领主进一步指示。

领主超人看了眼他膝盖上压出的红痕，朝房间的角落抬了抬下巴：“掀开它。”

布鲁斯看过去，那里不知什么时候多了个半人高的物件，上面盖着一块绒布，超人眼底的戏谑让他浑身发冷，显然这就是超人今晚回来的目的——他早知道布鲁斯会提出去哥谭的要求，所以他事先带来了“工具”。

布鲁斯脊背发僵，对未知的恐惧几乎让他迈不动脚步，但他别无选择，他甚至不敢犹豫太长时间，只快步走到那东西的跟前，抓住绒布的一角将它扯了下来。

接着他倒抽了一口冷气。

出现在他眼前的是一个深褐色的木马，底座呈弧形，被轻轻带动就会摇晃不止，马背上竖着一根二十公分长的假阳具，有小孩的手臂那么粗，柱身上布满狰狞的倒刺，龟头部分还蒙着诡异的金属冷光。马背并不是光滑的，那上面覆盖了一层短毛，张牙舞爪地支棱着，看上去质感并不柔软，可想而知骑在上面会发生些什么。

布鲁斯惊恐地后退了一步，这比最糟糕的预想还要糟，光是看着就足够让他腿肚子打颤，而超人拍拍他的后腰，打碎了他最后一丝侥幸：“坐上去。”

“不、卡尔……”布鲁斯绝望地摇头，“我做不到。”

卡尔叹了口气，就像他真的为此烦恼似的：“那么我帮你。”

他卡着布鲁斯的腋窝将他抱起来放在了马背的正上方，调整角度让那个冰凉的龟头对准布鲁斯的穴口，然后放开了手。

“……啊！”

龟头甫一没入便激起一阵撕裂的疼痛，木马很高，布鲁斯的脚挨不到地面，只好用小腿紧紧夹住了马腹，辛苦地稳住身形让自己不至于立刻就被钉在假阳具上，他的手撑着马背，坚韧的短毛刺得他掌心生疼，但他不能松手，一旦松手等着他的将是毫不留情的贯穿。

领主超人看着他苦苦支撑，没有催促也没有插手，目光里甚至是带着欣赏的，像是在看什么精彩的表演——也许对他来说这也真的是个表演，主角是一只垂死挣扎的蝙蝠。

布鲁斯的身上出了一层汗，他撑不了多久了，汗水让抛光过的马腹异常光滑，他的腿用力到青筋暴起也阻止不了下滑的趋势，整个身体的重量都压在了手上。他咬着牙，汗水从额头滑进眼睛里，生疼生疼的，假阳具已经有近一半没入了穴口，硅胶制的倒刺刮擦着肠壁，触感鲜明到毛骨悚然。

深知继续抵抗除了耗费体力之外没有任何用处，布鲁斯缓慢地卸除手上的力气，沉下身体将那根假阳具纳入甬道，木头玩意一点点被湿软的穴口吞没，起初很顺利，他尽量将胀痛蔓延的速度控制在自己能承受的范围之内，直到那个金属龟头顶上了他的前列腺。

微弱的电流狠狠击打在娇嫩的肠壁上，布鲁斯眼前一黑，瞬间就失去力气地瘫软下去，剩下的三分之一截柱身连根没入，在重力的作用下捅得又深又重，布鲁斯“啊啊”嘶叫着，坐不住地趴在了马背上，刷子般的短毛扎进他的阴茎和囊袋，刺痛与麻痒顺着脊椎窜上来，与后穴里责罚着前列腺的电流不分伯仲。假阳具底部装有可活动的齿轮，在他的姿势变化之下跟着由竖直变为了倾斜，但即使是这样也快要把他的肠壁捅穿了，布鲁斯抽搐了好一会才从半昏迷的状态醒过来，他挣扎着想撑起身子，但超人握住他的两条手臂拷在了马脖子前的皮环里，这下他连胸膛都被迫贴上了马背，软刺刮蹭着挺立的乳头，有一些甚至刺进了敏感的乳孔里。

布鲁斯说不出话，他整张脸都沾满了泪水和来不及吞咽的唾液，任何一个微小的动作都能让他受尽折磨，他拼尽全力抬高臀部让电击器离开那块危险的区域，手紧紧抱住马脖子来稳住重心制止木马的前后晃动，硬得流水的阴茎夹在他的腹肌与马背的软刺之间，被磨得又红又肿。木马在他的努力下渐渐平稳，施加给他的刺激也降低到了可以忍受的程度，布鲁斯急促地喘息，蒙着汗水与红潮的脊背像极了艺术品。

“卡尔、够了……”布鲁斯虚弱地看向领主超人，超人也确实朝他伸出了手，但那只手没有把他从刑具上解救下来，而是按下了木马上一个隐蔽的开关。

“咕、啊啊！哈啊！啊啊啊！”

尖锐的悲鸣从布鲁斯的喉口倾泻而出，他穴里的假阳具疯狂震动起来，带着倒刺的柱身旋转着碾压过每一寸肠肉，连带着腹腔都颤抖不止，布鲁斯再也无力去保持平衡，他彻彻底底地被阴茎钉死在了木马上，腰身激烈地扭动着躲避，反而让木马晃动得更厉害。每一次摇晃都让假阳具有意识似地捅进他最深的地方，金属龟头对他的前列腺施以不断加重的电击，强制性的快感汇集到下腹，随着木马的晃动愈演愈烈，短毛重重地刮过他的阴茎与乳首，布鲁斯哭叫着，胡乱喊着“不要了”和“停下”，通红的阴茎抽动了一下，从微张的尿口喷出几股精液，在深色的油漆上划下一道淫糜的白线。

呻吟声弱了下去，变成了哽咽与啜泣，布鲁斯眼神涣散地趴在那里，下半身因为穴里还未停止的震动而战栗，他的胸口都被毛刺磨红，腿间垂软的阴茎显得可怜极了，超人拨弄他湿淋淋卷起的发梢，没有关闭木马的电源，只是任由假阳具继续责罚他柔软的内里。

“不、求……”布鲁斯发出微弱的呢喃，不应期的身体根本承受不住如此剧烈的刺激，他疼得发颤，怪异的酸软从肿痛的前列腺扩散开来，连带着阴茎都一阵阵酸麻，另一股可怕的冲动席卷了脑海，他惊慌起来，拼了命地抓挠木马的表面试图逃离，“不要！不、呜啊……啊啊！！”

最后一声呻吟的尾音接近痛哭，布鲁斯痉挛着绷紧脚趾，微黄的尿液从疲软的阴茎里汩汩淌出，顺着马身滴落下来，在地面上晕出一片水迹。布鲁斯已经连哭的力气都没有了，后穴里木质阴茎仍然坚持不懈地震动着，因内部高潮而绞紧的穴肉包裹着它，更加明显地感受到了倒刺带来的疼痛与快乐。他快要坏掉了，电流正在把他往更高的浪尖上推，但他已经到极限了，他不能再承受这些——

领主超人抬起他的下巴，随手抹去他脸上的泪痕，布鲁斯从被泪水模糊的视野中看到了他唯一的救世主，他呜咽着凑过去，含糊不清地祈求：“卡尔、求你！求你……”

领主超人用拇指抚摸他的薄唇：“求我什么？”

“求你操我！”

下一秒布鲁斯得到了他想要的，可怕的倒刺与电击离开了他，取而代之的是氪星人火热的性器，领主超人把他抵在墙上狠狠地侵犯，钢筋般的手臂紧紧箍着他，像是要把他揉进身体里。布鲁斯背靠着冷硬的墙壁，把脸埋进超人的怀里，温热的触感居然让他感到安心——这不对，他不该感激施与他苦难的罪魁祸首，但他真的很累了——他在超人顶进深处时发出高亢的呻吟，带着解脱与欢愉，超人扣住他的手腕，亲吻他腕骨上被皮环勒出的青紫，这点廉价的温柔都几乎能让他溺毙其中。

被假阳具捅得烂熟的穴肉热情地迎接了老熟人，肿起的前列腺一经触碰便忠实地传达出近乎痛苦的快意，超人揉弄着他阴茎的顶端，那里因为短毛的摩擦已经红肿得不像样，粗糙的指腹蹭过龟头便能让布鲁斯哆嗦个不停。领主超人大开大合地操他，几乎要把他操进墙壁里，布鲁斯仰着脖子，神智昏聩地从鼻腔里哼出虚软的鼻音，又有新的水痕从他的眼角挂了下来，在晕红的脸颊上淌出一条湿迹。

“啊、嗯……嗯！”

超人射在他体内的同时布鲁斯半硬的性器里也淌出一股稀薄的精水，他勾在对方脖子上的手骤然松开，软绵绵地垂了下去。过多的疲惫击垮了他，布鲁斯闭上眼睛陷入了逃避般的昏睡，意识远去的前一刻他听到了超人平静的声音：“我会兑现承诺。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：angry sex，双A强制标记，严重痛车，鞭打

13.

领主超人从不说谎，或者说他没有必要对一个俘虏说谎。

这是布鲁斯这么多天以来第一次离开孤独堡垒，哥谭刚下了一场雨，冷风还带着未散的湿气，超人将他放在蝙蝠侠最常蹲着的那只滴水兽上，解下披风裹住他。布鲁斯摇头甩掉高速飞行的眩晕感，脚踏在实地上时无可避免地一阵发软，他踉跄了一步，被领主超人扶住了。

“我可以一直抱着你。”领主超人说。

“不用了。”布鲁斯不动声色地往旁边站了一点。昨天的遭遇带给他的影响还未消散，被狠狠折磨过的身体并不能很快恢复如初，毕竟他只是个人类——早上醒来的时候他全身酸痛，几乎无法站立，他恨透了这种无力的感觉。

超人示意布鲁斯看向远处：“我想这和你一直看着的风景有很多不同。”

“当然，我可从没在白天站在这里过，那会引起恐慌。”布鲁斯语气里带着几分讽刺，“蝙蝠是夜行动物。”

“现在你不再需要了。”领主超人不甚在意地说，“你可以活在阳光下，只要你想。”

布鲁斯怔怔注视着平静的街道，半晌摇了摇头，问道：“为什么那天晚上我没有看见行人？”

“宵禁。”领主超人的目光落在布鲁斯单薄的西装袖口，伸手将他身上的披风裹紧了一点，“降低犯罪率最好的办法就是扼杀他们犯罪的机会。”

布鲁斯扯了扯厚重的白披风：“我不冷。”

“我坚持。”

“……”明白自己没有拒绝的余地，布鲁斯只好再次转移话题，“宵禁是政府的决定？”

“是我的。”领主超人平淡地回答。

“你不能凌驾于法律之上。”虽然早有预料，但亲耳听到这种明晃晃昭示着独裁的言论也让布鲁斯眉头紧皱，“为了防止人们遇到危险就禁止他们出门，未免太本末倒置了。”

超人没接话，只是指了指三条街外的一家热狗店：“想吃点东西吗？”

布鲁斯没什么胃口，但领主超人根本没给他选择的权利，他脚下一空，下一刻就站在了热狗店门口，热腾腾的香气驱散了周身的寒意，他却只觉得更冷。

这家热狗店他在作为布鲁斯·韦恩的时候常来，他想他不该对超人知道这个感到惊讶。店主比他上次看见的老了很多，脸上温和的笑容在看见领主超人时陡然僵住了，再看见布鲁斯更是惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，一副见了鬼的样子。

布鲁斯垂下眼，心中有了定论——他的同位体有很大可能已经死了，并且死得人尽皆知。

领主超人买了一份热狗递给他，布鲁斯接过来咬了一口，味道和记忆里没差多少，超人带着他坐到旁边的长椅上，原本人来人往的哥谭中心公园一瞬间就空了大半，游客们逃命似地远离他们，甚至有人在推挤间摔在了草坪上，那人慌不择路地站起来继续跑，却被闻声而来的警察拷住了双手。

布鲁斯咀嚼的动作停住了：“他犯了什么罪？”

“损坏公共设施。”

“那只是几颗草，而且他也不是故意的。”布鲁斯难以理解地看着那个哭嚎着被塞进警车的男人，“这连罚款的标准都没够上。”

“如果他摔倒后选择离开草坪而不是继续在绿化带上奔跑，也许会让你的话更有说服力。”领主超人抹掉他嘴角上沾的沙拉酱，低下头与他交换了一个浅吻，“规则之下可没什么‘酌情’的空间。”

“这就是为什么他们都怕你。”布鲁斯尖锐地指出，“规则该由人类自己来制定，你不该插手。”

“恐惧才能带来服从，我以为这是你一直以来试图做到的，蝙蝠。”

“地球不是你用来玩统治者游戏的地方，氪星人！”

“我使它和平、安全。”领主超人略带厌烦地瞥了他一眼，声音冷了下来，“不要惹我生气，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯拳头攥得死紧，气得嘴唇都在打颤，最终却什么也没说。

两人又坐了几分钟，布鲁斯率先站起来将只吃了一口的热狗扔进垃圾桶，一言不发地朝韦恩大宅的方向迈开腿，超人跟在他后面，不紧不慢地开口：“你知道我不会允许你去蝙蝠洞。”

“这里的蝙蝠洞没有被销毁？”布鲁斯状似不经意地说，“毕竟它的主人已经不在了。”

领主超人的步伐出现了肉眼可见的停顿，布鲁斯转过头，嘴角勾起一个似笑非笑的弧度：“他是怎么死的？作为蝙蝠侠，还是布鲁斯·韦恩？”他盯着超人愈发难看的脸色，了然道，“看来他连秘密身份都没保住。”

领主超人阴着脸与他对视两秒，蓦地冷笑一声：“是，他死得痛苦又屈辱，尸体被挂在你刚刚站的那只滴水兽上示众，你还有什么想知道的？”

布鲁斯只是看着他，棕色的眼睛似乎能看透他的灵魂：“你真可怜。”他叹息般地说。

有一瞬间领主超人看起来几乎是暴怒了，即使布鲁斯此前从未见他动过真火也明白那双蓝眼睛里浅淡的红色是什么，他反射性地摆出防御的架势，开始不着痕迹地后退，但超人闭了闭眼，再睁开时危险的光芒已经消失，只留下平静到可怕的蓝。

“收起你的小心思，布鲁斯。”领主超人面无表情地越过他朝前走去，“我今天没心情容忍你的试探。”

布鲁斯沉默地望着他的背影，过了很久才跟上去，白色的披风包裹着他，上面还带着太阳的味道，却比一块裹尸布温暖不了多少。

这里的哥谭对他而言熟悉又陌生，建筑没有多大改变，但地面和墙壁上不见了大块的涂鸦，干净整洁得就像一间崭新的病房，路人大多都低着头，生怕引起超人的注意，这大概是全人类生活的现状，荒谬到可笑。

布鲁斯在阿卡汉姆疯人院前停下脚步，那些由韦恩出资加固过无数次的厚重围墙已经不见了，取而代之的是漂亮的铁栅栏。院子里居然还种着花草，一个园丁模样的女人正拿着花洒给植物浇水，布鲁斯的视线停在她漂亮的红发上，不可思议地喃喃：“毒藤女？”

女人听到声音回头看他，脸上带着不知世事的小姑娘般的笑，眼神近乎天真，两个显眼的烧疤突兀地横在她的额头上，布鲁斯愣了一下，脑子里有可怕的猜想一闪而过。

“嗨，先生们，需要来杯茶吗？”

耳边响起温柔的男声，布鲁斯猛地转头，眼前是绝对不可能出现的场景——穿着病号服的小丑站在他身边，手里举着茶壶，那张总显得可怖的脸上油彩都不见了，眼睛里也不再充斥着邪恶与混乱，他就像是普通的病人，如果忽略他前额与毒藤女一样的伤疤。

布鲁斯如遭雷击地退后两步，艰难地咽了咽口水，再开口时嗓音干涩：“你烧掉了他们的前额叶。”

“是。”超人语气没有丝毫起伏，就像这是多么理所当然的事，“现在他们不会再想犯罪了。”

“你杀了他们！”布鲁斯难以置信地低吼，“没人有资格这么做，你越界了，超人！”

“他们还活着。”领主超人耸耸肩，“难道要像你一样不断把他们扔回去再不断让他们逃出来？你我都知道这无法改变任何事。”

“活着？以行尸走肉的方式？”布鲁斯瞪着超人，脊背挺得笔直，如果说刚才他是试图激怒对方来获得更多情报，那么现在他已经愤怒到完全无法控制情绪，“接下来你是不是就要以扼杀潜在威胁为理由制裁每一个触犯规则的人，即使他只是踩坏了公园的草坪？”他对上超人无动于衷的视线，猛然明白过来：“你已经这么做了。”

“在这个世界里不会有谁再意外失去自己的朋友和亲人。”

“因为他们的朋友和亲人已经变成了会呼吸的尸体！”

超人深吸了一口气，似乎在压抑怒气：“换个话题，布鲁斯。”

“你在逃避问题。”布鲁斯将白披风扯下来摔在地上，冷冷地说，“地球不是鸟笼，人类也不是你的金丝雀，你堵住他们的嘴巴不让他们说话，因为你清楚自己根本反驳不了他们的质疑。”

超人压低的声音接近咆哮：“我让世界变得更好！”

布鲁斯寸步不让地嗤笑：“棒透了，我想你的蝙蝠侠也是这么觉得的。”

领主超人猛地揪住了他的衣领，微微使力就将他提了起来，布鲁斯双脚离地，本能地抓住了领主超人的胳膊，他的脸因呼吸困难而涨红，却仍然显得无所畏惧：“对不服从你的人施以暴力，这就是你所谓的‘正确’？”他一字一句地吐出这句话，“你无法说服他，所以你杀了他？”

“闭嘴！”

领主超人一拳揍上了他的侧脸，力道有些失控——即使对于蝙蝠侠来说都太重了。布鲁斯摔出去撞倒了一面墙，可能昏迷了几秒，才挣扎着爬起来坐在残骸里不住地呛咳，他嘴角裂了，血丝从伤口里渗出来，在苍白的皮肤上留下触目惊心的痕迹。

布鲁斯眩晕得厉害，耳朵里阵阵轰鸣，刚才那一拳大概让他有点脑震荡：“你想从我这里得到什么？认同？”他喘了口气，费力地挤出一个冷笑，“那你得失望了，无论是哪个蝙蝠侠，都永远不可能认可你的道路。”

胳膊被铁钳般的手抓住，接着便是一阵失重感，布鲁斯闭上眼睛准备迎接即将到来的剧痛，但意外的是他并没有被甩出去砸穿随便哪座大楼的玻璃，而是摔在了柔软的织物上。

空气里弥漫着灰尘的气味，布鲁斯睁开眼，看见了熟悉的家具——茶几，沙发，吊灯，还有墙纸上的花纹，这是他的房间——但上面都蒙着白惨惨的防尘布。

床上的防尘布已经被掀开了，布鲁斯被制住手臂面朝下压进床垫里，脸颊上是丝绸床单光滑的触感，他看不见超人的表情，但从背后侵袭上来的太阳气息前所未有的浓重，强烈的侵略性与攻击性像冰冷的尖锥刺入他的身体，让他没法移动分毫。些信息素似乎围成了一座囚牢，细细密密地压制住他，侵入每一根血管里剥夺他反抗的力量，叫嚣着让他臣服。

“我早就该这么做，布鲁斯。”

超人的声音从背后传来，听起来甚至是带着笑意的，就算布鲁斯已经有所预料，在超人撕开他的裤子直接操进他最深处时也还是无可避免地发出一声惨叫。昨天才被责罚过的地方还是红肿的，走路时轻微的摩擦便能能让他疼痛难忍，更别说是遭受如此残忍的侵犯了。布鲁斯疼得打颤，氪星阴茎像烙铁般在他体内搅动，破开肿热的肠壁顶进最脆弱的内里，没有润滑也没有扩张，纯粹是为了让他痛苦——穴口一定被撕裂了，细小的血线顺着股缝淌下，一滴滴在床单上晕开，超人不顾他痛苦的呻吟将他翻了个面，扣住他的膝弯向下压，布鲁斯腰部悬空，几乎被对折起来，超人由上至下地抽送着，用最狠重的力道把他钉在身下动弹不得。

布鲁斯眼前发黑，他没有经历过如此粗暴的性事，领主超人施与他的那些可怕的调教从来都维持着不让他受伤的底线，但显然不包括现在这种情况——领主超人的虹膜已经完全被红色侵占，每一次插入都像是要把他捅穿一样用力，布鲁斯没过多久就被捅得神智昏聩，生理性的泪水沾湿了鬓发，咬紧的牙关也挡不住喉咙里凄惨的泣音，他昏昏沉沉地半睁着眼，几乎快要昏厥过去，但马上又被小腿上传来的剧痛拉回意识。

超人握着他的小腿，手指在皮肤上掐出了青紫的印记，脆弱的骨骼承受不了这样的重压而咯咯作响，布鲁斯茫然了几秒才意识到他想做什么，顿时恐慌地瞪大了眼：“不！”

“我在想，是不是只有剥夺你的行动能力你才会听话？”领主超人玩味地说，他下身动作不停，一下一下地往布鲁斯的前列腺上撞，左手捏着对方的腿骨缓慢施力，要不了多久那根骨头便会在氪星人的手下折断。

“不、卡尔！”布鲁斯被顶得眼眶通红，拼命挣动着想把腿抽回来，他的腿上有旧伤，之前很长的时间都只能依靠拐杖行走，再断一次他可能就没有办法作为蝙蝠侠战斗了，“别这样！”

他不能在这里被搞废掉，他的哥谭还在等着他。

卡尔爱怜地摸了摸他嘴角的伤痕，左手继续使力，换来一声带着惊惧与疼痛的呼喊：“可你总是不听劝告，布鲁斯，你得明白我的耐心是有限的。”

“对不起、对不起……饶了我，卡尔……”布鲁斯不知所措地仰头亲吻他的下巴，被泪水染湿的眼珠子亮晶晶的，显得温顺极了，“我会乖乖的。”

领主超人当然不可能相信这句保证，但蝙蝠侠的示弱显然让他感到愉悦，他放开了布鲁斯的右腿，转而掰开对方的臀瓣将自己埋得更深，“证明给我看。”

血液与肠液成了甬道里仅有的润滑，阴茎进出得顺畅了些，还未消肿的肠肉比平时更加软热，像是刚融化的奶油，超人故意碾着布鲁斯的前列腺来回磨蹭，又去逗弄他挺立的阴茎。那个红润的龟头被短毛蹭得有点破皮，一经触碰火辣辣的刺痛便沿着脊椎一路烧上来，布鲁斯小声地喘息，还在隐隐作痛的腿缠上了领主超人健壮的腰部，快感逐渐盖过了疼痛，他忍受着体内目的明确的顶弄，只从鼻腔里哼出“嗯嗯”的闷声。超人揉搓他的阴茎和囊袋，用手掌去挤压它，激烈的酸软从小腹蔓延开来，布鲁斯哆哆嗦嗦地缩起肩膀，没多久就射了，稀薄的精水被从马眼里挤出来，顺着柱身淌进下腹的毛丛，超人用指腹揉搓他微张的尿口，指甲浅浅地探进去，布鲁斯腰身弹动了一下，喉口溢出可怜的呜咽。

领主超人仁慈地给了他一些休息时间，阴茎不再刺激他的敏感点，而是在甬道里柔和地抽送，手指也从他的下身移动到了胸膛，捻起一颗微肿的肉粒饶有兴致地把玩。麻痒感从乳尖传递上来，布鲁斯的喘息声急促了些，不安地咬着下唇，超人在把那个可怜的小东西玩到充血成紫红色后随手捡起布鲁斯的皮带，狠狠地打了上去。

“啊！”

布鲁斯猝不及防地惊叫，被玩到敏感至极的乳首哪里经得住皮带的抽打，尖锐的钝痛烧灼在皮肤表面，布鲁斯几乎是立刻就弓起腰护住胸腹，但这无济于事，超人惩罚性的鞭打又相继落在他的腰侧、臀部和大腿。蝙蝠侠从不畏惧疼痛，但超人的每一鞭都精准地落在他的敏感带上，那点微不足道的疼顿时就带上了火花，烧得他的神经都噼啪炸响。

布鲁斯在回过神来之后便死死抑制住呻吟，嘴唇都被他自己咬出了一道血痕，但当皮带落到他微肿的阴茎上时他还是没忍住哽咽出声，这时他的整个大腿内侧已经全被打得又肿又热，超人的手覆上去便能激起一阵战栗。布鲁斯的阴茎不知什么时候又硬了，前列腺液恬不知耻地淌得他整个下身都一塌糊涂，超人安慰地吻了吻他，埋在他穴内的性器重新开始凶猛地进攻。

布鲁斯再次释放的时候已经聚不起一丝力气，原本挂在超人腰上的腿松松地敞开，肉穴被磨成了艳丽的深红，他目光涣散，身上染着薄汗，刚刚被鞭打过的地方红得扎眼。超人拍拍他的脸，再一次拿起皮带抽上他赤裸的身体，布鲁斯半昏半醒地哀叫，眼泪止不住地往下淌，但精疲力竭的身体却又在这种针对性的鞭打下兴奋起来，阴茎直挺挺立着，已经射不出什么东西了，他痛苦地绷紧小腹，手指无助地揪着身下的床单：“别、我受不了了……”

超人充耳不闻地继续狠重地肏他，硕大的龟头在他的肠壁上一寸寸地碾磨，像是在寻找什么，布鲁斯侧头在枕头上蹭掉眼泪，乞求地看向超人，却发现对方的视线锁在他的腹部，似乎在透过皮肉看向内脏的深处——与此同时，在甬道内探寻良久的阴茎终于顶上了一个隐蔽的凹陷。

布鲁斯懵了整整三秒，眼睛里的茫然几乎让超人心软，但也只是“几乎”，领主超人扳起他虚软的大腿，阴茎稍微退出一些，然后重重地向那个凹陷撞过去。

“啊、啊啊！”凄厉的惨叫几近失声，布鲁斯疯狂地挣扎着往旁边爬，又被抓着脚踝拖回来，坚硬的龟头顶开那个紧闭的入口进入了alpha新生的生殖腔，剧痛打得布鲁斯脑子里一片空白，绝望中有一股让他安心的气味扩散开来——水、浮灰、金属，就像蝙蝠洞里的空气，但它很快就被灼热的太阳气息压制、封锁，无法反抗也无法逃开。

领主超人死死按住他的腰，阴茎辟开紧涩的内壁一寸寸捅进生殖腔里，alpha的子宫无法孕育孩子，生殖道也比其他性别的人更加窄小，本来就不是会允许入侵的地方，硬生生被捅开时所承受的痛苦足以让世界上最坚强的人失去理智。血腥味充斥了鼻腔，布鲁斯完全吓坏了，他根本不知道发生了什么，只本能地胡乱挥动四肢试图逃走，超人干脆捞起他的腰，将他抱起来以坐姿插入，没入大半的阴茎直接顶上了子宫口，布鲁斯浑身一震，瘫在超人的肩头没了动静。

有血从两人交合的地方溢出来，领主超人用透视看了一眼布鲁斯严重受损的内里，速战速决地在生殖腔内小幅度抽插，布鲁斯晕过去没一会儿又痛醒过来，他不再挣扎和尖叫了，只发着抖缩在超人怀里无声地啜泣。超人温柔地抱着他，吮吻他脖颈的软肉，阴茎以完全不同的野蛮挤开宫口，龟头入侵了子宫内部。布鲁斯做不出任何反应，即使alpha的阴茎在他生殖道里成结、大股的精液浇灌上他子宫的内壁，他也仅仅是打了个哆嗦，一声不吭地承受了。超人握着他的腰，牙齿压上他后颈的腺体，携带着霸道的信息素刺破皮肤，将这个标记永久地留在了他身上。

“现在你是我的了。”领主超人轻轻擦去他脸上的泪痕，在他的眉心烙下一个滚烫的吻。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

14.

布鲁斯·韦恩如约将回答发到了克拉克的邮箱，克拉克快速浏览了一遍，不出所料都是些没营养的官话，但拼拼凑凑也足够写出一篇像样的报道了。佩里给他订的飞机在明天晚上，也就是说他多出了一天的假期，他可以选择躺在酒店里虚度光阴，或者四处转转寻找感兴趣的新闻题材。

克拉克是第一次来哥谭，这座城市比他想象的还要美，哥特式的建筑在夜里点缀上星子般的灯光，人们很难想象这华丽的表象下隐藏着多少罪恶，至少表面看来，她和她的守护者一样美丽而又神秘。

核弹事件之后大部分哥谭人默认蝙蝠侠已经死了，市政厅里甚至建起来一座蝙蝠侠的雕塑，超人当然知道蝙蝠侠还活着——毕竟是他亲手救的，事实上他很想趁此机会写一篇关于蝙蝠义警的专题，他早在五年前就对这位隔壁市的同行好奇不已，但一直没有机会接近。

可惜蝙蝠侠看起来并不想来一场同行之间的友好交流。

“离我远点，氪星人。”蝙蝠侠站在城市的制高点，冰冷的目光透过森白的护目镜扎在超人身上，他似乎并不对超人的出现感到意外，但显然很不高兴，脊背威胁性地弓起，像是如果超人再靠进一公分就要扔出随便什么玩意砸到他脸上。

克拉克不合时宜地想起了那只黑猫，那浑身毛发蓬起的模样真实像极了现在的蝙蝠侠，他忍不住“噗”地一声笑了，蝙蝠侠警惕地后退一步，看他的眼神就像在看一个随时可能发病的精神病人。

超人被他盯得有点不自在，左顾右盼了一会才挤出一个局促的笑：“我没有恶意，只是想着你的伤大概还没好——我很乐意帮你。”

“这是我的地盘。”蝙蝠侠狺狺地说，“滚出哥谭，这里不需要外星人插手。”

超人不死心地争取道：“那我可以旁观吗？”

“滚！”

蝙蝠侠一跃而起，背后的披风展开成蝠翼的形状，很快边隐入黑暗不见了踪影。超人沮丧地在原地飘了一会儿，认命地转身往酒店的方向飞去。

哥谭人真是太没有礼貌了。

15.

蝙蝠侠降落在一间废旧厂房的屋顶，透过墙砖龟裂的缝隙观察着里面正在进行的一场小型集会。

哥谭的暴动中贝恩释放了黑门监狱的所有罪犯，即使事后戈登尽力补救也总有漏网之鱼，布鲁斯不得不无视阿尔弗雷德的反对重新穿上制服，将那些仍然在逃的罪犯一个一个抓回监狱。

他最近的状态确实不适合战斗，腹部未愈的刀伤只是小问题，麻烦的是因为频繁接触到上瘾源而越来越不稳定的瘾症，他没法用任何抑制类药物来缓解症状，甚至都没法告诉阿尔弗雷德真相——他被一个见鬼的氪星alpha标记了，得不到对方的信息素就会跟个毒瘾发作的可怜虫一样痛哭流涕？

得了吧，那他还得先解释清楚什么是alpha。

太阳的气息还残留在他的鼻端，显然在大多数人都闻不到信息素的情形下超人没有必要去掩饰什么，那大大咧咧的信息素毫无顾忌地溢散在空气里，即使布鲁斯刻意去屏住呼吸也难免会吸入一些，被调教得透彻的身体正因此而欢呼雀跃，他硬得发疼，制服底下全是汗，幸好超人走得干脆，否则他很可能会因为对方的信息素而腿软得跪到地上。

实在是太难看了。

原本布鲁斯已经推掉了所有前往大都会的日程，以便把和超人相遇的几率降到最低，但谁能想到超人的人类身份是个记者？在宴会上布鲁斯毫无防备地闻到了超人的信息素，为了不当众出丑只好丢脸地逃走，他以为这已经是倒霉的极限了，结果之后又遇上了第二次、第三次。

眼睁睁看着自己被本能控制的感觉非常糟糕，他不知道他还能撑多久——热度退下之后戒断反应便会侵袭上来，他该赶紧回去，但这个据点他追踪了好几天，如果不能将这些罪犯一网打尽，哥谭的地下世界也许会再次陷入混乱，他不能冒这个险。

蝙蝠侠悄无声息地潜入厂房内部，扔出三枚蝙蝠镖打碎了顶灯，罪犯们瞬间乱作一团，甚至有人慌乱间用手枪打伤了同伴，蝙蝠侠迅速敲晕了外围的几个保镖，此次目标之一的黑帮小头目反应极快地朝发出声音的方向开枪扫射，子弹打进墙壁里发出一声声闷响。

蝙蝠侠利用钩索攀到天花板上，甩出绳子绕上两名歹徒的脖颈直到他们窒息昏厥，又顺着房梁移动到另一端，他身形不如平时灵活，呼吸声也粗重了些，落地时的声响明显超出了正常分贝，又是一排子弹贴着他的披风嵌入墙壁，蝙蝠侠顺势一滚，掷出微型干扰器准确地落到指着他的几支枪管上，猛烈爆发的蓝色电弧让那几个歹徒惨叫着扔掉了枪。

“蝙蝠侠已经死了！不要被冒牌货蒙骗！”领头的歹徒试图拉回手下们的注意力，“有枪的站到最外围，把这个装神弄鬼的家伙射成马……”

蝙蝠侠用一记肘击截断了他的话音，又抬起腿扫倒了周围的几个混混，罪犯们彻底慌了，枪声、惨叫与叫骂声乱七八糟地在厂房里回荡，蝙蝠侠穿梭在其中，像一个黑色的鬼魂般极其利索地卸掉他们手中的枪，罪犯们一个接一个的倒下，想逃跑的也被钩索拖了回来，最终这个临时组成的犯罪团伙被三三两两捆在一起，再也没有了挣扎的余地。蝙蝠侠咽了下口水以缓解喉咙中的干渴，拎起几名罪犯扔到了厂房外的荒地上。

他尽力速战速决，目前眩晕感还勉强可以忍受，但从骨头缝里渗出的麻痒已经让他有些站立不稳了，他该庆幸戒断症状离完全发作有一个过程，足够他解决这伙毫无默契的杂鱼。

耳鸣在一定程度上影响了他的感官，以至于当他听见那危险的“滴答”声时距离炸弹爆炸只剩下了十秒，他本可以全身而退，但还有两个被捆得严严实实的罪犯躺在厂房里，他不得不冲回去抓住那两个倒霉蛋，这又浪费了五秒，所以他以最快的速度奔到厂房门口时热浪已经袭上了他的脊背，他只来得及用力将手里的人扔向远处就被爆炸的冲击波推飞出去好几米，头狠狠地撞在了墙上。他强撑着爬起来给戈登发送了定位信息，自己摸索着朝小巷的深处走去，他不能以蝙蝠侠是样子晕倒在路边，他得隐藏起来……至少撑到阿尔弗雷德来接他。

16.

克拉克刚躺到床上就被爆炸声惊得坐了起来，他之前关闭了部分超级听力——在别人不同意的情况下监听动向和偷窥没有区别，他的道德准则不允许他这么做。

但显然不包括现在这种情况，超人飞快地换好制服向爆炸发生的地方飞过去，耳边是痛苦的呻吟声和呼救，他到达厂房废墟的上方，掀开倒塌的围墙将被捆在一起的罪犯们拎出来放到安全地带，X视线扫过那些沉重的砖石，没有发现蝙蝠侠的踪迹。

他皱了皱眉，刚准备再往远处找找就听见了百米之外是巷子里传来的急促的呼吸声，以及混乱失序的心跳，听起来有点耳熟，他没时间细想，一闪身来到了那条阴暗的小巷中，在道路尽头的墙角边发现了黑色的一团。

“嘿！蝙蝠侠，你没事吗？”超人伸手过去握住他的手臂将他扶起来，“拉奥啊，你身上都是血……”

蝙蝠侠似乎已经失去了意识，他的披风少了半截，后背部分的制服也破开了好几道口子，露出底下惨不忍睹的烧伤，被超人扶住便无知无觉地靠在了他的肩头，面罩之外的嘴唇毫无血色。

超人有点发愁，蝙蝠侠作为一个明面上的通缉犯肯定不能被送去医院，他又不知道对方的据点在哪，但直接把人带回孤独堡垒又不太对劲，毕竟他真的和蝙蝠侠很不熟……

怀里的身躯猛地一震，接着开始剧烈地抽搐，蝙蝠侠喉咙里干咽了一下，断断续续地溢出不成调的痛哼，他戴着手套的手指痉挛着扯住了超人的披风下摆，湿润的金属气息扩散开来，超人疑惑地抽抽鼻子，悚然一惊：“布鲁斯·韦恩？！”

被叫破名字的蝙蝠侠仍然无知无觉地颤抖，超人抱着他站起来，透过面罩看见了对方半睁的、缺乏焦距的眼睛，终于不再犹豫，立刻带着人飞回孤独堡垒，脱掉蝙蝠侠身上破破烂烂的制服把他放进了医疗仓里。

医疗AI很快便给出了扫描结果：“表皮多处撕裂，背部大面积三度烧伤，不明原因肌肉痉挛，疲劳过度，建议立即治疗。”

克拉克按下医疗仓上的启动键，营养液柔和地包裹住布鲁斯赤裸的躯体，原本透明的液体很快被血液染成淡粉，克拉克看了一会儿，担忧地问：“会留下后遗症吗？”

“氪星的医疗水平比你想象的更强大。”回答他的是乔·艾尔温和的声音，“比起这个，我建议你先去换一身衣服，卡尔。”

克拉克这才意识到自己的制服几乎被蝙蝠侠的血浸透，手上也全是半干的血迹，刺鼻的血腥味堵得他的超级嗅觉都快失灵了，他无可奈何地进到浴室里脱下制服，好好地用沐浴露的清香盖过身上的血腥味才关上水阀，机器人已经将他的制服拿去清洗，作为替代品放在那里的是一件氪星风格的蓝白居家服，克拉克将它穿在身上，略有些不习惯地动了动肩膀。

医疗室里布鲁斯仍然昏迷着，医疗仓旁的红灯已经变成了绿灯，营养液也恢复了透明，克拉克透过玻璃壁看到布鲁斯肩膀上的一小块烧伤以肉眼可见的速度结痂愈合，新奇之余也松了一口气。

“他的自愈能力很好，你不用太担心。”乔适时出声，“但那些陈年旧伤已经无法再修复。”

克拉克目光扫过布鲁斯躯体上层层叠叠的伤疤，即使不用X视线也足以看出那些伤痕在未愈合之前有多么狰狞，他想不通为什么和韦恩上过床的男男女女会相信那套“极限运动”的说辞，极限运动能解释他侧腹的三个弹孔吗？

身为氪星人，克拉克的钢铁之躯不曾因敌人的刀与子弹而受损分毫，因此也无从得知普通人从事超级英雄工作有多么危险，这不是他第一次直面人类肉体的脆弱，也不是第一次体会到人类灵魂的强悍，但他还是被震撼到了，他难以想象这些伤给布鲁斯带来了多大的痛苦，毕竟从蝙蝠侠出现至今也才刚刚八年，而伤口愈合需要很长很长的时间……布鲁斯究竟有几天是不带着伤的？

没人知道布鲁斯·韦恩光鲜亮丽的脸孔之下是这具伤痕累累的皮囊，很显然纨绔子弟的表象只是蝙蝠侠用来伪装自己的保护色，克拉克想到自己之前的诸多误解也有点脸热，他一直很欣赏、很尊敬蝙蝠侠，自然也愿意相信对方的毒瘾大概是遭到暗算的结果——毕竟他没有必要用这种方式来减少自己的职业寿命。

“乔，有办法缓解毒瘾吗？他的戒断症状很严重，我担心这会影响到他的日常工作。”治疗仓里的水位渐渐下降，克拉克从柜子里翻出来一条浴巾，往布鲁斯身上比划了一下，“还得给他找件合适的衣服。”

“他的血液中并未检测到任何毒品成分，以及这里的衣服只有你的尺寸，对于你的伴侣来说有点大了。”乔语气里带了点责备，“他非常缺乏睡眠，你该更加关心他。”

“……什么？”克拉克被这莫名其妙的指控砸得头晕，“伴侣？我和蝙蝠侠？”

乔虚幻的脸上出现了严厉的神情：“标记可不是什么儿戏，卡尔，氪星人一生只会有一个伴侣，你得好好负起责任——”

“等等、等等。”克拉克无奈地摆摆手，“你在说什么？我和他才第二、呃，第四次见面，而且他是个alpha。”

“目前没有alpha成功标记alpha的记录，也许这可以解释为什么他的信息素中只有极少量的你的信息素存在，因为alpha的信息素并不相融。”乔的目光放空了几秒，显然是在写入新的资料，“但他后颈的永久标记完全与你的齿印吻合，我不得不说，卡尔，逃避是最差劲的做法。”

“我真的没有……”

“你现在只需要将他带到你的卧室，照顾他直到他醒来。”

“客房……”

“所有客房都将暂时对你关闭。”

克拉克憋屈得要命，他从不知道原来氪星AI也会有数据错乱的时候，但他没法在对方恨铁不成钢的视线下再反驳什么，只好匆忙擦干布鲁斯身上的营养液将他从治疗仓里抱出来，因为动作过于敷衍还被乔瞪了一眼，他装作没看见，抱着人走进自己的卧房。

把布鲁斯放到床上时克拉克出于好奇观察了一下那个传说中的“永久标记”，清晰的齿痕横在白皙的后颈处，已经愈合成了凹凸不平的肉色痕迹，明晃晃宣誓着主权。克拉克只在资料中见过这玩意，他鬼使神差用手指轻轻抚过那道伤疤，一股突兀的满足感从指尖传递到大脑。

这个alpha是属于我的。

出现在脑海中的认知近乎本能，克拉克愣愣地捏起那一小块皮肉，另一只手不由自主地覆上了布鲁斯的脸颊，他拇指拨弄着缺乏血色的薄唇，就见对方眼皮颤动了一下，缓慢地睁开了。

棕色的眼睛带着些将醒未醒的迷茫，对上超人的视线时蓦地瞪大了，克拉克没想到会被抓个正着，顿时尴尬地想收回手，但又觉得那样显得更加心虚，最终他板起一张严肃的脸，假装是在查看布鲁斯后颈的标记：“我想你需要给我一个解释。”

克拉克的指腹若有若无地擦过那个齿痕，布鲁斯几乎是立刻就僵住了，他慢慢转过头，像是在观察自己身处何地，再转回来时眼里有什么东西碎掉了，裸露出来的是刻骨的绝望，他的呼吸开始不稳，嘴唇抖动着开合了几下，一个字也没说出来。

克拉克不会错认他脸上的恐惧，手掌下温热的躯体也在微微颤抖，蝙蝠侠在害怕他——这让超人感到沮丧，他安抚性地环住对方的肩膀帮助他坐起身：“别害怕，我不会伤害你。”

布鲁斯肩膀小幅度地扭动，是个想挣扎又硬生生止住的僵硬姿势，他怔愣着似乎连呼吸都不敢，过了好一会才猛地抽了一口气，喉咙里溢出哽咽般的声音：“……卡尔。”

“嗯。”超人下意识地应了一声，低头看见布鲁斯静静靠在他怀里才惊觉有哪里不对，对方赤裸的皮肤上传来的热度几乎能透过居家服的布料灼伤他，这有点太亲密了，也许他该去拿件衣服，“我去拿……”

“不！”布鲁斯反应极大地一把拉住他的手臂，望着他的眼里泛起湿润的水汽，“我很抱歉、卡尔，请你别——”

别什么？克拉克困惑的问句没能说出口，因为布鲁斯已经勾住他的脖子吻了上来，柔软的嘴唇贴上他的，舌头灵巧地引导着他去入侵，姿态近乎温顺。克拉克完全惊呆了，他一动不动地坐在床边，超级大脑都无法理解现在是什么状况，布鲁斯没得到回应显得有点慌张，手上的力度加大了点，直接把他带倒在床上，一翻身跨坐上他的腰腹，挺翘的臀部好死不死正好压在了他的胯部。

“嘿、你……”克拉克手都不知道往哪放，对方诱人的信息素扩散开来，熏得他脑子发晕，内心深处有一个声音告诉他他该去拥抱、亲吻眼前这个alpha，他甩甩头试图保持清醒，但一切心理建设都被那只潜入他裤子的手给打得粉碎，“停下！”

布鲁斯充耳不闻，熟练地掏出他半硬的阴茎套弄，那根氪星玩意很快就背叛主人的意志挺立起来，克拉克有很多种方法可以阻止布鲁斯，但一种都使不出来，只能眼睁睁看着布鲁斯抬起腰，将他的阴茎头部对准自己的后穴，然后坚定地坐了下去。

阴茎落入温暖紧窒的包裹，克拉克“嘶”地吸气，手犹犹豫豫地握住了布鲁斯的腰，他其实被箍得有点疼，他想布鲁斯应该比他更疼，毕竟已经有血腥味飘散在空气里，布鲁斯却像是完全感觉不到似的，闭着眼，咬着牙，只从紧皱的眉宇见露出几分脆弱。

“你停一下……”克拉克徒劳地说，但他也知道到这种地步双方都没可能停下来了，只好卡住布鲁斯的胯骨好让他不至于伤得太严重，布鲁斯身上出了一层薄汗，绷紧的腹肌亮晶晶地在他眼前晃荡，克拉克伸手去摸了一把，激起一声软绵绵的闷哼。

阴茎连根没入时两个人都松了一口气，布鲁斯大口喘息着将脑袋埋在了他的颈窝，克拉克拍抚着他的脊背，把他垂软的阴茎握在手里套弄，语气有几分无奈：“我不觉得这是个好主意，布鲁斯，你到底怎么了？”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，仍然没有回答，只是环住他的肩膀，低声要求：“惩罚我，卡尔。”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：射精限制，尿道调教，空中play

17.

多久了？

布鲁斯蜷缩在地上，他的每一块肌肉都在无可抑制地痉挛，传送装置就在离他不到三步远的地方，他只要再往前爬一点点就可以获得自由，事实上他真的以为自己要成功了——但突如其来的剧痛打破了他的计划，他分不清楚到底是哪里在疼，或者说全身上下没有一条神经不是疼痛的，甚至连同视觉、听觉、嗅觉和声带都被一并拿走，脑中只余下一片空白。他跌倒在地，连思考后备计划的余地都没有，这太疼了，像是被刀子在灵魂上刻出无数道缺口，死亡大概都比这好受得多。

剧痛之下他完全失去了对外界的感知，时间概念也被剥夺，他知道领主超人愿意的话能在下一秒就赶到，但他没有，布鲁斯不确定自己这次能不能得到原谅，如果领主超人不停下这个，他会被活活痛死。

幸好在他快撑不下去的前一秒，那种可怕的剧痛停下了，就和它出现时一样突兀，布鲁斯的身体还在轻微地抽搐，他勉强聚集起意识，发现自己不知什么时候被抱到了卧室的床上，领主超人正站在旁边看着他。

布鲁斯好一会儿才找回自己的声音：“……你对我做了什么？”

“氪星人用来控制囚犯的装置，在你的脊椎里。”领主超人笑了笑，“我以为没机会用上，但事实证明对蝙蝠侠留一手总是没错的。”

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，缓慢地爬起来，肌肉过度绷紧后的无力感让他几乎完成不了这种简单的动作：“我认输。”

那个永久标记就像拴在他脖子上的项圈，他——至少的他的身体，离不开超人，所以超人在标记他之后似乎对他温柔了很多，甚至还允许他进入藏书室，他误以为这是超人放松警惕的讯号，便筹划良久试图趁机找到回去的办法，最终他找到了，但这只不过是另一个陷阱。

他就像是身处在深井之中，不断地尝试从凹凸不平的岩壁上攀登出去，但又总在最后关头跌落回原地。他只需要攀上那块石板就能重见天日，但它离他太远了，他够不到。

“所以你准备好接受你的惩罚了？”超人淡淡地说，表情辨不出喜怒，“衣服脱了。”

布鲁斯微微一僵，抬起手去解衬衣的扣子，还在细微颤抖的手指不太听使唤，他努力了好一会也无法让扣子成功离开扣眼，急出了一头冷汗，领主超人不耐烦地按住他的手，冷声道：“连这点事都做不好？”

“不、我……”

衬衣被撕开，底下布满疤痕的肌肤裸露出来，因为凉嗖嗖的空气而起了一些鸡皮疙瘩，领主超人的手随意地揉过他的胸肌，在乳尖上掐了一把，布鲁斯瑟缩了一下，顺着超人的力道重新躺下去，任由他将自己的裤子扯下。

“抱着腿。”领主超人再次命令。

布鲁斯两只手扳起自己的大腿向两边分开，粉红色的穴口暴露在超人眼底，紧张地收缩着。超人并拢两指捅进去，触摸到干燥柔嫩的内里，那里有几天没被侵犯过了，仅仅是两根手指都吞咽得有些困难，领主超人的手指在甬道内旋转一圈，按上那块小小的凹陷，布鲁斯立刻闷哼一声，手一滑，曲起的膝盖不小心磕到了超人胳膊上。

“抱歉、嗯……”布鲁斯反射性地道歉，又因为越来越多操进穴里的手指而不住地发抖，施加在前列腺上的刺激直接而强烈，没过多久他的阴茎就硬得出水，穴肉谄媚地吸吮超人的手指。疼痛几乎可以忽略不计，被操熟的身体本能地追逐快感，鼻端能嗅到超人刻意放出的信息素，在标记之后那些太阳的味道已经不能让他警惕和反感，反而像烈性春药般激起强烈的情潮，他皮肤上全是滑腻的汗水，腰部渐渐失去力气，扣在自己大腿上的手不断打滑，留下几道泛红的指痕。

领主超人已经有半个手掌都操进了他的后穴，碾着前列腺往更深的地方探索，即使布鲁斯早知道今天不会好过，在超人的指尖够上他身体里最隐蔽的入口时也还是绝望得喘不过气来。柔软脆弱的小口被撑开，钢铁般坚硬的指头进入生殖腔里，alpha萎缩的甬道异常紧窄，一根手指就足以让布鲁斯感到胀痛难忍，超人移动手指在他的生殖腔里小幅度抽送，分布密集的神经将疼痛与酸软如实传递到大脑，布鲁斯再也无法抱住双腿，他呜咽着侧过身试图减轻敏感处的煎熬，超人对此的回应是一记狠重的抠挖。

布鲁斯尖锐地抽气，下半身随着领主超人残忍的责罚而发抖，在第二根手指也挤入那个柔嫩的穴口时他终于没忍住侧头咬住了枕巾，眼泪顺着眼角淌下。上次标记过后即使经过治疗仓的修复，他也足足有一个星期没法下床走动，从内部被撕裂的痛苦像最可怕的噩梦，没人会想再经历一次。

“如果你是omega我们都会轻松很多。”领主超人湛蓝的眼睛望着他，半真半假地说，“只需要一个小手术——然后我可以每天射满你的子宫，直到你怀上我的孩子。”他的另一只手覆到布鲁斯紧实的小腹上，“他会成为我的继承人，而全世界都知道蝙蝠侠是他的母亲。”

“不！卡尔……”布鲁斯惊恐地往后缩，又停下来急急忙忙地仰头去亲吻超人的下巴，“求你！”

领主超人嘴角的弧度像安抚又像警告：“你得知道不是每一次请求都会有效，布鲁斯。”他用指甲刮擦布鲁斯生殖腔内壁的软肉，在对方疼痛的颤抖中吻去那些咸涩的水珠，“这是我最后一次容忍你的挑衅，下次我会说到做到，明白了吗？”

布鲁斯乖顺地点头。领主超人撤出手指，火热的氪星阴茎捅了进来，惩罚性地撞上还未闭合的生殖腔口，布鲁斯溢出一声混杂着疼痛与恐惧的呻吟，但他没有躲开，只是伸长手臂攀上超人宽阔的脊背，就像在寻求凭依。这显然取悦了超人，他在腔口处浅浅戳刺了几下便放过了已经吓到全身僵硬的布鲁斯，开始大开大合地操干他的肠道，布鲁斯湿热的后穴因猛烈的进犯而绞紧，他断断续续地喘息、呻吟，火烫的太阳气息钻入他的鼻腔，在疼痛中稍稍冷却的情潮再次席卷上来，几乎将他没顶。

领主超人抚摸他的后背，微痒的酥麻顺着脊椎窜到脖颈，布鲁斯喘了口气，双腿抬起来盘上超人的腰，尽可能地去迎合对方深重的顶弄，他的阴茎随着撞击一次次拍打着小腹，没有得到任何抚慰却已经是非常勃发的状态，前液沾得两人的腹肌一片湿黏。超人扣着他的腰窝重重地顶他的前列腺，连喘息的余地都没有留给他，布鲁斯很快就被操得神智昏聩，迷迷糊糊地将脑袋抵在超人的胸口，领主超人揉了揉他汗湿的卷发，阴茎抽出到只剩一个头部，又重重地一捅到底。

“啊啊！”

濒临喷发的阴茎被堵住了头部，布鲁斯挣扎着扭动，泛着水汽的眼睛里带上了几分茫然，超人觉得有趣似地拍拍他的脸，从床头柜里摸出一根金属小棍，暗示性地戳了戳他涨得通红的阴茎：“自己动手，还是我来？”

布鲁斯低头看那根小棍，反应了两秒才猛地僵住了——布鲁西宝贝虽然私生活混乱，但完全没有这一类嗜好，他是见过类似是东西没错，可从没想过要用到别人身上，更别说是自己身上。

他除了摇头与后退做不出其他反应，领主超人没得到回答，便自顾自握住他硬挺的阴茎，用粗糙的指腹揉搓龟头，顶端的小口敏感得要命，一点也没有即将受难的自觉，被磨蹭了两下就迫不及待地吐出更多液体，超人沾了一些前列腺液递到布鲁斯眼前，戏谑地说：“你好像很期待。”

“别……”

微弱的拒绝当然起不到任何效果，领主超人捏开娇嫩的尿口，将金属小棍的底端按了进去。冰冷的金属撑开从未接受过入侵的小口一点点往里，剧痛霎时就侵袭了布鲁斯的感官，他发出半声带着哭腔的呻吟，又咬住下唇拼命吸入更多氧气，好像这就能减轻痛苦似的。尿道棒不算很粗，领主超人插得很小心，没有造成什么不可挽回的伤害，但金属柱身上那一圈圈螺纹刮过内壁带来的刺痛实在太难以忍受，布鲁斯一动也不敢动，全身肌肉都绷得死紧，手指几乎要抓破床单。他的性器萎靡了一些，又被超人撸动着重新硬起来，尿道棒以不容拒绝的架势继续深入，热辣辣的疼痛烧得他眼前一片模糊，偏偏超人又在他后穴里浅浅抽插起来，目的明确地碾磨他的前列腺，让痛苦变为更激烈的折磨。

尿道棒没入一半时布鲁斯开始低声啜泣，半长的卷发在枕头上蹭得凌乱不堪，超人低头吻他濡湿的睫毛，立刻又有新的水珠从眼睑下滑落，布鲁斯眼角晕红，眉头纠结地拧在一起，原本淡色的嘴唇被他自己咬得鲜艳，抿起时带着几丝不自觉流露的委屈。前端的疼痛和后方的快感混在一起渐渐模糊了界限，布鲁斯双腿无力地敞开着，小腿犹犹豫豫地去磨蹭超人的腰侧，也不知道是在讨饶还是想要更多。

大约过了十分钟，尿道棒的底端触到了紧闭的膀胱口，布鲁斯浑身一震，昏昏沉沉地眨了眨眼，他全身都被汗水浸得透湿，信息素带起的热度烧得他无法思考，只能本能地随着超人的律动扭动身体，发泄不得的苦闷让他连呼吸都带着颤音。领主超人揉弄他插着棍子的阴茎，尿道棒的尺寸大概不太合适，此时还有一小节露在外面，超人状似苦恼地用指尖点了点他通红的马眼，按住尿道棒顶部的小球在布鲁斯惊恐的踢蹬中将它继续往更深的地方压。

“不！啊、啊！”布鲁斯哭叫着去抓他的手臂，“好疼！住手、会坏掉……呜啊……”

“不会。”领主超人无动于衷地加重力道，尿道棒顶开膀胱口进入脆弱的脏器中，粗粝的螺纹磨过入口的嫩肉，失禁般的感受让布鲁斯不停地哆嗦，他呜呜咽咽地蜷成一团，眼泪糊了满脸。超人将尿道棒顶端的圆环卡在他的冠状沟上，扳起他的大腿激烈地在后穴中抽送，每一次都重重碾过肿起的前列腺，布鲁斯抽噎着瘫软在床垫里，眼神放空了一会，因为一记格外狠重的撞击而猛地仰起头。

他意识到不对劲，前端的剧痛渐渐变得麻木，强烈起来的是尿意——以及快感，尿道棒插得足够深，或者说太深了，圆润的金属头部毫无疑问够到了他的前列腺，从前方传来的刺激比后方更加直接，一个微小的晃动便能让他战栗不止。超人故意大幅度地顶他，强烈的刺激冲得他眼前一阵阵发白，他拽着超人的披风语无伦次地求饶，话语因为无从遏止的抽噎而显得破碎不堪，快感来得太过于猛烈，又找不到出口，只能在小腹越积越多，近乎过载。

超人捏住尿道棒的顶端轻轻旋转时布鲁斯达到了第一波无精高潮，他无声地尖叫，紧紧搂着超人的肩背就像抓住救命稻草，超人突然抱着他飞起来，失重感让布鲁斯慌乱地抓紧超人的制服布料，下一刻超人松开了手，重力让他完完全全被钉在了那根火热的阴茎上，氪星棍子进入了前所未有的深度，几乎要将他捅穿，布鲁斯昏厥了两秒，又在下一轮抽插中转醒，他愣了一会才崩溃地哭出声，口齿不清地喊着“不要”。

这场空中性爱持续了很长世界，领主超人射进他的最深处时布鲁斯已经快要因迭起的内部高潮而失去意识，超人落下来将他放回床上，手指抚摸他的嘴唇，他便伸出舌头来舔，没有焦距的眼睛望着虚空。领主超人解开环扣，将尿道棒向外抽出，布鲁斯浑浑噩噩地溢出几声疼痛的鼻音，像一只受伤的幼兽。尿道棒完全抽出后那个可怜兮兮的小口翕动着吐不出东西，布鲁斯无意识地摩擦大腿，合不拢的后穴吐出一小股白浊，领主超人用两根手指操进去，抠挖肿得一塌糊涂的内壁，按住前列腺划着圈碾磨，布鲁斯颤抖了两下，积攒已久的精液终于从被折腾得通红的马眼里汩汩淌出，紧接着便是淡黄的尿液，布鲁斯哽咽地并拢腿似乎想遮住一片狼藉的下体，但超人将他的腿拉得更开，饶有兴致地欣赏他失禁的过程，甚至从下至上地挤压他的性器，试图挤出更多的液体。

直到那根阴茎垂软下去领主超人才松开手，淡淡地命令他去清理一下，然后快步走出了房间，布鲁斯在床上躺了好一会才勉强聚起几分力气，扶着墙慢慢挪到浴室去清洗身上的脏污。

热潮褪去后的身体酸软无力，布鲁斯坐在浴缸里，伸出手指去掏后穴里残留的精液，从上方洒下来的温水稍微缓解了他的疲惫，他躺下去，头枕着坚硬的浴缸边缘，酸痛的肌肉在水流的抚慰下逐渐放松。他腰侧乌青的指印在隐隐作痛，后穴也是，这些他已经很习惯了，但性器里一阵一阵的疼痛是他不熟悉的，他不知道这会持续多久，甚至疑心它会就此坏掉。

浴室门“咔”地一声被打开，布鲁斯转过头，看见领主超人站在门口，上次被灌肠的阴影让他反射性地往里退了一点，这当然无济于事，领主超人走到浴缸前坐下，把布鲁斯捞起来放到了腿上。

“卡尔……”布鲁斯小心翼翼地缩在领主超人的怀里，小声咕哝，“我很累，可以让我休息一下吗？”他讨好地用鼻尖磨蹭超人的颈侧，“就一小会。”

领主超人安抚地在他的额头上吻了一下：“你可以休息，但得等我给你上完药。”他托起布鲁斯的阴茎，轻柔地抚过顶端，“里面有点擦伤。”

哦，糖果和鞭子。布鲁斯心里嘲讽地冷笑了一声，但没敢说出来，超人手里盛着药水的塑胶小球一端连着极细的软管，想也知道这“上药”应该怎么来。布鲁斯在软管头部进入尿道时皱着眉屏住了呼吸，被更粗的东西捅开过的尿道比较容易就接受了软管的入侵，但依旧不太好受，布鲁斯脚趾头都绷紧了，紧张地拽着超人的胳膊。进到一定深度后超人轻捏装着药水的小球，药水顺着软管被注入尿道里，布鲁斯下半身弹动了一下，“嘶嘶”吸着冷气，药水接触到受伤的内壁便带起一阵火辣辣的刺痛，那里的神经又敏感，他痛得头皮发麻，冷汗瞬间浸透了脊背。

所幸药水并不多，超人抽出软管，用一根较短的尿道堵塞住了他的尿口，然后难得温柔地帮他擦洗身体  
布鲁斯下体疼得难受，没什么力气地靠在超人的胸膛上喘气，热毛巾细致地擦过他的每一寸皮肤，有意无意地在胸前多停留了一会，布鲁斯一个激灵，突然没头没尾地开口：“给我一个小时。”

“嗯？”超人的动作顿住了。

“一个小时完全的自由。”布鲁斯抬起头，“你知道我逃不出去，我只是……需要一个缓冲，你快让我窒息了，卡尔。”超人没有回话，布鲁斯咽了咽口水，继续说，“在这之后我绝对不会再忤逆你。”

领主超人看了他两秒，蓦地笑了：“你总是让我惊讶，布鲁斯。”他关上水阀，用浴巾擦干布鲁斯身上的水迹，“不错的条件，但我怎么知道你是不是真的能做到？”

布鲁斯怔了一下，一时也想不出该如何证明，只好垂着头沉默，领主超人思索了一会儿，出乎意料地点头道：“我答应你。”他抱起布鲁斯向外面走去，“五天的考察期，从现在起的五天之内我不想从你嘴里听到任何一个‘不’字，一旦你改变主意，可以随时喊停。”

布鲁斯棕色的眼睛里闪过一道光芒：“好。”

超人却又停下了脚步，低头看着他，眸色深沉，仿佛能看穿他的一切：“再试图逃走会有什么后果我想你应该记得？”

布鲁斯暗暗握紧拳，温顺地将下巴搁到他的肩上：“记得。”

“好孩子。”领主超人把他扔回床上，俯身压下去，充满兴味地扫视他伤痕累累的躯体，“那么我们就开始吧。”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：业务不熟练引发的惨案，假性发情，马拉松，失禁
> 
> 本章蓝超专场

18.

布鲁斯在走之前销毁了传送装置的所有数据，如果不是时间不够他甚至想炸掉整个机器，传送启动的那一刹那他看见了匆忙赶到的领主超人泛着红光的蓝眼睛与脸上暴怒的表情，那时他还有心情朝暴君露出个讽刺的笑，因为他确信就算超人拥有超级大脑也无法在没有任何线索的情况下重新找到那个复杂的、不断变动的坐标，退一万步即使真的找到了，那也需要花掉很长很长的时间，足够他做出计划来应对。

但现在，他在毫无准备的情况下被再一次拖进了噩梦里。

超人威胁的话语他记得很清楚，改造，以及受孕——这实在太令人毛骨悚然，以至于布鲁斯看清自己的处境时几乎是懵了，他无法思考，只能本能地用唇舌、用身体去讨好眼前的男人，企图获得宽恕——他该庆幸超人教会了他这些，让他仍有一丝希望能逃避可怕的惩罚。

布鲁斯预料到这次没那么容易奏效，鉴于他已经完完全全惹恼了超人，可能还会适得其反，但他没有别的选择，他只能试试。超人比以往任何时候都要冷淡，没有回应他的吻，也没有抚摸他，布鲁斯能感觉到自己正因恐惧与绝望而发抖，超人大概也感觉到了，所以语气严厉地让他停下，布鲁斯彻底慌了，他拽住超人的手臂，孤注一掷地骑上对方的腰部，不顾自己没得到任何扩张的穴口有多么干涩，径自将那根他已经太过熟悉的氪星阴茎吞了进去。

很疼，但有效，至少超人伸手握住了他的腰，温暖的掌心抚过他沾满冷汗的皮肤。这是一个信号，布鲁斯立刻靠过去将后颈暴露在对方面前，以最驯服的姿态请求他的“所有者”在他身上留下标记，但预想中的疼痛却迟迟没有来。

“我不觉得这是个好主意，布鲁斯。”

超人沉声说着，而布鲁斯只能仓皇地摇头，伸手环住他——甚至没敢去看他的眼睛，乞求道：“惩罚我，卡尔  
”

房间里陷入寂静。

下一刻，极具侵略性的alpha信息素以铺天盖地的气势充斥了整个空间，布鲁斯脑子一晕，还没进入状态的身体瞬间就变得火烫，超人深重地干进他的后穴，动作近乎粗鲁，布鲁斯该感到痛，但强制性的情潮中连痛苦都转变为了快乐，他能做的只有收紧手臂好让自己不至于在颠簸中瘫倒下去。

这太多了——对他来说是烈性春药的信息素无孔不入地钻进他的身体，很快就将神智搅得一片混沌，超人之前从未给过他这么多，无论那是出于逗弄或者是仁慈给布鲁斯留一点颜面，很显然现在他都不准备再继续那点到为止的一套。布鲁斯硬得发疼，麻痒从骨头缝里渗透进四肢百骸，他眼眶泛湿，仰头胡乱地磨蹭对方的下巴索吻。

克拉克其实不太清楚现在是个什么状况，他正在和布鲁斯·韦恩做爱，对方的信息素勾勾缠缠地挑动着他的感官，柔韧的身躯贴上来，搞得他的超级大脑都快停摆了。他之前唯一的经验就是和露易丝的一小段，但明显那点经验对现在的情形起不到什么作用，怀里的躯体并不是柔软娇小的，反而高大而健壮，摸上去能感觉到一条条伤疤，流畅的肌肉线条有种带着力量的美丽，克拉克摆动腰胯往上一顶，耳边便传来沙哑的喘息。

拉奥啊，这是蝙蝠侠。

他从没想过会和黑暗骑士发展出这种关系，老实说直到现在他还在怀疑自己是不是在做一个不那么正直的梦，梦里蝙蝠侠骑在他身上，用每一个肢体语言向他展示什么是“勾引”，克拉克好歹也是个血气方刚的正常男人，脆弱的防线在布鲁西宝贝的攻势下迅速崩塌成废墟。

金属气味战战兢兢地钻入他的鼻腔，收敛了所有爪牙，像是求欢又像是求救，克拉克分辨不出具体的含义，但至少可以知道布鲁斯需要他。

他开始在那个紧窒的穴里抽动时清晰地感受到布鲁斯紧绷的肌肉放松了，连带着亲吻的动作都不是那么刻意。克拉克生涩地回吻他，一使力翻身将他压在了下面，有点迟疑地伸手覆上他的胸膛，试探性地揉搓，布鲁斯便含糊地呻吟着挺起胸往他手里送，双腿也缠上了他的腰，克拉克为这热情的回应而脸颊泛红，愈发卖力地分开他的大腿将自己顶入最深处。

“啊、嗯……”布鲁斯脖颈拉出一道优美的曲线，拧起的眉像痛苦又像欢愉，克拉克发现对方异常的敏感，泛着薄红的皮肤只要轻轻触碰便战栗不止，乳尖被拨弄几下就红彤彤地挺立了，甬道也在他的进攻下变得湿润。克拉克握住那根戳在他肚子上的阴茎抚弄，布鲁斯明显地一颤，喉咙里发出可怜的“呜呜”声，湿漉漉的眼睛带着些恐惧和祈求地看着他，腰身小心翼翼地往后缩。

克拉克困惑地松开手，布鲁斯果然松了一口气般凑上来吻他，屁股有技巧地小幅度摇晃来吞吃他的氪星阴茎。那张小嘴实在太软太热，克拉克没忍住狠狠往里顶了十几下，布鲁斯哼出绵长的呻吟，眼神迅速迷离起来，觉得渴似的不断舔着自己的嘴唇，两片薄唇被他舔出殷红的颜色，克拉克衔住它们，有一搭没一搭地啃咬。

被过多信息素催动的身体像是被架在火堆上烤，布鲁斯热得头脑昏沉，却仍然觉得不满足，穴里的阴茎捅得又重又深，但偏偏略过了他最敏感的那个点，前端涨得厉害，没有超人的允许他不能伸手去碰，更不敢让超人碰，只能在渴望中痛苦地挣扎。他这才明白他的身体早就被超人宠坏了，习惯了对方施与的或温柔或残酷的刺激，而现在，那只本该照顾他敏感点的大手仅仅是粗略地揉过他的脊背，除了让火烧得更旺之外毫无助益，若不是他熟悉这具钢铁之躯的热度与硬度，他几乎都要以为是别的什么人在操他。

多可笑，在遭受过那些可怕的责罚之后，他的身体最先记住的却是罪魁祸首施舍的那点微不足道的温柔。人类的劣根性。

不温不火的快感缓解不了体内的燥热，布鲁斯渐渐地开始焦躁起来，他握住超人的手臂，沿着肌肉线条向上抚摸，超人便俯身来舔吻他的脖颈，下身放缓了速度，动作近乎温情，布鲁斯难耐地拧着眉，唤他“卡尔”，得到了超人略显急迫的亲吻作为回应。

太阳的味道包裹上来，带着一丝丝占有的意味，布鲁斯被呛得咳了几声，呼出的气息都变得滚烫，他不知道超人到底想要他怎么做，对方湛蓝的眼睛太过清澈，他读不出其中的内容。

越来越强烈的热潮将每一个微小的触碰都无限放大，汗水淌到眼睛里，生疼生疼的，布鲁斯干渴地吞咽，几乎要以为自己会被活活烧死，他的性器涨得发紫，却依然到不了释放的临界点。屁股里的阴茎持续着温吞的抽送，似乎存心想让他着急，布鲁斯咬紧下唇，不得不毫无尊严地在那根棍子上呻吟扭动，用氪星阴茎操着自己的前列腺，但这不够、不够，还差一点……

“卡尔！”他哽咽地喊，“让我射，求你……”

克拉克没回话，他已经看呆了，布鲁斯头发散乱，面色潮红，连眼睫毛都是濡湿地，两条腿紧紧缠在克拉克身上，就算早听说过布鲁西宝贝的各种风流事迹，也没人能预料到这位哥谭王子能有这么的……放浪？克拉克为自己脑中出现的形容词感到抱歉，但他一时真的想不出其他评价。克拉克加大抽送力度，同时托起对方的阴茎撸动，布鲁斯颤得更厉害，在被指腹抚过顶端时闷哼着射了出来，脊背向后弯起，绷得像一张拉满的弓。

绞紧的后穴差点让克拉克也跟着缴械，好悬忍住了，又凑过去黏糊糊地吻布鲁斯的鼻尖。布鲁斯失神了几秒，蓦地侧过头发出一声难受呻吟，他刚刚发泄过、还沾着精液的性器再一次勃起了，身上的潮红不仅没有褪去，反而更加汹涌，克拉克模糊地知道人类是有不应期的，现在布鲁斯的状态明显不对，他困惑地看向对方，发现布鲁斯也正瞪着眼睛望着他，显得慌张又绝望，过了好一会儿，才放弃似地垂下眼，喃喃地说：“干我。”

手掌下的皮肤烫得吓人，克拉克犹豫着将阴茎抽离了一些：“还是不……”

但布鲁斯一察觉到他要离开就不安地抓紧了他的手腕，眼里迅速聚集起水雾，撅起屁股去追逐那根硬热的阴茎，克拉克重新操进去，他便眯着眼睛用柔软的嗓音哼叫，温顺得像只小猫。克拉克看得出其中的表演成分，但不可否认的是他切实地被诱惑了，理智告诉他应该马上停下然后带布鲁斯去检查，但进攻与掠夺的alpha本性渐渐升腾起来，他怀里的这个alpha是属于他的，他有什么理由拒绝伴侣的求欢？

克拉克扳起布鲁斯的腿挂到肩膀上，开始大开大合地操弄熟透的肉穴，布鲁斯摇晃着腰部迎合他的侵犯，小腹上全是他自己的前液和精液，超人揉捏他两团手感极佳的臀瓣，盯着他一下下抽紧的腹肌，突然想起来很久之前在某个女同事的电脑屏幕上瞥到过一眼的文字——他真的不是故意的，超级视力有时候不太好控制，他也没想到有人会在上班时间堂而皇之地看成人小说。但那个糟糕的意外现在正好能派上用场，他开启透视扫过布鲁斯的腹腔，找到了一个小巧的器官，不深，就在离肛口几厘米的位置。

克拉克好奇地顶上去，布鲁斯腰身猛地一弹，呻吟都变了调子，骤然缩紧的小穴让克拉克爽得头皮发麻，他无师自通地抵住那一点辗转磨蹭，又碾着它捅进最深处。布鲁斯没几下就被干软了腰，腿也无力地耷拉着向两边敞开，超人的力道太大也太凶猛，根本不给他喘息的时间，在刚才抓不住重点的性爱中被吊足胃口的身体猛然受到如此强烈的刺激，从尾椎窜上来的快感近乎疼痛，布鲁斯连呼吸都停了，脑子里空白了好一会才呜咽着抬手挡住了脸。

克拉克一鼓作气抽插了几百下，手里握着的大腿颤抖得越来越厉害，等他在肠道深处释放时才惊觉布鲁斯整个上半身都缩成了一团，肩膀不住地哆嗦着，不算浓稠的精液从阴茎里缓缓淌出。竟然是被操射了。

克拉克咽了咽口水，轻轻拧了一把对方急促起伏的胸膛上挺立的乳尖，没想到布鲁斯一抖，喉咙里溢出没压住的哭音，克拉克愣了一下，伸手去掰开他挡在脸前的手臂，底下露出的那张属于布鲁西宝贝的脸涨得通红，嘴唇咬得出血，面颊上乱七八糟全是泪痕。棕色的眼睛里没有了焦距，眼珠子被泪水浸得通透，显得温顺又委屈，克拉克愧疚的抹掉他脸上的湿迹，轻声问：“我弄疼你了？”

布鲁斯花了两秒才听清他的话，迟钝地眨眨眼，然后摇头，把脑袋埋进他怀里：“不疼。”

他的声音沙哑、疲惫，显然体力已经快到极限，阴茎却仍然颤巍巍挺立着，戳在克拉克的小腹上。克拉克想去给他倒杯水，可他火热的身体像海妖一般缠上来，嘴里含含糊糊地说着“操我”之类的胡话，克拉克知道这不对劲，但他自己也快疯了，伴侣用信息素引诱他，向他索求快乐与安全感，他更多地放出自己的信息素去和那些金属的气息短暂交融，布鲁斯便更紧地抱住他，催促地舔吻他的嘴唇。没人能拒绝得了这个。克拉克重新卡住他的腰胯时恍惚地想，没人。

第三次射精时布鲁斯已经哭得很厉害了，稀薄的精水顺着茎身淌进下腹的毛丛里，再从股沟滑落下去，克拉克揉了揉他被掏空存货的精囊，又抚上硬度不减的阴茎，布鲁斯断断续续地抽噎，眼神涣散，身体瘫软，仍然极尽所能地迎合他。克拉克顶他的前列腺，揉弄有点肿的龟头，布鲁斯眼泪掉得更凶，牙齿不断折腾自己鲜血淋漓的下唇，克拉克把拇指塞进他嘴里不让他再伤害自己，软滑的舌头便熟稔地卷上来，舔弄他的指腹，吮吸他的指节，克拉克一个激灵抽回手，半是责备半是羞躁地往穴里又顶了几下。

“啊、呜……嗯啊！啊……”

布鲁斯因施加在敏感处的责罚而发出破碎的呻吟，手指无意识地绞紧又松开，嫩红的舌尖从微张的嘴里露出来一点点，似乎只剩下了追寻快感的本能。就这样被干了几分钟，他突然意识回笼般睁大眼，“呜呜”悲鸣着侧过身往旁边爬，凄惨地喊着“求你、求你”，克拉克倾下身去安抚地吻他的额头：“怎么？”

他没得到回答，但马上他就知道布鲁斯在求他什么了——怀里汗津津的躯体激烈地弹动，通红的马眼里射出混着白浊的尿水，将两人的下腹和床单都弄得一塌糊涂，布鲁斯咬着枕巾将脸埋在枕头里，随着尿液涌出而抽搐，自然也没看到克拉克在震惊之后瞬间爆红的脸。

克拉克慌张地拽起床单擦掉他腿间的脏污，几乎是手足无措地把人抱起来拢进怀里拍抚脊背，布鲁斯好一会儿才平复下来，在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭，主动摆动臀部去取悦他，克拉克无奈地想把他推开，又被骤然尖利起来的哽咽吓得缩回手，布鲁斯显然已经意识模糊，却仍然在高热的驱使下讨好唯一能给他解脱的救世主。持续太久的情热让他敏感到极致，他湿透了，各种意义上都是，那些信息素仍然没有丝毫收敛的意思，逼迫着他的身体在渴望与疲惫中煎熬。这种惩罚算是温和，没有道具、疼痛和其他的东西，但依旧难以忍受，他不知道这要持续多久，如果超人愿意甚至可以让他一直就这么硬着，几天，几周，几个月，那时他会变成什么？见到阴茎就跪下去舔的婊子？

布鲁斯嘴角隐隐约约浮现出一个自嘲的笑，很快便隐去了，克拉克担忧地抚摸他又热又烫的皮肤，不断询问他感觉如何，布鲁斯张了张嘴，哑掉的嗓子说不出整话，只好胡乱地抓住他的手放到自己腰上。克拉克慢慢挺动胯部，布鲁斯半昏半醒地靠在他肩膀上，呼吸里焠着火，任何一个轻柔的触碰都让他无可抑制地战栗，脸颊上的泪痕还没干透就有新的淌下来，克拉克怜惜地吻去它们，下身倒是毫不含糊地一下一下顶撞他穴里的软肉。

接下来的几个小时房间里只有肉体碰撞声和轻微的啜泣，布鲁斯被操得软成一滩水，在接二连三的内部高潮中扭动哭泣，他早已没力气抱住克拉克，手指却努力地勾住了对方的衣角。他看上去已经完全崩溃，嘴里不断重复着“对不起”和“我不敢了”，但如果克拉克稍稍停下他又语无伦次地喊“弄坏我”或者“更多”，克拉克几乎射满了他的肚子，时不时有精液随着抽送从穴口漏出来。

他后颈那块带着浅色齿印的皮肤一直诱惑着克拉克，最终克拉克下定决心咬了上去，牙齿嵌入对方的腺体时强大的满足感差点将他淹没，信息素注入腺体与对方的交融，布鲁斯无声地嘶叫，在极其剧烈的内部高潮中失去了意识。克拉克抽出阴茎，破天荒地有点累，他拍拍布鲁斯的脸，布鲁斯毫无反应，但身上仍然满是潮红（还多出了许多吻痕、咬痕和指印），阴茎也硬着，整个人都是滚烫的。克拉克赶紧用床单裹住他抱到了治疗室，顶着乔刺人的目光把人放进了修复仓，这才有空抬手擦掉额头上的汗珠。

“如果在氪星，你会因为家庭性暴力被送上法庭。”乔就事论事地说，“我开启了紧闭室，建议你进去反省几天。”

“我没……”克拉克先是条件反射地反驳，马上又垂下肩膀，“好吧，是我的错，我是个混蛋。”他捂住脸，闷闷的声音从手掌下传出来，“我还咬了他，拉奥啊……”

乔刚想说点什么，扫描设备先发出了警告：“深度假性发情状态，无适用抑制剂，是否注射镇定剂？”

“是。”克拉克抢着回答了，又问，“假性发情是什么？”

乔接收了布鲁斯身体的各项数据，在快速地运算后得出结论：“从生理上来讲只有alpha和omega才能成功结合并标记，标记后alpha的信息素会融入omega信息素中，永远都不会消失。我不知道你对这位先生做了什么，但alpha之间就算标记了，信息素也是不会相融的，你的信息素只能在他体内留存一段时间，很快就会被代谢出去，但永久标记又促使他渴望标记者的信息素，如果在代谢后没有及时注入信息素补充，就会引发类似于戒断症状的间歇性抽搐。”

克拉克露出恍然的表情：“我还以为那是毒瘾。”

“也相差不远。”乔说，“另外，alpha不像omega有稳定的发情期，只会被omega的信息素诱发发情，在被同为alpha的你标记之后你的信息素也有同样的作用，会诱发他发情。但又由于你们两个都是alpha，信息素不相融也不互相吸引，所以这种发情被称为‘假性发情’，不会因为结合与信息素融合而自动终止，如果你不收回信息素，他将一直处于发情的状态。”

克拉克的眼睛瞪大了，他想着布鲁斯与蝙蝠侠对他的排斥，又想想刚才不知收敛释放的那些信息素，恨不得扇自己两巴掌：“我、我都干了什么……”

乔没回话，留了点时间让他自己慢慢理清逻辑，克拉克缓缓坐到修复仓前，看着布鲁斯就算睡着也没有松开的眉心，叹了口气：“乔，氪星人有可能在……完全没有肉体接触的情况下标记别人吗？”

“没有任何资料显示有这种先例。”

“但我之前真的没见过他，我才刚从太空里回来不到一个星期。”克拉克低落地喃喃，“他知道我的氪星名字，他叫我‘卡尔’，难道我真的认识他吗？为什么我会忘记？”

“我想这得等他醒过来你亲自问他。”乔调整了修复仓的功率，“如果要请求原谅的话，花园里种了氪星品种的玫瑰。”

克拉克立马就站起来往外走，走了几步又停下了，摇摇头坐回凳子上：“还是等他醒来再说吧。”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

19.

治疗完毕后克拉克把依然昏睡着的布鲁斯抱回了床上，看着对方赤裸的身体总觉得不自在，干脆飞出去准备给他带几件合适的衣服回来——考虑到布鲁斯·韦恩在各种新闻上表现出来的对服饰的挑剔，克拉克自觉买不起能让他感到满意的衣服，好在虽然不知道蝙蝠洞在哪，但韦恩大宅还是很容易找到的。

按下门铃后一位头发花白的管家为他开了门，看见超人飘在门口也没有表现出太多意外，仅仅是顿了顿就点头示意道：“欢迎您，超人先生。韦恩老爷现在不在。”

超人能从对方憔悴的脸色下看出那些极力掩饰的忧虑，他不由得更加心虚了，犹豫了好一会才支支吾吾地说：“韦恩先生在我那里，现在还没醒……可以请您拿一套换洗的衣物吗？”

管家这才惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他默不作声地注视着超人，良久才轻轻舒了一口气：“非常感谢您，超人先生。我这就去拿。”

没过多久他就重新来到门口，将一个袋子递给超人，又诚恳地补充：“韦恩老爷下午六点需要参加一场会议，如果您方便的话……”

“我会尽快送他回来。”克拉克保证道，“他很好，您不用担心。”

管家点了点头，克拉克便朝他露出个“超人专用安抚微笑”，转身飞回了孤独堡垒。布鲁斯陷在枕头里睡得很熟，克拉克将袋子里的衣服放到他枕边，自己则到厨房煮了碗燕麦粥，他一直留意着卧室里的动静，听到窸窸窣窣穿衣服的声音才端着粥推开卧室门，正好看到布鲁斯背对着这边试图下床，脚挨到地时却腿一软往下跪去。

克拉克赶紧冲过去从背后环住了他的腰，布鲁斯僵硬了一瞬，很快便放松下来任由自己将全身的力量都挂到那条胳膊上。克拉克低头便能看到对方温顺垂着的眼睫毛，他反射性地咽了咽口水，有点尴尬地轻咳一声：“我很抱歉，医疗仓只能修复伤口，没法缓解疲劳，之前我不知道我的信息素会让你……总之我很抱歉。”

布鲁斯刚刚放松的身体一下子又紧绷起来，他迟疑地回过头，目光在克拉克三原色的制服上停留了一会儿，又低头去看自己身上的衣服，克拉克解释说：“我去了一趟韦恩大宅，这是管家先生给我的。”

布鲁斯沉默了两秒，松了一口气般垮下肩膀，先前柔和的表象如潮水般褪去，脸上只余下冷漠：“放手。”

克拉克被这突如其来的态度转变打得措手不及，委委屈屈地松开手，将燕麦粥递过去：“早餐。不知道符不符合你的口味。”

“我不想吃。”布鲁斯费了好大劲才站稳，他在西装口袋里找到了一个纽扣状的信号发射器，可以向蝙蝠洞传递讯息或召唤蝙蝠机，想必是阿尔弗雷德塞进来的，可他身处北极，等蝙蝠机过来需要很久，“我假设是你把我带到这里，那么能请你送我回去吗？”

“当然。但你不能不吃早餐。”克拉克想起扫描仪给出的“轻度营养不良”的警告，眉头皱了起来，“规律三餐是维持健康的基本要求，更何况你、呃，消耗了很多体力。”

布鲁斯歪着头看了他一眼，以出乎意料的顺从接过了盛着粥的碗，三两口就喝光了那些味道一般的糊状物，乳白色的液体粘在他的嘴角，被他伸出舌尖舔去：“多谢款待。”

也许是他嫌弃的表情太明显，克拉克显得有些失落，但很快又振作起来：“我们以前在哪里见过吗？我是说五年以前。”

布鲁斯放下碗，“如果新闻和报纸不算的话，没有。”

“这不可能。”克拉克困惑地指了指他后颈的标记，“否则无法解释这个标记是怎么来的。”

“与你无关。”

“嘿，但这是我的标记！”

“不是‘你的’。”布鲁斯加重语气，眼睛里带了几分不友善的讽刺，“被不知道哪里来的疯狗咬了一口而已，别这么急着认领罪证，外星救难犬。”

克拉克被堵得哑口无言，脸色也有点不好看，他深吸一口气，沉下嗓音指出：“我认得出自己的标记，韦恩先生。况且你喊了我的氪星名字，我没有告诉过任何人。”

“蝙蝠侠无所不知。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩。

显然当蝙蝠侠不想好好沟通时没人能从他嘴里问出半句真话，克拉克暗自磨了磨牙，一言不发地瞪着他。布鲁斯不甘示弱地与他对视，冷冰冰的眼睛看起来无所畏惧，但肌肉却戒备地绷紧，克拉克若有所思地朝他走进一步，便明显地听到耳边的心跳声乱了一拍。

克拉克突然泄气似地举起双手：“好吧，好吧，我们不谈这个。”他好声好气地说，“但你需要我的信息素——别否认，注入一次维持不了多久。”

布鲁斯冷静地拢了拢衣襟：“我可以自己解决，只要你离我远点。”

“我拒绝。”克拉克抱起手臂，“我得对你负责。”

布鲁斯不可思议地看着他，见他表情正直严肃完全没有开玩笑的意思，脸上浮现出布鲁西宝贝特有的漫不经心：“天哪，你说要对我负责？”他夸张地做了个意味不明的手势，“如果我所有的一夜情对象都像你一样，那会变成一场灾难。”

克拉克选择性地无视了他的混账话，就事论事地说：“我咬了你，无论你接不接受，我都得在这段时间之内照顾你，否则就违反了氪星的法律。”

布鲁斯丝毫不受影响：“这里只有你一个氪星人，法律和法庭都不存在。”

“但从生理上来说你是我的伴侣。”克拉克固执起来也一样寸步不让，“我没法对伴侣的痛苦视而不见。”

布鲁斯几乎被气笑了：“收起你那套氪星逻辑，超人。”他在沙发上找到了破损的蝙蝠装和腰带，蝙蝠装已经没法再回收利用，所幸腰带里的东西没少，“虽然我很感谢你救了我，以及，昨晚我感觉还不错。”他意有所指地眨眨眼，“但甜心，在地球上没人会因为一个牙印而赔上自己的后半辈子，那未免也太悲惨了。”

“我……”

“况且虽然我对另一半没有太大要求。”布鲁斯打断他，“但鉴于我是地球人，我希望她也这个地球人，这不过分吧？”

克拉克脸都憋得通红，半天才挤出来一句：“不过分。”

“所以就别再提它了，嗯？”布鲁斯撇撇嘴，从腰带的某一格里摸出个印着蝙蝠标志的手机，“看在我被你操得都快走不动路的份上，待会我能要求一个舒服点的飞行姿势吗？”

他眼睛微微弯起，带着几分撒娇般的醉意，嘴角的弧度乖巧又俏皮。克拉克沐浴在这样的目光之下，脸颊上窜起烫人的热度，嘴巴张了张，彻底说不出话了。

他还有很多话想问，比如布鲁斯是怎么在绝大多数地球人都还没完成进化的情况下成为一个完整的、成熟的alpha。他身上有太多谜团，脱下那层蝙蝠装便剥出来一个布鲁西宝贝，无论哪层面具都严丝合缝地遮住了真正的布鲁斯·韦恩，没人能看得清楚底下到底是什么。

克拉克甚至觉得昨晚的那个使尽浑身解数勾引他的布鲁斯都要比现在站在他面前的这个来得真实，他在没来由的焦躁中揉了揉眉心，妥协道：“行，直接送到韦恩大宅会不会不太方便？需要找个隐蔽的地方吗？”

布鲁斯没回话，只是直直地盯着手机屏幕，克拉克好奇地凑过去：“怎么……”

剩下的话音断在了喉咙里，克拉克目瞪口呆地看着网页上超人按下韦恩大宅门铃的照片，还有底下各种关于两人关系的推测，背上霎时出了一层冷汗。

布鲁斯抬起头给了他一个复杂的眼神，克拉克“阿哈哈”地干笑几声，强行转移话题道：“看来没什么不方便了，我这就送你回去。”

20.

就算布鲁斯再痛恨自己被标记的事实，也必须承认在再次接受了超人的信息素注入后他的状态好了很多，不必再担心频繁发作的戒断症与噩梦，睡眠质量显著提高，连带着工作效率也高了不少，那些在逃的罪犯很快就被他一个个拎起来送回了黑门监狱，为此戈登的头发都少掉了几根。

在新能源计划之后遭到重创的韦恩企业股价也在稳步上升，布鲁斯自觉最近日子过得非常舒爽——如果超人不是每天不定时来骚扰就更好了。

超人也真的遵守承诺没再提过伴侣或者标记之类的事情，只是有事没事就飘在他的办公室窗外、卧室窗外、车窗外，非常有礼貌地敲敲窗户，等他看过去后再朝他露出阳光灿烂的笑——快捷有效，每一次都能让蝙蝠侠的怒气值直逼临界点。

又一次在午睡醒来时发现超人在窗外打盹（还很规矩地背对着这边），布鲁斯冷静地拉上窗帘，转头向阿尔弗雷德抱怨了几句，要求升级韦恩大宅的防御系统，被拒绝了。阿尔弗雷德显然因为超人将蝙蝠侠带去孤独堡垒治疗而对他很有好感，所以这次不但不帮自家老爷，反而还劝布鲁斯对超人友善点，布鲁斯毫不怀疑他甚至还想请超人进来喝杯下午茶。

“鉴于你一直以来都没什么朋友，老爷。”阿尔弗雷德优雅地欠身，“我建议您学习一下如何接受别人的善意。”

布鲁斯捧着茶杯有苦说不出，憋屈得要命，对超人本来就很不好的感官瞬间跌落到了谷底，第二天超人再一次飘在他办公室外面时他终于忍无可忍地一把拉开了窗户：“你到底想干什么？！”

克拉克居然显得非常无辜：“我只是待在这里，不会打扰你。”

“你待在这里就已经打扰到我了。”布鲁斯拿起桌上的手提电脑，将屏幕转向他那一边，“你自己看看。”

界面上全是“超人火热追求布鲁斯·韦恩”的新闻，克拉克当然知道自己近些天的行为有多么出格，也知道这造成了什么影响，有一部分稿子还是他亲自校对的，但他不介意——甚至可以说是很乐意让所有人都知道布鲁斯是他的伴侣，这很不对，他不该在没有经过对方同意的情况下大肆宣扬他们之间并不存在的关系，但该死的这是本能，没有任何一个alpha在电视上看见自己伴侣的各种花边新闻还能保持冷静。

但认错态度还是要有的：“对不起。”克拉克焉头焉脑地说，“初次完成标记的alpha如果离开伴侣太久会感到焦虑，我没法控制。”

布鲁斯的眼角抽搐了一下：“你没有标记我。”

“临时标记也算。”

布鲁斯闭了闭眼，似乎正在压抑怒气：“也就是说在你的信息素从我体内消失之前都得这样？”

克拉克点头。

“我记得你有超级听力和超级视力。”布鲁斯露出一个蝙蝠侠式的冷笑，“你可以看着我，或者监听我，反正我阻止不了你——但请不要出现在我的视线范围之内。”

克拉克湛蓝的眼睛黯淡了起来，他深深地注视了布鲁斯两秒，转头向远处飞去。

为什么搞得像我在欺负他？布鲁斯烦躁地坐回椅子上，不知怎么的就觉得更憋屈了。

21.

接下来的两天超人果然没有再出现，布鲁斯时不时能察觉到有两道刺人的目光落在他背上，或者在不经意间瞥见红披风的一角，好在他习惯这个——习惯身处于“超人”的掌控之下。这挺讽刺的，领主超人带给他的一切依旧如影随形，时刻提醒着他自己曾经有多么软弱无能、不堪一击。

临时标记的效果在消退，超人监视他的频率明显减少了一些，这是个好现象，布鲁斯感到轻松，但同时对信息素逐渐加剧的渴求又在折磨着他，他开始失眠、心悸，有过一次经验之后他对这个过程非常熟悉，他准备了安眠药，即使他知道这帮不了他多久。

在久违的噩梦中惊醒时距离临时标记已经过了十一天，布鲁斯手脚冰凉，肌肉也在轻微抽搐，他等急促的心跳渐渐平复才缓慢地坐起身，擦了一把额头上的冷汗，从床头柜里翻出几粒安眠药干咽下去。

“安眠药副作用很大，你不该吃这么多。”

超人的声音在耳边响起时布鲁斯结结实实地打了个冷战，离他不到一米远的高大身影就像是噩梦的具现化，布鲁斯的手指神经质地绞紧了身下的床单，如果不是在黑暗中也依旧显眼的红披风，他可能会夺门而逃——现在也差不了多少了，他惊惧得几乎动弹不得，更难堪的是他清晰地感觉到体内因超人的靠进而升起的热度——他的身体在期待这个alpha的占有，而超人甚至都没释放出信息素。

布鲁斯的两条大腿不自觉地磨蹭了一下，接着他发现自己因刚才的噩梦而勃起了，他不知道超人是否看穿了他的窘境，那双清澈的蓝眼睛令他无地自容，他徒劳地扯过被子盖住腿间，从牙缝里挤出一句：“不是让你不要出现在我面前吗？”

克拉克静静地看着他：“但你叫了我的名字。”

“我没……”布鲁斯刚想反驳就意识到自己大概说了梦话，顿时便闭上了嘴。他能怎么解释？“我叫的不是你”？

“你需要我。”克拉克声音很轻，像是怕吓到他一样刻意放柔了许多，“让我帮你。”

布鲁斯不为所动：“滚出我的房间。”

“别这样，布鲁斯。”克拉克无奈地叹了口气，“我不明白你为什么不试着让自己好受点。”

布鲁斯无视了他的提问，偏头避开他的目光：“临时标记已经消失，别再来哥谭了，超人。”

他坐在黑暗里，脊背防御性地弓着，克拉克看得见那些对他竖起的尖刺，他弄不清是什么让布鲁斯如此厌恶他，也暂时无力去改变，只好转身离开——像一只求偶失败的公孔雀，垂头丧气，引人发笑。

布鲁斯目送他的背影完全消失在夜色中才抬手揉了揉后颈胀痛的腺体，燥热随着超人的离去反而更加强烈，像是在指责他违背本能的选择。他躺下去闭上眼睛，刚刚吞下的安眠药没有起到作用，身体里细微的麻痒让他辗转反侧，最终他放弃了忍耐，起身去浴室冲了个冷水澡，冰凉的水流勉强浇媳了那些不合时宜的火苗，却也将睡意冲得一干二净。

他暗骂了一句多管闲事的外星人，干脆下到蝙蝠洞里看了会儿资料，天快亮的时候警报器响了，布鲁斯迅速换上蝙蝠装，赶到案发现场敲晕了那伙炸开银行金库的罪犯。这本来是戈登的活，但睡眠不足还气不顺的蝙蝠侠正好需要一个发泄的途径，他在小头目戴着头套的脸上多揍了几拳，抽出绳子将这群人捆在了一起。

也许是剧烈运动过后血液流速催发了药效，安眠药的效力偏偏在这种时候席卷上来，蝙蝠侠头晕得厉害，靠着墙缓了缓，再抬头便见去而复返的超人面带担忧地站在他面前。

蝙蝠侠连生气的力气都提不起来：“你又要干什么？”

“你现在的状态不适合战斗，我怕你会受伤。”克拉克看了看地上不省人事的一群歹徒，耸耸肩，“好吧，是我多虑了。”

“我会不会受伤都不关你的事。”布鲁斯捏了捏鼻梁，侧身闪过从背后袭来的铁棍，一抬脚将暗处偷袭的家伙踹飞出去三米远，“滚回你的大都会。”

超人的目光落在那个躺在地上哀嚎的偷袭者身上，眉头狠狠地拧了起来，眼睛里有一道光芒闪过。蝙蝠侠脑中飞快地闪现出小丑和毒藤女额头上那两个烧疤，顿时汗毛倒竖地冲过去拦在超人面前：“等等！他只是个……”

“他断了四根肋骨。”超人打断他的话，语气里满是不赞同，“这有点太暴力了，你没必要用那么大的力气。”

蝙蝠侠瞪着眼睛像看什么稀罕物件一样看他。

克拉克在他的瞪视下顿了顿，试探性地提议：“要不下次试试只断一根……？”

蝙蝠侠终于回过神来，面无表情地反手砸晕了那个罪犯，嘲讽道：“这里是哥谭，把你泛滥的同情心留给大都会吧，童子军。”

“嘿，我不是童子军！”克拉克恼怒地反驳，“你明明知道……”

蝙蝠侠愈发阴沉的脸色让克拉克猛然意识到自己都说了些什么，那张氪星俊脸一下子就红得冒烟，他结结巴巴地解释了几句“我不是这个意思”，对现场凝滞的气氛没有丝毫帮助，最终他放弃地将一直拿在手上的杯子塞给蝙蝠侠并匆匆嘱咐“与其吃没多少作用的安眠药不如试试这个”，然后“咻”地一下消失在原地。

蝙蝠侠闻了闻杯子里散发着蜂蜜甜香的乳白色液体，顿时有点啼笑皆非。刺耳的警笛声越来越近，他瞥了一眼从道路尽头出现的戈登的座驾，坐上蝙蝠车朝蝙蝠洞驶去。

“……局长，刚刚蝙蝠侠手上是不是拿着一个马克杯……”

“闭嘴，看路。”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：鸡同鸭讲以至于过程十分曲折的车

22.

事实证明超人一旦打定主意要做什么事就没那么容易放弃，布鲁斯在隔天的晚宴上看到混在记者群里的克拉克·肯特时内心十分平静，若无其事地转开视线继续和身边穿着清凉的女模调情。长年累月的习惯让他不必经过大脑就能说出大段大段漂亮的情话，他深情款款地注视着脸颊越来越红的女孩，心里想着的却是如何不着痕迹地开溜。

浅色的液体在杯子里轻飘飘地晃荡，布鲁斯轻轻抿了一口，热辣的火苗从舌尖一路烧到胃里——他这次没有选择用姜汁汽水来代替香槟，他需要酒精来麻痹身体里躁动的细胞。距离戒断症完全发作还有一段时间，但不适感已经严重影响了他的食欲，女模纤细的手指拈起一块糕点送到他嘴里，他食不知味地咽下，假装享受地眯起眼。

克拉克终于忍不住了，他仗着自己身材高大挤开厚厚的人墙，把录音笔杵到布鲁斯面前：“韦恩先生，有传闻说您将与莱克斯企业合作……”

布鲁斯做了个“停止”的手势：“你可真有些煞风景了，记者先生。”他半真半假地抱怨，“况且只要我的资产不会因此缩水，董事会那群老家伙们做出的决策和我有什么关系？”

人群中隐隐传来几声嗤笑，不知是在笑这个土里土气的记者太不识时务，还是笑布鲁西宝贝一如既往的肤浅无知。女模娇笑着靠到布鲁斯怀里，手指在他胸膛上暧昧地画着圈：“布鲁西，我喜欢你的幽默感。”

“只有幽默感？这真让我伤心，南希宝贝。”布鲁斯眨了眨那双醉意朦胧的眼睛，搂住她的腰朝香槟塔的方向走去，“夜晚还很长，我有的是时间让你改变对我的看法。”

“看来韦恩已经找到了今晚的幸运女孩。”有人这么调侃，大家便也附和着聊起与韦恩有关的八卦，“超人”这个词的出现频率有点高，克拉克不自在地缩了缩脖子，躲到了大厅的角落里。

他的目光一直追随着布鲁斯，看着光鲜亮丽的哥谭宝贝与别人交谈、调情，他有些嫉妒，又没法冒然上前将他们分开，只好默默地移开目光，对着空无一物的记事本发呆。

克拉克昨天回孤独堡垒再次查阅了资料，得知长期缺乏标记者的信息素会给身体带来无法挽回的损伤，硬撑是最糟糕的选择，他刚进宴会厅就察觉到了布鲁斯略微失序的心跳以及躯体时不时的颤抖，显然戒断症状的影响正在加剧。他得和布鲁斯谈谈。

半个小时之后布鲁斯·韦恩不着痕迹地从宴会厅里消失了，甚至连一直待在他身边的南希都没发现他是什么时候离开的，但克拉克目睹了布鲁斯是如何一路不惊动任何人地从后门溜走，像一只遁入黑暗的蝙蝠——即使他还穿着精致的定制西装。

克拉克跟了上去，布鲁斯正身形不稳地站在喷泉池边，似乎在犹豫要不要往下跳，他衬衣扣子开了好几颗，露出底下泛着薄红的胸膛，濒临发情的alpha信息素溢散在空气里，克拉克不自觉地深吸了一口气，在他跳进喷泉池里的前一刻拦住了他。

“韦恩先生，这样你会感冒的。”克拉克无奈地将醉醺醺的大总裁扶起来，“我送你去休息室。”

布鲁斯脑袋发晕，身上热得厉害，一部分是因为酒精，另一部分是因为刚才那个女性omega极具勾引意味的信息素，这本来还在可以忍受的范围，但骨髓里蚁噬般的痒痛在一定程度上削弱了他的意志力，他不得不避过宾客们独自溜出了宴会厅，没想到被克拉克逮个正着。

身体因为“伴侣”的靠进而更加兴奋，克拉克抓着他的手腕，热度从相贴的那一小块皮肤传达过来，布鲁斯“唔”地恍惚了一下，马上回过神甩开他的手，厌烦地问：“你到底什么毛病？”

克拉克已经习惯了他的恶言相向，好脾气地再次搀住他摇摇欲坠的身躯：“我想帮你，布鲁斯，你需要我的信息素。”他不等对方反驳，将一块透明的水晶递过去，“关于标记的资料都在这里，我让AI研制适用于你这种情况的抑制剂，但需要一些时间。”

布鲁斯将信将疑地接过水晶，光洁的表面就像一块小小的显示屏，他快速浏览过那些讯息，脸色越来越难看，半晌才自嘲地勾起一个笑：“是，如你所说，我需要你。”他放弃似地叹了口气，抿起的唇角带着深重的疲惫，“那你呢？你想要什么？”

克拉克愣了一下：“啊？”

“你想从我这里得到什么？卡尔·艾尔。”布鲁斯看着他，棕色是眼睛蒙着酒醉的水雾，其下的光芒却冷静依旧，“韦恩从不欠人情，世界上也没有缺乏目的的好意。”

克拉克张了张嘴，犹犹豫豫地说：“你相信一见钟情吗？”

布鲁斯用眼神传达了“你在逗我”的鄙夷，克拉克焉巴巴地垂下头：“好吧，我也不信。”他艰难地阻止语言，“但……”

他亲眼目睹了一片死寂的母星，回到地球又得知曾经的恋人（也许只是一夜情对象）已经和别人订婚，他感到茫然，以及深入骨髓的孤独，有一瞬间他甚至怀疑自己根本就不该回来——是的，“世界不需要超人”。但超人需要地球，需要一个去处，一个联系，让他不至于孤身一人在宇宙中徘徊，即使他明白他自始至终都是异类。

可是现在他真的得到了一个联系，一个稳固的、分不开也割不断的标记，他的伴侣英俊、强悍、神秘，除了脾气不太好之外没有其他缺点，克拉克当然没傻到认为这是拉奥给他的礼物，布鲁斯身上的标记必定另有隐情，但他很庆幸他能在被孤独与绝望吞没之前遇到这个人，这没什么不好，布鲁斯需要他的信息素，而他需要布鲁斯。

最终他说：“你出现在我的面前，就像是为我量身定制的……我的意思是你很迷人、呃，我是说……”克拉克结结巴巴地找不到合适的形容词，“反正差不多就是这样。”

布鲁斯看了他好一会儿：“量身定制。”他喃喃地重复，突然笑起来，“我知道了。”

你知道了什么？克拉克想问一句，但布鲁斯像是卸下所有防备一般将整个人的重量都压进了他怀里，克拉克能隔着衣服的布料感觉到他身体逐渐加剧的颤抖：“布鲁斯？”

“去房间。”布鲁斯喘息着抓紧了他的衣摆，“随便哪间……”

超级速度的好处在这种时候就体现了出来，一眨眼的功夫他们就来到了休息室，布鲁斯已经要站不住了，他踉踉跄跄地推着克拉克的胸膛让他坐到床上，自己则侧着身子坐上对方的大腿，低下头，露出带着齿印的后颈：“咬我。”

克拉克没有犹豫，立刻咬住他后颈的皮肤，牙齿刺破腺体将alpha的信息素注入他的身体，布鲁斯哼出混杂着疼痛和满足的鼻音，戒断症状在逐渐消退，他动了动因刚才剧烈的抽搐而酸痛不已的肢体，发现暂时聚不起力气，便闭上眼将下巴搁在克拉克肩膀上小憩。

那些软绒绒的头发有些散了，蹭得克拉克脖子发痒，空气里湿润的金属气息中融入了一些太阳的味道，这同样影响到了标记者，他双手占有性地环住布鲁斯的腰，舌尖有一下没一下地舔过那个还在渗血的齿痕。布鲁斯在他怀里细微地发颤，没阻止也没做出回应，只是把脸更深地埋入他的肩窝。

克拉克享受这标记之后的温存时间，他手指不自觉地揉捏布鲁斯的小腹，突然看见对方胯间的西裤顶起了一个鼓包：“布鲁斯，你硬了。”他伸手碰了碰那块凸起，明显感觉到布鲁斯的呼吸粗重了些，“我帮你弄出来。”

这没什么好害羞的，在标记的过程中勃起很正常，克拉克自己也硬得快顶穿裤子，他一边小心地不让自己的阴茎碰到对方，一边解开了布鲁斯的皮带和裤扣，拉下拉链将里面的玩意掏出来。布鲁斯依然没拒绝，任由他托住自己最脆弱的部位把玩，手指有点紧张地握了握，腰身僵硬地绷得死紧。

克拉克手活技术也不怎么好，但胜在认真，他细致地抚过柱身上的经络，拇指轻柔地按压头部，很快布鲁斯便低低喘息起来，他低着头，从克拉克的角度只能看到他通红的耳尖，克拉克觉得可爱，忍不住在那片烫乎乎的软骨上啃了一口，惹来布鲁斯“嗯”的一声闷哼。

“你真的很敏感。”克拉克忍不住说，然后试探性地将手探入对方的衬衫下摆，从紧实的腹部一路抚到胸口，指尖捏起小巧的乳头揉搓，布鲁斯抖得更厉害，肩膀也缩了起来，马眼里溢出些水液，克拉克就着那点润滑上下撸动他的阴茎，色情的水声“咕啾咕啾”地在房间里回荡。

布鲁斯身形高大，偏偏骨架子小，综合起来身量比克拉克足足小了两圈，克拉克没费什么力气便将他完全拢在了怀里，心满意足地用下巴磨蹭他头顶的发旋。他放出了一些信息素，刚好能挑起对方兴致又不至于过火，布鲁斯腹肌抽紧，屁股开始不安分地在他腿上蹭动，阴茎小幅度地操他的手心，克拉克被他蹭得火起，另一只手警告性地拍了拍他的屁股，“啪”地一声脆响。布鲁斯立刻就不动了，抬起头来用被情欲浸湿的眼睛看他，带点惊慌和委屈。克拉克连忙道歉，又将功补过地用指腹摩擦他柔嫩的龟头，布鲁斯急促地抽气，牙齿咬住他领口的布料，试图把呻吟都堵在喉咙里。

“嗯、呼……”他呼出的热气都喷洒在克拉克的颈侧，克拉克满脸通红地尽力无视自己越来越不听话的下半身，一心一意用最温柔的手法帮布鲁斯疏解。布鲁斯原本并拢的腿岔开了一些，屁股稍稍移动了位置，那根钢铁阴茎正好抵到了他的臀缝，克拉克不确定这是不是个暗示，也没在布鲁斯脸上找到答案，只好认命地又往后退了点。

布鲁斯没过多久就被送上了高潮，他绵长地呻吟，脖颈拉出一道美丽的弧线，精液溅得西装上到处都是。克拉克已经出了一身热汗，下身硬得快要爆炸，盘算着等会去厕所解决，而布鲁斯喘匀了气，凑上来吻他。这个吻极尽缠绵与诱惑，有目的地引导着克拉克笨拙的舌头与自己共舞，克拉克晕乎乎地捧着他的脑袋，活学活用地把布鲁斯吻到喘不过气拼命推他，才依依不舍地放开。

“你是个好学生。”布鲁西宝贝埋怨般地说着，蒙着细汗和薄红的脸颊诱人极了，他像那天晚上一样揽住超人的脖子，将姿势改为面对面的跨坐，又拿嘴唇轻蹭对方的面颊。克拉克都不敢和他对视，悬在空中的手落也不是不落也不是，尴尬地陷入僵持，好在布鲁斯替他做出了决定，他拉住克拉克的手，将它带到身后，覆在了自己的臀瓣上。

克拉克反射性地捏了捏那团弹性极佳的软肉，这才发现布鲁斯的心跳和血液流速并没有放缓，他疑惑地将的手指潜入对方股缝，那个小小的穴口干燥紧涩，却自发地吮吸他的指尖。

“被标记的alpha也和omega一样需要用后面才能高潮吗？”

克拉克发誓自己问出这句话只是出于好奇和关心，但布鲁斯明显被冒犯了，他脸上闪过浓重的屈辱，眼神也冷了下来，克拉克手忙脚乱地想说点什么补救，可在那之前布鲁斯已经再次戴上了甜蜜的面具，仿佛刚才的愤怒从未存在：“如果你想听这个。”他顺从地开口，语气没有一丝波澜，像是这么说过无数遍，“我不被干就不行，请你插进来，卡尔。”

克拉克红着脸从床头柜上找到润滑剂，简单地倒了一点在手指上就摸索着将食指探进了肉洞，穴口骤然缩紧又马上柔顺地放松，熟练地接纳了他的进犯。火热柔软的肠肉裹着他的手指，克拉克凭借着记忆找到了那个能让布鲁斯舒服的点，划着圈按揉，布鲁斯身体猛地一弹，嘴里发出半声猝不及防的惊叫，张开嘴似乎想说什么但又放弃了，他重新伏下去趴在克拉克的肩膀上，本来梳得整齐的发尾彻底乱糟糟地翘起来。

克拉克握住他的阴茎套弄，那根分量十足的玩意垂软着，并没有因这些刺激而再次硬起来，克拉克为难地思索了两秒，怀疑是自己给予的刺激还不够。既然布鲁斯信任他，连这么隐私的秘密都告诉他，还允许他以……这种方式帮忙，他自然也不能让对方失望。克拉克咽了咽口水，在使命感的驱使下将中指也插了进去，两根手指并在一起在甬道里转了一圈，隔着肠壁夹住前列腺，稍微用了点力气揉搓。

“嗯！”布鲁斯惊喘着软下腰，下半身哆嗦个不停，他眼眶里迅速聚集起水汽，呼吸声里也带着颤音，“别、这太……”

他扭动腰身小幅度地闪躲，受不住似的不断吸气，穴肉却贪婪地吞吃着入侵物，克拉克箍着他的腰，安慰般地亲吻他的耳侧：“很快就好，再忍忍。”他这么说着，手指以和语气完全不符的强硬抠挖布鲁斯最敏感的部位，布鲁斯咬着嘴唇，不知所措地拽着他的衣角，喉咙里求饶的音节滚了两圈，最终还是咽了回去。

这和他设想的不一样。他可以和超人做爱——是的，毕竟这是由“超人”亲手调教出的肉体，超人当然会喜欢，哈，量身定制——布鲁斯不介意这种程度的“各取所需”，得知超人想要的只是这个他甚至松了一口气，反正他早就被操熟了，用一段时间的肉体关系就能换来他急需的抑制剂配方，基本算是无本生意，他有什么理由拒绝？

但他没料到会变成这样。如果说事先把他撸射一次还能算作是一种温柔，之后的指奸则只能称作折磨，超人没有按照他暗示的那样来好好扩张他，只是用两根手指不断玩弄他敏感的后穴，不断加重力道、再观察他的反应，就像是在摆弄一件新奇的玩具。布鲁斯还处在不应期，被反复刺激前列腺造成的酸胀感让他头皮发麻，小腹也开始一阵阵抽痛，他催促地磨蹭对方鼓胀地下体，可超人不为所动，似乎打定了主意今天只用手指操他。

布鲁斯有些慌了，酸痛越来越强烈，涨麻的尿意袭上前端，再这样下去他也许会被玩到失禁，或者这正是超人想看到的？布鲁斯不喜欢这样，他愿意用身体进行公平交易不代表他想再次变成超人的玩物，眼前小记者镜片下的蓝眼睛渐渐和记忆中领主超人的眼睛重合，他竭力压下心头的恐惧，故作平静的声线里却不可避免地混进了几丝颤抖：“你到底进不进来？”

克拉克愣了一下：“咦？我可以吗？”他湛蓝的眼睛亮了起来，其中的惊喜不像是作假，布鲁斯被他灼热的视线盯得不自在，偏开头轻轻“嗯”了一声，主动平躺到床上，扳起两条大腿将湿红的穴口露给他看。克拉克傻了吧唧地看着那道一张一翕的肉缝，脸红得快要烧起来，捂着脸呻吟了一声才附身上去吻住布鲁斯的嘴唇，一手扯掉自己的裤子，钢铁阴茎弹出来“啪”地打在了对方的臀瓣上。

仅仅是被两根手指开拓过的后穴要容纳那根尺寸超标的家伙还有些勉强，克拉克一边向里顶进一边注意着布鲁斯的表情，所幸对方虽然拧着眉，却没显露出太多痛苦，撑得发白的穴口艰难地吞咽着克拉克的阴茎，肠肉又谄媚地裹了上去。进到底部时克拉克停下来眨掉了睫毛上的汗珠，毫无章法地啃咬伴侣的颈侧，嘴里黏糊糊地连声喊着“布鲁斯”，布鲁斯便也喊他卡尔，克拉克顿了一秒，抬起脸来不太好意思地挠挠头：“我不是很习惯别人喊我的氪星名字……你可以叫我克拉克。”

布鲁斯看了他一会，意识到他远比看起来的要敏锐，便轻笑着说：“好，克拉克。”他双臂环住对方的脖颈，又促狭地拖起长音，“记者先生——我们可以开始正题了吗？”

克拉克躁得不行，报复似的抽出到只剩一个头部又整根没入，布鲁斯一下子就没声了，只能从鼻腔里发出软绵绵的气音，克拉克每一次抽送都从被玩到微肿的前列腺上碾过，几十下过后布鲁斯的阴茎终于有了勃起的趋势，克拉克高兴地抚了抚那根半硬的家伙，越发狠重地往对方的前列腺顶。

“啊……嗯、嗯……”

即使不应期已经过去，身体一时半会也没法承受如此强烈的快感，克拉克一根筋的操法太过莽撞，布鲁斯咬着牙忍了几分钟就有点受不了了，不得不含含糊糊地出声：“你不要、啊！不要一直、磨我那里！”抗议声被顶得破碎，克拉克放缓了冲撞速度，有点迟疑地戳了戳那块柔软的区域，激得布鲁斯又是一阵哆嗦，“不、呜嗯……”

“可是你好像很喜欢。”克拉克知道有人在床上会口是心非，他没法判断布鲁斯这话是不是出自真心，“你都流水了。”

布鲁斯脸上窜起红潮，不知是羞耻还是恼火：“我有反应不代表你的技术过关，童子军！”

克拉克在这种时候倒是很虚心求教：“那你教教我？”他在肉穴里小幅度地磨蹭，像某种不太成功的撒娇，“我想让你舒服。”

布鲁斯哽得说不出话，眼睛凶巴巴地瞪着他，可惜因为泛红的眼眶而完全没有威慑力，克拉克作势又要去顶他的前列腺，布鲁斯只好硬着头皮指导：“慢点、嘶……别这么用力……”他闭起眼喘息，舌头舔过自己殷红的唇瓣，“也别、每次都捅那么深……给我点休息时间……”

克拉克听话地在穴里不急不缓地抽送，牙齿衔住他小巧的乳尖亵玩：“还有呢？”他火热的手掌覆上对方的腰侧，“你喜欢我摸你哪里？”

“……你右手再往下一点、呃嗯……就是那里。”布鲁斯仰起头，喉结随着不自觉的吞咽而滑动，“还有胸口……啊！”

他痛哼着拽住克拉克的头发，使坏的小记者舔了舔自己在他乳晕上留下的一个浅浅的牙印：“很疼？”说着他故意低头去看布鲁斯戳在他小腹的阴茎，无辜地笑了笑，“看来也不是那么疼。”

“你、呜啊……”

接下来布鲁斯再没有机会说出一句整话，克拉克是个好学生，一直都是，他九浅一深地操弄布鲁斯湿软的肉穴，双手一会儿轻缓地摩擦他的侧腹，一会儿又大力揉捏他的乳肉，布鲁斯把脸埋进枕头里粗重地喘息，手指紧紧扣着克拉克的肩膀，苍白的皮肤上很快就浮起了汹涌的红潮。克拉克把他的手从自己肩膀上拽下来，温柔地吻他掌心的薄茧，下身抽插的节奏逐渐加快。布鲁斯压不住放浪的呻吟，便抬头去追逐他的嘴唇，克拉克吻住他，将那些诱人的声音尽数吞进肚子里。

“布鲁斯、布鲁斯……”克拉克喘着气将他的腿分得更开，有汗水顺着下巴滴到布鲁斯脸上，“我可以射在你里面吗？”

“别废话、啊……啊啊！”

他们几乎同时释放出来，布鲁斯脱力地瘫软在床垫里，腰腹与大腿还在一阵阵抽搐，克拉克翻身侧躺到他旁边，先是伸手揽住他的腰，见他没反对便得寸进尺地把他整个人都拖进了怀里，从背后抱住他，轻嗅他颈间混着信息素的汗味。氪星人没有不应期，射过一次却依旧硬挺的阴茎在布鲁斯的股缝里似有若无地摩擦，布鲁斯阖上眼休息了几分钟，等身体里的酸疼稍微好了一些，才嘶哑地说：“可以了。”

克拉克没动静，布鲁斯有点不耐烦地将屁股又往后蹭了些：“快点，进来。”

“你还要？”克拉克惊讶地低头看他。

布鲁斯莫名其妙地回视：“你不是又硬了吗？”

“啊，这个没关系。”克拉克这才反应过来自己的行为大概有些引人误会，局促地解释道，“过一会就消下去了。”

可惜对方并没有被他蒙混过去：“别磨蹭，要干就快干。”对氪星人的生理非常了解的布鲁斯冷笑一声，“放着不管你能硬到天亮。”

克拉克尴尬地咳嗽：“不用，你很累……”

“你在小看我？”布鲁斯危险地眯起眼。

“我没有……”克拉克反驳的语气很弱，但表情十分固执，“我透视了你，再来一次你明天肯定没法好好走路。”

布鲁斯面无表情地看着他，过了几秒，突然转过身，以蝙蝠侠的敏捷在超人还没反应过来的间隙里潜下去张嘴含住那根氪星棍子，一直吞到根部，克拉克哪经历过这种服务，柔软的口腔包裹住他的阴茎，舌尖划过敏感的头部，爽得他倒吸了一口气。布鲁斯的口活不可思议地好，深喉也做得熟稔无比，因呕吐反射而蠕动的喉口不断推挤入侵者，克拉克恍惚地朝下看，正好对上布鲁斯被噎出泪花的眼睛，双重刺激之下他终于忍无可忍地挺动腰胯在对方嘴里浅浅抽送起来。

布鲁斯任由他不知轻重地顶撞，手指技巧性地服侍他的囊袋，鼻尖都埋进了他下腹的毛丛里。克拉克在一个加重的吮吸中再一次释放出来，过量的精液射进布鲁斯的喉管，布鲁斯皱着眉头吞咽，居然连一滴也没漏出嘴角，在克拉克抽出阴茎时甚至主动伸出舌头舔掉了柱身上残留的白浊，克拉克扣住他的手臂将他拉起来，与他交换了一个满是精液味道的吻。

“还算满意？”布鲁斯挑着眉问，他嗓子哑得厉害，显然是在刚才的口交中伤到了，克拉克抿了抿嘴唇，手覆上他的后脑将他的头压在自己胸口，轻声说：“睡吧。”

布鲁斯因别扭的姿势而不舒服地挣了两下，还是敌不过席卷上来的困倦而闭上了眼睛，呼吸渐渐平稳，克拉克抱着他，目光扫过他红肿的嘴唇与身上好几个发红的指印，眼中慢慢浮起些忧虑来。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：道具、舔肛、少量PTSD描写

23.

接下来的一个星期克拉克再没见过布鲁斯，即使已经渡过了初次标记的焦虑期，长时间与伴侣分开还是让他有些难受，他只能在极其偶尔的情况下放任自己去聆听对方的心跳，五秒，或者十秒，来确认他仍然安好。

布鲁斯那天早上穿好衣服就走了，连个电话都没留给他，克拉克沮丧又担忧，他深知以布鲁斯倔强的性子就算戒断症再发作也不会第一时间呼叫超人，因此越是接近那个日期他就越心神不宁，导致工作效率一降再降，佩里原本就黑的脸色越发黑得无法直视。

露易丝经过时敲了敲他的桌面：“小镇男孩，离交稿还有一个小时，你再这样发呆后果会很严重。”

克拉克一个激灵清醒过来，对着几乎是空白的文档界面痛苦地抱住了头，露易丝好心给他倒了一杯咖啡：“加油，我得出去跑个新闻，希望回来时你还没有被辞退。”

“借你吉言，露易丝……”

克拉克呆呆地捧着咖啡杯，目光习惯性地追随露易丝，直到女记者干练的背影消失在门后才轻轻叹了一口气，他揉了揉眉心，准备继续赶稿，耳边却突然传来一个声音：“前女友，嗯哼？”

湿热的气息抚过耳膜，克拉克惊跳起来，转过头便看到布鲁斯抄着手站在他身后，眼神戏谑，显然是知道超人和露易丝·莱恩五年前的那点破事，克拉克心里刚刚升起感伤很快被惊喜盖过，他伸长手臂给了布鲁斯一个拥抱，有些羞涩地说：“其实你不用亲自过来，我可以去哥谭……”

“正好来我的新产业看看而已。”布鲁斯指了指脚下，饶有兴致地挑眉，“顺便旁观了一场余情未了的戏。”

“嘿、我不是……”

“行啦。”布鲁斯的语气又回到了哥谭王子式的漫不经心，他拍了下克拉克的肩膀，俯身凑到他耳边，“快点搞定你的新闻稿，我等不了太久。”

克拉克的脸“轰”的一下红透了，大脑因过热而空白了两秒，再抬头时布鲁斯已经笑眯眯地拒绝了吉米搬来的板凳，半靠在墙壁上与几个闻讯赶来的娱乐版记者有一搭没一搭地聊天。克拉克温柔地注视着布鲁斯摆着夸张表情的脸，目光里浮现几分无奈，他刚才想说露易丝已经订婚，想说氪星人一生都只忠于一个伴侣，但对方根本没给他剖白的机会。

最终他放弃地摇了摇头，专注于眼前亟待完成的稿件，手指以人类极限的速度在键盘上敲打，约四十分钟后，佩里终于通过了他第三版的修改稿，克拉克得以关掉电脑活动活动手腕，走上前把布鲁斯从记者的包围圈中拉出来。

“比我想的要快。”布鲁斯任由他扣着自己的手臂，还有闲心朝记者们挥挥手，“好啦，我和我的甜心要去说点悄悄话，下次再聊，”

全办公室的人都像是目睹火山喷发一样陷入僵直，克拉克捂着脸把布鲁斯往外拽防止他再说出什么惊人之语，布鲁斯随着他的力道慢悠悠的走在后面，拖着嗓音道：“我带你去参观我的新办公室——”

编辑部的门在他们身后关上，漆黑的走廊里空无一人，布鲁斯自如地收起那套花花公子的做派，冷淡地朝电梯抬了抬下巴：“顶层。”

克拉克还不太适应他突然改变的态度，有点局促地替他按了电梯的开启键。临近中午大部分人都在奋力赶稿，因此他们一路上都没遇上什么人，顶层的董事长室门开着，空气里散发着还未完全消散的装修涂料味道，他们走进去，关上门。

“所以你买下了星球日报？我是不是该叫你老板？”克拉克试图用俏皮话来活跃气氛，可惜并没有作用，布鲁斯仅仅是看了他一眼，然后径自跪了下去。

他毫无障碍地双膝触地，身体前倾，手撑在光洁的地板上，然后仰头凑过去用牙齿咬住克拉克的裤子拉链，熟练地拉到底。克拉克完全惊呆了，甚至一时间失去了行动能力，只能眼睁睁地看着布鲁斯伸出舌头隔着内裤的布料舔上他沉睡的阴茎，又勾住他的内裤下拉，迅速苏醒的巨物弹出来打在布鲁斯脸上，布鲁斯张开嘴，把它含了进去。

“等等，你不用……”剩下的话因一个完美的深喉而原样咽了回去，克拉克愣愣地看着布鲁斯，对方脸颊上浮起一些缺氧的红晕，鲜红的唇瓣被阴茎撑开，辛苦地吮吸着，他闭着眼，修长的脖颈显得脆弱易折，脊背撑得很直，腰窝却塌下去一个优美的凹陷，让臀部的线条更加凸显。

这样的布鲁斯很美——以全然服务性的姿态展示自己身体的曲线，温顺又不设防，克拉克相信没人能忍得住不去撕开他的西装——但这不对，无论是布鲁斯还是蝙蝠侠，都不该这样理所当然地跪在任何人的面前。

不该这样……把宝贵的尊严主动送到别人脚下。

克拉克在一股没来由的怒火驱使下猛地抓住布鲁斯的肩膀，几乎是把他拎起来摔在了办公桌上，刚刚迎来新主人的办公室里干净整洁，桌面上也没有摆上饰品和文件，布鲁斯半趴在上面，有点呛到地轻咳几声，还没来得及撑起身就被按在背上的手给压了回去。

“……克拉克？”布鲁斯反射性地绷紧了肌肉，背后传来的压迫感让他警惕，他快速思索着如果超人突然发疯他能有多大几率逃脱，手指紧张地扣紧了桌沿，“我哪里没做好吗？”

克拉克没回答他，只是一把扯下了他的西裤，布鲁斯猝不及防地“啊”了一声，两条腿下意识地夹紧了。那两瓣圆乎乎的臀肉上沾了些湿腻的液体，臀缝和腿根更是一塌糊涂，克拉克清晰地看见布鲁斯泛红的穴口微微缩着，中间竟然含着一根两指宽的按摩棒，克拉克倒吸了一口气，鬼使神差地伸指往穴口一按，布鲁斯激烈地挣了一下，原本只是微勃的性器立刻硬挺起来。

克拉克用手指沾了一些水液——不知道是融化的润滑剂还是肠液，难以置信地叫道：“你就一直夹着这个从哥谭过来？！”

“别这么惊讶，毕竟以你的‘天赋异禀’，我得做好准备保证自己不会被伤到。”布鲁斯喘了口气，“把它拿出来，然后操我。”

克拉克静默了一会儿，语调蓦地沉了下去：“但你刚才、和他们聊天。”他俯身贴近布鲁斯的后颈，每一个字都像是从牙缝里挤出来一般，“你屁股里夹着玩具，带着一裤子的水，和他们聊天！”

骤然升起的Alpha独占欲冲得克拉克脑子发晕，甚至眼珠子都泛起了红光，布鲁斯被他的信息素压制得动弹不得，呼出的热气让澄亮的桌面起了一层白雾，他喉结滚动了几下，艰难地喊道：“克拉克！”

克拉克闷不吭声地咬破了他的腺体，信息素注入引发的眩晕带走了布鲁斯仅存的力气，他大口大口地呼吸，热潮爬上了他的皮肤，渗入血肉之中，比岩浆更加滚烫。克拉克握住按摩棒，抽出一截又重重捅回他的前列腺上，布鲁斯无声地嘶叫，腿软得支不住身体，克拉克捞住他的腰，调整角度让硅胶制的龟头准确抵住布鲁斯的敏感点，在对方拔高的惊叫中打开了按摩棒底部的震动开关。

“啊啊、不！停下……”

布鲁斯的指关节用力到发白，指甲在桌面上留下了几道不美观的划痕，他把脸埋进自己的臂弯，在手臂的遮挡下发出一声声闷哼，夹杂着含糊的求饶与咒骂，大腿也抖得不成样子。克拉克看了看那两团颤巍巍的臀肉，十分想在上面留几个巴掌印，但想到布鲁斯上次对于被打屁股的排斥，还是遗憾地打消了这个念头。

穴口因内部的刺激而不断收缩，边缘在长时间的压迫与摩擦下肿得艳红，可怜兮兮地试图闭合，又因异物而无法成功。克拉克着迷地盯着它，手指试探性地压上肿起的肉环，布鲁斯哆嗦得更厉害，甚至开始慌不择路地用虚软的腿蹬他，克拉克体贴地放软皮肤以免他伤到脚，然后抵挡不住内心的诱惑蹲下身凑近了那个在他眼里分外可爱的小穴。

突然间布鲁斯停止了所有的挣扎，像断了电一样一动不动地趴在桌上，眼睛里全是茫然。有什么东西顶开按摩棒与肛口的交界入侵到甬道里，它柔韧又灵活，硬生生在已经填得很满的穴里占据一席之地，滑腻粗糙的表面划过敏感的肠壁，甚至恶意顶着按摩棒往里推，布鲁斯打了个冷颤，终于意识到那是超人的舌头。

按摩棒的粗细与氪星尺寸还有很大差距，如果不想让布鲁斯感到太多疼痛克拉克必须再帮他扩张一些，采用这种方式也有他自己的考量——比起粗硬的钢铁手指，显然氪星人身体唯一算得上柔软的部位会带给布鲁斯更好的体验。按摩棒被推进了更深的地方，舌头取代它原本的工作去按摩布鲁斯的前列腺，由于长度不太够，舌尖只能勉强划过那块区域，造成的快感也似有若无，但布鲁斯仍然发出了一声尖锐的抽气，尾音几乎带上了哭腔。

舔肛带来的刺激不算强烈，但羞耻感快要把他淹没了，布鲁斯从脖颈到脸颊红得发烫，无助地咬着袖子的布料压下那些不堪入耳的浪叫。他从没经历过这个，领主超人没有多少耐心来将他打开，所以布鲁斯学会了事先替自己准备好，受伤只会使明天的性事更加难熬，他从领主超人那里得到的温柔少得可怜，因此他当然没想到克拉克会这样做——这太过了，被舔到那种地方完全超出了他的心理承受极限，他眼眶泛起湿热，用发抖的声音请求克拉克停下。

克拉克当然不会停，他细致地舔过菊穴的褶皱，又使坏地顶着还在震动的按摩棒去戳刺肠壁，布鲁斯喉咙里发出难以忍受的啜泣，西装袖口被他的牙齿折腾得不成样子，他挣动着、颤抖着，被快感逼迫着往更高处攀登，然后在克拉克吮吸他的会阴与囊袋时无可抑制地射了出来，精液在黑色的办公桌腿上挂下一道淫糜的污迹。

布鲁斯在高潮的余韵中剧烈地喘息，克拉克怜惜地吻过他肩膀上的一道陈旧的长疤，扯住按摩棒底部的拉环将它抽出来扔到地上，然后用自己的阴茎抵上了尚未合拢的小穴。

按摩棒被拖出穴口时无可避免地碰到了前列腺，布鲁斯仅仅只是急喘了两声，但东西落到地上的声响却让他一个激灵，还未聚起焦距的眼睛睁大了，里面尽是浑浑噩噩的惊恐。灼热的氪星阴茎顶开入口进入到内部，有意无意地碾过深处的一个柔软凹陷，他猛地开始挣扎，力度大到克拉克一时都没按住他，他慌乱地踢蹬、扭动、挥舞双手，被制住后又呜咽着道歉，弓起身子在漆黑冰冷的桌面上瑟缩成一团。

克拉克手足无措地抱住他：“怎么了？布鲁斯？”他问得很轻柔，但布鲁斯仍然像听到什么可怕的声音一般瑟瑟发抖，嘴里呢喃着些模糊的呓语，克拉克用超级听力去仔细分辨，勉强从那些乱成一团的单词中辨认出了“卡尔”和“别进来”。

他攥紧了拳。

X视线很快将布鲁斯恐惧却不敢妄动的原因呈现给他——他的阴茎正好抵在肠道内部一个非常隐蔽的入口上，他立刻就记起这是alpha的生殖腔，因为无用而被忽视的器官。克拉克脑中闪过AO永久标记的必要步骤，蓦地脊背一阵发寒，他几乎是僵硬地在那个窄小萎缩的甬道上找到了愈合得很好但确确实实存在过的严重裂伤，只觉得如坠冰窟。

他为什么之前没有想到这个？永久标记是需要肉体结合的，他因为布鲁斯是个alpha而默认那个器官“不存在”，却没想到这本身就是个悖论。氪星没有过alpha之间标记的案例、乔·艾尔明显责备的眼神、布鲁斯第一次看到他时的反应，他完全忽略了这些线索指向的真相——他视若珍宝的标记可能是布鲁斯曾遭受的苦难与屈辱的具现化，而他只因一厢情愿想要摆脱孤独而对布鲁斯的痛苦视而不见，如此自私，如此卑劣。

他以此为要挟，与布鲁斯发生肉体关系，布鲁斯该怎么看他？

克拉克不知道该怎么办，只能紧紧地抱住布鲁斯不停地说“对不起”，所有的解释都苍白无力，他的阴茎已经离开了对方的身体，但这当然无法弥补他的过错，伤害已经造成，任何补救对于那个巨大的缺口来说都是杯水车薪。

布鲁斯颤抖的身体渐渐平复下来，但仍然没说话，直到两人身上的汗水都变得冰凉黏腻，他才轻轻吐出一口气，疲惫地眨眼：“克拉克？”

“是我。”克拉克收紧了环在他腰上的手，又犹犹豫豫地放开，“你还好吗？”

“大概不太好。”布鲁斯手撑着桌面，慢吞吞地把自己翻过来，坐在桌沿上，“我讨厌后背位，下次别再这样了，小记者。”他揽住克拉克的脖颈与他接吻，语气比起抱怨更像是撒娇，“让我看着你。”

克拉克珍惜地磨蹭他的唇瓣，又舔吮他的颈侧与锁骨，刚留下不久的咬痕结了一层薄薄的血痂，边缘还带着红肿，克拉克小心地摸了摸它：“抱歉，我……”

“为什么道歉？这是我需要的。”布鲁斯反而毫不在意地捋了把潮湿的额发，“我可不想因为器官衰竭而提前过上退休生活。”

克拉克还想说点什么，但布鲁斯已经用两条光裸的长腿勾住了他的腰，屁股离开了桌沿，情色地蹭上他的下体，他整个身体的重量全都支撑在撑住桌面的手与挂在克拉克腰间的腿上，克拉克能透过凌乱的西装看见那些因用力而绷紧的肌肉群，他着迷地摸上去，布鲁斯故意发出拖长的呻吟。

克拉克触电一样收回手，红着脸咕哝：“别这样，如果你不想做那我……”

“你现在说这个是不是有点晚？”布鲁斯朝他挤了挤眼睛，嗓音柔滑又甜蜜，“还是说你想让我着急？坏心眼的超人先生。”

事实证明没人能在布鲁西宝贝的攻势中守住阵地，克拉克沉默了三秒，在巨大的罪恶感中重新把阴茎捅进了布鲁斯的后穴，温软湿热的内里细细密密地包裹住他，训练有素地蠕动、吮吸，布鲁斯舔了舔嘴唇，喉咙里小小地呜咽了一声，再没有了说话的余裕。

克拉克还记得布鲁斯上次教他的技巧，他刻意避开前列腺往深处冲撞，又在布鲁斯放松警惕的时候狠狠碾上敏感点，布鲁斯很快就被他干硬了，撑住身体的手臂开始发抖，克拉克干脆托起他的背，把他整个人都从办公桌上抱了起来。

“呃啊！”布鲁斯反射性地抱紧了克拉克的肩膀，重力作用下他那根插在他体内的棍子成了唯一的支点，进入到了前所未有的深度。布鲁斯被这一下捅得头晕眼花，差点就这么脱力滑下去，但克拉克牢牢地抱着他，轻声安慰他说“别怕，放心交给我”，同时下身又重重地顶他，力道大得快要捅穿肠壁。布鲁斯几乎发不出声音，好半天才溢出几声破碎的呻吟，生理性的泪水濡湿了睫毛。他的性器直挺挺地戳着克拉克的小腹，被粗糙的格子衬衫磨得有点疼，克拉克伸手想帮他撸出来，布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地哽咽出声：“不、别碰……”

克拉克顿了一下，没再去碰他的阴茎，只是更加深重地操干他的后穴，大量润滑剂和肠液被磨得起泡，随着每一次抽送断断续续地溢出穴口，再顺着臀沟滑下，滴落到地板上。布鲁斯脸颊晕红，目光也趋于涣散，激烈得恰到好处的快感烧得他脑子发热、四肢瘫软，超人坚实的手臂让他感到安全，他侧头努力地蹭着克拉克的下巴，马上就得到了一个笨拙却温柔的亲吻。

镜片之下湛蓝的眼睛看着他，柔和、专注，又带着些心疼与怜惜，和记忆里的冷漠完全不同。

布鲁斯摘掉那副笨重的黑框眼镜扔到桌上，凑过去吻他的眼睛，克拉克回以一个羞涩的笑，像得到奖励的小狗一样拿毛茸茸的头发磨蹭他的颈窝，布鲁斯被蹭得发痒，后穴里汹涌的快感也让他有些无所适从，只好抓着克拉克背后的布料，在剧烈的颠簸中咬着下唇，尽力咽下那些放浪的呻吟。

办公室里一时只剩下水声与粗重的喘息，克拉克将布鲁斯压进了崭新的真皮沙发里，分开他的大腿更加顺畅地抽送，布鲁斯发丝散乱，神智昏聩地迎合他的侵犯，微张的口中溢出一声声绵软的气音，他快要射了，只需要再给他多一点——

“韦恩先生，您在里面吗？”

突然响起的敲门声吓得两个人都停住了，布鲁斯剧烈地抖了一下，喷溅出来的精液甚至溅上了他自己的下巴，克拉克呆呆地看着那些乳白的液体，咽了咽口水，猛地掰开他的臀瓣将自己更深地埋进甬道里，布鲁斯发出一声短促的尖叫，慌乱地推他：“等一下、克拉克……”而克拉克捂住了他的嘴帮他阻隔那些压不住的呻吟，下身大开大合地冲撞，在布鲁斯无可抑制的痉挛中释放在了肠道深处。

门外的人半晌没得到回应便离开了，克拉克挪开手，与布鲁斯交换了一个温存的吻。布鲁斯好一会儿才回过神，嘟囔了一句“你好重”就费劲地爬起来，对着衬衣上的精斑发愁：“天哪，阿尔弗雷德会杀了我。”

克拉克拿纸巾擦掉沙发上的污迹，又去擦布鲁斯身上的，可惜液体已经渗进了布料里，一时半会没法弄干净。他心虚地轻咳一声：“要不你先穿我的？”

布鲁斯目测了一下两人的体型差，表情复杂地摇摇头，起身到办公桌前去捡自己的西裤，走动间有精液从红肿的穴口溢出，缓慢地淌下大腿，布鲁斯随意擦了两把，穿好裤子，又扣上西装外套的纽扣，勉强将自己收拾整齐。克拉克好心地提议道：“你知道我可以抱着你飞回去。”

“不用了，谢谢。”布鲁斯瞥了眼孤零零躺在地上的按摩棒，抬脚将它踩得粉碎，“我还有事，你记得把地板弄干净。”

克拉克表情扭曲地看着那根四分五裂的按摩棒，以惊人的勇气开口：“我有话要和你说。”

“我赶时间。”布鲁斯显然什么都不想谈，将皱巴巴的领带塞进口袋里就大步朝门外走去，“下周这个时间来哥谭找我。”

“等……”

大门“砰”地关上了。

克拉克懊恼地捂住脸，将所有挫败的叹息都埋进了掌心。他只觉得自己走进了一个迷宫，浓雾遮蔽了他的视线，他跌跌撞撞地追着布鲁斯的身影朝前跑，到下一个转角却发现眼前的是条死路，而他追寻的人早已不见踪影。

他什么都做不了。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：少量PTSD描写

24.

“我去夜巡，你自便。”

蝙蝠侠的背影消失在水幕之中，克拉克默默去浴室冲了个澡，顺便洗干净自己满是精液的制服并用热视线烘干，出来时正好看到阿尔弗雷德端着一盘小甜饼站在电梯井旁。

“晚上好，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德朝他点点头，体贴地递上一条毛巾，“要来点夜宵吗？”

“谢谢。”克拉克拿了一块烤得酥脆的饼干，温和地笑了笑，“我听见有人在叫我，下次见，潘尼沃斯先生。”

最终那块饼干被他借花献佛给了跳楼的女学生，小姑娘脸上满是恐惧的泪痕，显然在跳下去的那一刻就后悔了，她在超人的温声安慰与小甜饼攻势下很快破涕为笑，反复保证自己不会再轻生后迈着轻快的步伐离开了天台，而超人坐在天台边缘的铁栏杆上，望着脚下灯火通明的城市，沮丧地叹了口气。

他和布鲁斯的……炮友关系？已经维持了一段时间，足够克拉克从每一次的肢体交缠和与之相比异常简短的对话之中稍微了解到布鲁斯的边边角角，比如他不喜欢在做爱时被碰到阴茎，不喜欢克拉克不声不响地站在他背后，更讨厌在事后被抱去浴室清理，另外他似乎挺满意克拉克的披风质感，有好几次性事途中克拉克会发现布鲁斯拽着他的披风不放，或者干脆是把脸埋在了那片红色里，这种时候他总是比平时更加放松。

但除此之外？没有。克拉克得不到一点有用讯息，他甚至不知道布鲁斯更喜欢吃泡芙还是司康饼，或者偏爱什么颜色的衬衣，他与布鲁斯的相处模式就像是一场随叫随到的一夜情，布鲁斯拒绝任何形式的沟通，他会在克拉克到达之前把自己准备好，然后克拉克只需要脱掉裤子，操进那个湿软的小穴直到释放在里面。

硬要说有什么进展那大概是他被允许在蝙蝠车的前盖上操蝙蝠侠——但该死的，如果可以选择的话他宁愿与黑漆漆的大蝙蝠一起进行游走在犯罪边缘的夜间暴力活动也不想听从那该死的速战速决原则，在沉默仓促的性爱之后像个人肉按摩棒一样被毫不留情的丢下。

要知道蝙蝠侠的屁股里还含着他射进去的精液呢。

克拉克也不是没试过强硬一些，他用领带绑住布鲁斯的双手，一边狠狠地顶他的前列腺一边凶巴巴地问他：“你能不能有一次好好听我讲话？”结果就是布鲁斯惊恐地回答“我会听话”并且整个晚上都没有停止颤抖，克拉克不得不抱着他温声安抚直到他气息平稳地睡去。

他自责得几乎想去找个冰山把自己埋掉，忐忑不安了一整周，本来准备在下一次例行见面时好好道歉，但布鲁斯就像失忆了，若无其事地在他抵达韦恩大宅时靠过来吻他，对那个糟糕的晚上绝口不提。

又是一条死路。

即使是从不轻言放弃的超人在连续的挫败之后也有点灰心，蝙蝠侠的壳子上连道缝都没有，即使克拉克知道他对超人感官很不好也找不到切入点去改变，只能像只无头苍蝇一样乱转，如果能有一个契机……

悠扬的钢琴曲突然响起，克拉克反应了几秒才意识到这是他的来电铃声，他从制服口袋里摸出那个样式老旧的手机，屏幕上显示的是一个陌生号码。

他按下接听键：“您好？请问您是？”

“超人。”电话那头传来低沉嘶哑的嗓音，“我需要你的帮助。”

25.

今夜的哥谭算得上平静，戈登在墙壁上发现巨大的问号后第一时间开启了蝙蝠灯，但事实上谜语人还好好待在阿卡姆，在墙壁上涂鸦的只是一个拙劣的模仿者。蝙蝠侠匆匆忙忙赶赴现场，股间的黏腻与腰腿的酸软虽然没有到会阻碍战斗的程度但严重影响了他的心情，他凶狠地痛揍了挑事者，又顺便解决了几个不入流的黑帮小头目后调转方向想提前回去洗澡，结果却被两条街外冲天而起的火光吸引了注意。

居民楼火灾是消防员的工作，当然不在义警的管辖范围，如果消防车没有被截停在路上的话。

戈登看见他就像看见救星，事实上人员疏散已经差不多完成，但仍有两名业主失踪，现场的员警没有任何防火装备以至于不敢轻举妄动，只好寄希望于蝙蝠侠。戈登将居民楼的内部结构图递给他，并指出失踪业主所居住的房号，蝙蝠侠点点头，从腰带里取出呼吸器戴上。

大火让整个住宅区都笼罩在浓烟中，蝙蝠侠利用抓勾枪飞跃上四楼的外墙，抬脚踹碎玻璃进入了房间内部。客厅里空无一人，蝙蝠侠避开倒塌的橱柜朝里走，火焰穿不透凯夫拉纤维，却足够炽热，包裹在制服里的身体很快就被闷得大汗淋漓，没有被面具遮住的下巴上更是不停地有汗水滴下，又立马被火焰烤干。

走廊最里侧有两个房间，其中一个被着火的房梁挡住，另一个房门开着，那对失踪的夫妇倒在门口，已经因为浓烟而窒息昏厥，蝙蝠侠抽出一根尼龙绳将两人紧紧捆在一起，然后拎起来，发射钩索从最近的窗口跳了出去。

他带着人安稳地降落在地面，医护人员赶忙围过来将被捆成一团的伤员放上担架，有几个小护士还好奇地往旁边瞟，哥谭深夜的都市传说就活生生站在那里，比模棱两可的报道与市政厅冷冰冰的雕塑要真实得多，有胆子大的甚至想去要个签名，不过马上就在前辈警告的视线下老老实实低下头装作什么都没看到。

蝙蝠侠转过身准备离开，却感觉到披风上传来一股微弱的拉力，他回头看过去，躺在担架上的男人不知什么时候醒了，正死死抓着披风的一角，被烟尘熏哑的喉咙里艰难地挤出一个单词：“学、学生……”

蝙蝠侠皱着眉靠进了些：“什么？”

“我的、学生……”男人剧烈地咳嗽，干哑的句子破碎不堪，“在里面，救、救……”

医生与警察全都倒吸了一口冷气，蝙蝠侠回想起这对夫妻倒地的姿势与那扇被挡住的门，抬腿飞快地向居民楼的另一边奔去。那个房间只有一个极小的高窗，蝙蝠侠跃上墙壁砸碎玻璃，看见两个八九岁的孩子毫无反应地蜷缩在墙角。窗户不足以容纳成年人进出，而如果炸掉墙壁，孩子们必然会受伤，蝙蝠侠眼睁睁看着火势向两个孩子身边蔓延，投掷出的钩索因角度问题而无法顺利勾住孩子的衣服，他感到焦虑与紧张，低头在腰带里翻找其他工具，脑中却突然闪现出那个红蓝的身影。

蝙蝠侠落回一楼，掏出手机拨打了记者克拉克·肯特的号码：“超人，我需要你的帮助。”

话音刚落下三秒，居民楼上方便传来“轰”的一声，匆忙赶到的超人不费吹灰之力地用热视线割裂了墙壁，进入建筑内部，很快就找到了救援目标。一分钟后火势被冷冻呼吸扑灭，他从墙壁的破口处飞出来，两条手臂各夹着一个孩子，焦急等待着的医生和警察不约而同发出了惊呼，立刻又像想到什么似地闭上嘴，复杂的目光偷偷摸摸地投向蝙蝠侠。而蝙蝠侠站在原地没动，只是平静地收起手机，抬头向上看去。

超人将孩子们放上担架，转头朝蝙蝠侠笑了笑，他脸上沾着点脏兮兮的灰，一双眼睛却明亮得吓人，蓝汪汪的像是大都会夏日的天空，里面溢满了毫不作伪的欣喜：“很高兴能帮上你的忙，蝙蝠侠。”

蝙蝠侠被他这样注视着，难得的有点卡壳，犹豫着想说点什么感谢之类的客套话，目光却不受控制地落在了对方胸口鼓鼓囊囊的一团上。超人的胸有这么大吗？他恍惚地回忆着，突然看见那团东西在制服里动了一下。

软绵绵的不明物体在蝙蝠侠近乎惊恐的视线中慢吞吞上移，最终从超人的制服领口处探出一个黑色的小脑袋，它抖了抖毛茸茸的尖耳朵，冲着蝙蝠侠细声细气地“喵”了一声。

“啊，它刚才躲在通风管道里。”超人有些无奈地将小家伙从制服里拎出来，又用指尖点点它的脑门，“我空不出手去抱它，好在它很聪明，自己钻进我的衣服里了。”

这只黑猫的毛并不顺滑，胡子都被火焰燎成了卷的，尾巴也秃掉了一块，但它显然精神很好，并且并不感激救了自己的蓝大个，即使被捏着后颈的皮毛也坚持不懈地挣扎着，试图用爪子在对方的皮肤上留下几道血痕。

超人怕它在钢铁之躯上把指甲挠折，只好松开手，黑猫在空中优雅地翻了一圈，稳稳落在地上，然后凶狠地龇着牙对超人“呜噜呜噜”了几声，头也不回地跳上墙头隐入了黑暗。

超人从它的背影上收回目光，看见蝙蝠侠正抱着手臂盯着他，便忧郁地控诉：“我之前还从树上把它救下来过，可它似乎已经不认得我了。”

“因为你太多管闲事了。”蝙蝠侠干巴巴地说，“哥谭的猫会自己从树上跳下来。”

“它才那么小，跳下来会把自己摔伤的。”超人不赞同地微皱起眉，指尖意味不明地搓了搓，像是在回忆猫毛的触感，“况且我也不是为了得到感激才这样做，猫咪真的很可爱，没人能忍心看着它们受伤。”

蝙蝠侠默不作声地在心里的超人情报上添加了“猫派”，又听见那个大个子小声补充了一句：“……而且它们很像你。”

刚走过来准备感谢超人的协助的戈登默默退了回去。

蝙蝠侠的脸色一下子阴沉得可怕，他直挺挺站着，看起来很想掏出蝙蝠镖或者其他什么东西摔到超人脸上，最终还是忍住了，只冷笑着说了一句“你该去洗洗眼睛”就一甩披风，射出抓钩枪闪身离开了火灾现场。

超人赶紧跟上，他悠闲地飘在蝙蝠侠身边并用灿烂的笑容来回应对方的眼刀，硬生生凭借着厚脸皮跟进了蝙蝠洞。他脸上的雀跃太明显，连带着整个人都像是在发光，以至于蝙蝠侠不得不开口泼了一盆冷水：“我呼叫你是因为人命比一切都重要，并不代表我允许你插手哥谭的事务。”

“我知道，但我还是很开心。”超人湛蓝的眼睛弯起来，“在危急时刻能成为你的后备计划，这让我感到荣幸。”

布鲁斯被他的笑脸闪得眼睛疼，烦躁地闭上嘴，转身取下面具，露出被高温蒸得汗津津的脸和湿透的头发。他的发顶被蝙蝠面具的尖耳压出了两个微妙的尖角，克拉克不自觉地盯着它们，攥起指头勉强抑制住伸手揉一把的冲动。

布鲁斯扯下腰带，又解开制服胸甲的接口，突然像想到什么似的停下来，警惕地看向超人：“你怎么还不走？”

克拉克艰难地从他沾满细汗的颈项上移开视线，不太确定地回答：“呃……我们谈谈？”

“我和你没什么好谈的，超人。”

身上湿腻的汗水显然让布鲁斯没法维持住表面的平和，他烦躁地拿起一沓资料对着脖颈处扇风，凉意稍微吹散了燥热，却也让被汗水蒸腾起的信息素气味更加肆意地蔓延开来。克拉克深深地嗅了一口，忍不住上前一步将他拉进怀里，低头将鼻尖埋进他苍白的后颈，磨蹭上面刚印上不久的齿痕：“那就……让我抱一会儿？”

布鲁斯的脊背疆了一下：“放手！”他弓起腰，用手肘去顶超人的腹部，“我得去洗澡，你……”

“我来帮你。”

“不需要！”

“可这是我的责任。”克拉克语气显得有些委屈，手指却熟练地解开对方制服的暗扣，将浑身湿淋淋的蝙蝠侠从盔甲中剥出来，“我的东西还留在你里面，不弄干净你会生病。”

“我自己可以……”布鲁斯仍然在勉力挣扎，但脸上已经渐渐透出了放弃的神色。一旦超人真的决定了去做什么，他除了顺从外也没有别的的选项，力量上的差距是一方面，更令人难堪的是他根本没有办法真正去反抗超人，仅仅只是嗅到对方的气味就能让他腿脚发软。领主超人用无数残酷的手段在他的肉体上烙下了“服从”的印记，他试着摆脱——事实上他努力过了，很多次——但失败了，只要被困在那个充满太阳气息的怀抱里，被两条钢铁胳膊箍住身体，他就僵硬得动弹不得。

蝙蝠侠不可能一直这样任凭摆布，他利用克拉克来完成“脱敏治疗”，这确实有了那么点效果，但进度太过于缓慢，他需要更多的时间，或者……

脊背上冰冷的触感拉回了他的思绪，布鲁斯打了个哆嗦，竭力压下眼中的惊慌。他现在背靠着浴室的瓷砖，整个人都被超人圈在臂弯里，超人一手揽着他，一手去拨弄水阀的开关，热水很快就从头顶洒下来，顺着身躯的线条向下流淌，驱散了周围的寒意。

克拉克抹了沐浴乳的手贴上布鲁斯发红的皮肤，轻缓地揉搓：“你好烫，需要把水温再调高一点吗？”

布鲁斯沉默地摇头。被火焰烘烤过的皮肤还没有回到正常温度，因此水温在他的感知中有些偏凉，超人的手却是火热的，它尽职尽责地搓洗掉那些汗渍，又恰到好处地揉捏他夜巡过后微感酸痛的肌肉，温柔得就像是单纯的照料。布鲁斯抬起眼，超人没有脱掉制服，原本整齐的头发也被水淋得耷拉下来，像一只不小心滚到河里的、温顺的大型犬，或者一个穿着超人衣服的普通记者，足以让人放松警惕——布鲁斯对上那双充斥着关心的蓝眼睛，喉结滚动着想说点什么，张开嘴却溢出了一声猝不及防的呻吟。

超人的手指捅进了他的后穴里。

距离上一次入侵还不到三个小时，微肿的穴口瑟缩着咬住手指，像是期待又像是畏惧。克拉克没费什么力气就插到了底部，两根指头在甬道里微微分开，引导内里含了很久的精液淌出来。站立的姿势下臀肌收得很紧，手指的长度又有限，克拉克用X视线看到那些附着在肠道更里面的精液，试探性地曲起指节撑开甬道，布鲁斯踉跄了一下，肩膀撞到了墙壁，克拉克赶忙扶住他的手臂，引导他在坐在了浴缸边上。

布鲁斯咬着嘴唇，眼神不安地游移着，抓着浴缸边缘的指节用力到发白，克拉克半跪到他的腿间，手掌安抚般地覆上他的膝盖：“腿可以再分开点吗？”

布鲁斯又在颤抖了，甚至连呼吸都开始急促，他看上去非常抗拒这个“命令”，但身体仍然不由自主地动了起来，两条带着伤疤的长腿往两边打开，直白地袒露出腿间疲软的阴茎与一张一合地小口。超人的手顺着他的大腿内侧往上摸，在那些半干的精斑处停留了两秒，目的明确地再一次顶开艳红的菊口进入内部。

布鲁斯轻轻抽了一口气，脚趾局促地蜷缩起来，超人很小心地避开了他的敏感点，抠挖的动作却算不上温和，红肿的肠肉被折腾得有点疼，大量精液从穴口滴落的失禁感也不太好受。布鲁斯的手已经从浴缸边沿移动到了超人肩膀上，泛起生理性水汽的眼睛死死盯着对方红色的披风，鼻翼翕动，几乎要在蒸腾起的水雾中呼吸困难。他不断提醒自己现在正待在自己的地盘，面前的傻大个也不是那个暴君——心理暗示起了些作用，至少他不再身处于热水中却觉得如坠冰窟，刺眼的红色让他感到安全。他能撑下去，不露出任何破绽地——

“啊！别……”

被握住阴茎时布鲁斯没憋住喉咙里的哽咽，他的脑海中一瞬间闪现出许多早被扔到记忆角落的东西，疼痛、屈辱，领主超人专注却漠然的眼神——他在那双平静无波的眼睛里看见了自己的倒影，十足狼狈又不堪一击，悲惨至极也可笑至极。

令人作呕。

“……布鲁斯？”

克拉克轻声唤他，布鲁斯一片模糊的视野过了好一会才聚起焦距，他看到自己的手正紧紧扣在超人的手腕上，而超人抬头看着他，似乎有点茫然，又有点担忧。

“停手。”布鲁斯咬着牙，“我不喜欢。”

“但你硬了。”克拉克的指腹缓缓磨过已经挺立的茎身，布鲁斯便是一阵受不住似的哆嗦，手指几乎在钢铁之躯上捏出指印。克拉克导出穴里的最后一滴精液，手指一转，精准地碾上了那快小小的凸起。

“呃啊！”布鲁斯激烈地挣了一下，后穴绞得死紧，克拉克插在里面的手指被箍得有点疼，没法在不弄疼对方的前提下移动分毫，他只好柔声安慰：“放轻松，布鲁斯，我想让你舒服……”

布鲁斯没回答，他涣散的目光定在超人胸口红色的S标志上，喉咙里溢出求助般的气声：“克拉克……”

克拉克眨了眨眼，低下头将他圆润的龟头含入口中，布鲁斯像是吓到了，腰身猛地弹起又被克拉克按了回去，他慌张地往后躲，但很快就在克拉克并不熟练的口活中软下了腰，手指哆哆嗦嗦地拽住克拉克脑后的黑发。阴茎落入了口腔湿软的包裹中，超人显然是第一次做这种事，他认真地配合着手指抽送的节奏吸吮，牙齿仍然时不时地磕上柱身，激起布鲁斯疼痛的吸气声。他抱歉地用粗糙的舌面舔过那块被磕痛的区域，另一只手覆上布鲁斯腰侧轻缓地摩擦，仗着自己不需要呼吸卖力地做了好几个深喉。布鲁斯不知所措地呻吟，没多久就在前后夹击中释放出来，身体软下去靠在墙上喘息，超人咽下口中的浊液，起身与他交换了一个腥涩的吻。

“我技巧没有你那么好。”克拉克有些不好意思地磨蹭他的耳廓，“但我猜……应该能让你感到满意？”

布鲁斯斜了他一眼，自顾自抹上沐浴乳把腿间的狼藉洗掉，语带嘲弄：“比我的姑娘们可差远了，小镇男孩。”他瞥到克拉克垮下的肩膀，不知出于何种情绪又补充了一句：“不过就你的水平来说，出乎意料。”

前一刻还焉了吧唧的克拉克瞬间就振作起来，一个劲拿亮闪闪的眼睛瞟他，跃跃欲试地像是还想再来一回以证明自己的技术确实可圈可点，布鲁斯赶紧推开他，就着热水冲干净身上的泡沫，从架子上拿了一条浴巾：“不管你想做什么，先回房间。”

“我没准备做什么。”克拉克嘟嘟囔囔地关上水阀，也拿了条毛巾去帮他擦头发，“加上之前的，你今天已经射了三次了，再做下去身体会受不了。”

布鲁斯看了看他裆部微妙的凸起，眉毛挑得老高：“欲擒故纵的戏码我见过很多，你是最没有说服力的一个。”

克拉克的脸一下子涨得通红，慌慌张张地捂住裤裆：“这又不是我能控制的！我等下自己弄出来……”

布鲁斯冷笑一声，随手捋了把被揉得乱七八糟的湿发，作势要去解他的制服拉链：“行了，实在等不及我们可以就在蝙蝠洞里做，只除了浴室。”

克拉克态度坚决地保卫自己的裤腰：“我不想做。”

“你的‘不想’正硬邦邦地抵着我。”

“我是说真的！”克拉克有点生气地按住他的肩膀，“你为什么总是不相信我说的话？氪星人从不对伴侣说谎。”

布鲁斯的动作停住了，他看着克拉克正直清澈的眼睛，像是听到什么好笑的事情般摇了摇头：“老掉牙的情话。”他嘴角微微向上弯起，那几乎是一个讽刺的弧度，“那你告诉我氪星人的弱点是什么？”

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 氪石威力参考超归

26.

布鲁斯坐在操作台前，虽然只穿着睡袍但看起来已经是蝙蝠侠的状态了：“氪石对氪星人的影响到什么程度？”

“它会让我虚弱。”克拉克光着身子站在后面努力用热视线烘干制服，“它可以轻易划破我的皮肤，并且在氪石辐射消失之前伤口无法愈合。”

这已经是足够诚恳的回答，但蝙蝠侠看上去并不满意：“说点我不知道的。”

克拉克眨了眨眼，明智地将“你是怎么知道的”咽回肚子里，小声咕哝：“好吧，我猜你不仅知道，大概还收集了几块？”他穿好制服，捋了把乱成一团的头发，“你可以把它拿出来，我不介意让你检测数据，但不能太久。”

布鲁斯瞳孔微微一缩，神色却没变，语气很随意：“氪石不接触到皮肤对你有伤害吗？”

“辐射会破坏表皮细胞。”克拉克回以一个宽慰的笑，“不过没关系，能够自愈。”

布鲁斯沉吟了两秒，摇摇头，“算了，换种方式。”他手指在键盘上飞快地敲击，“我问，你答。”

“好。”

“氪石辐射对超能力的压制是否取决于时间和距离？”

“取决于时间和辐射大小，纯度高的氪石辐射更大。”克拉克飘到他身边，摸着下巴思索，“据说长时间置身于氪石辐射下会导致氪星人生病死亡。”

蝙蝠侠眉头皱了起来：“近距离接触普通纯度的氪石，氪星人的能力需要多长时间完全消失？”

“这个因人而异。”克拉克挠了挠头，“我的话……努力点大概能坚持五分钟？”

“五分钟。”

蝙蝠侠重复了一遍，脸上浮现出沉思时特有的冷峻，有水珠从未干的发梢滴落，滑过后颈的血痂没入睡袍领口，克拉克的目光追随着那颗小小的水珠，发现自己不自觉开了透视后心虚地收了回来：“其实乔——我的氪星父亲告诉过我，黄太阳光是氪星人力量的源泉，而红太阳光则作用相反，会让我变得和普通人类一样。”他顿了顿，“不过我没有尝试过。”

蝙蝠侠转头盯着他，眼睛里充斥着警惕与疑惑，克拉克温和地与他对视，最后是布鲁斯率先移开了视线，按下了操作台下方的开关。

暖洋洋的模拟太阳光洒下来，克拉克舒服地伸了个懒腰，连额前都小卷毛都精神抖擞地从刘海里翘了出来，他忍不住飘得离天花板近了些，称赞道：“和真实的太阳光相差无几。”

布鲁斯不置可否地“嗯”了一声，调整太阳灯的光照参数，阳光颜色慢慢变深，克拉克迟疑地下降了一点，又下降了一点，最终在阳光完全变成红色时无可奈何地落到地面上，布鲁斯朝他招招手：“现在感觉如何？”

“事实上，不太好。”克拉克原地蹦了几下，又瞪着眼睛试图使用透视和热视线，看上去有些滑稽，“我飞不起来了，超能力也没法使用，看来乔说的没错。”

“其他方面呢？”布鲁斯往资料里敲上“即时起效”，抬抬下巴示意他去试试旁边的握力器，“但愿你的钢铁之躯还健在。”

“我知道你说的是反话。”克拉克走到桌前，却没有拿起握力器，而是将角落里的一颗核桃放进手心里，“我现在的力气应该和普通人差不多。”

他握紧拳头，使出全力去捏那颗坚硬的核桃，原本对他来说脆弱到不堪一击的外壳硌得他手心生疼，他拧着眉，手臂上青筋暴起，连脸都憋得通红，过了大概有两分钟，手心里传来“咔”的一声，他终于如释重负地松下肩膀：“好痛，我确信我变成人类了。”

他摊开掌心，那颗核桃已经四分五裂，原本毫无瑕疵的皮肤上也多了一个深深的压痕，布鲁斯无言地看着可怜的核桃尸体，冷静地说：“我也确信普通人类没法徒手捏碎核桃。”

“但如果是平时，它大概已经变成了钻石。”克拉克从残骸里捡出一个相对完整的核桃仁，递到布鲁斯嘴边，“第一次不太熟练，下次肯定能捏得更好。”

布鲁斯看了他一眼，张嘴将核桃仁叼进嘴里，含含糊糊地评价：“核桃钳可比你好用得多。”

“核桃钳不会煮咖啡，也不会煎牛排。”

“天哪克拉克，你居然在和核桃钳吃醋。”

“我没有吃醋，我只是想逗你开心。”克拉克说着就愣了一下，随即不好意思地耸耸肩，“你看，我没法对你说谎。”

布鲁斯刚刚挂上嘴角的笑纹一下子就耷拉下来，他偏过头，当做没听见地转移话题：“你现在自愈能力怎么样？”

克拉克拍掉手上的核桃渣，把红通通的手掌递给他看：“可能需要半个小时才能完全消失。”

布鲁斯捏住他的手指，仔细观察那些不规则的压痕，又伸手去摸了摸泛红的那块区域：“皮肤韧性稍微比人类强一些。”

克拉克被他摸得有点痒，忍不住动了动指尖，结果正好蹭到了布鲁斯的手心，布鲁斯像被电到一样猛地缩回手，极度不友好地瞪着他，克拉克赶紧解释：“我不是故意的。”

“你最好不是。”布鲁斯冷笑一声，从屉子里摸出个秒表，“用最快的速度从这里跑到停机坪再跑回来。”

克拉克拔腿就跑，毫无技巧地摆动两条胳膊，鞋底踏在地面上发出“咚咚咚”的响声，等回到原点时他已经有些气喘吁吁，额头上也冒出几滴汗：“怎么样？”

“比专业运动员差点。”布鲁斯将数据录入电脑，“勉强属于正常人类范畴，你有什么不适感吗？”

“没有。”克拉克晃了下略感酸痛的脚踝，“习惯之后感觉也不错，不用再担心一不小心就会弄坏什么。”

布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，开口道：“最后一个问题。”他抬起眼，认真地看进克拉克湛蓝的眼睛，“为什么告诉我这么多？你知道不说谎也不透露重要信息的方法有很多。”

“因为我没必要对你隐瞒。”克拉克上前一步，伸手小心地将他蜷曲的发梢拨到耳后，“你是我的伴侣。”

布鲁斯微微侧过头让脸颊贴上他的手掌：“在地球，再恩爱的伴侣也会保有各自的秘密。”

“你不明白伴侣对氪星人意味着什么。”克拉克俯下身，用额头抵住他的，两人的鼻尖蹭在一起，“我们会不顾一切地保护我们的伴侣，即使献出生命。这是氪星人的本能。”

布鲁斯因近在咫尺的蓝色而恍惚了一秒，但很快就回过神来推开他：“这说不通。”他不知想到了什么，眼里划过一抹暗色，“不可能，你在说谎。”

“我不会对你说谎。”克拉克第三次重复，而布鲁斯只是摇头，仿佛不管他说什么都不会相信，这让克拉克感到无力与挫败，“布鲁斯，我……”

“明天这个时间，到蝙蝠洞来见我。”布鲁斯打断了他的话，“我晚上有一个视频会议，你可以离开了。”

红太阳灯被关闭，力量渐渐回到克拉克的身体里，他站在原地没动：“你没有其他的事想告诉我吗？”

“没有。”

布鲁斯不再看他，进入工作状态专心分析数据，当身后的氪星人不存在。克拉克抿着嘴唇，犹豫地想说点什么，但他知道布鲁斯不会回答他——于是他只能叹了口气，沮丧地说了句“再见”就化作一道红蓝残影离开了充满潮湿气息的洞穴。

蝙蝠侠搁在键盘边的拳头慢慢展开，停顿了几秒后往新开的文档界面敲下一行标题：PLAN D。

27.

训练室里笼罩着红色的太阳光，超人第17次被摔飞出去砸在覆盖了软垫的地面上，晕头转向地爬起来，深刻怀疑是不是自己床上表现太差以至于布鲁斯积怨已久抓住机会报复。

如约来到蝙蝠洞就被以训练格斗技巧为由带到训练室一顿狠揍的超人有点委屈，虽说蝙蝠侠确实有在指导他，出拳的力道也点到即止，但超人很确定对方脸上的笑意绝对不是因为“学生”有所进步而感到欣慰，那很明显是幸灾乐祸。

“我看过你的战斗视频，你的战斗技巧简直一塌糊涂，这样一旦遇到氪石削弱或是同等级的敌人，你根本没有办法确保自己的胜利。”蝙蝠侠在开场前十分严肃地这么说着，然后在第21次揍翻超人时凉凉地改口，“看来一塌糊涂不足以形容你，用惨不忍睹也许更加合适，你该庆幸你暂时还没遇上过强大的对手。”

克拉克慢吞吞挪到墙角，身体好多地方都在隐隐作痛，但却没受什么比较严重的伤，显然蝙蝠侠已经足够点到即止，他揉了揉有点扭伤的手腕：“我可以认为你是在担心我吗？”

蝙蝠侠危险地眯起眼，右腿蓄势待发地屈起，克拉克想到那个被踹断三根肋骨的小混混，立马打了个寒战：“我开玩笑的。”

蝙蝠侠冷哼一声，用挂在脖子上的毛巾擦掉额角的汗水，率先走出训练室的门：“今天就到这里，明天同一时间过来。”

克拉克发出真心实意的哀嚎，“噗通”躺倒在地，两眼发直地看着天花板。现在除了床上的肢体交流以外他和布鲁斯又多了一种新的肢体交流方式，这也许是件好事，但他更想要的是正常的、和平的言语交流，可惜布鲁斯似乎连多和他说一句话都嫌烦。

克拉克捏了捏自己被媒体称为“阿波罗般俊美”的脸，忧愁地翻了个身，把脸埋进地里装死。

他真的有这么招人讨厌吗？

答案是否定的，至少韦恩家的管家先生看起来就挺喜欢克拉克，克拉克在被热情地招待了十几次下午茶后终于抵挡不住美食的诱惑，顶着布鲁斯气急败坏的目光同意了留下来吃晚餐的邀请，被安排在了离布鲁斯仅仅半米距离的座位上。

此后的每一天，如果没有急事他都会留下来吃个晚餐，不仅是因为阿尔弗雷德完美的厨艺，他最大的目的是与布鲁斯多相处一会儿。穿着便服的韦恩先生阴着脸瞪他，仿佛在说“识相就赶紧滚”，而克拉克只需要厚着脸皮朝他笑笑，布鲁斯就会厌烦又嫌弃地挪得更远一点，像一只弓起脊背的猫。

克拉克没在他身后找到那条炸毛的尾巴，揣着自己隐秘的小心思规规矩矩地低头盯着桌面。事实上布鲁斯最近对他的态度比前段时间稍微好点，也许是找到了“痛揍超人”这种便利的发泄方式，这几天晚上被蝙蝠侠踹断骨头的小混混都少了很多。克拉克觉得这样挺好的，他在布鲁斯的指导下确实受益良多，偶尔挨几记假公济私的重拳也完全没有关系，反正一出训练室的门立刻就会恢复。

阿尔弗雷德推着餐车进来，将牛排与浓汤搁到他们面前，又放了一个巨大的沙拉碗到桌子中间，布鲁斯切了一块牛排到嘴里，满意地挑眉：“阿尔弗雷德，今天的牛排不错。”

“布鲁斯少爷，很高兴能得到您的夸奖。”阿尔弗雷德欠了欠身，“但牛排并不是我煎的，我只负责调味，这恰到好处的火候归功于肯特先生。”

布鲁斯咀嚼的动作停住了。

克拉克轻咳一声，笑得眼睛都弯起来：“你喜欢的话我每天都可以给你做，正好分担潘尼沃斯先生的工作量。”

布鲁斯平静地咽下那块牛排：“告诉我这是用什么煎的。”

克拉克和阿尔弗雷德同时移开了视线，随后阿尔弗雷德妥帖地回答：“经过检测，里面没有任何对有害物质，我认为热视线是一种很环保的新型烹饪方式。”

布鲁斯默默放下刀叉：“我想，在这方面我是个传统的人。”

“当然，这是您的自由。”阿尔弗雷德的语气不急不缓，“但考虑到夜巡需要耗费大量体力，没有摄入足够的能量可能会导致您在罪犯面前休克，我建议您吃掉那碗蔬菜沙拉，直到食物填满您的胃袋。”

布鲁斯握着汤勺的手再次僵住，看沙拉碗的眼神就像在看什么连环杀人犯，克拉克没憋住“噗”地喷笑出声，成功让布鲁斯仇恨的视线转移到了他身上。布鲁斯盯了他几秒，蓦地扯出一个甜蜜的笑：“你学习格斗的速度很快，吃完饭休息半小时，我来检测一下你最近的学习成果。”

“嘿、我不……”

布鲁斯不理会他的抗议，兀自切着那块制作方式新颖的牛排：“看在你牛排煎得不错的份上，我不会手下留情的，甜心。”

蝙蝠侠一向言出必行，晚餐消化得差不多后两人再一次来到训练室，这次测试并不完全算是临时起意，超人拥有超级大脑，肢体协调能力也极强，凭借着蛮力与不甚熟练的技巧也能在蝙蝠侠手底下撑个几分钟，甚至摸索出了一套适合他自己的攻击方式。蝙蝠侠开启了训练室的监控录像，他需要完整地研究超人的战斗习惯，用以制定下一步训练计划。

“使出你的全力，超人。”

连日的对练中他们已经培养出了默契，话音刚落，克拉克快速冲向布鲁斯，挥拳击向他的太阳穴，这一拳完全没有留力，因为他知道肯定打不中，果然布鲁斯偏头避开，矮下身抬腿扫向他的膝弯。克拉克跟不上他的速度，只能凭借着直觉一跃而起，惊人的弹跳力帮助他完美躲过了这一击，他在空中利用重力作用使出一记膝袭，布鲁斯早有准备地向后跃出两米，稳稳地落到地面上，而克拉克匆匆收回蓄好的招式，倒退了两步才找回平衡。

两人对视一眼，都从对方眼中看到了昂扬的斗志，他们没有停顿地再次战到一处，训练室里拳头与肉体碰撞的声音不绝于耳，蝙蝠侠灵活的身形对上超人绝佳的爆发力，一时半会竟然分不出胜负。大约七分钟后布鲁斯终于抓住机会，扣紧克拉克的手臂，一个过肩摔将他掀飞出去撞到墙壁上，克拉克顽强地支起膝盖不让自己趴倒下去，甩了甩头让眩晕的脑袋清醒过来：“再来！”

第二轮超人只坚持了六分钟，然后是第三轮、第四轮，最终布鲁斯按着克拉克的肩膀把他压制在地上，膝盖死死抵着他的小腹，龇着牙用蝙蝠侠的声线宣布：“看来是我赢了。”

克拉克喘着粗气往上看，视野完全被布鲁斯占据了，这个志得意满的胜利者身上蒙着一层薄汗，滑落的汗珠让皮肤显得亮晶晶的，白色背心完全被汗水打湿，贴在身躯上勾勒出漂亮的肌肉轮廓。

两人相顾无言地喘匀了气，同时放声笑起来，克拉克很少看到布鲁斯露出这样畅快的笑脸，以至于看得有些入迷。布鲁斯的左侧颧骨上青了一块，是克拉克打的，但这完全无损他的英俊。肾上腺素的飙升让他棕色的眼睛显得格外明亮，他挑衅地拍了拍克拉克的脸颊，戏谑地挑起眉梢：“服不服？”

“服。”克拉克确信自己没有任何受虐倾向，但这不妨碍他觉得现在的布鲁斯美极了——比起放低姿态的顺从，他更想要的是布鲁斯现在这种意气风发的模样，他几乎无法从那双映着自己倒影的眼睛上移开目光，只是着魔般地抬起手，覆上布鲁斯因激烈的战斗而泛起红晕的侧脸，“布鲁斯，现在我可以吻你吗？”

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

28.

他们在暖红色的模拟阳光下接吻。

布鲁斯弯着腰，手撑在克拉克的耳侧，他膝盖还压在克拉克的腹肌上，对于暂时失去了钢铁之躯的超人来说那还挺痛的——但克拉克不在乎，这种情况下没人会在意那点小事，光是与伴侣唇齿相接就耗费了他全部的心神，他尽力去回应布鲁斯狡猾的舌头，手掌覆在对方脑后，揉乱了那头湿乎乎的卷发。

几分钟后他们喘息着分开，克拉克不得不大口吸入氧气来平复胸膛急促的起伏，这种感觉很新鲜，或者说棒极了——因为布鲁斯也正在努力调整呼吸，他们呼出的热气带着彼此的味道交缠在一起，比以往任何时候都来的更加亲密无间。

“如果满分是十分，你刚才的吻技只能得零点五分，小镇男孩。”布鲁斯的声音带着酣战后的微哑，他舔了舔嘴唇，两片薄薄的唇瓣已经被啃噬得殷红，泛着一层诱人的水光，“你该多练练。”

“如果你的膝盖能从我肚子上移开，我可以发挥得更好。”克拉克故意做了个龇牙咧嘴的可怜表情，蓝眼睛里溢满了笑意，“至于练习，那就拜托你了。”

布鲁斯想说“我可没答应”，但克拉克已经伸手环上了他的腰，用柔和却坚定的力道让两人的腰腹贴在了一起，还引着他的手去碰腹部那块钝痛的皮肤，有点委屈地咕哝着“好疼”之类的抱怨，然后耍赖似地再一次堵住了他的嘴。

这个吻更加温柔而绵长，结束时唾液牵出了长长的银丝，布鲁斯把脑袋搁在克拉克肩窝里休息，紧绷的肌肉放松下来，肢体舒展着像一只餍足的黑豹，甚至还使坏地刻意加重力气往克拉克身上压。克拉克好脾气地轻轻拍抚他的脊背，在因与伴侣紧紧相贴而充盈的满足感中问到：“这个能得多少分？”

“一分。”布鲁斯在他看不到的地方翻了个白眼，毛茸茸的头顶蹭着他的颈侧，嘲讽道，“这可真是飞跃式的进步，肯特。”

“我问的不是吻。”克拉克的手臂收紧了些，“我是说这个拥抱。”他对着猛然抬起头的布鲁斯咧嘴一笑，“你明明就很喜欢，快给我打个分。”

布鲁斯眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，坐起身，挺翘的臀部正好压在他的胯上：“看在手感比平时好点的份上，勉强给你三分。”有什么火热的东西隔着柔软的运动裤布料顶住了臀缝，布鲁斯愣了一下，随即啼笑皆非地说，“破坏气氛，扣十分。”

克拉克懊恼地捂住了脸，闷闷的声音从手掌下传出来：“这是正常生理反应！”

“嗯哼，战斗后勃起确实在人类中很常见。”布鲁斯挂着一本正经的表情，“没想到氪星人也一样，待会记得提醒我把这个添进资料里。”

克拉克把脸捂得更紧了：“你明明知道这是因为你一直用……蹭我！”

“我有吗？”布鲁斯状似无辜地往前坐了一点，伸手到后面去隔着布料握住那根氪星棍子捏了捏，“尺寸没变，看来‘超级尺寸’不在你的超能力列表里。”

克拉克脸红得快冒烟，奋起反击地往布鲁斯腰侧捏了一把，布鲁斯被掐住痒痒肉，激烈地扭着腰闪躲，克拉克抓准时机把人箍在了怀里，两手并用地挠得他缴械投降，这才很有成就感地哼了一声：“我就知道你怕痒。”

布鲁斯气喘吁吁地趴在他身上：“你是三岁小孩吗？”

克拉克没回答他，大概是准备以实际行动证明自己是个成年人，他的手灵活地顺着布鲁斯的腰线滑进裤腰里，毫无阻隔地揉捏富有弹性的臀肉。沾着汗水的皮肤手感极佳，克拉克愉快地嗅着布鲁斯混着信息素的汗味，将手里那团软肉揉捏成各种形状。布鲁斯仍然不老实地试图起身，克拉克按不住他，干脆抬腿和他缠在一起，手指潜入臀缝试探性地戳了戳紧闭的穴口。

布鲁斯更加用力地挣动：“我自己来。”

“让我帮你。”克拉克已经送了一根手指进去，找准前列腺的位置揉按，布鲁斯闷哼着软下腰，半勃的阴茎蹭在克拉克的硬挺上，明显感觉到那根足够傲人的家伙极为兴奋地搏动了一下。

上一次标记与做爱是在四天前，那时被肏到几乎无法闭合的菊穴现在已经重新恢复了紧窒，克拉克细致地用指腹磨蹭内壁，早就习惯被入侵的甬道很快就分泌出湿润的肠液，但这还是不太够。插入第二根手指时布鲁斯不适地皱起了眉，他没有出声阻止，但克拉克还是收回了手，带点歉意地吻了吻布鲁斯的眼角：“可能得麻烦你一下。”

他将两根还沾着肠液的手指递到布鲁斯嘴边，意思很明确，布鲁斯瞪着他，权衡了几秒后妥协地用嘴唇包住了它们，舌尖绕着指节缓慢地移动，争取让唾液沾染上每一寸皮肤，觉得差不多后他吐出手指，盯住克拉克的眼睛刻意色情地舔掉自己嘴角沾着的透明液体。

如果说这是挑衅那未免也太不知死活了些。克拉克眸色一暗，直接往穴里送进了三根手指，布鲁斯发出短促的痛嘶，屁股挪动着像是想躲，又因施加在敏感点的按压而丧失了反抗的力气。克拉克认真地继续着扩张的任务，指头分开又并拢，所幸在唾液的帮助下这并不算太难，肠肉识时务地放弃抵抗，主动吸裹无礼的入侵者，催促它往更深的地方探索。

不值一提的疼痛渐渐被饱涨与不满足取代，布鲁斯的阴茎完全挺立，蹭得裤子里一片湿粘，克拉克扩张的手法就像他第一次做这个时一样温吞又抓不住重点，时不时擦过前列腺带来的刺激只能算是隔靴搔痒。布鲁斯忍耐了一会儿便有些不耐烦，扣着他的手腕将那些埋在穴里的手指拽出来，又扯掉克拉克的裤子，往后挪了些用光滑的臀肉去蹭他的氪星大鸟。

克拉克接收到暗示，立刻就要翻身将他压在下面，结果才刚支起身子就被推着胸膛摁了回去，脊背再一次贴上地面：“布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯居高临下地看着他，逆光中表情看不太分明，但嘴角无疑是上挑的，显然心情不错：“你还有力气？”他往克拉克腹部的淤青上按了一下，在对方吃痛的吸气声中凉凉地说，“你现在抱不动我又压不住我，我可不想被人说成是欺负伤患。”

克拉克被噎得说不出话，眼睁睁看着布鲁斯扶着氪星阴茎对准了湿淋淋的穴口，慢慢沉下腰，将硬度不减的棍子纳入体内。克拉克没法用透视，自然看不见那个漂亮的屁股是如何吞吃他的阴茎，但他能清晰地感觉到自己的龟头已经进入了湿热的包裹中，克拉克爽得头皮发麻，在熟悉的快感中回忆起第一次和布鲁斯做爱的场景——

那时布鲁斯也是这样不由分说地骑上来，腰扭得比这次还要诱人得多，主动，却温顺，就像是要把自己的一切都献祭给他。而现在的布鲁斯，直白地晃动腰身在阴茎上起伏，毫不掩饰眼中属于蝙蝠侠的、掌控与支配的欲望，比起猎物更像一个捕猎者，克拉克伸手触碰他的睫毛，在棕色的瞳孔中看见了自己的倒影，一脸傻兮兮的笑，额角还有在打斗中蹭伤的血痕。

是他，不是别人。

克拉克再也无法忍受，他想吻他，想抱着他直到两人的骨血都融在一起，但按在他胸膛上的手阻止了这一切，克拉克只能握住布鲁斯的手臂，用充满渴求的声音呼唤他的名字，布鲁斯俯下身靠进了些，立马就被扯住衣领拖进一个毫无章法的吻中。克拉克用力地吸吮他的舌头，扫荡他口腔中淡淡的金属气息，手指爬上他后颈，在基本愈合的齿印上轻缓地摩擦，另一只手占有性地环住他的脊背，将他紧紧地抱在怀里。

这是我的伴侣。我的。

克拉克把着布鲁斯的腰向上顶胯，重重地撞上他最脆弱的那一点，布鲁斯“啊”地咬住下唇，竭力抬起腰想减轻体内的刺激，又被再次按坐下去，阴茎一下子捅进了最深处。布鲁斯这下连腰腹都抖个不停，断断续续的喘息全喷洒在克拉克的耳侧，克拉克被撩拨得脖子都红了，愈发卖力地顶他，阴茎碾着前列腺一下一下地往里捅，布鲁斯很快就受不住了，使劲去掐他手臂内侧的软肉：“别这样操、嗯啊！谁教你的……”

“你。”克拉克又狠狠顶了几下才停下抽送，低头看了看自己手臂上新鲜的瘀伤，“……我觉得你也能徒手捏碎核桃。”

布鲁斯用一个冷哼回答了他，撑着虚软的腰重新坐直了：“技术太烂，从现在起你不许动。”见克拉克张嘴想反驳，他威胁性地收紧后穴，“否则夹断你。”

夹断不可能，夹射倒是很有可能。克拉克好不容易忍下那阵释放的冲动，为了名誉着想还是乖乖地不动了，手也规规矩矩地放在身侧：“你继续。”

布鲁斯满意地开始晃动臀部去给予双方恰到好处的刺激，他听得到克拉克越来越粗重的呼吸声，也能感觉到体内的阴茎正生机勃勃地跳动，这让他愉快、放松——蝙蝠侠需要掌控一切，这是当然的，他喜欢这个，尤其是当对象是超人的时候。

他看进克拉克湛蓝的眼睛，那里面充斥着专注与爱意，比天空更加纯粹，布鲁斯几乎要因这样的注视而脸红了，他掩饰地轻咳一声：“你在看什么？”

“在看你。”克拉克诚实地说，“不让我动，难道还不让我看吗？”

布鲁斯一时语塞，半晌才轻佻地朝他眨了下眼：“那你就好好看着。”

他一手往后撑着克拉克的大腿维持平衡，另一只手握住自己的阴茎不紧不慢地套弄，有力的大腿随着每一次起伏而绷紧，凸显出流畅的肌肉线条。汗湿的发梢乱糟糟地贴在颈侧，其下的皮肤已经因情欲而泛上一层薄红，克拉克的目光从他抽紧的腹肌曲线移动到胸膛上，那里两个小巧的乳尖未经触碰也精神地立着，在湿透的白背心上顶出淡粉色的凸起。

克拉克下意识地咽了咽口水，在这样的景致中感到头晕目眩，也许是他的眼神太过直接火热，布鲁斯若有所感地顺着他的视线低下头，看到了胸膛上的两个小点，眉头一下子挑得老高。

克拉克赶紧若无其事地把头偏到一边，结果听到了上方传来布鲁斯的轻笑，他回过头，看见布鲁斯松开握着阴茎的手，随手在背心上擦掉了手上的湿液，然后那些骨节分明的手指覆上胸膛，食指与中指的指尖夹住那个小巧的红点，轻轻一拧。

“嗯……”

布鲁斯微微皱着眉哼出软绵绵的气声，刻意拖长的尾音撩人极了，他慢吞吞地揉弄自己的乳首，可怜的小肉粒很快被揉得红肿，顶起薄薄的布料彰显着存在感。布鲁斯明显感觉到插在他身体里的肉棒又涨大了一圈，突如其来的胀痛让他闷叫了一声，埋怨地朝克拉克瞪过去，正好对上对方呆滞的目光。

布鲁斯差点笑出声，他捏了捏克拉克红得滴血的脸，干脆掀开背心的下摆，手顺着腹肌的轮廓以一种引人遐想的动作向上移动。克拉克视线追随着那只被布料挡住的手，看到它重新覆上布鲁斯的胸口，布鲁斯随即便轻声呻吟起来，喉咙里发出被顺毛的猫咪般的“呜噜”声，克拉克盯着那团随着布鲁斯身体起伏的节奏蠕动的布料，怎么也看不见底下到底发生了什么，脑中想象出的画面往限制级的方向溜得一发不可收拾，他很像亲手去试试，但碍于禁令又只能僵硬地躺在原地，口干舌燥，两眼发直。

布鲁斯已经闭起了眼，脸颊上浮起汹涌的潮红，他觉得渴似地不断舔着红润的嘴唇，腰身扭动着追逐快感，掀起一半的背心下那些舒张的肌肉就像一副活色生香的油彩画，他没再去管自己的阴茎，只专心地调整角度让体内的棍子能恰好戳到前列腺上。快感来得太过凶猛，布鲁斯勉强压下脊背的战栗，用大腿支撑起身体又重重坐到底部，本就蓄势待发的前端滴出几缕浊液，他尖锐地抽了口气，支起打颤的膝盖想稍微缓一下，但克拉克突然提腰向上一顶，同时拇指刮过他嫩红的铃口，布鲁斯猝不及防地弓起背，眼前一阵发白，精液喷洒出来弄脏了克拉克的格子衬衫。

布鲁斯从高潮后的失神中回过神来时最先看到的是克拉克鼻子下面显眼的两行鼻血，他吓了一跳，以为是红太阳灯对氪星人的身体产生了什么不好的影响，立刻就想起身去关闭模拟光照系统，结果被克拉克拽住了手臂。还处于脱力状态的布鲁斯挣不开那只手，焦躁地压低嗓音：“别闹，得把灯关掉然后给你做个身体检查。”

“我没事。”克拉克坐起身胡乱擦掉血渍，“这和红太阳灯没有关系，只是因为你……太辣了。”

“……”

布鲁斯罕见地无言以对，连表情都空白了一瞬，克拉克趁机两手拖住他的臀部，就着插入的姿势站了起来，布鲁斯反射性地扣住他的肩膀，在重力作用下将那根氪星棍子吞得更深，几乎错觉会被顶到胃里：“你干什么？”

“你看，我抱得动你。”克拉克有点得意地挤了挤眼睛，没坚持两秒就因重心不稳地摇晃了一下，他嘟囔了一句“你还挺重的”，为了不摔倒而踉踉跄跄地在训练室里走来走去。

还处在不应期的布鲁斯被那根随着走动不停往肠壁上戳的棍子捅得生疼，提心吊胆地抱着克拉克的脖子生怕被摔下去：“放我下来！”

“我不。”克拉克憋着一股劲，在力气耗尽之前急冲了几步把布鲁斯给压到了墙上，布鲁斯背后被冷硬的墙壁撞得发麻，还没来得及松口气就感觉到托着自己臀部的力量猛地一松，身体无法控制地往下滑了几公分，体内的氪星阴茎顺势又往里送了一截直直顶上了生殖腔口，甚至那个硕大的龟头已经有一部分捅进了萎缩的甬道。

撕裂的疼痛蔓延开来，布鲁斯呼吸都停了两秒，随即疯狂地挣扎：“停下！拿出来！”

“对不起！”克拉克咬紧牙关，握住布鲁斯的胯骨向上提了一些，让阴茎离开那个更加温软的秘地，“我不是故意的……”

钝痛仍然没有消失，蝙蝠侠愤怒地在他脸上揍了一拳，克拉克一声不吭地受了，刚刚止住的鼻血又从鼻腔里淌下来，他吸了吸鼻子，努力用颤抖的手臂支撑住布鲁斯的重量：“我很抱歉，布鲁斯，这是个意外，我绝对不会对你做出那种事……”

他额角渗着热汗，有一些流下来沾湿了睫毛，底下氪星蓝的眼珠子像被水洗过一样干净明亮，让人没有办法去质疑他的真诚。布鲁斯看了他一会儿，目光又落在那两行滑稽的鼻血上，克拉克腾不出手去擦，只好一个劲地吸鼻子，急切的神情配上红通通的鼻尖，不知怎么的就显出几分即将被主人抛弃的小狗般的委屈。

……还挺可爱的。

布鲁斯在心里叹了口气，双腿夹住克拉克的腰来帮他分担一些重量，他伸手覆上克拉克脸颊上肿起的那一块，凑过去凶狠地咬住对方的嘴唇：“快点完事。”

这一口的力道毫不留情，半公分长的伤口出现在了克拉克的下唇，涌出来的血流得比鼻血还欢，克拉克也不在意，就着满嘴的血吻住布鲁斯，下身大幅度地开始摆动，将功补过似地抵着前列腺的位置九浅一深地抽送。酸麻的快意像鞭子抽打着脊椎，布鲁斯嘴被堵着，发不出抗议的声音，只能“唔唔”地试图表达不满，克拉克自顾自地将之理解为鼓励，更加兴奋地往肠道深处顶撞，在几十下抽插后猛地将自己埋进最深，阴茎抽动着射出一波波精液浇灌到无人触及过的地方。

布鲁斯推开他的头大口呼吸，克拉克跪坐下来，把人安置在自己的大腿上，手绕道前面去揉搓撸动他半硬的阴茎，难以忍受的酸胀让整个小腹都不住地抽搐，布鲁斯反抗未果，硬生生被他简单粗暴的手法逼出一股稀薄的精水，淌得克拉克满手都是。

一时间两人都没再说话，布鲁斯彻底瘫软在克拉克怀里，似乎下一秒就要睡死过去，克拉克在裤子上擦干净手，扭头看看一片狼藉的地面与墙面，琢磨着是不是该在阿尔弗雷德发现之前先打扫干净。他们静静地抱了几分钟，湿腻的汗水渐渐冰凉，情欲的气息却还未消散，克拉克突然想到了什么，手忙脚乱地摇醒怀里昏昏欲睡的伴侣：“先别睡，布鲁斯。”

“干什么？”布鲁斯头都懒得抬起来，“一句话之内说完。”

“我刚才的表现能得几分？”

“………………滚。”

29.

蝙蝠侠蹲在滴水兽的头顶，俯瞰着灯火通明的哥谭。他刚刚阻止了一场毒品交易，现在蝙蝠灯并没有亮起，监控设备也没有发出警报，他可以稍微休息一小会儿。

红色的披风在夜空中铺展开来，蓝色的身影停留在他的面前，蝙蝠侠头也不抬地说：“滚出我的哥谭。”

没有回应，超人依旧飘在他面前，似乎打定主意不会离开。

布鲁斯烦躁地“啧”了一声，站起来抖了抖披风上的灰，仰头看向出现在哥谭黑夜里的光明之子：“如你所见，这里并没有什么你可以帮忙的地方，如果你实在闲得慌可以回大都会去救几只……”

剩下的话语卡在了喉咙里，因为布鲁斯察觉到了一股违和感，眼前的超人穿着他熟悉的制服，低垂的眼睛里却是他不熟悉的冰冷。他不自觉地后退了一步，手摸上腰带装着氪石的那一格，试探性地开口：“克拉克？”

超人笑了，他眸色暗沉，嘴角勾起一个微小的弧度，蓦地便让布鲁斯浑身发冷——他认得这个笑，这不该出现在克拉克的脸上，这是——

“布鲁斯。”超人喊他的名字，语气近乎叹息，“你要自欺欺人到什么时候？”

“你——”布鲁斯嘴唇颤动着，一个名字已经到了嘴边却没法顺利吐出，铺天盖地的恐惧几乎淹没了他，这甚至不是因为曾经给过他噩梦般折磨的暴君又来到了他面前，而是因为对方穿着这身他无数次触摸、拥抱并为此感到安全的红蓝制服。

这不可能、这不可能……

“什么不可能？”超人就像是能看透他心中所想般反问，他飘近了些，伸手抚摸布鲁斯僵硬的侧脸，爱不释手地磨擦他面罩下露出的薄唇，“你为什么不愿意相信？”魔鬼盯住了他的眼睛，嗓音像是劝诱又像是嘲讽，“因为你对我动心了，是吗？”

“不！”布鲁斯反应激烈地甩开他的手，发射出抓钩枪想往更远的地方逃，但立刻被从背后抱住了，熟悉的温暖触感隔着制服烫得他内心一片冰凉，只能不断地重复，“我没有……”

“没有动心，还是……动心的对象不是我？”超人不急不缓地说着，卸下他的万能腰带与手中的抓钩枪扔到一边，湿热的气息吹进他的耳朵里，“你明明知道，我就是他。”

背后传来一股巨大的力道，超人扯掉他披风，将他从楼顶推了下去。

蝙蝠侠在坠落，他的所有装备都被收缴，没有办法帮助他阻止下坠的趋势，冷风透过制服割伤了他的皮肤，尖锐的刺痛袭上身躯，他离地面越来越近，在触地的前一刻奋力扭过头向上看去——

超人仍然站在楼顶冷冷地看着他。

“啊！”

布鲁斯满头大汗地坐起来，虚幻的失重感让他的心脏几乎跳出胸腔，他直愣愣地看着房中的吊灯、茶几、沙发，还有覆盖在他身上的柔软织物，过了有好几分钟，才慢慢地吐出一口气。

明天是补充信息素的日子，缺乏信息素最显著的影响就是噩梦，但照理来说不该来得这么快。他看了看自己仍然在颤抖的双手，花了好长时间才强迫自己冷静下来，这才意识到他的睡袍完全被冷汗浸湿了，甚至连床单上都染上了湿迹。

他缓缓抬起手覆上后颈的永久标记，其下的alpha腺体正一跳一跳的疼，像是一个预兆，或者警示。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

30.

冰冷的水流浇熄了体内莫名的燥热，布鲁斯关上水阀，一边用毛巾擦拭着滴水的头发一边打开浴室门，第一眼就看见了坐在床边的红蓝色身影，太过熟悉的场景让他下意识地向房间的角落瞟去，没看到什么多出来的东西才放松了些，又重新看向超人：“如果我没记错的话我们约的是明天。”

克拉克本来听到开门声就转过头来，结果看到他赤裸的身体又像被烫到似地转了回去，结结巴巴地说：“我、我有东西要给你。”他从背后摸出个铁灰色的盒子递过去，眼睛仍然不好意思往布鲁斯身上看，“你打开看看。”

“掀开他。”

梦魇般的嗓音在耳边回响，布鲁斯有那么一瞬间甚至分不清记忆与现实。幻听，戒断症发作得比他想的要厉害得多，克拉克不该来，至少不该是现在，因为他没有把握在这种情况下能不露出破绽。

手上的盒子像是有千斤重，以至于布鲁斯的手臂都无可抑制地发抖，也幸好克拉克背对着他，布鲁斯有时间来调整自己的状态。他先是去找了一件睡袍穿上，尝试了三次终于成功系好腰带，薄薄的一层遮蔽给了他虚假的安全感，冷汗总算不再争先恐后地往外淌，布鲁斯深深地吸了一口气，按下盒子上显眼的按钮。

盒盖自动弹开，一股冷气冒了出来，盒子里面装着三支淡蓝色的液体，以及一块方方正正的水晶。布鲁斯拿起一支玻璃管晃了晃，里面的液体也随着他的动作晃动：“这是什么？”

“抑制剂。”克拉克凑过来，目光在他系得歪歪扭扭的腰带上停留了一会儿，看起来很想帮他重新系一遍，“可以暂时压制你的症状，一支的效用能维持一个星期左右。”

布鲁斯的眼睛瞪大了，他珍惜地将药剂放回去，又拿起那块水晶：“这个呢？”

克拉克捏住布鲁斯的一根手指往水晶边缘一按，两秒后水晶的表面浮现出一层蓝光，冰冷的电子音响起：“指纹已录入，确认最高权限。”

布鲁斯一愣：“最高权限？”

……不应该在来之前就把语言改成地球语！克拉克脸“唰”地就涨得通红，吭哧了几下才小声解释：“呃、这个可以直连孤岛堡垒主机，你知道那个、你是我的伴侣，然后我就、就在系统里登记了一下……”

布鲁斯眯起眼，手指戳到右上角的使用者信息，不出所料地看到了自己的名字，以及底下明晃晃的“已婚”二字。

真有你的，氪星人。

作为一个有求于人的人，布鲁斯很自觉地压下了心中的不满，转而将注意力放在更重要的事情上：“使用抑制剂有副作用或者注意事项吗？”

“没有副作用，但因为你的情况特殊，有关这种新型抑制剂的信息都只是理论上的。”克拉克挠了挠脸颊，“而且它只能缓解症状，没法根本解决缺乏伴侣信息素的问题，所以每个月你还是得补充一次信息素。”

“一个月。”布鲁斯沉吟着触碰冰凉的药剂瓶，有些失望地撇了下嘴角，“可这里只有三支抑制剂。”

“孤独堡垒的AI正在继续改进药剂配方，所以初级版本只生产了三支。”克拉克回答，“研究进度你可以直接通过水晶查看。”

水晶屏幕上出现了抑制剂配方与改进方向，布鲁斯仔仔细细地看完，绷紧的肩背慢慢松懈下来，他抬头看着超人，难得真心实意地说：“谢谢。”

“这是我应该做的。”克拉克笑了，笑容纯粹得不掺一丝杂质，“虽然是这么说，但我能要点奖励吗？”

布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛：“什么奖励？太过分的我有权拒绝。”

他答应得很坦荡，克拉克却反而犹豫起来，踟蹰了好一会才伸手握着布鲁斯的肩膀，刻意放缓了语速一字一句地问：“我想知道，你刚才梦见了什么？”

布鲁斯几乎是立刻就沉下脸，嘴唇抿成一条直线，后退一步想挥开他的手，克拉克不得不握得更紧了些，用自己所能做到的最真诚的眼神看着他，只能从他眼睛里看到拒人于千里之外的冷漠。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克轻轻地喊的名字，“抑制剂我本来想明天再送过来，但我听到你在叫我。”见布鲁斯仍然无动于衷，他挫败地捂了下脸，声音里甚至带上了乞求，“拜托，让我帮你，你不需要一个人撑着……”

“你帮不了。”布鲁斯平静地说，“这是我自己的事。”

“我可以！只要你告诉我。”克拉克焦急地又靠近了些，音调不自觉地拔高，“告诉我他到底对你……”

“放开！”布鲁斯猛地甩开他的手，几乎是瞬间就竖起了肉眼看不到的尖刺，脸色已经不能用恐怖来形容，“停止你毫无根据的猜测，我也不需要你的怜悯。”

“我没有……”

“我要睡觉了。”布鲁斯干脆地指了指窗户，“感谢你的抑制剂，请回吧。”

克拉克无声地盯了他两秒，泄气地垮下肩膀，伴侣在他看不到的地方受到伤害的事实让他如芒刺在背，他忍耐着没有做过任何调查，他想要等到布鲁斯自愿对他敞开心扉的那一天，无论那需要多久——但事实上，光是听到布鲁斯在睡梦中用那样颤抖绝望的声音喊他的名字，他就快要疯了。

布鲁斯这次喊的不是“卡尔”，而是“克拉克”。

他不是傻子，他能感觉到布鲁斯在看到他时眼神的躲闪，一定有什么极其糟糕的事情正在发生，那些过去的、布鲁斯竭尽全力想摆脱的记忆正在侵蚀他所拥有的“现在”，克拉克为此恐慌得难以呼吸，他努力争取到的东西慢慢地从指缝里流走，而他除了猜测之外居然什么也不能做。

他该怎么办？

克拉克握紧拳，焦躁地在房间里来回踱步，布鲁斯抄着手臂坐到床沿上，也不催促，只是静静看着他。

令人窒息的寂静持续了十多分钟，房间里只有鞋子踏在地板上的“哒哒”声，克拉克转了不知道多少圈，突然像想到什么似地停下来，大步走到布鲁斯面前，从制服口袋里掏出一个小小的铅盒：“我知道这个时机不能更糟糕了，但我担心过了今天我会再也没有机会将它送给你。”他湛蓝的眼睛垂了下去，显得有些沮丧，“所以……我希望你至少能看一看，无论最后你是否同意收下它。”

盒盖被打开，刺眼的绿光从缝隙间透出来，原本站得笔直的超人瞬间腿一软，单膝跪到地上，豆大的汗珠从额角滑下，他虚弱得仿佛下一秒就会晕倒，却仍尽力伸长手臂把盒子递到布鲁斯面前：“这是我找到的、纯度最高的氪石……”他大口地吸气，在氪石的影响下说出每一个字都万分艰难，“有了它你不会再受制于我、或者其他氪星人，如果有一天我失控了，你就用它来击败我，我相信你一定可以……”

克拉克的声音越来越小，到后来几乎轻不可闻，他身体无力地前倾，倒在了布鲁斯的大腿上。布鲁斯震惊得说不出话，手快于大脑地伸过去盖上了铅盒，将氪石辐射阻挡在了盒子里：“你不要命了！”

克拉克趴在他的大腿上迟钝地摇头，也不知道到底是在否认什么，布鲁斯叹了口气，拍拍他的后脑勺：“起来。”

“我没力气。”克拉克可怜兮兮地蠕动了一下。

“那至少改改你这个单膝跪地的姿势，还有如果我没看错的话你把氪石做成了戒指？”布鲁斯似乎是笑了一声，“你想干什么？”

克拉克抬起头来，苍白的脸上还沾着未干的冷汗：“氪石戒指只是我的一点私心，我想要送给你一个戒指——仅此而已。”他认真地对上布鲁斯的眼睛，“这不代表你收下它就要承担什么责任，你把它看作一个普通的氪石就好。”

他握住布鲁斯的手，把铅盒塞进布鲁斯的手心，他额前的小卷毛都湿哒哒地耷拉下来，眼神却异常明亮，里面是毫不作伪的爱意：“收下它，求你。”

布鲁斯被那双湛蓝的眼睛注视着，蓦地便像被抽走全部力气般不稳地晃了晃，这太荒谬了，他想，我都做了些什么才让这个光明之子变得如此卑微？

他给自己套上受害者的身份，理所当然、处心积虑地去利用一个没做错任何事情的人，用似是而非的撩拨与伪装出的温顺来捕获对方那颗涉世未深的心脏，他让自己显得易于掌控，实际上却是利用对方的善良和单纯来掌控“超人”，而他自己却连一句真话都吝啬于给出。

现在超人跪在他的脚边，拿着能置氪星人于死地的戒指，将一颗装满了纯粹的爱的心脏捧到他面前，就像是在用最软弱的姿态对他说：“请收下吧，无论你之后是会将它踩在脚底，或是将它丢弃到最肮脏的水沟，我仍为它有一瞬间停留在你的手中而欣喜。”

对于蝙蝠侠来说，这颗真心实在太过于耀眼，他将他们之间的一切都包裹上“交易”的外壳，从未想过自己能得到这个，也许他早有预感，只是出于种种原因而刻意忽略了种种明显得一看就能明白的线索。

如果说他原本的目的是掌握超人的弱点，那么现在他的目的无疑已经达到，理智在疯狂叫嚣着让他收下氪石，这样他在面对来自于氪星人的威胁时就能立于不败之地——但他却怎样也无法握紧手指去把那个小小的铅盒攥在手心，他不能装作若无其事地收下克拉克小心翼翼藏在戒指盒中的真心，这实在太残忍、也太卑鄙了——

“求你。”克拉克又重复了一遍，他因为布鲁斯长时间的沉默而有些心灰意冷，眼中湛蓝的天空蒙上了灰色的雨云，“就只是……收下它，求你。”

仍然是行动快于大脑的，布鲁斯握住了装着氪戒的铅盒，低低地说：“好。”

克拉克的眼睛重新明亮了起来，他支起身体，情不自禁地紧紧抱住了布鲁斯：“谢谢、谢谢！”他在布鲁斯的耳边不住地道谢，又稍微退开一些与他额头相抵，眼里的温柔几乎能让任何人甘愿溺毙于此，布鲁斯抿了抿嘴唇，以为接下来会是一个缠绵火热的吻，但克拉克只是捧着他的脸颊，像是看不够似的用目光描摹他的面部轮廓，然后站了起来。

“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”他再一次诚恳地说，嘴角上挑，却有一抹难过的情绪在眼里一闪而逝，“那我走了，新型抑制剂我会给你送过来。”

说着，也不等布鲁斯回答，他便打开窗户化作一道红蓝残影消失在天空中，布鲁斯甚至没来得及抓住他的披风，伸出的手在空气中停留了一会儿，慢慢地收了回来。

“我话还没说完呢。”他摇了摇头，上前去拉上被风吹得乱飘的窗帘，“走那么急干什么？”

氪石戒指被妥善地放进床头柜里锁了起来，布鲁斯拿出一瓶抑制剂，打开瓶塞仰头一饮而尽。身体里躁动的血液像是被泼了一桶冰水般平息下去，腺体隐隐的疼痛也好了许多，布鲁斯把玩着空掉的玻璃药瓶，看见底部残留的几滴淡蓝色的药剂，不期然又想起了克拉克蓝汪汪的眼睛。

克拉克与领主超人的区别从来就不在于制服的颜色，布鲁斯之前一直拒绝去真正的了解这个穿着超人制服的小镇男孩，只浅显地用外表去区分他们，在肢体交缠时用温暖的红色蒙住眼睛——这都是他在为自己不负责任的行为找借口，将两个完全不一样的人强行混为一谈，看似理智，实则是自欺欺人。

他不能再逃避了。

31.

这是一个很普通的夜晚，无论是对于超人还是克拉克肯特来说。大都会依旧和平得让人倍感欣慰，明天要交的稿子也早早地写完装进了U盘里，照理说克拉克现在该轻松地为自己泡一杯咖啡，然后在电视综艺节目中渡过快乐而没什么意义的两个小时，再躺到床上去睡觉。

但他没有。他垂头丧气地蹲在客厅角落，因为过于沮丧甚至放任自己飘起来了一点，呆呆地看着地板上的一块不明污渍，却完全提不起精神来将它处理掉。

门铃响了，平时听起来还算悦耳的铃声这会儿显得格外刺人，克拉克没有叫过外卖或者维修工，按门铃的只有可能是推销员。他懒得过去开门，打算装作不在家，但这回的推销员显然不懂什么叫放弃，门铃过了十分钟仍然响个不停，克拉克烦躁地落回地上，几步跨到门口打开门：“我不买保险电磁炉扫地机器人还有其他任何东西，请你换一家问问。”

“火气这么大？”穿着一身高定西装的“推销员”懒洋洋地拖着长音，“那我去问问你的邻居能不能收留我这个被放了鸽子的可怜人——”

“布、布鲁斯？”克拉克目瞪口呆地看着莫名出现在这里的大总裁，目光从他有点乱的头发移动到他身旁的小行李箱，使劲掐了一把自己的大腿，“嘶好疼……你来找我有什么事吗？”

“你居然问我有什么事？！”布鲁斯不可思议地瞪着眼睛，“我和你约了今天晚上见面，你为什么没去哥谭？”

克拉克结结实实地僵住了，好半天才憋出一个气若游丝的“啊？”，布鲁斯更加生气地扯着他刘海里翘出来的小卷毛：“我还从来没被人放过鸽子，你胆子不小嘛，这季度奖金不想要了？”

一听到奖金克拉克立刻清醒过来，赶紧为自己辩驳：“我以为你拿到抑制剂，就不需要……”说着他肉眼可见地消沉下来，“就不需要我了。”

布鲁斯怔了两秒，对上克拉克不知是委屈还是控诉的眼神，无奈地耸耸肩：“我确实暂时不再‘需要’你。”

克拉克脸色又白了一分，他后退一步摆出抗拒的表情，从牙缝里挤出几个字：“那你还……”

“我收下了你的戒指，克拉克。”布鲁斯靠过去捧住他的脸，叹息般地说，“你以为这代表什么？”

这次换克拉克失去了语言能力，他的手颤抖得厉害，眼里全是不敢置信：“你是说……”

“我答应你的求婚。”布鲁斯走进克拉克的公寓里，反手关上门，“不过对你来说也没差，毕竟你已经在孤独堡垒系统里给我登记成了已婚。”

他边说边往里走，好整以暇地等着克拉克语无伦次的解释，结果没走几步手就被拉住了，一股大力将他扯回去掼在了墙上，脊背撞得生疼，布鲁斯恼火地推了克拉克一下，没推开，下一刻就被扣着后脑吻住了——比起他们曾经历过的那些或温柔或火辣的吻，这个吻简直拙劣得毫无亮点，克拉克把那点本来也没学得多好的技巧全抛到了脑后，一门心思只顾着啃咬对方软滑的唇瓣，像是宣誓所有权般在布鲁斯口腔里胡乱攻占，布鲁斯不甘示弱地回击，发现牙齿无法对钢铁舌头造成任何警示作用后只好悻悻作罢，偏过头任由克拉克作威作福，咽不下的唾液从嘴角淌下，亮闪闪地挂在下巴上。

等克拉克稍微冷静下来时布鲁斯的嘴唇已经肿得几乎破皮，克拉克抱歉地抹掉伴侣——现在是未婚夫——嘴角的银丝，又傻乎乎地笑了，他忍了又忍，还是没忍住把脑袋埋进布鲁斯的肩窝，不老实地蹭来蹭去，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地念叨：“天哪布鲁斯，我太高兴了！像是在做梦一样……”

布鲁斯抬手覆上他乱糟糟的头顶，似笑非笑地逗他：“这么容易满足？”

“嗯，这样就够了。”克拉克的手臂环住他的脊背，紧密地、像是再也不要分开一样抱着他，“你在我身边就足够了。”

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

32.

布鲁斯因为工作需要暂时留在大都会，他顺理成章地提着小箱子入住了克拉克的公寓，用高定西服填满半边衣柜，并霸道地占据了双人床三分之二的空间。

克拉克对此没有表示任何不满，他大方地与伴侣分享自己的领地，毫不介意私人空间被另一个alpha侵占，还主动包办了每天的早餐和晚餐（如果不是重新加热会影响食物味道他甚至想连午餐也做好带去公司），干劲十足地照顾好生活技能一塌糊涂的韦恩少爷，以期能以最快的速度从“未婚夫”转正为“丈夫”。

高大的身躯只能勉强挤在床边上睡也不是问题，反正等布鲁斯睡着了他就可以挪过去把人揽进怀里，布鲁斯仍然会做噩梦，克拉克半夜被身边人身体的颤抖惊醒时已经不像最开始那样手足无措，他熟练地在布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地喊“卡尔”时凑到对方耳边纠正道：“克拉克。”，也不知道布鲁斯听见了没，但至少他不再浑身紧绷、冷汗直冒了。

伴侣的梦境是共通的。

睡在布鲁斯旁边的这些天里，克拉克无数次看见那个超人将布鲁斯推下高楼，他试着去救，但虚无的手臂与黑色身影交错而过，抓不住一片衣角，他只能眼睁睁看着蝙蝠侠坠落、坠落，然后消失在黑暗尽头。他用尽所有办法向行凶者发动攻击，但那都无济于事，这是布鲁斯的梦境，他只是个外来者，改变不了任何事情。

就在他对这几乎每晚都会上演的戏码感到麻木的时候，梦里的超人转过头看向他，对他说了第一句话：“你了解布鲁斯吗？”

“什么？”克拉克先是吓了一跳，接着警惕又恼怒地飞过去扯住对方的衣领，这次成功触碰到了实体，“你是谁？从布鲁斯的梦里滚出去！”

超人对他的威胁充耳不闻，只是歪着头露出嘲讽般的笑：“你以为你有多少利用价值？他很快就会抛弃你——为了他所隐瞒的那些计划。”

克拉克举起拳头狠狠地揍到超人脸上，刚想开口反驳，但突如其来的黑暗笼罩了整个视野，一阵天旋地转后他猛地睁开眼睛——看到了窝在他怀里的布鲁斯不太安稳的睡颜。

一个梦。克拉克默默地收紧了揽在布鲁斯腰上的手臂，脑子里依然回响着那个“超人”所说的话，一字一句就像恶魔的低语。这并不能在他心里引发多大的波动，蝙蝠侠有他自己的考量，既然他不说，那就一定是有理由的，克拉克当然不可能完全不在乎，但现在他的伴侣接受了他，他不再是孤独一人，他已经得到了他所能想到的最好的一切，还有什么好抱怨的呢？

当然生活中也会有一些小摩擦，比如布鲁斯全方位批评了克拉克的品味并擅自把浴室里的沐浴乳和香波换成了一堆贴着外文的瓶瓶罐罐，又或者是单纯为了好玩而在星球日报可怜的记者们面前胡言乱语，给克拉克的生活和工作都造成了不小的麻烦，但克拉克坚持认为这是“甜蜜的苦恼”，赶稿时一抬头就能看见伴侣坐在旁边让他心里美得冒泡。

眼看着布鲁斯头一点一点的似乎快睡着，克拉克凑过去小声问：“你昨天不是说你回哥谭有事吗？”

布鲁斯打了个哈欠，顺势靠到他肩膀上，故意压低声线：“蝙蝠是夜行动物。”

“那你更应该去补觉而不是坐在这里打瞌睡。”克拉克不赞同地皱起眉，视线往下移到他被西服裹得严严实实的身体上，冷不防被捂住了眼睛，

“别透视我，氪星人。”布鲁斯用气声警告道，“我不喜欢在穿着衣服的情况下被看到裸体。”

这种说法实在是很糟糕，以至于克拉克的脸一下子就红了，他结结巴巴地否认，在布鲁斯的手掌下拼命摇头，布鲁斯冷哼一声，收回手，又换回了红酒般柔滑的声线：“你得理解，甜心，谁都不喜欢自己在男朋友眼中是个骨头架子，那可太不浪漫了。”

克拉克只得又点头表示再也不会在他不同意的情况下透视，顺便偷偷为“男朋友”的称呼而开心了两秒，隔壁座位的露易丝被他俩腻腻歪歪的样子闪得眼睛疼，忍无可忍地敲敲隔板：“克拉克，排版的杰克发邮件催你快点。”

“噢、好的！很快就好！”克拉克打了个哆嗦，赶紧朝布鲁斯抱歉地笑笑就重新投入工作，布鲁斯把下巴搁在他肩上看着他打字，没一会儿就犯困地闭上了眼睛，身体软绵绵滑下去，趴在了克拉克的腿上。

他看起来真是累坏了。

克拉克在赶稿的间隙仔细地扫过布鲁斯眼下的青黑和下巴旁边新鲜的划伤，又是心疼又是敬佩，他尊重蝙蝠侠的战斗准则，同时也为无法保护对方而自责不已，他明白他之后会有很长的时间都陷入这种矛盾中，毕竟没有人能习惯明知伴侣会受到伤害还必须无动于衷——但他相信自己总有一天能突破蝙蝠侠的防线，得到在夜巡时帮助他的权利。

克拉克在完成手中的新闻稿后又打开这几天在跟进的街头艺人生存现状的报道，直到午休时间都没有离开座位，布鲁斯睡得很熟，老板正在睡觉的认知让记者们都自觉地压低了声音，办公室里一反常态的安静。

对于克拉克来说不吃午饭没什么影响，他准备就这样让布鲁斯多睡会，但其他人起身离开的微小动静仍是惊动了布鲁斯，他有点茫然地睁开眼，放空了一会儿才慢吞吞爬起来，靠进椅背里松了松领带：“你的腿可真硬。”

克拉克好脾气地无视了他的过河拆桥发言，转而关心起午餐的去处：“街对面的快餐店出了新口味的三明治，要去试试吗？”

“好啊。”布鲁斯漫不经心地答应，目光扫过克拉克的电脑屏幕时停住了，鼻腔里发出一声疑惑的长音，“嗯？”

“怎么？”克拉克跟着他转过头去，“我最近在采访街头艺人。”

“这个人我认识。”布鲁斯指指照片里在喷泉广场拉小提琴的高个子男人，“麦考森家的小儿子，自诩艺术家，很排斥家里的生意，只喜欢和流浪汉混在一起——”他顿了顿，“抱歉，这样说有失礼貌，但这是他父亲的原话。”

克拉克眨了眨眼：“哇哦。”

“所以你可以去采访他，他对街头艺人这个群体可以说了如指掌。”布鲁斯从胸前的口袋里抽出一张烫金名片递给他，“他现在正好在大都会分公司，带着我的名片去，他会很乐意接受你的采访。”

克拉克用指腹摩擦名片上花体印刷的“布鲁斯·韦恩”，难得地露出了凝重的表情，布鲁斯不由好奇地问：“在想什么？”

“在想怎么感谢你。”克拉克语气严肃，“跑新闻需要动用老板的人脉，这让我对自己的职业素养产生了质疑。”

“很少有人在成为布鲁斯·韦恩的男朋友后还能记得自己拥有职业素养这种东西。”布鲁西宝贝夸张地摊开手，凑过去用牙齿磨蹭他的耳垂，湿乎乎的气流吹进他的耳朵里，“光是这一点你就已经赢了，记者先生。”

克拉克耳根通红，思维却敏锐地抓住了重点：“你以前有过几个男朋友？”

布鲁斯没想到有这茬，哽了好一会儿不知道该怎么回答——说有吧怎么看都是自找麻烦，说没有吧又不太甘心，只好摆出花花公子风流倜傥的微笑：“你猜？”

克拉克的蓝眼睛眯了起来，他沉默了两秒，伸手把布鲁斯揽进怀里：“我想到该怎么感谢你了。”

“嗯哼？”

“今晚我会比平时更卖力的，老板。”

“……”

自掘坟墓的布鲁斯不得不用了一整个午餐的时间来说服克拉克打消这个念头，事实上克拉克的“普通卖力”就已经足够让身为人类——还是个alpha的他吃不消，如果氪星人动起真格来，他真没把握第二天能正常直立行走。

所幸克拉克听完“纵欲过度对人类身体健康的一二三四个影响”后也没再坚持，他把三明治的包装纸捏成小团，准确地扔进垃圾箱，回头看见布鲁斯正一瞬不瞬地盯着他，不禁反射性挺直脊背：“布鲁斯？”

“嗯。”布鲁斯收回视线，也学他把包装纸投进垃圾箱，“我还以为垃圾箱会被你打穿。”

克拉克噎了一下，不满地反驳：“我能控制得很好。”

布鲁斯若有所指地朝他挑眉：“我知道，事实上，没人比我更清楚你能控制得多好。”

克拉克反应了一会才意识到他说的是哪方面，顿时羞耻得都快从头顶冒出蒸汽：“拉奥啊，这里是公共场合……”

“我说了什么不恰当的话吗？”布鲁斯故意摆出疑惑的神情，“如果有，那么我道歉。”

“不，我的意思是，”克拉克左右看了看，确认没人关注他们这边，才倾下身贴近他的耳边，低声说，“如果不是在公共场合，我就要吻你了。”

布鲁斯被烫到似地捂住耳朵跳开三步远，难以置信地瞪着克拉克，看到了对方脸上调侃的笑容，顿时觉得自己如临大敌的模样太过丢人，于是他轻咳一声，强行转移话题道：“我想你再不出发会错过采访时间，肯特先生。”

“哦，好吧。”克拉克低头看了一眼手表，“你是先回公寓吗？我在冰箱里给你留了两个布丁。”

“我得晚上才能吃了。”布鲁斯遗憾地耸了耸肩，“我需要去参加一个无聊的会议。”

“那你正好可以再补个觉。”克拉克最后检查了一遍公文包里的资料，朝车站的方向拔腿狂奔，“晚上见！”

“晚上见。”布鲁斯挥挥手拉开跑车的车门，一直目送克拉克挤上公交车、消失在他的视线范围里才发动了车子，调头朝相反的方向驶去。

宝蓝色的兰博基尼熟稔地从后门进入停车场，恭候已久的工作人员在跑车停稳后替布鲁斯拉开了车门，引着他从侧面的小门进入大楼内部，由专用电梯直达顶层。

电梯门开了，西装革履的男人带着热情的笑脸迎上来：“韦恩先生！这么久没见，你还是一如既往的英俊迷人。”

“别说没意义的话，卢瑟。”布鲁斯收回与他礼貌性相握的手，带着纨绔子弟特有的矜骄微微昂起下巴，“你要给我看的东西是什么？”

“别着急，你很快就能看到。”莱克斯·卢瑟转身走到一扇门前，拧开门把手，对他做了个“请”的手势，“相信我们一定能合作愉快。”

33.

“综上所述，买下这座小岛对你来说有益无害。”卢瑟示意布鲁斯去看屏幕上显示的数据，“如果不是它的位置靠近哥谭，我更乐意自己来拥有它。”他压低嗓音，诱导性地说，“毕竟它上面的稀有矿物资源会给它的所有者带来无限的财富。”

而布鲁斯显然对这些复杂的数据兴趣缺缺：“韦恩企业暂时并没有向这方面发展的想法，而且——我可不想为了一座破岛去和哥谭市政府那些烦人的老家伙多费口舌。”

“你可以将它的开发权移交给我们。”卢瑟胸有成竹地建议，“一切后续事宜你都不必担心，你只需要坐在沙发上等源源不断的钱打入你的私人账户。”见布鲁斯露出动摇的神色，他又加了一把火，“听说韦恩集团的董事会对你有诸多不满，这笔聪明至极的投资足够让他们暂时闭上嘴巴。”

布鲁斯面上浮现出几分不悦：“几个倚老卖老的蠢货。”他站起身理了理衣摆，“我同意合作，但只有我一个人不太好说动政府将岛屿转让给我。”

“你放心，最迟明天，我会让他们松口。”卢瑟也站了起来，亲昵地帮他抚平西服后摆的褶皱，“岛屿的资料我已经传到了你的私人邮箱。”

布鲁斯不甚在意地应了一声，推开会议室的门：“卢修斯警告我说你是个狡猾的家伙——”他偏过头看了卢瑟一眼，语气轻快，“我不觉得他说的是实话，你见解独到，与你交谈非常舒适。”

“我的荣幸。”卢瑟也乐得和这个天真又愚蠢的花花公子打好关系，“希望以后能有更多合作的机会……”

“喂、你！那边禁止通行！”

保安的吼声打断了两人的寒暄，布鲁斯朝发出嘈杂动静的方向往过去，眼中透出几分好奇，卢瑟适时邀请道：“莱克斯企业新研究成果的发布会在B座进行，你有兴趣可以去参观。”

“还是不了，我又看不懂那些。”布鲁斯摆了摆手，“只是这动静实在是有点大，也不知道是——”

未完的语句被硬生生掐断在了喉口，因为被保安追逐着的、跌跌撞撞往这边跑的高大男人抬起了头，布鲁斯清楚地看到那双湛蓝的眼睛在对上他的视线时猛地瞪大，里面飞快地闪过不敢置信、愤怒、受伤，还有其他难以解读的复杂情绪，让布鲁斯一瞬间失去了全部的反应能力。

怎么会……

“布鲁斯。”克拉克停下脚步，立刻被保安锁住双臂按在了地上，他没有挣扎，只是垂下头发出几乎听不清的喃喃，“真的是你。”

卢瑟的手还友好地搭在布鲁斯肩上，闻言皱起了眉：“你认识？”

“……是我的司机。”布鲁斯喉咙里吞咽了一下，走上前去把克拉克拽起来，又对卢瑟扯出个抱歉的笑，“我今天没带手机，他大概找不到我有些着急——希望你别介意。”

“小事。”卢瑟摆摆手，“我还得去展厅露个面，就不送你们下去了，下次见。”

“下次见。”

直到走出莱克斯大厦回到车上，克拉克都没有再说一句话，布鲁斯也不知道该怎么开口，只好沉默地踩下油门，向星球日报的方向前行。

跑车停在星球日报前的那一刻克拉克终于打破了凝滞的空气：“露易丝不想去报道莱克斯集团的发布会，所以我和她交换了任务。”他盯着自己的手指，“我听到了你的声音……和卢瑟。”

“哦。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说，“这可真巧。”

“我也觉得。”克拉克反而笑起来，“你费尽心思把我支开，没想到还是撞个正着。”

布鲁斯再一次沉默了，他不是没有遇到过比这更尴尬的状况，只要他想，用三言两语模糊重点其实很容易——但现在他的舌头就像被冻住一样，僵直着，连一句像样的辩解都说不出口。

“告诉我，布鲁斯。”克拉克偏过头来看他，平和的蓝眼睛里翻涌着暗潮，“告诉我你和卢瑟只是普通的商业合作，与超人无关。”

布鲁斯的睫毛不易察觉地颤了一下，克拉克捧起他的脸，像是想挽回什么般地补充：“只要你说，我就信。”

“我……”布鲁斯咽了口唾沫，仍然抓握的方向盘的手心里全是汗水，他张开嘴，努力地想说这确实是普通的商业合作、超人的事情他没想过从卢瑟那里得到助力、或者他只是想调查卢瑟的计划，但当那双清澈的眼睛看着他，他那些早已准备好的解释就全部锁死在了肚子里。

为什么他没有办法对克拉克说谎？这个也是会传染的吗？

“不要和他合作，卢瑟不是什么好人。”克拉克脸上浮现出几分焦虑，他深深地注视着自己的伴侣，语气近乎请求，“我比他更了解氪星人，布鲁斯，无论你想要做什么……我会帮你。”他带着些不明显的绝望重复道，“不要和他合作。”

布鲁斯缓慢地摇了摇头。他僵硬地抿住嘴唇，眼睁睁看着克拉克眼里的期盼慢慢沉下去，变为了浓重的失望，再凝结成愤怒，超人眼神发冷，从咬紧的牙关里挤出一句质问：“你知不知道……他一直想杀我？”

布鲁斯的表情给了他答案。克拉克似乎也不觉得惊讶，只是陈述事实般地说：“你知道。但你还是站在他那一边。”他的语气几乎算得上平静，像是在压抑着什么，“我不明白。”

布鲁斯听到自己的声音从喉头滚出：“不明白什么？”

“你拒绝告诉我你的敌人，你的计划。”克拉克深深地吸了一口气，扣住他的肩膀将他按在了车门上，“我给了你我所能给出的一切——你却宁愿去相信卢瑟。”他俯下身，因情绪激动而提高了音量，“我不明白，布鲁斯，你睡在我旁边，敞开双腿让我干你的时候，心里想的也是如何杀死我吗？”

被握住的地方传来逐渐加剧的疼痛，布鲁斯微微缩起肩膀，脊背紧紧贴着车门：“我没……”

“我以为……我真的以为我得到了你的真心，我以为你至少有一点点喜欢我，这几天……”克拉克哽了一下，似乎无法再说下去，他缓了缓，低头贴近布鲁斯的耳朵，声音很轻，就像把每个字都咬碎在齿间，“布鲁斯，你快把我逼疯了，你怎么能这样？”

愤怒的、充满攻击性的信息素充斥了整个车内空间，布鲁斯屏住呼吸，因深入骨髓的燥热与窜上脊椎的寒意而止不住地发抖，肩膀很疼，他甚至不能确定骨骼是否裂开，超人高大的身躯完全笼罩了他，极其强烈的压迫感让他头晕目眩，刻意压制的恐惧席卷上来支配了他的身体，将他死死钉在原地，他艰难地、从打颤的牙关里挤出单调的音节：“不、克拉克……”

克拉克直起身子退回他自己的座位，目光扫过他颤抖的手，眼睛又暗了些：“你在害怕我。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“看来我连信任都没有得到。”

布鲁斯喉结滚动着，汗水从下巴滴落到衬衫上，克拉克拉开车门跨出去，最后瞥了他一眼：“抱歉，我需要冷静一段时间。”

车门被关上了。

布鲁斯打开车窗，冷风吹散了车里的信息素气味，却没有办法浇灭体内噼啪作响的火苗。他花了很长时间才遏制住身体的颤抖，昏昏沉沉地发动车子，甚至都不知道自己是怎么成功开回韦恩大宅的。热潮蚕食他的理智，夺走他的力气，让他在下车时腿一软差点跪到地上，他强忍着愈演愈烈的不适踉跄着回到房间，锁上门，从柜子里取出第二支抑制剂倒进嘴里，然后摔倒在床上静静等待热度退去。

欲望的火焰犹如附骨之蛆般在身体里蠕动，逐渐激起更深层次的麻痒，布鲁斯倍受煎熬地蜷成一团，打理整齐的头发很快便湿成了一缕缕，他混沌的大脑过了好一会儿才反应过来抑制剂并没有起效，他睁开眼睛去看被随手扔到地毯上的玻璃瓶，那里面还残留了一些淡蓝的液体，澄净、纯粹，就像是——

克拉克。

脑海中浮现出这个名字时热潮更加凶猛地烧灼上来，布鲁斯难耐地低吼一声，随即便因这些线索昭示的真相而感到浑身发冷——抑制剂在这种时候失效不可能是偶然，引子早就埋在了那些看似无害的液体中，他所珍惜的、象征着“自由”的药物，其实只不过是另一个骗局。

超人欺骗他放松警惕，实际上从来就没有放弃过用信息素控制他，可笑他居然还真的相信了。

布鲁斯捡起那个瓶子狠狠地扔到墙上，碎裂的玻璃飞溅开来，有尖利的碎片划破了他的皮肤，这点微小的疼痛比起他肌肉的抽搐以及疼得抽紧的心脏来说不值一提，他超过半个月没摄入过信息素，这次的发作来得格外猛烈，他近乎绝望地在一波波痉挛中握紧拳，指甲将掌心刺得鲜血淋漓，殷红的血线顺着手腕流到床单上，晕染出大片不祥地深色。

剧痛在人类脆弱的肉体中盘旋，唾液从失去咬合能力的牙关里淌出，布鲁斯突然停下了所有挣扎，断电般静止了两秒，然后用尽全身力气，从呛满血腥气的喉咙里喊出一个名字：“克拉克！”他无法呼吸般地呛咳着，趴到床沿干呕，生理性的泪水不住地溢出眼眶，“克拉克、克拉克！”

并不强烈的阳光被出现在窗口的身影遮住，超人漂浮在他面前，居高临下地看着他，逆光中看不清表情。

布鲁斯竭力仰起头，他的视野已经模糊了，只能看见糊成一片的红与蓝，他喘了两口气，伸手拽住那片红色的一角，嘶哑地说：“做你想做的。”

超人想要什么？屈服，乖顺，软弱。

那就给他。

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：angry sex，落地窗play，射精限制，失禁

34.

谁说信任与真诚是可以得到同等程度的回报的？克拉克并没有奢求所谓“同等程度”，他几乎是在用自己所有的一切去换布鲁斯一个真心实意的微笑，他以为他得到了，但残酷的现实给了他当头一棒。

卢瑟搭在布鲁斯肩上的那只手差点让克拉克烧红了眼，克拉克送给布鲁斯氪石戒指，老实说他觉得有一天死在伴侣手上这听起来还挺浪漫的，但无论如何这都是他，和他伴侣之间的事情，布鲁斯不该打破这个平衡——尤其他求助的人还是卢瑟，一个对超人恨之入骨，超人也对他厌恶至极的人。

克拉克从来没有这么愤怒过，他也不是什么圣人，谁遇到这种事情都会怒不可遏，他不得不率先离开以免自己在怒意的驱使下伤到伴侣——但听到布鲁斯的呼唤，他还是在大脑能反应过来之前，以最快的速度换上制服冲去了哥谭。

刚接近韦恩大宅他就闻到了那些溢散的信息素，他记起今天是布鲁斯该服用抑制剂的日子，但显然那只蝙蝠并没有乖乖喝药，信息素已经接近了失控的边缘。克拉克为蕴藏在其中的痛苦而感到担忧，他推开窗户进入房间内，看见布鲁斯揪着皱成一团的衬衣领口，濒临窒息般喘着粗气。

克拉克费了很大的劲才咽下差点脱口而出的关心，他强迫自己飘在距离布鲁斯一米远的地方，开启X视线去寻找抑制剂的踪影，但披风上传来的拉力让他不得不低下头，对上布鲁斯遍布着泪水的脸。

“做你想做的。”布鲁斯这样说着，扭曲的表情中透出一丝乞求，“克拉克……”

克拉克的脑子里瞬间掠过一个荒谬的猜想，他不可思议地瞪着面前这个被戒断反应折磨得一塌糊涂的家伙，蓦地提高了嗓音：“这就是你道歉的方式？”

布鲁斯闻言僵了一下， 很快便勉力支起身子跪坐在床上，摸索着去解他的制服拉链，用哆嗦的手指将蛰伏着的氪星大家伙掏出来：“我、我道歉。”他的声音干涩且断断续续，“请惩罚我。”他喉结紧张地上下滑动，张开嘴将超人的阴茎送入了口中。

湿润温暖的触感让克拉克从鼻腔里溢出一声闷哼，他低下头，看着布鲁斯头顶的发旋，在从灵魂深处涌出的挫败感中轻声问：“这算什么？”

故意不服用抑制剂，利用自身的痛苦来逼迫我原谅你——你怎么能理所当然地做出这种事？

克拉克几乎被击垮了，他因为愤怒、或是其他什么更复杂的情绪而握紧了拳，布鲁斯温顺的姿态、完美的技巧都在向他展示着他一直以来刻意忽视的东西，心里本就焦灼的怒气掺入了些说不清道不明妒火，愈发猛烈地燃烧起来。他无可抑制地冷笑一声，扯着布鲁斯脑后的头发将他拽开，然后把他面朝下按进了床垫里：“你可真熟练。”他讽刺道，马上又发觉自己的话语中妒意太明显，不得不做了好几个深呼吸让自己显得冷静，“但你确定要我现在上你吗？在这种时候？”

布鲁斯在发抖，但没有摇头也没有点头，克拉克便接着说：“我很生气，布鲁斯，我可能——不，我肯定会伤害到你。”

他说这句话时语气比起劝诫更像是在宣告，布鲁斯浑浑噩噩地听清了，又因体内的下一波剧痛而溢出憋不住地痛哼，还有什么能比现在更糟糕呢？他勉强偏过头，掀起沉重的眼皮看着压在自己上方的氪星人：“请。”干燥起皮的嘴唇相互碰撞又分开，几乎像一个笑，“请伤害我。”

后颈传来尖锐的刺痛，氪星人的牙齿嵌入了皮肉，以前所未有的深度刺破腺体将信息素注入进去，破损的皮肤溢出鲜红的血液，将衬衣的领口染得一片湿红，布鲁斯像被咬住喉管的猎物般嘶叫，手指抽搐着绞紧，连床单都被抓出了几道裂痕。腐蚀内脏般的痒痛在信息素的安抚下平息，与之相对的是更加汹涌的情潮，布鲁斯的阴茎在没经过任何触碰的情况下硬得笔直，克拉克撕开昂贵的西装裤用一只手握住它，略显粗鲁地揉搓它的头部，布鲁斯的喘息声变得粗重，两条大腿互相摩擦着，因在穴口揉按的手指而微微颤抖。

后穴已经在信息素的影响下变得湿润，克拉克直接朝里面送入了两根手指，就着肠液的润滑一直没入到指根。被入侵的感觉太过清晰，布鲁斯紧张地跪趴在床上，不自觉地挪动着往前躲，臀瓣立马就挨了一记巴掌，他猝不及防地“啊”了一声，面上泛起不知是羞耻还是恼火的红晕：“克拉克……嗯！”

没说完的话因突如其来的刺激变为了一声惊喘，埋在穴里的手指准确地抵住了他的前列腺，克拉克用指尖夹住那块格外敏感的区域，带点蹂躏性质地按揉，过量的快感像电流般在骨头缝里游走，布鲁斯腰部无力地塌下去，额头抵着床单，汗水在布料上浸出一小块湿痕。

“猜猜我需要多久能让你射出来？”克拉克在他背后轻快地说着，似乎真的对此感到好奇，“标记者的信息素是最好的催情剂，布鲁斯，我想试试。”

这仍然不是请求，因为在说话的同时他便放出了信息素，太阳的气息以前所未有的霸道锁定了猎物，像一张密不透风的大网般包裹住布鲁斯，将所有者的印记烙进他的每一寸皮肤里。布鲁斯竭力屏住呼吸也无法阻止体内越来越汹涌的热潮，渐渐地连思维都被渴望烧得一片混乱，他喉咙里溢出难耐的呻吟，本能地扭动屁股去吞吃身后的手指。克拉克狠重地责罚他的敏感点，另一只手套弄他滴水的前端，没几下便感觉手下的阴茎抽搐着涨大，淅淅沥沥的白液喷洒出来淌了他满手。

“1分47秒。”克拉克将沾满精液的手举到他面前晃了晃，“舒服吗？”

布鲁斯瘫倒在他下方，失神的双眼过了好一会才聚集起亮光，他嘴唇动了动，抗拒地抿紧了，一言不发地垂下眼，显露出一种消极的顺从。克拉克歪着头看了他一会儿，没得到回应也不恼，只是扳着他的肩膀将他翻了个面，自言自语道：“如果只用后面呢？”

信息素再一次笼罩上来，布鲁斯几乎是立刻就又硬了，他眼中浮现出几分惊慌，曲起腿似乎是想躲，但克拉克握着他的腿根，以不容拒绝的力道掰开，三根手指探入闭合的小穴找着前列腺的位置划着圈碾磨。布鲁斯腰身猛地一弹，喉咙里发出半声带着哭音的闷哼，又被他硬生生掐灭，他咬着下唇，眉头紧紧地皱着，像是在忍受什么酷刑一般闭着眼睛。快感直接到近乎疼痛，克拉克根本不给他喘息的机会，每一次转动手指都将他逼上更高的浪尖，布鲁斯眼里泛起生理性的水汽，整个下腹都又酸又涨，他不知所措地抓住克拉克的手腕，有意想说几句讨饶的话，但张开嘴却只能发出近乎哽咽的呻吟。

这场残酷的指奸持续了5分32秒，最终布鲁斯浑身抽搐着弓起脊背，精液失禁般地从尿口淌出，滑落到下腹的毛丛中。克拉克抽出手指，俯下身去吻他濡湿的睫毛，又温柔地将他的鬓发拨到耳后，布鲁斯完全脱力地瘫软在他怀里，眼尾红了一片，脆弱的模样几乎让克拉克升起了些不合时宜的心疼。但布鲁斯稍微缓过劲来之后眼里又武装起了戒备与隐藏得很好的畏惧，克拉克看着便觉得心里又冷了一层，他闭了闭眼，分开布鲁斯虚软的大腿，阴茎头部顶上了那个被充分开发过的穴口，在布鲁斯微弱的挣动中坚定地向里挺进。

“不、唔……哈啊……”

短时间内经历了两次强制射精的身体疲惫不堪又敏感得可怕，布鲁斯抽着气不自觉地往后缩，肠道被硬物撑开产生的胀痛像细细的皮鞭抽打着他的神经。太阳的味道已经散去，却仍有残余的热度在他的血管里奔流，他用手臂挡住眼睛，尽力调整呼吸好让自己能更好地承受住入侵，但克拉克就像是和他作对似的，毫无预警地一下子捅进最深处，坚硬的龟头狠狠戳在肠壁上，撞得布鲁斯呼吸都停了两秒。

克拉克的手扣着他的膝弯向胸口压，布鲁斯被迫抬高臀部，脊背弯折起来离开了床面，整个身体的重量都落在肩膀上，克拉克由上至下地操干着他的屁股，每一次深入都不留任何余地，只一味地碾着他肿胀的前列腺往更深的地方顶。布鲁斯被压制着几乎喘不过气来，身体在后穴近乎过载的刺激中不住地战栗，脸上因充血和窒息泛起潮红，超人随着冲撞的节奏揉捏着他垂软的阴茎，酸胀与钝痛从倍受折磨的器官传递到大脑，布鲁斯先是咬紧牙关忍耐，但在边缘平滑的指甲掐入尿口时他终于忍无可忍地哽咽出声，胡乱伸出手去挡：“别、好疼……”

“我知道，但你喜欢这个。”克拉克越发过分地捏开那个脆弱的小口，用粗糙的指腹去磨蹭红肿的内壁，布鲁斯受不住似地弓起腰，下意识地拽住克拉克的披风，腰身扭动着躲避，反而把自己更深地钉在了那根氪星阴茎上。X视线下他的一切生理反应都无所遁形，超人扫视着他，手从凌乱的衬衫下摆摸进去拧住他的乳尖，在尖锐的吸气声中低头吻了吻他的耳廓：“这是你自己要求的。”笑意浸染了他的声音，却没有传递进眼睛里，“如果你想用这个来换得原谅，至少得让我尽兴。”

布鲁斯拽着披风的手指慢慢地松开，滑落到床单上，又在下一波冲撞中抽搐着绞紧，克拉克摆动腰胯撞进那个湿热的甬道，囊袋将布鲁斯的臀瓣拍打出大片红痕，阴茎强硬地顶开软肉，对被折腾到肿起的前列腺施以严厉的惩罚，激起甬道里一阵阵疼痛的收缩。克拉克将他的腿抗在肩上，更加粗暴地干他，曾经小心翼翼的温柔像是从未存在过一般，布鲁斯偏过头咬住枕套的一角，将那些破碎的呻吟都堵在喉口，生理性的泪水顺着眼角滑落，亮晶晶地没入蜷曲的鬓发里。

后穴里横冲直撞的阴茎搅得他说不出一句整话，硕大的龟头在他的肚皮上都顶起了一块凸起，克拉克的手覆上他的小腹，微微使力往下按压，布鲁斯便像被电到似地猛烈挣扎起来，喉咙里溢出不成调的呜咽。内部与外部的双重压迫感让他错觉自己的内脏都被挤成了一团，腹腔一抽一抽的疼，早被操熟的身体却擅自追逐着快感，他的阴茎在这样的夹击下重新挺立，顶端渗出的湿液全滴在了他的腹部，克拉克握住那根精神抖擞的家伙，叹息般地说：“你为我硬了，不是因为信息素，只是为我。”

他像是得到鼓励般更加激烈地在穴里抽送，手指就着湿润的前列腺液快速撸动布鲁斯的阴茎，布鲁斯很快就被这过火的侵犯操得眼神涣散，快感叠加着冲击那根岌岌可危的防线，他缩着肩膀，腹肌苦闷地抽紧，一截紧窄的腰线被克拉克握在掌心里大力揉搓，连横贯其上的旧疤都泛起了艳丽的深红。

流窜在血液里的快感与痛苦全部汇集到下腹，性器顶端的小口翕张着吐出一小股液体，柱身蓄势待发地涨得通红，布鲁斯脚趾蜷起，无意识地挺腰去迎合克拉克的动作，他全身都染上了薄红，肌肉绷紧到极致，脖颈为即将到来的高潮而后仰成一张似乎下一秒就会断裂的弓——

但扣住阴茎根部的手指阻止了这一切。

急促的喘息声戛然而止，布鲁斯顿了三秒才明白发生了什么事，他浑浑噩噩地睁开眼睛，茫然地看向超人，只在逆光中看清了如雕塑般冷硬的面部轮廓，熟悉的天空冻结成了海，其中再也寻不到阳光的踪迹。

“……克拉克？”布鲁斯的声音带着恐惧的颤抖，他不着痕迹地后退，想要逃离克拉克残酷的钳制，“我不喜欢这样……”

“那你喜欢我怎么干你？”克拉克把着他的胯骨把他摁在原地，“或者你告诉我……”阴茎抽出到只留一个头部，又狠狠地捅进深处，“‘他’是怎么干你的？”

“啊、啊！”骤然拔高的尖叫几乎破音，体内的阴茎重重撞在紧闭的生殖腔口，尖锐的疼痛立马就逼出了布鲁斯的眼泪，他在剧痛中毫无章法地踢蹬双腿，竭力挣扎着想推开超人，“不要！克拉克、啊啊！”

克拉克稍微向后退了些，在对方松了口气的时候再一次碾着前列腺捅开肠道，目的性明确地顶着生殖腔口来回摩擦，布鲁斯哽咽着、语无伦次地拒绝，下半身因刻在骨血里的危机感而不住地发抖。他看上去吓坏了，被按住后颈的腺体便僵硬地一动也不敢动，瞪大的棕色眼睛里全是惊恐和疼痛，氪星阴茎顶开那个狭窄的入口，撕裂的疼痛从神经分布最密集的地方传递到大脑，布鲁斯无助地蜷缩成一团，手指揪紧身下的床单，没有焦点的目光落在克拉克胸口红色的S型标志上，过了几秒，他突然抬手遮住眼睛，喉咙里发出濒临崩溃的呜咽：“克拉克、克拉克……”他绝望地小声哀求，“求你，别这样对我……”

克拉克停了下来。他的阴茎才刚顶进一个头部，那个可怜的生殖腔口边缘就已经有了裂开的趋势，他咬咬牙又往里进了一小截，布鲁斯连挣扎都力气都没有，只瑟缩着发出微弱的悲鸣，眼泪从指缝里淌下来糊了满脸，克拉克看着对方咬得几乎出血的下唇，沉默了一会儿，最终还是抽身从紧窒的甬道里退了出来。

“你赌赢了，我舍不得伤害你。”克拉克自嘲地说着，挺腰将阴茎埋入肠道深处，憋着一股劲大开大合地抽送，“但你怎么就能狠得下心呢？布鲁斯，我虽然是钢铁之躯……”他顿了顿，尾音几乎轻不可闻，“可心也是肉做的。”

布鲁斯听不见他说的话，他已经被卷进了另一波由快感堆积而成的浪潮中，穴里的阴茎每一次抽插都碾压过前列腺，又泄愤似地顶弄着被捅到红肿的生殖腔口，布鲁斯拧着眉，被一波接着一波似乎永无止境的刺激折磨得压不住声音，混着哭腔的呻吟软得像浸透了水。他的阴茎涨得厉害，又因为扣在根部的手而无法释放，过多的快感找不到出口，兀自在小腹里越聚越多，布鲁斯难受得要命，在发泄不出的苦闷中昏昏沉沉地抽噎，好不容易才拼凑出几个完整的音节：“放开……”

“放开什么？”克拉克故意问，阴茎抵住他的前列腺小幅度地撞击，布鲁斯扭动着闪躲，却怎么也避不开他恶劣的进攻，只好在被撞得摇摇晃晃的间隙里艰难地开口：“手、放开……让我射！”

话音刚落，布鲁斯只觉得眼前一花，下一秒就被面朝外按在了落地玻璃窗上，胸膛紧贴着冰凉的玻璃，红肿的乳尖在温差的刺激下越发挺立，克拉克按着他的肩膀，好整以暇地说：“射吧。”

落地窗干净明亮，从这里可以看到韦恩大宅的花园和更远地方的马路，布鲁斯整个人都僵住了，愣了两秒才猛地往后缩，弓起身子竭力想隐藏起自己赤裸的躯体，但身后的氪星人揽着他，从背后操进他湿软的后穴，手绕到前面来揉搓他的乳首。布鲁斯拼命地摇头，小声让他换个地方，克拉克充耳不闻，反而贴在他耳边问：“你猜会不会有人看到？”见布鲁斯慌不择路地往他怀里钻，克拉克有趣地轻笑一声，“哥谭王子被超人压在玻璃窗上干，不错的新闻。”

“不……”

身体里的阴茎开始了最后的冲刺，布鲁斯腿软得站不住，整个人的重量都压在超人环在他腰间的那条手臂上，激越的快感烧灼他的四肢，他不得不紧贴着落地窗去给一片混沌的脑子降温，但超人显然不会让他如愿，那根氪星阴茎猛地往里一顶，布鲁斯踉跄了一步，敏感至极的前端撞在了冷硬的玻璃上，他猝不及防地溢出一声哭叫，精液断断续续地喷发出来，在玻璃上挂下几道白浊。

布鲁斯彻底脱力地瘫倒下去，但那根氪星阴茎并没有像往常那样体贴地给他留出休息时间，而是更加凶狠地撞击他的敏感点，还处于不应期的器官如实将疼痛与酸胀传递给他，再汇聚成恐怖的尿意。布鲁斯奋力挣扎，虚弱的力度对于氪星人来说和小猫挠痒也差不了多少，克拉克掐着他的腰激烈地抽送，像是要把今天所经历的愤怒与失望以这种方式原封不动地还给他一样，连声音都带着无边的怒意：“我真的不懂你，蝙蝠侠，既然你从来就没信任过我，为什么要接受我的求婚？”

“呜啊、啊！停下……”

“你总是透过我看着另一个人，我不知道我和他有多相似，也不知道你们之间发生了什么，这让我……非常不安。”克拉克深深地吸了一口气，手指几乎在布鲁斯腰上掐出指印，“送戒指时我确实有私心，我想用它来换一个承诺，它可以分量很轻——但绝对不能是虚假的。”

怀中的身体开始剧烈地抽搐，克拉克粗重的喘息喷洒在布鲁斯带血的后颈，阴茎浅浅地捅进生殖腔口，换来一声嘶哑的哭喘，克拉克掰过布鲁斯的下巴，啃噬他柔软的唇瓣：“就算你不给我任何承诺，我也还是会把戒指送给你……布鲁斯，我不是想要挟你去付出感情，我只是希望你至少能明白你对我来说意味着什么。”

是联系、牵绊、归属感，是保护他不会迷失在孤独尽头的唯一一根绳索，是这个星球上他所见过的最脆弱也最坚强的灵魂，是他的伴侣。

“布鲁斯，你知道答案吗？我想听你亲口说出来。”

克拉克最后抽送了十几下，火烫的精液浇灌在生殖腔口处，与此同时布鲁斯无声地嘶叫着，阴茎再次喷出一小股稀薄的白液，紧接着尿水便不受控制地从马眼里涌出来，在地毯上晕出大片湿迹。

克拉克将软下去的阴茎从穴里抽出来，合不拢的穴口收缩着吐出大量精液，布鲁斯无知无觉地靠在克拉克怀里，已经陷入了半昏迷，克拉克把他抱回床上，随手扯过被单擦拭他腿间的狼藉。克拉克的动作并不温柔，粗糙的被单重重磨过私处细嫩的皮肤，清晰的痒痛逐渐拉回了布鲁斯的神智，他缓慢地眨了眨眼，连翻个身的力气都没有，在过度的疲惫中很快就要再次陷入沉睡，但阴茎上怪异的触感让他打了个寒战，重新睁开眼睛向下看去。

克拉克用被单包裹着他的阴茎，用了点力气揉搓，那根可怜的小东西今天已经射了三次，刚刚还失禁了，当然没办法硬起来，被这样对待只能感觉到酸软和疼痛，布鲁斯难受地喘了几口气，在床上蹭动着往后躲，克拉克扣着他的胯骨把人拖回来，扔开被单，低头含住他疲软的阴茎，布鲁斯再也无法忍受地低声啜泣起来，伸手去推他的头：“不、克拉克，我受不了了……”

克拉克吸舔着他的阴茎，含含糊糊地说：“那你回答我刚才的问题。”

什么问题？布鲁斯一时没有反应过来，呆呆地看着他，克拉克只好吐出嘴里的阴茎，改为用手指轻缓地撸动：：“说说看，布鲁斯，我们亲吻、做爱，身体如此契合。”他另一只手探进湿软的穴口，“还有氪石戒指，抑制剂，我为你费尽了心思，是因为什么？”

布鲁斯的脸色慢慢变得煞白，他抗拒地握紧拳，嘴唇也抿成一条直线，而克拉克认真地注视着他，诱导般地放缓了语速，一字一句地问：“因为我把你当成什么？”

“我……”大概是因为身体里按压前列腺的手指，布鲁斯眼眶通红，肩膀不住地颤抖着，“我不想说。”

“说出来。”克拉克心里也有些紧张，他故作镇定地提示道，“答案我从一开始就告诉过你，你只是需要复述一遍。”

埋在后穴里的手指放过了那块小小的腺体，不怀好意地往更深处探索，布鲁斯有些慌了，挥开他的手朝床的另一边爬，但克拉克轻松地制住了他，手指捅进穴里重重地撞在肿得一塌糊涂的前列腺上，布鲁斯“啊”地软下腰，哆嗦了好一会儿才缓过劲，眼里透出几分绝望来：“求你，克拉克……”

克拉克分开他的双腿，俯身舔弄他的阴茎，舌尖顺着柱身上的经络游走，又猛地吸住敏感的顶端，布鲁斯鼻腔里溢出凄惨的哭音，不断地摇着头，却仍然固执地咬着嘴唇。克拉克被他的态度伤到，湛蓝的眼睛里浮起深重的难过，干脆一手托起他的阴茎，用锋利的犬齿轻轻啃咬底下的囊袋，布鲁斯痛哼一声，后穴一下子缩紧了，死死咬着那两根手指，克拉克便顺势转动指节去刮挠柔嫩的肠壁，引来内里更加激烈的收缩。

“我、不……”布鲁斯交叉的手臂挡住了眼睛，只露出发红的鼻尖和被咬得充血的嘴唇，他明显已经撑不住了，连求饶都显得虚弱无力，“放过我、求……嗯啊！克拉克……”

“如果你想这样耗一整天。”克拉克恶狠狠地在他的大腿内侧印下一个咬痕，“我不介意。”

坚硬的指甲擦过前列腺继续深入，较长的中指够到了一块格外柔软的地方，布鲁斯腰身弹动了一下，徒劳地阻止：“不、不！”指甲顺着生殖腔的边缘探进去，狠狠地抠挖脆弱的甬道，布鲁斯终于崩溃地哭出来，放弃了所有抵抗，哽咽着喃喃：“我、我是……”

他深深地吸了一口气，在抑制不住的呜咽中喊出始终不愿出口的话语：“我是、为超人量身定制的婊子！”

卧室里有那么两秒陷入了死一般的寂静，只有竭力压抑以至于断断续续的抽泣声从布鲁斯挡着脸的双手下传出来。尊严也好，这段时间平和的表象也好，全都被他亲手撕开了——或者说在他发现抑制剂有问题的那一刻起所有假象就被打回了原型，他试着去相信的那些看似真诚的句子从始至终都只是个笑话。布鲁斯不该为此感到惊讶，他惊讶的是自己在面对无可辩驳的真相时居然都还抱有一丝侥幸，毕竟克拉克曾经表现出来的温柔实在是太过真实——直到这场残酷的逼问毁掉了一切。

克拉克，或者说超人，比他所预想的还要残忍得多。

布鲁斯很想问一句“为什么”，但那未免也显得太可悲了，他只能尽力蜷缩起来，徒劳地挡住超人冷漠的目光，等待着对方宣布胜利或是用最尖刻的语言嘲笑他的轻信和软弱——

“……你在说什么啊？！”

难以置信的低吼传进他的耳朵里，紧接着肩膀便被扣住了，超人拉开他遮着脸的手臂，用力到在他的手腕上留下了淤青，布鲁斯痛嘶了一声，几乎是自暴自弃地接着说：“你还想听什么？玩具、宠物，没有你施舍的信息素就活不下去的奴隶，需要我叫你主人吗？”

克拉克的手因为愤怒与震惊而微微发颤，他掰过布鲁斯的下巴迫使他抬起脸，死死地盯住那双黯淡的棕色眼睛：“你怎么能这样说你自己？”他咬着牙，声音被过多的痛心浸得嘶哑，“你一直就是、这样看待我的？”

布鲁斯的下颔被捏得发疼，身体不自觉地发着抖，眼神却在这样的质问下聚起尖锐的光：“不然呢？”他冷笑着反问，“你以为我真的这么容易上当吗？超人，你太高估自己的演技了。”

克拉克像被氪石子弹击中一般僵住了，脸上浮现出深切的疼痛，他喉结滚动了一下，从牙缝里挤出来一句：“所以你觉得我做了这些都是因为你是、超人的……”

他似乎没法再继续说下去，只是深深地看着布鲁斯，期盼他能给出一个不一样的答案，但布鲁斯垂下眼看也不看他：“你到底想表达什么？你爱我？”他夸张地笑起来，“就因为一个并不属于你的标记？克拉克，我敢打赌连你自己都不会信。”

克拉克说不出话，过了好一会儿，才像是失去了所有力气一般垮下肩膀：“你什么都没告诉我。”

布鲁斯讽刺地挑起眉：“所以你想知道这些以便更好地控制我？”

“不。”克拉克苦笑着摇头，“你不告诉我你经历了什么，我只能凭猜测来尽量让自己显得与‘他’的差别更大——但这根本起不了任何作用。”他湛蓝的眼睛因为沮丧与悲伤而沉淀出雨云，“因为从第一次见面开始，你眼里看到的就不是我。”

布鲁斯张了张嘴，却找不到一句话来反驳，克拉克伸手碰了碰他后颈的咬痕：“你从来没想过把我当成一个独立的个体来看待，即使我明明才刚刚遇见你。”他站起身，语气无力而平静，“这对我不公平，布鲁斯，我没有做错过什么，我只是爱你而已。”

布鲁斯皱起眉，转头看向墙角玻璃瓶的碎片，想要问清楚抑制剂是怎么一回事，但克拉克已经不想再说什么，他转过身，连一句道别都话都没留就从窗口飞了出去。

“克拉……”布鲁斯直觉这件事肯定有误会，因为克拉克似乎并不知道抑制剂出了问题，氪星人最后的表情看上去就像是他才是遭遇了欺骗和性暴力的那个——但布鲁斯已经没有多余的精力去思考了，身体和精神上的疲惫都到达了极限，脑子因为过多的信息而乱成了一团，他在床上静静地坐了两分钟，叹了口气，躺下去闭上了眼睛。

而情绪极其糟糕的克拉克漫无目的地绕着哥谭飞了十几圈，回过神才发现自己来到了与布鲁斯初次见面的海上，他飘在云里，呆看着太阳慢慢向海平面的另一端沉下去，耳朵里是从城市传来的嘈杂声响。他在海面上一直待到太阳落山，才往北极的方向飞去——大都会的公寓里还有属于布鲁斯的东西，他暂时不想看见那些——恍惚间他甚至觉得自己听到了布鲁斯在叫他的名字，混在各种吵得人头疼的声音里也格外清晰，他烦躁地关掉了超级听力，以最快的速度回到孤独堡垒，进入主控室。

乔的虚影浮现在水晶壁上，略带担忧地看着他，克拉克揉了揉眉心，下定决心般地说：“AI，我要知道所有关于空间穿梭与平行世界的信息。”

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：睡奸，轻微痛车，强制

35.

超人从窗口进入房间。

浓重的麝香和信息素的气味已经被风吹散，超级嗅觉却仍然能嗅出些许端倪，超人神色不变，悄无声息地走到床边，披风在身后划出一道凛冽的弧度。

布鲁斯裹着被子睡得正熟，露出来的一截白皙的脖颈上带着牙印与血迹，肩膀也分布着几枚深色的吻痕，超人看了一会儿，伸手扯掉盖在布鲁斯身体上的被单，底下伤痕累累的躯体暴露出来。原本就烙着旧疤的皮肤上现在全是青青紫紫的痕迹，胸口与腰臀部分更是惨不忍睹，状况之惨烈连超人都不禁挑起了眉。

布鲁斯显然累坏了，陡然失去遮蔽也没有醒转，只是为突如其来的凉意而缩得更紧了些，超人摩挲他胯骨上深紫色的指印，又碰了碰他肿起的乳首，语气里带上了几分兴味：“看来他对你也不怎么样。”

敏感处被玩弄让布鲁斯不适地“嗯”了一声，眉头微微拧起，眼睛却仍然闭着，照理来说以蝙蝠侠的警惕性在有人碰到他的那一刻他就该醒来——除非是重伤昏迷，但现在他只是稍微侧过头把脸往枕头里埋得更深了些，呼吸平稳而深长，显然对来人并不设防，只是不知道这是在长期的调教下被迫刻进骨子里的乖顺还是对另一个更温柔的家伙生出的那点不自知的信任。

超人的手顺着布鲁斯漂亮的肌肉线条一路往下，来到了一片狼藉的腿间，他分开那两条防御性并拢着的长腿，手指在略显红肿的阴茎上揉搓了几下，滑向后方敏感的穴口。可怜的小穴刚经历了好几个小时严苛的侵犯，还没有得到足够的休息，此时外围的肉环肿起外翻，呈现出糜丽的深红，翕动间隐约能看见内里绵软的肠壁，超人随意拨弄穴口的嫩肉，菊穴受惊似地狠狠一缩，一小股精液被挤出来，顺着股缝淌到床单上。

布鲁斯腿动了动，似乎是想合拢，超人按住他的大腿，手指在抚过内侧的齿痕时停顿了一秒，又若无其事地重新潜入股缝里，在穴口边缘试探性地按揉了两下，就着未干的精液插了进去。

“嗯……”

布鲁斯鼻腔里溢出难受的闷哼，睫毛也开始颤动，但深重的疲惫让他无法从梦境中挣脱，超人的两根手指顺畅地没入到根部，被操到烂熟的肠肉根本无力阻止入侵者，只在被粗暴地摩擦时瑟瑟发抖，布鲁斯的无意识地屈起腿，眉头皱得更紧了，下撇的嘴角看起来有些委屈。

超人俯身吻他的嘴唇，埋在穴里的手指熟练地找到前列腺的位置，腺体肿得厉害，轻轻擦过便激起一阵难以忍受的酸痛，布鲁斯喉结滚动着，模模糊糊吐出一个“不”字，就被趁机侵入了口腔。超人霸道地席卷过他的齿列，勾住他软滑的舌头吮吸，夺取他口中的津液和氧气，布鲁斯很快就因呼吸困难而涨红了脸，眼皮颤抖着有了醒转的趋势，超人却在这时放过了他，转而往后穴里插进了第三根手指。

在不久前的性事中被开发过度的穴口其实不需要再扩张，超人此时的举动也是亵玩居多，指头旋转抠挖着肠肉，将射进深处的精液掏出来。布鲁斯在呼吸平复之后再次陷入深度睡眠，腰身却随着穴里作乱的手指而不断地小幅度抽搐，原本平静的表情纠结在一起，像是被噩梦困住一样。前方垂软的阴茎因为后穴的刺激而变得半硬，顶端的小口可怜兮兮地溢出几滴透明的液体，超人随手撸了两把，布鲁斯就像被欺负了似地发出极小声的啜泣，脊背也受不住地弓了起来。

超人抹掉他额角渗出的细汗，欺身上床将他的两条腿挂在自己腰侧，阴茎抵在了那个柔软的入口上，布鲁斯在睡梦里本能地察觉到危险，屁股战战兢兢地往后缩，却还是被不容抗拒地侵入了。粗大的氪星阴茎顶开软烂的肠肉，慢慢地嵌入甬道里，布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地发出抗拒的呻吟，双腿挣扎着想赶走腿间的施暴者，反而被牢牢扣住了膝弯。

“布鲁斯。”超人在捅进最深处时喊他的名字。布鲁斯后穴里又涨又痛，呼吸也被撞得断断续续，他难受地缩起肩膀，鼻翼抽动着，半张的唇间溢出破碎的哭喘。在身体极度疲惫的情况下他能获得的快感微乎其微，但那根烙铁似的棍子仍不知轻重地往他最受不住刺激的地方顶，布鲁斯手胡乱地抓挠床单，求助般地咕哝：“克拉克……唔……”

超人顿了顿，接着便更深更狠地在穴里冲撞，布鲁斯全身瘫软，任凭摆布地随着他抽送的节奏摇晃，时不时发出些有气无力的呻吟。超人揽起他的背，把他抱在怀里由下至上地捅他，“咕啾咕啾”的水声有规律地响着，布鲁斯脑袋搁在超人的肩膀上，略有些不安地扭动身体，因为姿势变换之下捅得太深的阴茎而昏昏沉沉地抽噎，夹杂着一些听不太清的呢喃。

这只蝙蝠在神智昏聩时总是要比平常诚实得多也脆弱得多，几次针对前列腺的顶弄就能逼出他的眼泪，超人喜欢这样，布鲁斯毫无反抗之力地靠在他怀里，说着清醒时绝对不会说出口的“好涨”、“太满了”之类的抱怨，浸着水汽的声音柔软得像是在撒娇。超人握住他的腰提起来又重重按下去，布鲁斯的呼吸陡然停滞了两秒，喉间溢出疼痛的长音，超人侧过头，看到他湿润的睫毛颤动了几下，眼睛缓缓地睁开，里面被水泡得通透的棕色眼珠迟缓地转动着，渐渐凝聚出焦点——

“你醒了。”超人笑着说，语气就和打招呼一样自然，布鲁斯还没从模糊的视野里看清现状，就被扣着脖子面朝下按进了床垫里，后穴里的阴茎就着插入的姿势旋转着碾过内壁，龟头抵着前列腺磨蹭了两个来回，又凶狠地撞进深处。

“呃！呜啊！啊啊……”压不住的呻吟从喉咙里滚出，布鲁斯脑子还是懵的，反射性地想支起身体又被身后大力的冲撞给顶得软了腰，他一时没反应过来发生了什么，只下意识地挣动四肢想逃离桎梏，却被抓着手腕反剪在了背后，同时穴里的阴茎重重撞在前列腺上，强烈的酸胀打得布鲁斯眼前一花，跌进柔软的枕头里抽搐了好一会儿，再提不起反抗的力气。

被摩擦到几乎破皮的内壁经不起更多的侵犯，阴茎每一次抽送便带起一阵火辣辣的疼痛，顺着脊椎一路烧上来，布鲁斯咬着牙，生理性的泪水把枕套染湿了一大片，本来还能勉强忍着不吭声，但超人的另一只手又握住了他半硬的阴茎套弄，恶劣地挤压柱身像是想挤出更多湿液，布鲁斯只觉得小腹涨麻得要命，尿道里也一抽一抽地疼，那只手熟练地挑逗他的囊袋和会阴，配合后穴里直击重点的抽送，硬是从痛苦中拽出那么几丝危险的快感来。

“不、我真的……”布鲁斯艰难地喘气，脑袋无助地在枕头上蹭动，“克拉克、不行……”

超人对此的回应是更加深重的冲撞，布鲁斯上半身紧贴着床单，乳头被粗糙想布料磨得痒痛难忍，他不断试图抽回自己的手臂，却只被更强硬地按住，扣着他手腕的手像是要捏碎他的骨头般用力，布鲁斯因这疼痛而不得不停止了挣动，在被顶得呼吸不稳的间隙里努力开口：“别这样、好疼……嘶！克拉克！……”他因为敏感点被撞击而抽了一口气，“求你、我们谈谈……啊啊、停下……”

但他身后的人置若罔闻，仍然近乎残酷地侵犯他筋疲力竭的肉体，甚至用牙齿不怀好意地啃噬他脖颈上新鲜的齿痕，布鲁斯数次反抗无效，渐渐地也像是认命般不再挣扎，湿淋淋的卷发毫无生气地铺散在洁白的枕套上，蒙着汗渍的脊背微微发抖，超人松开他的手腕，转而托起他虚软的腰部，把他摆成趴跪的姿势，更加顺畅地大力操干。

布鲁斯有些不知所措地拽着床单，在激烈的律动中因快感和疼痛而绷紧肌肉，他知道克拉克在生气，但无论如何这都太过了，他没法承受住这么多，尤其是从睡梦里被硬生生干醒的感觉实在太难受，过量的疲惫搅散了他的理智，他清楚地感觉到自己变得软弱——至少这些眼泪就不全是生理性的。

他默默地忍耐了几分钟，脸埋在枕头里小声地哽咽，穴里冲撞的阴茎每次都找着前列腺的位置顶进去，几乎不留给他喘息的机会，布鲁斯辛苦地调整呼吸，几次出声让克拉克慢一点，没得到回答，反而被拧了把胸前的软肉。布鲁斯疼得一缩，心里也凉了半截，就算这次误会的错在他，他也不该受到如此严厉的对待，他理解克拉克的愤怒不代表他愿意像个被过度使用的性爱玩具一样肆意操弄。

布鲁斯鼻腔酸涩得厉害，凭着蝙蝠侠的硬气才压下胸腔里翻涌的委屈，他想着忍过这几十分钟再和克拉克把话说开就能解决问题，但过载的感官刺激让他很难维持住清醒，他半睁着眼，手指习惯性地摸着披风的边角拽到手里，以期能从温暖的红色上获得一些安慰，但入目的却是比北极的冰雪更加纯粹的白。

布鲁斯彻彻底底地僵住了。

他有那么两秒连呼吸都不敢，整个人像是被冻住一样一动也不动，本就混乱一片的脑子浑浑噩噩地分不清噩梦与现实，直到他超人凑到他耳边，用他所熟悉的低沉平静的声线说：“好久不见，布鲁斯。”

“……卡尔。”布鲁斯的声音像是被掐住嗓子一般微弱，巨大的恐惧与不真实感淹没了他，只有身体各处的疼痛中提醒着他这不是梦境，他想起了失效的抑制剂，真正的标记者的接近确实会让身体的本能无法被药物压制，他早该想到——但这怎么可能呢？他明明……

后穴里的阴茎极具威胁性地又往里送了些，龟头顶上生殖腔的入口，布鲁斯突然怒吼一声，原本瘫软的身体猛地暴起，也不知从哪来的力气，硬是推开了领主超人手脚并用地朝旁边爬去。领主超人抓住他的脚踝，冷不防被一脚踹在脸上，对钢铁之躯来说这点力道无关痛痒，但也足够让他恼怒，他冷笑一声，直接扯起布鲁斯快要够到床头柜抽屉的手把人拉到怀里，以坐姿狠狠地贯穿了他。布鲁斯仰起头无声地悲鸣，腰部以下霎时就失去了力气，仍然不死心地拼命挣扎，领主超人按住他的背，手指顺着凹陷的脊椎一节一节地向下抚摸，逐渐加重的力道让布鲁斯挥动的拳头僵在半空中，他吞了吞口水，抬头看向领主超人，看见了那片冰冷的蓝色里隐隐约约的怒火。

“看来他把你惯坏了。”领主超人的手指停在其中一个骨节上，用了点力气划着圈按揉，“你还记得这里面有什么吗？”

布鲁斯浑身都是冷汗，嘴唇抖动着说不出话，领主超人漫不经心地吻了吻他的额头，语气仍然平静：“或许也不需要这么麻烦——不妨猜猜如果它再断裂一次，还有没有复原的可能？”

布鲁斯终于找回了自己的声音：“不……”他恐慌地摇着头，只觉得浑身发冷，仿佛连血管里流淌的都是雪水，“我、对不……”

“不用道歉，布鲁斯。”领主超人打断了他的话，手指移动到他后颈的腺体上轻缓地抚摸，“我会让你记起来，在面对我的时候，你只需要服从。”

阴茎开始了猛烈的抽送，比刚才的任何一下都还要狠重，布鲁斯痛得眼前发黑，却连一声痛哼都不敢发出，领主超人揉捏他依然只是半硬的阴茎，用精准到可怕的抚弄逼迫那根饱受折磨的家伙硬挺起来，布鲁斯将难以忍受的呻吟全都憋在喉咙里，眼泪不住地顺着脸颊滑到下巴上，领主超人吻去那些咸涩的水珠，叹息般地道：“你不知道我有多久没再听到你叫我克拉克……我以为那正是我需要的，但事实证明我喜欢你这样叫我。”

穴里的阴茎再一次抵住生殖腔口，绵软的触感证实那里不久前刚刚遭受过入侵，领主超人沉下腰，顶开肿胀的腔口往里挺进，窄小的甬道被迫撑开。布鲁斯颤得厉害，指甲在自己的掌心都掐出了血痕，喉咙里发出凄惨的泣音，他痛苦地吸着气，嘴唇颤动，拼尽全力对着敞开的窗口喊道：“克拉克！啊……唔呃、克拉克……”

求救的声音带着恐惧与绝望，超人动作停了一秒，侧过头像是在倾听什么，很快他就有些意外地挑起一边眉毛，带着些遗憾与怜悯地说：“他不会来。”

阴茎往生殖腔里没入了三分之一，空气中开始有淡淡的血腥味弥漫开来，布鲁斯已经疼得有点意识涣散，却仍然固执地念着克拉克的名字，即使声音微弱到无法辨认也依旧没有停止，领主超人静静地听着，也不去堵住他的嘴，只是脸上浮现出几分讽刺般的感慨：“可惜你不是一直都这么听话。”

他的目光从布鲁斯挺直的鼻梁与鲜红的唇瓣上掠过，突然把着对方的胯骨把他抬起来，阴茎抽出到只剩个头部又连根没入，狠狠磨过生殖腔口，却没再捅进甬道内部，布鲁斯尖锐地抽气，软在领主超人的肩膀上没了动静，领主超人把玩他红通通的性器，硬是从尿口挤出些稀薄的精水，换来肩头微弱的哭声。

直到布鲁斯的嗓子嘶哑到再发不出任何声音，克拉克也没有来。

布鲁斯此时已经完全放弃了抵抗，只有时不时的抽气声能证明他还没有晕厥过去，领主超人近乎怜惜地揉了揉布鲁斯的发顶，抽送的动作放缓了些，难得地用上了安慰的语气，虽然说的话完全与安慰无关：“老实说我还以为这个时期的超人会更在乎你，显然我猜错了。”他不甚在意地拍拍布鲁斯布满指印的腰侧，“但也不是太惊讶，毕竟他就是我。”而我不会救你。

布鲁斯似乎是听进去了，因为他的脑袋动了一下——像是在摇头，领主超人有趣地捏了捏他挺翘的臀瓣：“你在否认什么？”

布鲁斯艰难地开口：“他……不是你。”

这句话接近无声，即使拥有超级听力，领主超人也费了些劲才听清——接着他就像是听到什么好笑的事情般笑起来，不紧不慢地问：“你是不是很好奇我是怎么在没有坐标的情况下找到这里的？”

布鲁斯微微动了动，他确实想知道，但他暂时没有多余的精力去思考，他混沌的脑海中只有快要被干死的恐慌，而领主超人也没想得到他的回应，只是随意地揭露答案：“因为我根本不需要坐标，我需要的只是一个确切的时间点。”

布鲁斯因为一个深顶而喘了口气，花了半分钟才明白过来这句话的意思，他的眼睛猛地瞪大，竭力抬起头想在领主超人的脸上找到哪怕一星半点的玩笑意味，但没有，超人用那双他所熟悉的蓝眼睛看着他，像是宣读判决书一般地开口：“我在来之前考虑了很久——主要是在权衡哪个时间点的你最适合我的计划。”他用手抚过布鲁斯微红的眼角，“然后我看到了一份很久之前的报道，‘蝙蝠侠之死’。”他语气平淡，“有趣的是这个标题我看过两次，其中一次还是我亲自动笔。”

布鲁斯棕色的眼睛里溢满了震惊，领主超人托起他的背把他平放到床上，从正面覆上他的身体：“这次维持传送的能源不够，落点出现偏差，比预计的晚了几个月。”他低头贴近布鲁斯的耳边，“不过没关系——他比我预料的还要更像我，布鲁斯，你还在自欺欺人些什么？”

领主超人看进他的眼睛里，一字一句地说：“我就是他。”

噩梦成真了。

36.

“关于平行宇宙的资料大多是理论上的，空间穿梭有着很大的不确定性，而不断变动的坐标很可能导致穿越者身陷其他宇宙无法回来。”乔·艾尔将他带领到一个不起眼的房间门口，“艾尔家族拥有一台时空穿梭机，不过没有几位家族成员尝试过。”

门在克拉克的脚步接近时自动滑开，克拉克看向里面两人高的复杂仪器，目光停在旁边的水晶屏上：“这个是用来设定坐标的？”

“是。”乔挥了挥手，屏幕上出现复杂的数字，“如果你一定要使用这个机器，需要事先经过精密的计算——以及，如果没有必需这么做的理由，千万不要去尝试时间穿梭。”

“时间穿梭？”

“和空间穿梭不同，时间旅行者可以停留在同一条时间线的任何节点上，但一个很小的改变就有可能会让这个节点之后的时间线全部重置。”乔的神情前所未有的严肃，“例如你回到一分钟前去救下了一个必死的人，那么之后的时间线全都会因为这个人的存在而改写，也就是说，当你再回到一分钟后的时间点，你已经不再是原来的你。”

“……很复杂。”克拉克随口评价，然后问出了他最想知道的问题，“我假设空间穿梭需要很大的能量，那么有办法检测到曾发生过空间穿梭的地方所残留的能量，再根据这个能量定位到穿越者所在宇宙的坐标吗？”

“三个月之内的能量残留可以被检测，但无法定位。”乔回答，“坐标是会变动的。”

克拉克稍微有些失望，但很快就振作起来：“帮我检测这三个月里地球上有没有空间穿梭遗留下来的痕迹。”

乔点了点头，虚拟的眼睛里划过庞大的数据流，克拉克紧张地握紧了拳，虽说他早就已经有所猜测，但真正要面对不可辩驳的真相时他依然感到胆战心惊，孤独堡垒主机的检索速度很快，乔的眼睛恢复了原本的色彩，他在克拉克目不转睛的注视下开口：“没有。”

克拉克猝不及防地愣住了：“什么？”他眉头一下子拧得死紧，“这不可能，再除非他的落点在地球之外。”

“这三个月内地球上确实没有任何空间穿梭遗留的痕迹。”乔将检测到的数据投影到水晶壁上，然后在克拉克疑惑的目光中补充道，“但有过三次时间穿梭记录，最近一次是三个小时之前，地点在哥谭。”

AI称得上平板的语调像炸雷般劈进克拉克的脑海，他只觉得耳边“轰”的一声，身体快于大脑地转过身，直接撞碎墙壁飞出孤独堡垒，化作一道红蓝残影消失在天际。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：道具，修罗场，展示调教成果

37.

从北极飞到哥谭的不到一秒的时间里，克拉克脑中闪过了无数种糟糕的设想，但当他真的飘在韦恩大宅的窗外看到房间内的景象时，一切心里建设都像泡沫般崩塌殆尽。

布鲁斯跪趴在床上，脸埋在床单里，从克拉克这个角度只能看见棕色的发顶与伤痕累累的脊背，苍白的皮肤上显眼的淤青已经沉淀成了深紫色，后颈上一个极深的牙印覆盖了不久之前留下的那个，伤口处凝结了一层厚厚的血痂。他似乎已经失去了意识，身体随着身后的侵犯而晃动，带着勒痕的手脚无力地垂着，而握着他腰的那个人制服几乎一丝不乱，白色的披风静静垂在身后，听到声音便抬头看过来。

克拉克看到了一张与自己一模一样的脸。

领主超人并不惊讶于克拉克的到来，反而饶有兴致地挑眉对他笑了笑，又俯下身去扯起布鲁斯的头发，强迫他抬起脸正对上窗外僵住的克拉克：“看看谁来了？”

布鲁斯脸颊上全是未干的泪痕，嘴唇上被他自己咬出了印子，唇瓣肿成鲜艳的红色，他眼睛里蒙着泪雾，每一次眨动便滚出一连串的水珠，涣散的目光落在克拉克充斥着震惊与心痛的脸上，瞳孔像被针刺了似地一缩，呜咽着弓起背把自己蜷得更紧。

他甚至没认清楚来的是谁，单只是看到那张属于超人的脸就恐惧到发抖。克拉克在他棕色的眼睛里找不到一丝亮光，布鲁斯看着他的眼神和他们初遇时如出一辙——于是他意识到，他这些天来小心翼翼捧在手心里,费尽心思才拼凑完整的那个坚强的灵魂再一次碎掉了，卷土重来的噩梦变成利刃切入还未愈合的旧伤，刻下更深、更狠也更疼的烙印。

功亏一篑。

克拉克有整整三分钟做不出任何反应，直到领主超人不紧不慢地拉上拉链，布鲁斯随着扣在腰上的手松开而无力地瘫倒下去，他才像是意识回笼一般暴吼一声猛地朝领主超人冲了过去。

挥出的拳头带着劲风，直接在墙壁上砸出一个大洞，领主超人只一瞬间就避开攻击闪到他身后，毫不费力地扯着他的披风把他直接扔出了窗外，克拉克砸断了两棵树重重地摔在花园的草坪上，爬起来甩掉头上的泥土又再一次攻上去。

领主超人的速度非常快，玩闹似地躲开了他的所有攻击并且始终不曾真正出手，克拉克足以砸断山岳的拳头数次擦过他的脸侧，因极度愤怒而泛红的眼睛捕捉到那个白色的身影，热视线却总是慢一步，无论如何也伤不到他半片衣角。

攻击再一次落空时克拉克因惯性而差点撞塌韦恩大宅的外墙，他粗喘着回过头，领主超人正冷漠地看着他，就像在看一个毫无威胁力的幼童。这是完完全全的力量上的差距，几十年的时间足够让超人对超能力的掌控迈上一个新的层次，克拉克拼尽全力也无法伤到他分毫，领主超人漫不经心地闪避，这种轻视甚至比惨败要更让克拉克难以忍受，他咬紧牙关，一脚踢向领主超人的腰侧：“你就只会躲吗？！”

领主超人伸手挡住他的一击，实事求是地说：“你赢不了我，继续战斗对谁都没好处。”

克拉克往大开的玻璃窗里瞟了一眼，顺势屈膝袭向他的太阳穴：“你该为你的所作所为付出代价！”

“我的所作所为？”领主超人闪身退出他的攻击范围，眉间浮起不耐的折痕，“我以为我们有同样的目的。”

“别把我和你混为一谈。”

热视线精准地落在不远处的树上，被截断的树干在巨响中朝前倒下，克拉克趁领主超人避开树干的机会迎上去挥出一拳，领主超人闪避不及，被击中胸口倒退出两步，他眼里红光一闪，周围的温度骤然升高，克拉克反应极快地伸手去挡，胳膊上仍是被烧出一道焦糊的伤口。

“天真又弱小。”领主超人扫了眼顺着他的手臂淌下的血，“你总会明白自己真正需要的是什么，然后为你现在愚蠢的行为而羞愧。”

“令我感到羞愧的是你！”克拉克怒吼着揪住他的制服领口，说出的每一个字都像嚼碎了般用力，“我绝对、绝对不会承认你这样的未来，滚回你自己的地盘！”

“这里就是我的地盘。”领主超人冷静地掰开他的手指，唇边蓦地勾起一个危险的淡笑，“你现在试图掩护的那个人，也是我的蝙蝠侠。”

克拉克瞳孔骤缩，用最快的速度拦在了窗前，他背后的房间里布鲁斯不知什么时候醒了——或者昏迷只是个假象，他拖着虚软的手脚往床头柜的方向爬，装氪石戒指的铅盒就在抽屉里。克拉克挺直脊背堵住领主超人前进的路线，心里胡乱地想着就算是被揍到死也要拖延住时间，结果领主超人根本没有要进去阻止布鲁斯的意思，只是掏出一个控制器，按下上面唯一的按钮。

“呜呃！”

身后传来半声惨叫与坠地声，克拉克惊慌地回过头，看见布鲁斯从床沿滚下去摔在了地板上，身体像过了电一样抽搐不止，竭力压抑的哀嚎从喉咙里断断续续地溢出。他痛苦地挣扎了一会儿，猛地咬住了自己的左手臂似乎是想堵住声音，这一口咬得极深，牙齿陷入皮肉里留下渗血的伤痕，他却像是感觉不到痛似地继续使力，鲜血很快就染红了他半边胳膊。

“布鲁斯！”克拉克赶紧冲过去掰着他的下颔逼他松口，布鲁斯手臂上几乎被他自己咬下了一块肉，他呛咳几声，喷出的血沫沾了克拉克一手，克拉克脸都吓白了，箍住他不断发抖的身体朝领主超人吼道，“你做了什么！快停下！”

领主超人皱起眉关闭开关，扯起布鲁斯受伤的手臂查看。氪星人用来控制犯人的装置在开启后会发出电流直接刺激痛觉神经，照理来说布鲁斯不该还有力气自残，但那个深可见骨的伤口明晃晃昭示着有什么超出了他的预期。领主超人憎恨这种失去控制的感觉，他看着布鲁斯沾满冷汗的脸，伸手想将他横抱起来，遭到了克拉克的阻拦，他的耐心彻底告罄，沉下脸直接将克拉克踢飞出去三米远：“你可以试试阻止我，而我随时都能让他痛不欲生。”

克拉克从茶几的残骸中撑起身体，胸口断裂的肋骨隐隐作痛：“他是你的伴侣！”

“是，我不会让他死。”领主超人抱起完全失去意识的布鲁斯，用披风裹住他赤裸的身体，“除此之外我可以做很多事。”

“你——”克拉克气得眼前发黑，又不敢拿布鲁斯的安危去赌，只好深吸一口气压下胸腔中翻涌的怒意，“你要带他去哪？”

“孤独堡垒。”领主超人低头在布鲁斯的额头上印下一个吻，似笑非笑地看向克拉克，“你觉得堡垒的AI会选择谁？”

38.

这根本不是一个问句，领主超人不会允许任何不确定的状况发生，所以在距离孤独堡垒还有两百米的地方出手敲晕了克拉克。

克拉克即使有意防备也没能挡住从身后袭来的一击，再醒来时发现自己躺在卧室的床上，身上没有任何拘禁装置，显然领主超人根本没把他放在眼里。他试着呼唤堡垒AI，没得到回应，便意识到恐怕领主超人已经夺走了这里的最高权限，不由得用力捶了下床，几乎要被心里涌起的沮丧与挫败感淹没。

金属门缓慢地滑开，领主超人走进来，身上穿的依旧是一尘不染的黑白制服，他坐到床对面的沙发上，对死死瞪着他的克拉克好整以暇地笑笑，又朝门外招了招手：“进来。”

克拉克转头看向门口，布鲁斯迈着略有些不稳的步伐进入房间里，他全身赤裸，身体上的伤痕和淤青都已经不见了，看来有好好接受治疗——克拉克稍微松了口气，又因为布鲁斯微微颤抖的大腿与僵直的脊背而再次紧张起来，他看看布鲁斯又看看领主超人，喉咙里不自觉地吞咽了一下：“你该给他一件衣服，这样会着凉。”

领主玩味地挑起一边眉，侧头问道：“你需要衣服吗？”

布鲁斯垂着眼顺从地回答：“不需要。”

克拉克“倏”地握紧拳，朝领主超人低吼：“这是胁迫！你不能这样对他！”

“哦？”领主超人嗤笑一声，“你享用我的成果时不是很开心吗？”他摇了摇头，不甚在意地说，“虽说本来就是送给你的礼物，但显然你比我想的要更懂得物尽其用。”

“少自说自话了！”克拉克难以忍耐地反驳，“为了一己私欲肆意伤害他人，还想找什么借口！”

“我原本准备在达到目的后亲自把他送回来，而你会得到一个对超人言听计从的蝙蝠侠，温顺、听话，绝对不会反抗或背叛——可惜因为我的大意而让他提前逃脱。”领主超人冰蓝的眼睛里划过暗沉的光，他状似遗憾地叹了口气，朝面露惧色的布鲁斯抬抬下巴，“于是我只好亲自追过来，看看事情会不会脱离我的预测，果然——”

“你几乎把我教你的东西忘得一干二净，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯无可抑制地后腿一步，但下一秒就闷哼一声跌倒在地，克拉克从床上跳起来想去扶，但布鲁斯挥开他的手，兀自蜷缩起来像是想挡住他的视线，他皮肤上迅速浮起一层薄红，大颗的汗水从额角渗出，整个下半身都颤抖不止：“别、别看……”

克拉克不知所措地站在原地，开启透视扫过布鲁斯的身体，表情立马就僵住了，领主超人的手指在椅子扶手上敲击了两下，出声道：“过来。”

布鲁斯艰难地支起身体，急促地喘了几口气，待身体稍微平复了一些才慢慢地爬到领主超人脚边，熟练地解开他的裤子拉链，将微勃的氪星阴茎含进口里，毫无停顿地吞到根部。领主超人伸手覆上他的后脑，像摸一只宠物般用指腹磨蹭他的头皮，戏谑地命令：“屁股抬起来，让他好好看看。”

布鲁斯无助地微微摇头，并抬眼向他投去乞求的目光，换做是任何一个人也许都会在这样的注视下心软，但领主超人早就见惯了他的伪装，此时只是催促地拍了拍他被阴茎顶得鼓起一块的脸颊。布鲁斯闭了闭眼，跪在地上的膝盖往后挪了几公分，腰窝塌陷下去，臀部向上抬高，露出藏在臀瓣里湿润的小洞。

略微红肿的菊穴泛着湿亮的水光，因主人的紧张而瑟缩成一团，有一根导线从穴口蜿蜒而出，尾端被透明的胶布贴在了他的大腿内侧。它看上去无害极了，但克拉克知道那是什么——几颗椭圆形的跳蛋正在布鲁斯的肠道深处疯狂震动，肠壁痉挛着想要将它们排出，但跳蛋表面柔软的倒刺阻止了它的企图，内部对异物本能的排斥只能让布鲁斯因为更激烈的刺激而眼眶泛湿。

克拉克几乎遏制不住身体因愤怒而发抖，他曾经不止一次猜测过布鲁斯到底经历了什么，但那都没有眼前的真相来得触目惊心，他这才明白过来布鲁斯在和他做爱的过程中时不时的恐惧与僵硬来源于何处——如果布鲁斯曾被迫长时间身陷于这种残酷的调教中，那么可能仅仅是来自同样身为超人的克拉克的触碰就能让他痛苦至极。

克拉克回想起几个小时之前布鲁斯喊出的那句“为超人量身定制的婊子”，心脏几乎要被愧疚感撕碎，他再一次意识到自己有多自私，为了逃避孤独而选择性地忽视了布鲁斯的意愿，甚至还得寸进尺地逼迫他、在明知他状态不对劲的情况下对他施以暴力——这和另一个超人做的那些又有什么区别？

“你喜欢这样。”

领主超人的声音让克拉克回过神来，他定睛看去，见布鲁斯因为这句话而反应极大地颤了一下，而领主超人抬起腿，用鞋尖挑起布鲁斯硬挺的性器，语气里带了几分兴味：“被他看着让你这么兴奋？”

布鲁斯惊惶地抬起眼，从被堵住的嘴里发出“唔唔”的反驳，阴茎上危险的触感几乎让他汗毛倒竖，他竭力抑制住闪躲的冲动，越发卖力地吸舔口中的大家伙，以期能稍微转移掉对方的注意力，但领主超人扯着他脑后的头发将他拉开，近乎温柔地用指腹抹去他唇角沾着的水液，在布鲁斯掩饰不住的紧张注视中说出下一个要求：“坐到我腿上。”

比想象中的要简单。布鲁斯稍微松了一口气，支起不住打颤的双腿跨坐上领主超人的大腿，臀部落到实处让穴里含着的东西又往深处压了一些，激起一阵由内而外的战栗。布鲁斯伏在领主超人的肩上大口喘息，呼出的气息都带着情欲的灼热，领主超人安抚般抬手覆上他汗湿的脊背，平静地纠正道：“面朝那边。”

布鲁斯的呼吸骤然停止了两秒，他不敢置信地抬起头瞪着领主超人，在发觉对方并无玩笑的意思后反射性地往后躲：“不！”

领主超人按住他的腰：“你知道我并不在乎你是否拒绝。”

布鲁斯深深地吸了一口气，软下声音请求：“只除了这个，拜托……”

领主超人看了他几秒，出乎意料地改变了主意：“可以。”他拍了拍布鲁斯的臀瓣，“给你自己准备好。”

布鲁斯撑着领主超人的肩膀直起身体，右手潜入臀缝里摸索到红肿的穴口，并起两指挤开褶皱深入到菊穴内部，他做起扩张来算得上轻车熟路，手指旋转着按揉穴里的软肉，尽力让内壁放松下来。加入第三根手指时布鲁斯有些跪不住了，不得不身体前倾把大部分重量都压到领主超人身上，手指的入侵不可避免地牵动跳蛋的导线，深处的刺激让后穴不断缩紧，看上去就像是主动吸吮手指一样。

布鲁斯能感觉到背后火热的视线，克拉克正看着他——这个认知让他羞愧又难堪，他自欺欺人地把脸更深地埋进领主超人的颈侧，手指胡乱在穴里搅动了几下便抽了出来，带出几丝晶亮的肠液粘着在臀瓣上。领主超人滚烫的阴茎在他臀缝里危险地搏动，布鲁斯握住它，用掌心和臀肉制造的空隙来抚慰这个大家伙，溢出的前液很快就让股沟湿得一塌糊涂。领主超人抚摸着他的后颈，在刚愈合的齿痕处催促地捏了捏，意思很明确，布鲁斯迟疑了一下，挪动臀部让那根阴茎对准湿润的穴口，缓缓沉下身体。

跳蛋还埋在肠道深处，领主超人没有说要将它拿出来布鲁斯便也不敢提，他皱着眉，努力用后穴吃下氪星人过大的阴茎，脸上的神情似痛苦又似欢愉。熟透的菊穴近乎谄媚地裹住入侵者，肠肉能清晰地数出阴茎上凸起的经络，那些狰狞的纹路刮过敏感的内里，撑开本不应该用于接纳的甬道往更深的地方挺进。无论经历过多少次，这种感觉都称不上好受——或者该感谢氪星先进的医疗技术，否则就今天这种操法，布鲁斯毫不怀疑自己现在该躺在肛肠科而不是仍被这根捅进肚子里的铁棍撑得发疼。

苦中作乐的自我调侃显然对现状没有什么帮助，布鲁斯牙关紧咬，手背上都暴起了青筋，要纳入那根氪星阴茎并不难，毕竟他已经做过太多次了，但当阴茎深入到跳蛋的位置时这就成了一场酷刑。带着倒刺的跳蛋被推入更深的地方，震动时连带着整个腹腔都在抽搐，布鲁斯的手不自觉地捂上腹部，困难地喘了口气：“不行、太深了……”

领主超人摩挲着他腰侧的一块旧疤：“要我帮你吗？”

布鲁斯赶紧摇头，他舔了舔嘴唇，硬着头皮又往下坐了一截，跳蛋已经达到了一个恐怖的深度，但阴茎仍然没有完全进入穴里，毛刺刺的硅胶扎着从未被开发过的深处，未知的恐惧比身体所遭受的刺激更加磨人。布鲁斯的两条大腿抖得厉害，快速眨动着濡湿的睫毛将生理性的泪水憋回去，这太过了，细细密密的麻痒与疼痛在血管中流窜，连大脑都被烧得一片混沌，他甚至都听不到克拉克担忧的叫喊，也无暇顾及领主超人摸上他腿间的手，只本能地支着虚软的腿，不让自己完全被钉在那根可怕的棍子上。

领主超人贴近他的耳边似乎说了句什么，布鲁斯因吹进耳孔的气流而缩了缩脖子，迷迷糊糊地听出来这是个问句，多次惨痛的经验让他知道这种时候反抗只会得到更严厉的惩罚，于是他讨好地蹭着领主超人的颈侧，胡乱点了点头。

熟悉的太阳气息钻入鼻腔，几乎是立刻就往沸腾的血液里又添了一把火，快感抵消了一部分不适，却比疼痛更加难以忍受，布鲁斯哼出苦闷的鼻音，拽紧领主超人制服布料的手指用力到泛白。他腰部往上抬了些想逃离这种折磨，但身体里的跳蛋突然加速震动起来，软刺像无数个小爪子刮擦着内里的嫩肉，与此同时那根氪星阴茎也像计划好的一样猛地顶上他的前列腺，布鲁斯眼前一花，下半身霎时就失去了力气，腿一软重重跌坐下去——

“啊！呃——啊啊！”

溢出喉口的痛吟近乎凄厉，原本有小半截暴露在外的阴茎一下子连根没入，顶着高速震动的跳蛋操进他的肚子里，布鲁斯脊背向后弓起，绷得像是下一秒就要断掉，仰起的脖颈上青筋毕露，眼泪不受控制地顺着眼角滑进鬓发中，他有那么几秒甚至都忘了要呼吸，直到胸口因窒息而一阵阵的钝痛才猛地吸了一口气，颤抖的鼻息里全是抑制不住的哭音。领主超人将他哆嗦着的身体揽入怀里，开始在肠道中小幅度地抽送，布鲁斯“嘶嘶”地抽着气，失去焦点的目光落在雪白的披风上，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

“够了！”

身后传来忍无可忍的怒吼，接着手臂便被扣住了，布鲁斯微微颤了一下，不知是想挣开还是迎合，领主超人擦掉布鲁斯眼角的湿痕，冷冷地看了克拉克一眼：“怎么？”

“你不能——”克拉克面色涨红，一边试图把布鲁斯抱起来一边从牙缝里挤出一句，“你别太过分！”

领主超人也不介意他握在布鲁斯腰上的手，只是平淡地陈述事实：“他是我的伴侣。”

“即使是伴侣也……”

“我征得了他的同意。”领主超人耸了耸肩，“没人能阻止一对伴侣做爱，肯特，但你有权利加入，如果你想。”

怀中的躯体明显地一抖，领主超人低头吻了吻布鲁斯的发顶，又对克拉克抬抬下巴：“要加入吗？”

克拉克气得几乎说不出话来，“伴侣”对于氪星人来说是一个很神圣的词，永久标记意味着你将把你的一半灵魂交到对方手中，从此不再有隐瞒、欺骗，更不会有背叛，你会与他分享你的一切。也因此从来就没有氪星人会图一时之快去强行标记别人，更别说是像领主超人这样逼迫、诱哄伴侣答应过分的要求，氪星的刑法里没有类似的条例，导致克拉克明明知道这不对却找不到话来反驳，更不能动手——触发孤独堡垒的防御机制也许会伤到布鲁斯，而且领主超人手里还有一个用途不明的控制器。

领主超人似乎很乐意看到克拉克哑口无言的样子，他挺腰将阴茎往上一送，逼出布鲁斯一声嘶哑的闷哼，又接着问：“而且你有什么立场指责我？”他手指在布鲁斯腰窝的凹陷处暧昧地划着圈，“你在他身上留下的那些痕迹——不得不说，真是精彩。”

克拉克的脸“刷”地变得煞白，他像被烫到似地松开手，嘴唇翕动了几下：“我……”

“我很惊讶他叫了你的名字，毕竟我认识的蝙蝠侠不会求救。”领主超人眼神暗了一瞬间，似乎是想起了什么不愉快的事般燃起暗火，但很快又恢复了平静，“他以为你没听到，但我们都知道，其实你听得清清楚楚。”他朝脸色越来越白的克拉克勾起个玩味的笑，“我猜你之后关掉了超级听力，想让我告诉你他叫了你几声吗？”

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：3p，道具，双龙

39.

领主超人显然看透了克拉克的弱点，寥寥几句话便让他心慌意乱、狼狈不堪，本就扯得心脏都快爆开的愧疚更加一发不可收拾。克拉克看着布鲁斯颤抖的脊背，对自己的冲动与大意后悔得无以复加——如果他没有因愤怒而失去理智、或者察觉到布鲁斯呼唤他的声音里藏着多少绝望，也许事态根本不会发展到这种无法挽回的地步。

克拉克不知道该怎么办，他自知打不过领主超人，孤独堡垒的AI也不再听他的指示，想要成功带着布鲁斯逃走几乎是不可能的。超级听力下布鲁斯带着哭音的鼻息仿佛就在耳边，还有肉体相击的碰撞声、湿润的水声、领主超人的轻笑，克拉克僵立在原地，每一秒都像是置身于岩浆中一般难受，他对上领主超人同样是氪星蓝的眼睛，拳头握得“咯咯”作响，眼珠子渐渐蒙上一层红光。

至少得试试，就算是同归于尽也——

“啊啊！”布鲁斯突然尖锐地抽了口气，坐不住似地往后仰倒，慌乱间一把拉住了克拉克的手腕以保持平衡，他脸涨得通红，水汽弥漫的眼睛已经完全没了焦点，嘴唇翕动着吐出破碎的气音，“慢……”

领主超人目光在他抓着克拉克手腕的手上停留了两秒，布鲁斯立刻缩回手，失去支撑的身体不稳地晃了晃，领主超人捞住他的腰，手滑到他的臀部轻轻拍了一下：“连这个也做不好了？”

领主超人话语里些微的责备也足够让布鲁斯恐惧，他僵直着脊背，无处安放的双手垂在身侧，犹豫了一会儿才抬起来环住领主超人的脖颈，吸着鼻子道歉：“对不起……”

领主超人倒也没再为难他，只是握着他的胯骨往里狠操了几下，布鲁斯呜咽着弓起背，将布满泪痕的脸埋进领主超人的肩头，领主超人拨弄他后颈微卷的发梢，视线扫过克拉克握得死紧的拳头，意味不明地笑了笑，贴在布鲁斯耳边说：“叫我的名字。”

“卡尔。”布鲁斯立刻回答了他，刻意放轻的气声带着讨饶的意味，像绝境中的人祈求救世主的宽恕，领主超人安抚地捏了捏他的后颈，语气里听不出情绪：“我更喜欢你叫我克拉克。”

布鲁斯因突然的顶入而痛哼了一声，缓了两秒才听清领主超人的话，他摸不清对方到底是什么意思，只得谨慎地闭紧嘴巴。而克拉克的反应则要大得多，他愤恨地瞪着领主超人那张和他一模一样的脸，过了好一会儿才从牙缝里挤出一句：“你这算是挑衅？”

“我为什么要挑衅我自己？”领主超人反问，也不知道是讽刺还是真的感到疑惑，这种云淡风轻的态度让克拉克的怒火烧得更旺，他胸膛剧烈地起伏，额头上青筋暴起，明显是一副下一秒就要爆发的样子，最终却硬生生忍下这口气，向后退了几步坐到床沿上，绷着脸不再说话。

手腕上还残留着温热的触感，像一道锁一般制住了他所有的冲动，克拉克低头看了看刚才被布鲁斯握住的位置，强迫自己冷静下来——那不到一秒的时间里，布鲁斯用拇指轻轻擦过他过他的脉搏处，一个暗号——以往他们在红太阳室里对练时克拉克偶尔会因为被揍得太惨而沮丧，显然蝙蝠侠并不擅长说点什么来鼓励心态崩盘的“学生”，但也许是鼻青脸肿的克拉克看起来实在太可怜，布鲁斯偶尔会在把他从地上拉起来时在他手腕处轻捏两下，这大概是个无声的安慰。

也是在告诉他“稍安勿躁”。

这像是一桶冰水淋在克拉克头上，他恍惚中记起来蝙蝠侠为了对付领主超人做了很多准备，他应该有计划，氪石、红太阳灯，还有卢瑟……克拉克为有一天居然得把希望寄托到卢瑟身上而苦笑了一声，他从未如此直观地感受到自己有多弱小，一手造成这种不能更糟糕的情况后居然除了眼睁睁看着之外什么都不能做——布鲁斯让他等，但“合适的时机”到底是什么时候？

布鲁斯当然没空去关心克拉克此时内心有多焦虑，事实上光是在这样的折磨中维持住一丝清醒就几乎要耗光他的全部力气，领主超人的冲撞实在太过深入和激烈，身体深处的跳蛋也一直在剧烈地震动，过载的快感与痛苦沉甸甸地压在小腹，随着氪星阴茎的每一次顶入而越聚越多。布鲁斯昏昏沉沉地闭着眼睛，挺立的性器戳在领主超人的腹部，信息素的作用下他的身体已经完全进入了状态，任何一点微小的刺激在感知中都被放大了千百倍，领主超人娴熟地抚摸他各处的敏感点，逼出他更多的呻吟与哽咽，布鲁斯在一阵阵袭来的快感浪潮中不住地战栗，潮红的脸上渐渐透出几分苦闷来。

“嗯、唔……唔……”

阴茎坚持不懈地戳弄肠壁，将跳蛋往更深的地方顶入，要被捅穿的恐惧支配了布鲁斯的思维，腹腔里的痒痛抵消了一部分快感，却让被侵犯的过程变得更加难熬，布鲁斯不由自主地晃了下腰，立刻又停住了，领主超人的手掌覆上他打颤的大腿，问道：“不够？”

“不、不……”布鲁斯困难地抽了口气，“太深、别再……”

领主超人用指甲轻轻刮过他勃发的阴茎顶端，布鲁斯喉咙里溢出半声压抑的惊喘，腹肌抽紧，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，一小股透明的前液从马眼里溢出，他眼眶通红地支起腿往后躲，但领主超人紧紧扣住他的腰，在他惊惧的注视中维持着插入的状态把他翻了个面，以背对的姿势重新钉在了超人的阴茎上。

被狠狠碾过穴肉的感觉让布鲁斯眼前发黑，甚至一时没反应过来自己被摆成了什么样子，直到从一片模糊的视野中看清克拉克充斥着震惊与心痛的脸，他才猛然回过神来，一时间呼吸停滞、手脚冰凉，连脸上的红潮都褪得一干二净。领主超人握着他的膝弯朝两边分开，布鲁斯悚然一惊，身体在超人的钳制之中不顾一切地挣动，双腿踢蹬着拼命想要合拢：“不！卡尔、卡尔！”他缩起肩膀尽可能地阻挡克拉克的视线，眼里尽是绝望，“放开我！放、啊……”

他拼尽全力的反抗根本无法撼动氪星人的双手，领主超人将他的双腿分到最大，竖得笔直的阴茎与艰难吞咽着巨物的后穴全都一览无余，他腿间全是乱七八糟的湿液，狰狞的氪星阴茎没入红肿的穴口，每往里顶一下便激起肉穴激烈的收缩。领主超人就着这个姿势在他穴里九浅一深地抽送，布鲁斯一开始还有些力气挣扎，渐渐地就被操得瘫软下去，咬着嘴唇发出细微的呜咽，眼睛逃避似地闭紧，不去看克拉克的表情。

领主超人故意托着布鲁斯的臀部把他抬起来，再松手，骤然捅入最深处的阴茎立刻就逼出了布鲁斯的悲鸣。克拉克僵硬地坐在原地，表情难看至极，握拳的手指甲几乎嵌进了肉里，他有意想移开目光，但视线却不受控制地定在布鲁斯身上，从肌肉紧绷的大腿移动到二人相连的部分，再上移到腰腹。那里有一道结痂刚脱落不久的疤痕，新生的肉还是粉红色的，因皮肤表层充血而变得鲜艳起来，克拉克略微走神地回忆了一下这道伤口的来由，就见另一个人的手覆上了那块皮肤。

领主超人用指腹摩挲疤痕周围的嫩肉，布鲁斯怕痒似地扭动着闪躲，又被后穴的抽送撞得软了腰，他浑身都蒙着情欲的淡粉，汗水从下颔滑到锁骨的小窝，又顺着胸肌淌下，挺立的乳头被领主超人捏在指间把玩，肿得可怜极了。蒸腾的快感搅散了布鲁斯的神智，他垂着头，随着冲撞得力道颠簸，呻吟也变成了虚弱的鼻音，看上去已经完全沉浸在性爱里，但领主超人掰过他的下巴与他接吻时，他却像是突然回过神一般猛地偏头躲开了对方覆压上来的嘴唇。

领主超人略感意外地挑起眉，布鲁斯很少会拒绝接吻，不痛不痒的唇齿相接并不值得他冒着被惩罚的风险抗拒，他甚至偶尔会将温顺的亲吻当做一个小小的筹码，用来换取几个小时的休息，或者是观看哥谭市监控的权利，领主超人也会纵容他的小聪明。因此现在布鲁斯的拒绝就显得格外反常，领主超人探究地用拇指磨蹭布鲁斯的唇瓣，撬开齿关按压里面柔软的舌头：“怎么？”他看了克拉克一眼，“这么在意他？”

布鲁斯这时却又主动吸吮他的手指，软滑的舌头讨好地绕上他的指节，棕色的眼睛完全迷离了，仿佛刚才的反抗只是个幻觉，领主超人低头在他后颈的齿痕上吻了一下，心情很好似的眯起眼，居然没再计较这个问题，而是捞着他的腿弯将他的两条大腿分开到极限，在布鲁斯“呜呜”的闷哼里加快了抽送的速度。穴口在反复的磨擦中变得艳红，湿亮的水液随着抽插的动作被带出来，淌得两人的腿间都是一片湿粘，“啪啪”的拍击声混合着破碎的哽咽，像重锤不断敲打克拉克的鼓膜，他用力闭了闭眼，眨掉覆上虹膜的红光，他逼迫自己相信布鲁斯，他不能打乱蝙蝠侠的计划……但他还要忍多久？

万一只是他会错意呢？万一蝙蝠侠……根本就没有计划呢？

不安与焦躁几乎要压弯克拉克的脊背，他不堪重负地把脸埋进掌心，但这只能使听觉更加灵敏，他能清晰地听到布鲁斯含糊的求饶，领主超人变本加厉的冲撞，以及那句显然是对他说的话：“看好。”

理智告诉他不要抬头，可身体不由自主地动了，克拉克深深吸了一口气，尽量让自己显得对眼前的画面无动于衷：“你这样做有什么意义？”

领主超人笑了一声，答非所问道：“其实他还答应过我，如果再次逃跑就接受身体改造成为omega。”他环着布鲁斯瞬间僵住的身体，对瞪大眼睛的克拉克抬了抬下巴，“不想要吗？”

克拉克被这个消息炸得脑子一懵，一时间没有说话，看到布鲁斯越来越白的脸色才猛地回过神：“不。”他斩钉截铁地回答，立刻又意识到另一个重点，“你说‘逃跑’，也就是说你曾经囚禁他？你……”

“我了解你。”领主超人打断他的话，“我知道一个有着自己血脉的孩子有多大诱惑力，你一直渴望这个。”

克拉克沉默了两秒，轻轻吐出一口气：“没错，我渴望这个，我不想成为什么‘最后的氪星人’，我需要同伴来让自己显得不是那么孤独。”他注视着布鲁斯的眼睛，一字一句地说，“但现在我不需要了，我已经拥有了我的伴侣。”布鲁斯肉眼可见地放松了些，眼里的警惕也逐渐溶解，克拉克朝他安抚地眨眨眼，“当然，如果布鲁斯本来就是个omega我也许会和他商量这件事，但我绝不可能为此伤害他。”

领主超人轻蔑地挑起一边眉毛：“你只是没胆量而已。”说着不等克拉克反驳，他就握着布鲁斯的大腿根部开始了最后的冲刺，阴茎毫不停顿抽出又没入，囊袋把布鲁斯的臀瓣拍击得发红，布鲁斯抓着沙发扶手的手指都抠进了布料里，喉咙里溢出的呻吟带着掩饰不住的泣音。他仰着头，眉头纠结地拧在一起，小腹在体内越来越过火的刺激中一下一下地抽紧，染着薄红的胸肌被领主超人肆意揉捏，很快就布满了指印，得不到抚慰的阴茎兀自淌出更多的前液，顺着柱身的经络淌进下腹的毛丛，领主超人用粗糙的指腹摩擦他通红的前端，布鲁斯腰身剧烈地颤抖，在下一个针对前列腺的狠撞中哭喘着射出来，喷溅的精液洒在他自己的腹肌上。

领主超人也释放在他的肠道深处，软下去的阴茎依旧分量十足，意犹未尽地在肠道里又停留了一会儿才抽出来，大量的精液和肠液便也跟着淌出穴口，合不拢的菊穴还在微微发颤，翕动着似乎努力想排出留在里面的异物，领主超人轻轻扯了扯那根粉红色的导线，处在高潮后的失神状态中的布鲁斯便发出难以忍受的呜咽，更多的泪水突破眼眶的束缚淌到脸颊上，挂下乱七八糟的湿痕。

跳蛋依然以最大的档位在他的身体里震动，硅胶软刺刮擦着因高潮而格外敏感的软肉，原本就接近承受极限的刺激变得更加难熬，再加上始终不曾消散的信息素气味，布鲁斯没过多久就再一次被迫硬起来，体内蒸腾的渴望近乎痛苦，他松松地扣着领主超人的手腕，断断续续地请求：“拿出来……”

领主超人吻了吻他的耳廓，用平淡无波的声音命令道：“到他那里去，你知道该怎么做。”

布鲁斯的嘴唇被他自己咬到快要流血，他垂下眼掩去眼里的屈辱，缓慢地撑着沙发扶手站起来，酸软的肢体不太听他使唤，体内震动不休的小东西也让他没法直起腰，他强撑着往克拉克的方向走了两步，最终还是踉跄着向前倒下。克拉克赶紧伸手接住他，布鲁斯身上到处都是滚烫的，红肿的指印遍布在腰侧与大腿，克拉克能感觉到手掌下躯体一阵阵的颤抖，他小心地把布鲁斯抱进怀里，担忧地拨开他额前湿漉漉的碎发：“布鲁斯？”

“克拉克……”布鲁斯用被泪水浸得通透的棕色眼睛看着他，手牵引着他的手向后覆到自己的臀部，顺着股缝下滑，“帮帮我……”

克拉克的手指触到了那根细细的导线，瞬间便明白了布鲁斯的意思，他谴责地瞪了领主超人一眼，捏住导线的尾端向外扯出。倒刺随着移动不断刮过敏感的内里，强烈的痒痛在沸腾的快意里又添了一把火，布鲁斯咬着克拉克制服的布料把呻吟声堵在嘴里，却无法阻止腰身越来越激烈的战栗，跳蛋压上前列腺的位置时他终于忍无可忍地啜泣起来，瑟缩着将红色的披风拽进手心里。

克拉克狠下心制住他不自觉挣动的腰身，继续扯动导线，带着倒刺的跳蛋一个接一个碾过敏感点，高速震动的软刺摩擦着肿起的前列腺，过载的快感将布鲁斯的思维都打成了一片空白，他不断扭动着想逃避似乎没有尽头的折磨，但箍在腰间的手残忍地将他锁在原地，等最后一颗跳蛋也离开穴口他已经又射了一次，稀薄的精液沾在克拉克蓝色的制服布料上，和透明的前液混在一起。

克拉克把跳蛋扔到地上，像以往一样拍抚布鲁斯的脊背帮助他平复下来，布鲁斯滚烫的呼吸喷洒在克拉克的颈侧，克拉克略有些不自然地动了动肩膀，轻声问：“还好吗？”

布鲁斯点点头——幅度很小，但那确实是一个回应，克拉克为此稍微松了一口气，心里盘算着怎样才能在领主超人眼皮子底下问出布鲁斯具体的计划，然而还没等他想出个所以然，领主超人就不紧不慢地开口：“继续。”

克拉克明显感觉到怀里刚放松下去的身体再次僵硬起来，布鲁斯有好一会儿都维持这这个姿势没动，直到领主超人再次催促，他才咬着牙爬起来，膝盖压上柔软的床铺，伸手将克拉克推得仰倒在床上。克拉克向他投以疑惑的目光，布鲁斯低下头避开他的视线，跨坐上他的腰腹，屁股刚好压在他的胯部。那根氪星阴茎早就在视觉与心理的双重刺激下硬了，将制服布料撑起一个鼓包，布鲁斯用臀瓣磨蹭它，它便像是得到鼓励般又涨大了一圈，克拉克不知所措地涨红了脸，拿不准是该阻止他还是该怎么样，只能傻愣愣地喊他的名字：“布鲁斯……”

布鲁斯解开他的制服裤链，将里面被束缚已久的大家伙解放出来，克拉克“嘶”了一声，就见布鲁斯一手撑着他的腹部，一手握住氪星阴茎对准穴口，慢慢地坐了下去。

在刚才的性事中得到充分开发的后穴又软又热，没费什么力气就吞下了整根阴茎，克拉克骤然陷入肠肉绵软的包裹之中，憋着一口气才抑制住了挺腰的冲动。布鲁斯坐到底部之后似乎力气耗尽，弓着腰急促地喘息，克拉克扣着他的腰往上抬了些想让他好受点，但另一双手从背后按住了布鲁斯的肩膀，以不容置疑的力道将他按下去，阴茎再一次捅进最深处，布鲁斯痛吟了一声，压在床垫上的膝盖不住地打颤。克拉克瞪着领主超人的手，在领地被冒犯的愤怒中朝他吼道：“你到底想干什么？！”

领主超人没有回答他，极具侵略性的信息素迅速笼罩了布鲁斯，克拉克本能地放出信息素与他对抗，太阳的味道在空气中炸开，较劲似地越来越浓烈。领主超人平静的眼神触动了克拉克脑子里紧绷的神经，充斥着攻击意味的信息素环绕在他身周，浓度已经逼近了危险值，直到布鲁斯再也支撑不住地倒在他身上他才猛然醒神，但已经晚了。

双人份的信息素将假性发情症状又推上了一个新的台阶，布鲁斯全身都泛起汹涌的红潮，神智彻底迷乱，只不断呻吟扭动着往克拉克身上蹭，火热的内壁紧紧吸裹坚硬的阴茎，屁股自发地晃动着在那根大铁棍上操着自己，嘴唇也轻轻磨蹭克拉克的下巴试图索吻。克拉克赶紧收回信息素，并厉声要求领主超人也这样做，照旧被无视了，领主超人的手顺着布鲁斯流畅的腰线滑到臀部，在软软的臀肉上捏了一把，留下清晰可见的指印后又滑进了臀缝里，手指找到被阴茎撑得满满的肉穴，在穴口不怀好意地打着转。

被触碰到的穴口立刻一缩，克拉克头皮发麻地忍住这波快感，警惕地环住布鲁斯的脊背，领主超人的手指在穴口辟出一个小小的缝隙，紧贴着克拉克的阴茎捅进穴里，勾住敏感的内壁辗转碾磨，布鲁斯颤抖着发出闷闷的哼声，根本没有余力反抗，只茫然地眨着濡湿的睫毛。第二根手指也挤进来时他终于意识到自己要遭受什么，愣了两秒才崩溃地哽咽出声，逃避般把脸埋进了克拉克的胸膛，后穴撕裂般的疼痛不断敲打他的神经，叠加到快要溢出时又被沸腾的欲望擅自转化为了快感，布鲁斯恍惚间觉得自己置身于烈火之中，连骨血都被焚烧殆尽，他困难地喘了两口气，突然仰起头像是寻求安慰一般吻住了克拉克的嘴唇。

克拉克老早就惊呆了，小镇男孩什么时候见过这种场面，领主超人所做的一切完全超出了他的认知范围，把他的理智都不知道炸飞到了哪个星域，布鲁斯吻上来时他反射性地按住对方的后脑回应，安慰地搅动对方火热的粘膜。这时的布鲁斯格外热情，主动且霸道地将他的舌头顶了回去，顺势入侵到他的口腔内部，舌尖顶着一块小而薄的硬物就着交换唾液的间隙传递给他，克拉克瞳孔微微一缩，随即不动声色地将那个小东西压在了舌根底下。

应该是一块芯片。克拉克想起布鲁斯拒绝领主超人亲吻的举动，不禁后怕地打了个寒战——差一点就连最后的计划也被识破，那就真的一点希望也没有了……克拉克握住布鲁斯的手臂轻轻捏了捏，侧过头更深的吻他，以期能以这样的方式减轻他的痛苦，但布鲁斯猛地挣脱开来，呛咳着发出抑制不住的痛嘶声，手指紧紧绞住红色的披风，用力到指甲都快要断裂。

“呃、啊！呜啊……”

领主超人硕大的龟头已经强行挤进了后穴，破开肠壁的阻碍继续往里深入，可怜的小穴被撑开到极限，细小的血丝从被撑裂的伤口渗出，和肠液融汇成淡粉色的细流。布鲁斯疼出了一身冷汗，眼泪失去控制地淌了满脸，克拉克怒吼着“你弄伤他了”并试图将阴茎从穴里抽出来，但领主超人死死按着布鲁斯的腰胯把他钉在原地，克拉克如果用太大力气反抗势必会伤到布鲁斯，他焦躁又心疼地握着布鲁斯的手，大脑飞速运转着思考打破这种局面的方法，微凉的芯片还藏在他的嘴里，他并不知道具体的使用方法，他得逃出去，带着布鲁斯一起——

“克拉克、克拉克……”布鲁斯虚弱地喊他，剧痛之下他连声音都微不可闻，但克拉克能分辨出其中安慰的意味，领主超人的阴茎已经没入了大半，布鲁斯的腰完全塌了下去，脸色也白了一层，鼻息短粗而破碎，金属气味的信息素因为过度的刺激而溢散出来，每一个分子里都充斥着疼痛和恐惧。克拉克的超级感官能感受到怀中身体痛苦的抽搐，可他现在连责备领主超人的立场都没了，因为他自己也是造成布鲁斯痛苦的根源之一，软烂的肠肉放弃抵抗地裹着两根超级阴茎，因每一个细微的动弹而瑟缩，克拉克的五指嵌入布鲁斯的指缝，几乎要被焦灼的愧疚与挫败逼疯。

第二根阴茎也进到底部时布鲁斯已经做不出除了颤抖之外的任何反应，领主超人试探性地顶弄了两下便开始抽插，涨满的后穴里任何一点动静都会使前列腺受到推挤，疼痛与快感混合在一起窜上脊椎，布鲁斯手臂无力地垂下，眼泪淌得更凶。强烈的挤压与另一根阴茎的摩擦让克拉克有点头晕目眩，他下身一动也不敢动，手迟疑地握住布鲁斯的阴茎套弄，领主超人看在眼里，嗤笑道：“这样只会让他更难受。”他往布鲁斯的前列腺上狠狠地顶了一下，“你还不如加把劲，也许能快点结束。”

布鲁斯被顶得不住发抖，嘴里含含糊糊的叫克拉克的名字，克拉克用透视观察了一下他的身体状况，下定决心般吸了一口气，挺动腰胯开始在湿热的后穴里抽送，领主超人与他配合默契，在他抽出时捅进深处，确保那个被操到烂熟的后穴随时都含着阴茎，布鲁斯很快就被这完全没有喘息时间的侵犯操散了神智，微弱的闷哼被肉体碰撞声盖过。快感层层叠加，沉甸甸地在血管中汇集，布鲁斯腹部猛地绷紧，精液再次溅上了蓝色的制服，但包围着他的两个氪星人显然并不准备就此放过他，仍然维持着原本的节奏一起操着他的后穴，布鲁斯微弱的抵抗没法引起丝毫的注意，克拉克愧疚地吻去他脸上的泪痕，阴茎却毫不含糊地一下一下往穴里顶进。

等到两个氪星人一同释放在他身体最深处时布鲁斯早已陷入了半昏迷，他昏昏沉沉地趴在克拉克的肩膀上，滚烫的鼻息吹拂进克拉克的颈窝。克拉克抱起布鲁斯，警告地瞪了领主超人一眼才带着人走进浴室清理，领主超人抄着手臂靠在门边，饶有兴致地看着他熟练地把布鲁斯后穴里混着血丝的白浊导出来，就事论事地说：“没必要，他二十分钟左右就能醒。”

克拉克莫名其妙地看他：“所以？”

“精液留在里面第二轮时他能轻松点。”领主超人回答。

克拉克差点被他气笑了，磨了磨牙才说：“布鲁斯是人类。”

领主超人不甚在意地耸耸肩，从浴室里走了出去，克拉克冲洗干净布鲁斯身上的狼藉，把人裹在浴巾里擦干，又拿了件睡袍给他套上，孤独堡垒里没有合尺寸的衣服，超人的睡袍挂在布鲁斯身上，衣摆和袖口都长了一大截，克拉克没忍住揉了揉他湿乎乎的卷发，温柔而珍惜地吻了下他的额头，这才抱着他回到卧室。

领主超人坐在沙发上把玩一块水晶，克拉克暗自翻了个白眼，小心地把布鲁斯放到床上躺好，看着他紧闭的眼睛发愁。孤独堡垒在正常情况下防御力并不高，克拉克有自信能撞开水晶壁逃出去，但领主超人一定会跟上，到时候免不了又是一场恶战，他本就打不过那个白披风的家伙，带着布鲁斯就更难了，那块芯片到底有什么作用？

克拉克一边观察着几个防御力薄弱的点一边用舌头顶了顶那一小块金属，心里也没底，在放手一搏与等布鲁斯醒来两个选项中犹豫，正当他蓄好力准备强行逃脱时布鲁斯突然睁开了眼睛，一翻身以蝙蝠侠的敏捷扑向床头的一块圆形装饰，克拉克几乎是瞬间就反应过来，想也不想地转身攻向领主超人。领主超人在布鲁斯暴起的那一刻就冲过来想阻止他，克拉克把超级速度发挥到极致，在千分之一秒的时间里狠狠朝那个白色的身影撞过去，撞击形成的冲击波掀翻了旁边的桌椅，两个氪星人扭打着摔出去好几米，连地板都被砸出了裂痕，

布鲁斯没有往后看，完全把后背交给了克拉克，他用力扮动那块水晶，外部不透明的罩子脱落之后露出了一个红色的按钮。克拉克死命按住领主超人的手脚，用尽全身力气把他压在地上，领主超人一时竟然推不开他，眼看着布鲁斯按下按钮，眼里闪过暴怒的红光，热视线准确地烧灼上克拉克的手腕。克拉克咬着牙发出一声怒吼，皮肉烧焦的气味在空气中弥漫，伤口边缘焦黑翻卷，血液还没来得及溢出就被烤干，他疼得牙齿打颤，豆大的汗珠从额头上滑下，却仍是紧紧扣着领主超人的手臂，丝毫没有松开的意思，泛白的指节用力到连骨骼都“咯吱”作响。

“正在认证权限者身份。”

冷冰冰的电子音响起，布鲁斯将手指压上指纹验证装置，机器发出运转的电流音。领主超人用力抬腿用膝盖顶上克拉克的小腹，在他吃痛时掰开他的手，克拉克干呕着吐出一点清水，举起拳头重重砸在领主超人脸上，领主超人被打得偏过头，猛地扣住克拉克的肩膀把他甩飞出去砸到墙上。克拉克后脑撞上了坚硬的水晶，全凭着意志力才没昏死过去，甩了甩头再次冲向领主超人，领主超人抹掉嘴角的血丝，阴沉着脸站起来，手肘狠狠击上克拉克的太阳穴，克拉克眼前一黑，“咚”的一声摔倒在地。

“已确认指纹，正在认证虹膜。”

布鲁斯凑近那个小小的摄像头，因领主超人的逼近而汗毛倒竖，双手紧张地握成拳。克拉克硬是摆脱了强烈的眩晕，伸手抓住领主超人的脚踝不让他再上前一步，虹膜认证仪器开始倒数，领主超人踢不开不要命地拽着他的克拉克，干脆伸手从口袋里掏出一个控制器，拇指压在了开关上。克拉克一眼就认出这是那个曾让布鲁斯倒在地毯上痛苦抽搐的玩意，惊恐地喊了一声“不！”，从地上跳起来去夺，领主超人闪开他的手，准备按下按钮启动布鲁斯脊椎里的电流发射器，眼前却突然闪过布鲁斯鲜血淋漓的手腕。

就是这一秒的犹豫决定了事情的结局，孤独堡垒AI成功完成虹膜认证，警示灯亮起了刺眼的红光，克拉克还没来得及说点什么就被强制传送到孤独堡垒外，同时堡垒的水晶墙壁上竖起尖锐的刺，外壳的密度也加强了好几倍，AI的声音随着刺耳的警报声在房间里回荡：“已清除无关人员，开启最高防御模式，24小时内禁止出入。”

孤独堡垒的最高防御模式一旦启动，会自动把除最高权限者之外的人传送出去，并完全封闭住入口，即使是氪星人也无法突破堡垒的防御。布鲁斯紧绷的神经终于松懈下来，他长长地吐出一口气，朝领主超人勾起一个讽刺的笑：“你取消了他的权限，却忘了取消我的。”

领主超人捏碎了手中的控制器——一个会让他在使用时迟疑的装置已经失去了它原有的价值，他冷冷地看着布鲁斯，看着他眼里锋锐的光芒，那些被领主超人一次次亲手打碎的东西又再一次拼凑回了原样，尖锐、牢固，在不断的重组中变得更加坚不可摧。

“蝙蝠侠。”领主超人喃喃地念了一句，伸手扣着他的颔骨逼迫他抬起头，蓦地冷笑一声，“你本来有更好的方式可以对付我，我知道你在韦恩大宅的床底埋了氪石炸弹——控制器被你藏在手腕的皮肤下面，是吗？”他用拇指擦过布鲁斯红痕未退的眼睑，“你那个时候已经拿到了控制器，为什么不启动炸弹？这种分量的氪石炸弹足以让氪星人失去行动能力，而你自己不会受到任何损伤，标记的作用下我和他都会不顾一切地挡在你前面。”

布鲁斯抿着嘴唇，一言不发地与他对视，领主超人微微眯起眼睛，用陈述的语气缓缓道：“你没有启动炸弹，因为你怕会伤害到他。”他听不出情绪地轻笑，“你总是心软。”

布鲁斯冷淡地开口：“不是对你。”

领主超人不置可否地挑起眉，转头透过层层水晶墙壁看向外界，雪地里分外刺眼的红披风在孤独堡垒上方滞留了几分钟，化作一道残影消失在云层中，领主超人松开布鲁斯：“他把你留在这里了。”

“他该这么做。”布鲁斯对他意图明显的挑拨不为所动。

“你这么信任他？”领主超人天空蓝的眼睛里浮现出几分复杂的光芒，他凑近了些，抵住布鲁斯的额头，两人的鼻尖蹭在一起，“你知道他会走上什么道路，并且亲眼看到了未来的世界，但你还是选择信任他。”

他嗓音压得很低，几乎有种温柔的错觉，布鲁斯谨慎地向后退了一些，但立刻就被按着后脑拖进了一个深入且火热的吻里，领主超人厮磨他红肿的唇瓣，极有耐心地舔过他口腔内的每一寸软肉，在他无法呼吸之前放开了手，轻柔地抹去他嘴角来不及吞咽的唾液。

领主超人叹了一口气，按着布鲁斯的肩膀将他推倒在床上，居高临下地俯视着他，暗沉的蓝眼睛里居然浮现出几分笑意，他低低地、叹息般地说：“我很高兴。”

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

40.

克拉克闷着头飞回哥谭，他脑子很乱，这一天经历的事情大概有他出生以来遭受的所有挫折加起来那么糟糕，他逃走了——把伴侣留在那个疯子身边，自己却狼狈又无力地逃走了，并且连反击的具体方式都毫无头绪。

芯片早就被他的体温焐得温热，硬硬地硌着他的舌头，他降落在韦恩大宅的花园里，准备去蝙蝠洞寻找读取芯片的仪器，却看到在与领主超人战斗时砸出的那个大坑旁边站着头发花白的管家。

“……潘尼沃斯先生。”克拉克停下脚步，本就翻涌着的羞愧感在对上管家那双苍老却睿智的眼睛时更加无所遁形，他深深地吸了一口气，声音干涩，“我、我很抱歉……但……”

“肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德欠了欠身，表情和以往任何时候一样冷静从容，“请随我来。”

他既没有问花园里的一地狼藉是怎么来的，也没有问布鲁斯去了哪里，他像是早就知晓了一切，脊背挺直，步伐一丝不乱，背影并不伟岸却比枪杆更加笔挺。但克拉克能从失序的心跳声听出他竭力压抑的担忧，就像那次蝙蝠侠在夜巡中受伤失联的隔天，克拉克来韦恩大宅取衣服时看到的那样，明明疲惫至极，眼神却比刀尖更加锋锐。

这是蝙蝠侠最后的一道防线。

克拉克跟着阿尔弗雷德下到蝙蝠洞里，芯片的正面是一排数据槽，背面是个需要指纹验证的信号发射装置，大概是什么武器的启动控制器。阿尔弗雷德接过芯片放入蝙蝠洞主机的读取槽内，进度条读完后蓝色的冷光闪了闪，蝙蝠侠的脸出现在屏幕上。

克拉克不由自主地走近一步，录影中的蝙蝠侠全副武装，嘴唇冷淡地抿着，森白的护目镜下眼睛看着镜头的方向：“克拉克·肯特。”

克拉克喉咙里吞咽了一下。

“你能拿到这个芯片说明我必定处于无法自由行动的状态，无论发生了什么，你只需要知道这并不是最糟的情况。”蝙蝠侠目光平静，“芯片中有你需要的所有资料，行动步骤我也已经规划好，我将有可能成为帮手的超能力者整理在第二页，但计划的最终执行人只能是你。”

“阿尔弗雷德会准备好一切，你要做的就是按我说的去做，然后打败——那个超人。”蝙蝠侠顿了顿，像是在犹豫着什么，过了半分钟才轻轻叹了口气，嘴角有笑意一闪即逝，“自信点，你是我教的。”

录像播放完毕，克拉克傻愣愣地张着嘴，还没从“布鲁斯居然会鼓励我”的冲击中回过神来，就见阿尔弗雷德在键盘上敲击了几下，屏幕上的内容变成了人物资料，页面右上角印着一个盾型的图标，下方写着“正义联盟”。

成员列表中克拉克找到了自己和蝙蝠侠，他立刻就明白过来这是布鲁斯在另一个世界获得的情报，他们在未来将会和一群超能力者组成这个……名字很土的团体，这听起来还不赖。蝙蝠侠给可能会提供帮助的超级英雄标上了绿色的记号，其中两个被红圈着重圈了起来，分别是戴安娜·普林斯和沃利·韦斯特。

下一页是神奇女侠与闪电侠的生平事迹，以及布鲁斯做的性格分析，他甚至列举了对这两个人最有效的对话方式，再根据他们的超能力做了战术配合预测。克拉克仔细地阅读屏幕上的文字，蝙蝠侠选择了闪电侠和神奇女侠，那么无疑他们既对战领主超人有较大帮助，也相对容易被说服，不知道布鲁斯的判断依据是什么，单从资料上看来这两个人唯一的共同点就是“已故”。

回到人员列表界面后克拉克犹豫了两秒，还是将光标移到属于蝙蝠侠的那一栏，未来的蝙蝠侠仍然显得不进人情，嘴角下撇的弧度都和现在的布鲁斯差不了多少，只是制服变成了灰色。克拉克像是预感到什么一样心脏狂跳，手指抖动着按下按键，一排排平铺直叙的文字从他眼前掠过，但他什么都没看进去，眼里只有最末端的一行字：“背叛者，已处决”。

白底黑字像一桶冰水兜头浇下，连心脏都凉了个彻底，克拉克僵硬地站在原地，恍惚中眼前浮现出处决蝙蝠侠的画面——或是被洞穿胸口倒在血泊中，或是被绑上绞刑架，或是捆在石头上沉入海底，无论哪个都让他的胸腔如爆裂般阵阵剧痛，几近窒息——虽然他从来就不需要氧气。

“肯特先生？”

阿尔弗雷德的声音拉回了克拉克的神智，他猛地后退一步，胸口翻涌的窒闷一股脑汇集到喉咙，口腔里弥漫起一股血腥味，克拉克痛苦地呛咳着，捂住后颈的腺体踉跄几步跌坐到椅子上。

阿尔弗雷德及时递上纸巾，克拉克擦掉嘴角的血迹，朝他苦笑了一下：“我没事。”

疼痛已经逐渐减轻，余波仍残留在身体里，这是氪星人的本能在示警——伴侣惨死的结局赤裸裸地展现在他眼前，他必须改变这一切，必须救下布鲁斯，必须打败那个造成这种局面的家伙。

克拉克握紧了拳头，继续浏览蝙蝠侠制定的计划内容，这份资料给他的每一步行动都做好了规划，还根据不同的同伴做出了调整，所需的硬件设施如蝙蝠侠所言已全部由阿尔弗雷德备好，整个计划里唯一的变数就是领主超人的战斗力。考虑到今天的多次惨败，即使得知了蝙蝠侠的后手他也没有太大的把握，但无论如何他早已没有退路，他只能赢。

克拉克看了眼时间，距离他离开孤独堡垒已经过了三个小时，堡垒绝对防御模式的持续时间还剩下21小时，他得趁领主超人没法出来妨碍他的这段时间做好所有准备。蝙蝠侠给出的计划非常严谨，他只需要按照步骤依次执行，其余的什么都不用想——即使克拉克早就知道蝙蝠侠必定是个绝佳的合作搭档，此时也忍不住惊叹。

他定了定神，将闪电侠与神奇女侠的资料牢牢记在脑子里：“我去趟中心城。”

“您与另一个超人在韦恩大宅战斗的影像我已经截取一部分发给了韦恩旗下的出版社。”阿尔弗雷德将一份报纸递到他手上，“报道是布鲁斯少爷提前写好的模板，应该会对你正要去做的事情有所帮助。”

报纸的头版是一张韦恩大宅的远景，飘在上空战斗的两个身影模糊不清，只能看见飘荡的红色与白色的披风，标题用夸张的粗体字写着“神秘来客”并打上了问号与惊叹号，报道内容倒是基本没透露关键信息，只以旁观者的角度对白披风的超人感到好奇以及对大家所熟悉的那个超人表达担忧，其余大部分篇幅都在细数超人对地球做出的贡献，把他描绘成一个善良又正直的家伙。

“引导舆论出乎意料的容易，大部分人都认为两个超人并不是谋划着统治世界，或者即使他要这么做，你也会阻止他。”阿尔弗雷德不紧不慢的嗓音仿佛有种特殊的力量，很好地缓解了他心中的焦虑，“这归功于你长久以来给普通人留下的印象，他们愿意相信你。”

克拉克困难地扯了下嘴角，低声说：“我只是做了我该做的，布鲁斯比我更值得得到尊敬，每当我离他更近一点，更清晰地看到他身上的伤痕，我都会不由自主地……”他闭了闭眼，右手在隐隐作痛的心口按了一下，“但真到了这种时候，我又如此庆幸他是蝙蝠侠。”

阿尔弗雷德没有说话，他对此的感触比克拉克要深得多，他触碰过蝙蝠侠每一道伤口里淌出来的血，粘稠，滚烫，在他缝合裂口的间隙里沾满他的手指，他时常错觉那是他的小少爷正在流逝的生命，蝙蝠侠从不杀人，但他总有一天会杀死布鲁斯·韦恩。

而阿尔弗雷德无法阻止，也不能阻止。

克拉克轻轻叹了口气，把报纸折好装进制服口袋里，朝阿尔弗雷德点了点头：“我会尽快回来，集合地点选在蝙蝠洞口的瀑布可以吗？”

“可以。”阿尔弗雷德回答，“蝙蝠飞机就停在那里。”

41.

“所以报纸上说的是真的！”

此时中心城某家快餐店旁边的小巷里，沃利手舞足蹈地以快到几乎听不清的语速不断对面前的超人发表惊叹，丝毫不觉得自己身穿便服被超人堵在巷子里有什么不对：“我以为那只是杜撰，白色的可能是一大群鸽子什么的，天知道为什么超人要看鸽子不顺眼但总比地球出现两个超人要合理的多，但是哇哦，哇哦！真正的超人居然特地过来找我！天哪我是在做梦吗！”

克拉克脸上的微笑都快挂不住了，他不太擅长招架太过热情的人，而且沃利的语速和思维跳跃实在有点太快，即使是超级大脑也得费点劲才跟得上，他飞快地从脑子里翻出资料上的‘与闪电侠对话技巧’：“呃……是的，我遇到了些麻烦，需要其他超级英雄的帮助……”

“你说‘超级英雄’！”沃利的脸一下子涨得通红，连眼睛都闪闪发光，“我尝试着帮警察抓捕罪犯还不到两个月，干过最大的事也就是制止了一起银行抢劫，作为义警来说我还是个新手，但是的，我很乐意帮助你，无论你需要我做什么我都会尽力去做！”

才用到第一个关键词就完美完成了任务。超人眨了眨眼，再一次在心里为蝙蝠侠的算无遗策竖起了大拇指，他轻松地朝沃利笑道：“非常感谢，具体的我想大概不适合在这里说，不如我们换个地方？”

于是沃利毫无戒心地把超人带回了家，还周到地准备了糖果和咖啡，最后从抽屉里拿出个便签本递给超人：“能给我签个名吗？其实我崇拜你好久了，是你的出现让很多超能力者鼓起勇气站出来为自己的城市、自己的国家做点事情，嘿，你消失的那几年地球上可多出来不少超级英雄。”沃利不好意思地挠了挠头，“我是去年才获得超能力，要掌握它可不太容易……然后我在新闻上看到超人回归拯救了一架失事的飞机，我就想，为什么我不能也试试这个呢？”

沃利的脸上有属于年轻人的朝气，他的眼睛很亮，充斥着希望的光芒，红色的头发像火焰一样生机勃勃，克拉克仿佛看到了那个第一次从倒塌的高楼下救起一对夫妻的自己，于是他真心实意地露出一个微笑：“我很荣幸。”

“我也很荣幸能给你提供帮助。”闪电侠迅速冲进房间里换好了他的制服，在回到客厅时显得有点犹豫，“但、呃，我是说，你还找了其他帮手吗？我觉得我的超能力在遇上另一个超人时可能起不了太大作用……”

“你的速度可以帮上很大的忙。”超人将空掉的咖啡杯放回桌上，“接下来我要去趟伦敦找神奇女侠，你愿意的话可以一起。”

“当然！”沃利干劲十足地又给他倒了杯咖啡，闲不住似地在客厅里跑来跑去，“我听说过神奇女侠，她也会飞，据说是亚马逊来的半神——哦天哪我要和一位半神合作了！”他兴奋得原地高频率震动，“其实我建议你也去问问蝙蝠侠，他是你的邻居不是吗？他超级酷而且是个吸血鬼，我还没有见过真正的吸血鬼呢！不过这样我们就不能白天行动了他可能会被太阳烧成灰……”

第一次直观地意识到其他人眼中的蝙蝠侠到底是什么样的存在的超人差点没抑制住眼角的抽搐：“他这次负责幕后指挥……”

“哇哦，真聪明！这样就不怕太阳了！”闪电侠“啪啪”地鼓掌，又好奇地问，“你和蝙蝠侠很熟吗？他是不是和电影里的吸血鬼一样英俊？眼睛是红色的？皮肤也没有温度？”

“…………他确实很英俊。”超人扶住了额头，同时不自觉地回忆布鲁斯总带着几分醉意的棕色眼睛，以及柔韧温暖的身体，前不久才抚摸过的触感仿佛还残留在掌心……

“他真的会吸干罪犯一半的血当晚餐？”

“……这是犯法的，沃利，他不会这么做。”

“哦。”沃利应了一声，不知为什么看起来有点失望，不过很快又振作起来，“如果我自愿贡献一杯血他可以让我摸一摸头顶的那两只尖耳朵吗？”

“不可以！”超人斩钉截铁地回答。

42.

超人和闪电侠站在伦敦的某座高楼顶上朝下张望，闪电侠啃着面包圈，脸颊鼓起一块：“她真的在这里？”

“应该是，如果不在我们就去波士顿看看。”超人严肃地抄着手，眉间浮现一个为难的褶皱，“我现在开启透视算不算侵犯隐私？”

“显然算，所以你最好停止。”一个肃穆的女声在背后响起，克拉克回头看过去，正好对上女半神锐利的目光，“我假设你是来找我的？”

“我……”蝙蝠侠没有给出任何对神奇女侠的对话模板，关键词只有一个，就是“诚实”，克拉克默念三遍，摆出自己最诚恳的表情，“我是来向你寻求帮助的。”

女半神的行事与她的一身亚马逊风格装束一样干净利落，没半句废话就跟着超人与闪电侠来到了哥谭，韦恩大宅的花园里那个人形坑还没有被填上，被砸断的树木以及草坪上的焦痕也仍然待在那里。闪电侠夸张地吸了一口气：“哇哦，你想过要怎么赔吗？听说这里随便一颗草就能抵普通人一个月的工资。”

“我不太理解你们为什么要选在这里战斗。在天堂岛，互看不顺眼的人会一起去决斗场，而不是在别人家的院子里解决。”神奇女侠就事论事地说，“好处是不需要赔偿也不会在社交网站上被写成是为了争夺哥谭王子的青睐而引发的雄性之间的斗争。”

“我想这大概是因为一个月之前超人和布鲁斯·韦恩的绯闻。”闪电侠飞速扯了一撮烧焦的草塞进口袋里留作纪念，“那段时间每张报纸都能看到超人飘在韦恩大楼外黯然神伤的样子，弄得我都差点信了。”

“现在他们又开始猜测是不是韦恩的长相特别符合氪星人的审美。”神奇女侠觉得有趣似地挑起眉，“什么事情都能往爱情上扯大概是娱乐新闻的特质，同族决斗都能说成是王子与骑士的爱情故事。”

“所以另一个超人是想抢走王子的恶龙？”

两人交换了一个眼神，不约而同笑了起来，他们一致转头看向超人想继续调侃两句，结果看见他捂着脸蹲在地上，指缝间露出的脸皮红得滴血，连耳朵都是红的。闪电侠反应了两秒后震惊地瞪大眼睛：“难道你真的……？！”

超人沉默了一会儿，抬起的脸上表情十分复杂：“和你们说的并不完全一样，但布鲁斯确实被带走了。”

这下连神奇女侠都做了个“哇哦”的口型，闪电侠更是好半天合不拢嘴，三个人尴尬地大眼瞪小眼，最后超人率先提出：“如果没什么问题的话我去把蝙蝠飞机带上，虽然蝙蝠侠无法出面但我们需要蝙蝠飞机来搭载一个重要的装置——”

“是真的蝙蝠飞机？”闪电侠眼睛一下子亮起来，“坐一次蝙蝠飞机可是我的梦想NO.3！”

戴安娜的关注点不一样，她正直地拧着眉头：“我不确定我需要参与你们的求偶纷争，这该是你们自己的事。”

“拉奥啊，并不是你想的那样。”克拉克揉了揉眉心，那些无力而挫败的回忆又席卷上来，让他湛蓝的眼睛蒙上了一层阴霾，“他用非常糟糕的方式伤害了布鲁斯，我打不过他，布鲁斯为了让我逃出来把自己和那个混蛋锁在了一起，我真的很担心……”

沃利摸着下巴思索：“也就是说他使用暴力抢走了你的男朋友并且揍了你一顿？”

“嘿！”克拉克被冒犯似地皱起眉，“不是男朋友，是伴侣。”

“重点在这里吗……”

“如果你和布鲁斯·韦恩已经确定了以一生为界限的长期稳固的关系，那么他做的事情确实不恰当。”戴安娜反射性地摸了下腰间的套索，“伤害他人伴侣是非常恶劣的行为，我同意帮助你。”

“谢谢。”克拉克松了一口气，“我们还有五个多小时可以熟悉战术配合，之后就出发前往北极，白披风的家伙和布鲁斯都在那里。”

沃利愣了一下，有点犹豫地开口：“其实我还挺怕冷的……”

超人微笑着说：“这个你不用担心。”因为蝙蝠侠连闪电侠都防寒服都准备好了，甚至还有神奇女侠的。

43.

领主超人靠坐在床头，一手在水晶屏幕上滑动，一手有一搭没一搭地抚摸着布鲁斯汗湿的卷发：“真是漫长的一天，嗯哼？”

布鲁斯没有回答，事实上他也说不出话，他的嘴被一条领带勒住，在脑后打了个死结，手腕和脚踝也被捆了起来，黑色的拘束带将他的大腿和小腿束在一起，让他没法移动分毫。他眼睛紧紧闭着，脸颊晕红，整个身体都泛着高热的红潮，蒙着薄汗的皮肤触感滑腻，领主超人随意地抚过他的脊背，便能激起一阵激烈的颤抖。

“上一次仅仅是一个晚上你就受不了了，现在倒是倔强得让我惊讶。”领主超人漫不经心地按揉他后颈的腺体，听着他难以忍受的闷哼声勾起唇角，“还是说因为你已经没必要伪装？”

布鲁斯困难地吸着气，濡湿的睫毛微微颤动，底下眼珠子浸透了水，却仍然显得清明，他侧过头，即使没法说话也不甘示弱地用眼神向领主超人传达讽刺，领主超人也不恼，只是慢慢地用拇指磨蹭他合不拢的嘴唇，将唇瓣揉搓到红肿：“有人来了。”

领主超人的视线透过孤独堡垒的墙壁准确的捕捉到正在靠近的三个身影，有些意外地挑起眉：“闪电侠和神奇女侠，这就是你的选择？”他扯着布鲁斯的头发迫使他抬起头，暗沉的蓝眼睛里闪过不知是嘲笑还是怒意的冷光，“让我猜猜，因为闪电侠在正义领主成立之前就已经去世，而神奇女侠和你死在同一天？”

布鲁斯因头皮的疼痛而溢出半声痛吟，微微缩起肩膀像是想挣脱，又没有力气，最终只能喘着粗气放弃抵抗，生理性的泪水在眼角晕成一片。领主超人凑近他的耳边，压低的嗓音显得阴沉至极：“无论你的计划是什么，只要我不离开孤独堡垒，他们就没有任何办法——你觉得你还能撑多久？”

“唔、咳……”布鲁斯似乎是在笑，他呛咳着弓起背，从被堵住的嘴里发出含糊不清的声音，“那你就、待在这里……”

领主超人扯断那根领带：“你说什么？”

汗水从布鲁斯的额角滑下，他胸口急促地起伏，缓了好一会儿才尽量顺畅地说：“绝对防御模式下堡垒会不断扫描权限者身体状况——包括骨龄。”他喘了口气，唇边浮起一抹冷笑，“你当然可以继续留在这里，然后被强制传送回你该待的地方。”

领主超人看着他，面上一片平静，过了三分钟才哼笑着俯身亲吻布鲁斯的额头：“真是永远都不能对你掉以轻心，B。”他亲昵地念着这个单音，拿起床头柜上的控制器将档位推到最大。

“唔！呃、啊！啊啊……”

布鲁斯剧烈抽搐着蜷成一团，喉咙里溢出凄惨的闷声，整个下半身都抖个不停，他想要挣扎翻滚，却苦于身上的绳子和拘束带而只能无助地缩起身体。领主超人随手将控制器扔到沙发上，手指温柔地擦过布鲁斯湿红的眼角：“等我回来。”

白色的披风消失在门后，布鲁斯吸了吸鼻子，竭力忍耐体内一波强过一波的刺激，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

该死，克拉克，你最好动作快点……

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：大量白灰回忆

44.

克拉克在距离孤独堡垒还有五百米的时候看见了那个站立空中的身影，白色的披风和背景的雪地融为一体，仿佛他生来就该待在这片雪原中，没有堪萨斯农场也没有大都会，仅仅是做一个孤独的“神”。

他们隔着风雪对视，彼此湛蓝的眼睛里闪过相同的红色光芒，无论那是愤怒或者轻蔑都不重要了，任何语言在此时此刻都毫无用处，所以克拉克一句话也没说，只是怒吼一声向领主超人攻了过去。

领主超人几乎是同时就从孤独堡垒顶部一跃而起，挥拳迎上他的攻击，两具钢铁之躯全力相撞的冲击力余波在风雪中震出一个巨大的漩涡，闪电侠飞快地溜到了不会被波及的地方，躲避不及的神奇女侠不得不屈膝稳住身形，仍是被推得向后滑了几米，深深陷在雪中的脚在雪面上拖出两道长痕。

克拉克双臂交叉架住领主超人的拳头，拼尽全力也无法撼动对方分毫，他看得见那双和他一样的蓝眼睛里的轻视，平心而论领主超人确实有这个资格看轻他，这是时间造成的力量上的绝对差距，并不是一朝一夕可以改变的，无论他多努力也无法在超能力上赢过领主超人，他知道，领主超人也知道。

而这种轻视正是他取胜的关键。

克拉克猛地抬起腿踢向领主超人的侧腹，不出所料被避开了，他的手臂在巨大的压力下颤抖，和未来的他比还不够坚硬的骨骼咯吱作响，领主超人没有用上任何战斗技巧，只依靠着蛮力就让克拉克不住地后退，额上暴起青筋，豆大的汗珠顺着额角滑下。

“你赢不了我。”领主超人冷淡地说。

克拉克根本没有余力说话，他牙关紧咬，热视线向着领主超人的眉心射去，领主超人偏头躲过，紧接着伸手扣住克拉克的的手腕把他重重地往下摔去。克拉克往下坠了一段，在砸进雪地里之前堪堪稳住身形，抬头就见领主超人朝他俯冲过来，他来不及避开，只好抬起胳膊护住头部。

金色的绳索绕上领主超人的腰，骤然收紧，领主超人动作一滞，拳头在离克拉克还有五公分的地方停住，克拉克趁机挥拳砸上他的脸。这一拳用了十成的力道，直把领主超人打得侧飞出去撞到孤独堡垒的外墙，他从碎裂的水晶里爬起来擦了下嘴角的血迹，一把扯下缠在腰间的套索。

神奇女侠紧紧拽着套索的另一端，美丽的眼睛睁得圆圆的，瞪过来的时候显得清澈又正直，连谴责的话都说得正义凛然：“请放了布鲁斯·韦恩，你没有权利拘禁美国公民。”

领主超人玩味地笑了笑，这么天真的戴安娜他很久没见过了，现在看着居然还有点怀念，善良是件好事——但过分善良就成了愚蠢。他在一个呼吸间飞到神奇女侠面前，提起膝盖击向她的小腹，神奇女侠反应很快，立刻抬手格挡，但仍然被巨大的力道击飞出去，后背撞到冻硬的岩石上。克拉克从背后按住领主超人的肩膀，手刀劈向他的后颈，领主超人反手抓着他的手臂将他扯到面前，狠狠的一脚正中他的胸口，克拉克眼前一黑，摔出去撞在了孤独堡垒竖起的尖刺上，一侧肩胛被加固过的水晶刺穿，鲜血淋漓。

领主超人飞到他上方，热视线的红光开始在眼睛里聚集，克拉克大口地喘着气，暴喝一声将肩膀从尖刺上拔出，整条右臂脱力垂下，血顺着指尖滴落到水晶上。灼热的红光侵袭上来，克拉克就地一滚，热视线擦过他的后腰，发出“滋”的一声，他“嘶”地抽了口气，摇头甩掉耳朵里的嗡鸣，脚用力蹬上水晶壁，借力跃起攻向领主超人。

“砰！”

钢铁之躯再次相撞，这次克拉克足足被撞退了十几米，他喉咙里溢出野兽般的低吼，硬是用伤手挡住了领主超人的膝撞，剧痛让他额头上出了一层冷汗，伤口渗出的血顺着脊背往下淌，手骨也出现了细小的裂痕。神奇女侠重新飞起来甩出套索，缠住领主超人往后拉，克拉克也死死扣住领主超人的拳头，用力到骨节都泛起青白。两股力量之下领主超人猝不及防地后退了一步，他眯了眯眼，手上的力道陡然加大，克拉克咽下一声闷哼，裂痕蔓延到臂骨，但强撑着没松手，他整个身体的力量都集中到双手，心里默数了几秒，直到再也支撑不住才吼道：“现在！”

戴安娜扯着套索的手骤然松开，同时克拉克猛地后退，领主超人在惯性作用下朝前扑去，克拉克飞快地闪到他后方，全力一脚踢上他的后腰，本来就失去重心的领主超人从空中坠下，往洁白平整的雪地摔下去。

一道红黄相间的残影闪过，不知躲在哪里避难的闪电侠用神速力跑向领主超人那边，赶在他之前一秒到达了落点，原本空无一物的雪地上黑色的蝙蝠机渐渐显形，左边机翼上绑着一台造型奇特的机器，闪电侠按下开关后脚步不停地奔向远处，他身后以蝙蝠机为中心，一个两米宽的空间裂缝在风雪中出现。

领主超人瞳孔骤缩，抓住蝙蝠机的外壳强行阻止下坠的趋势，手在坚硬的金属上留下几道沟壑。他的腰部以下已经掉进了裂缝里，通道另一端的磁场让他有些不适，他手臂用力，一只脚踏出裂缝踩在地面上。克拉克当然不会任由他从裂缝里爬出来，他就着俯冲下来的力道挥拳砸上领主超人的肩膀，领主超人也同样伸手抵住他，两人互不相让地在空间通道入口僵持，传送装置的能源灯由绿转红。

领主超人的热视线向传送装置射去，被神奇女侠用手镯挡下。这个传送装置是蝙蝠侠按照在未来世界孤独堡垒藏书室看过的图纸建造的，以现有的材料只能勉强制造出可以同位面传送的简化版机器，通道开启的时间也短。领主超人不知道通道另一端是什么，但无论是氪石还是红太阳灯，在短时间内能给现在的他造成的影响都十分有限，如果蝙蝠侠的计划是用红太阳囚室关住超人，那么他估计得失望了。

克拉克依然努力地把领主超人往裂缝里推，神奇女侠也降落在他身后，双手按在他脊背上向前施力，领主超人脸上终于出现了几分严峻的神色，不再像之前那么游刃有余，他眉心微蹙，松开了抓着蝙蝠机的手改为握住克拉克的手腕向后拉开，克拉克皮肤上慢慢浮现出五道乌青的指痕，他喉咙里吞咽一下，低声喊：“快！”

沃利从极远的地方冲过来，速度快到带起一阵刀割似的劲风，他目标明确，裹挟着巨大的冲击力撞上神奇女侠的背部，惯性作用下前方三个人都往裂缝的方向移了一步，领主超人的脚已经挨到了裂缝边缘，克拉克趁势箍住他的肩向前一带，两个超人一同滚进通道里消失不见。

传送装置彻底耗尽能量，空间裂缝合拢消失，扑进雪里的闪电侠捂着肩膀站起来，看到旁边正在揉腰并且面色不善的神奇女侠，没什么底气地问：“……现在我们该干嘛？”

“我们并不知道蝙蝠侠将另一个传送点装在哪里。”神奇女侠拍了拍制服上的雪，“着急也没有用，不如先找个地方等超人的消息——你的城市里有好吃的冰淇淋店吗？”

“……格雷大街有一家。”

45.

他们扭打着重重摔在地上，黑色的岩石被巨大的力量砸出一个凹坑，领主超人挡住克拉克砸下来的拳头，抬腿将他踢飞出去撞上山岩，自己则站起身警惕地扫视周围环境。克拉克费力地把手从岩石里拔出来，碎石块滚落到地上，背面泛着不祥的绿光，他踉跄了一步，明显感觉到力量正在流失，身体变得沉重，视野也不再清晰，是氪石——漆黑的山岩里埋的全是这种能削弱氪星人力量的石头，克拉克脑中闪过自己坐着飞船在母星废墟上空看到的景象，现在他身处的这座位于海中央的小岛看上去就像是从氪星上剥落的碎片，死气沉沉且暗藏危机。

领主超人当然也受到了氪石的影响，他比克拉克更加了解这座岛，包括它的所有者——在他的时间线里他就是在这里被打伤扔进海中，差点直直地沉入海底，最终费尽力气才亲手把这座岛扔出地球之外，并因为体内的氪石碎片而从高空坠落，足足昏迷了一周的时间。

这一切的策划者是卢瑟。

领主握了握不再坚硬的拳头，脸上的表情冷得可怕：“你知道他在和卢瑟合作吗？”

克拉克看了他一眼，并不想回答，这些黑色的岩石似乎在一定程度上阻隔了氪石辐射，所以他并没有像是直接暴露在氪石中那样虚弱无力，只是失去了大部分的超能力，但他不知道超能力比他更强的领主超人是不是能撑更长的时间，因此他一边暗自戒备一边说：“知道又怎么样？就你的所作所为来说，他无论怎样对付你都是你应得的。”

“看来是我想错了。”领主超人眼神晦暗，语气却并不显得惊讶，“与其说是信任你，不如说是信任他自己的计划。”

克拉克皱起眉：“他信任我。”

“他背叛了你，与你的敌人合作。”领主平淡地陈述事实，“我的蝙蝠侠也曾与另一个世界的卢瑟一同对付我，我早该想到不管是在哪里，蝙蝠侠就是蝙蝠侠。”他笑了一声，也不知是嘲笑还是怜悯，“背叛者。”

“虽然我不清楚你那边发生了什么。”克拉克讽刺地说，“但你根本就配不上他的信任。”

这句话不知道哪里戳到了领主超人的痛处，他的眼睛瞬间蒙上一层红光，削弱数倍的热视线射穿了克拉克脚边的石块，克拉克往旁边退了几步，摆出防御的架势：“你来这里找我的蝙蝠侠，是因为你的蝙蝠侠已经不在了对吗。”他笃定地看着领主超人，声音也冷了下来，“你杀了他。”

“我没有杀他！”领主超人几乎是在低吼。

“但你没救他。”克拉克估算着时间差不多，开始悄悄蓄力准备攻击，“我们都知道超人能做到——只要我们想。”

“是，我本可以救他。”领主超人轻轻用脚跟敲击了一下地面，嗓音在巨大的崩裂声里显得尤为平静，“可我为什么要救一个背叛者？”

岩石组成的地表在超人的力量下裂开一道深缝，克拉克有心想躲，但突然强烈起来的氪石辐射严重影响了他的速度，他脚下一空，随着龟裂的山岩一起往下坠去，千钧一发之际伸手扒住一块凸起的岩石才没有直接坠落到地底。裂缝深处岩石表层剥落后氪石光芒显现出来，克拉克在不受控制的虚弱里咬着牙，蹬住岩壁艰难地稳住在空中晃悠的身形，额上渗出的汗水淌进眼睛里。

“我不明白你有什么理由阻止我。”领主超人不紧不慢地走过来，站在裂缝边缘低头看他，“你会拥有一个完美的蝙蝠侠，他会服从你，认同你，永远都不会背叛。我快要成功了。”

“你是个疯子。”石块松动，克拉克的五指都嵌入了岩壁里，肩胛上再次撕裂的伤处涌出滚烫的血，他下颔绷紧，扭曲的表情像痛苦又像愤怒，“你要的根本就不是蝙蝠侠！”

“你只是没有得到过最好的。”领主超人的眼中的蓝色在逆光中沉得像是暴风雨之前的海，“所以也不知道有时候仅仅是一个颜色也能代表很多东西。”他踩碎裂口处摇摇欲坠的山岩，石壁应声崩塌，“别妨碍我。”

“卡尔·艾尔！”

坍塌的裂缝里克拉克的怒吼显得模糊不清，领主超人不甚在意地转过身，朝小岛的边界走去。

46.

在蝙蝠侠换上新的制服之前领主超人从未发现灰色有这么让人着迷，那代表蝙蝠侠的认同和妥协，代表蝙蝠侠放弃赖以生存的黑暗选择站在超人这一边，他怎么能拒绝得了这个？

正义领主开始着手接管这个世界的法律时人类反对的声浪很大，但英雄们早就在闪电侠死去的那刻就意识到一味的仁慈并不能保证亲人与同伴的安全，超人将卢瑟烧成灰烬也给他们带了个好头。群众的抗议在超能力者的力量下被压到最小，灰蝙蝠与各国高层的谈判也帮上了不小的忙——但也正是因为如此，身为普通人的蝙蝠侠面临了更多的质疑与猜忌，不仅是来自人类的，还有来自联盟内部的。

领主超人对所有提出疑问的正义领主回以同一句话：“我相信他。”他语气平淡，“蝙蝠侠是我们的同伴，不管是以前还是现在。”

他说的那么笃定，以至于所有人感慨于世界最佳拍档之间的羁绊，但事实上呢？他了解蝙蝠侠，也比任何人都更清楚布鲁斯冷硬的壳子底下是一个柔软到近乎天真的家伙，看看他对付哥谭那些穷凶极恶的罪犯的办法吧——满怀着恶意的人类怎么会因为他的仁慈而悔过？他身上难以治愈的伤痕越来越多，哥谭的犯罪率却并没有降低多少。领主超人多次在阴雨天瞥见他不自觉地按着背部，脊椎上恢复得并不好的旧伤如附骨之疽一般蚕食蝙蝠侠原本就不多的职业寿命，但他却仍然坚持着毫无意义的夜巡。

蝙蝠侠何其聪明，却唯独在这件事上愚蠢得可笑。领主超人遗憾地想着，余光瞟向站在他不远处的灰蝙蝠。新的蝙蝠装已经不含铅了，超人的视线可以轻易地穿透面具看到那双半敛着的棕色眼睛，属于布鲁斯·韦恩的脸上痛苦扭曲的表情与正等待处决的犯人如出一辙。

热视线烧上犯人额头的那一刻灰蝙蝠闭上了眼睛，细微的焦臭味在没有窗户的房间里弥漫开来，犯人倒地的声音几乎震耳欲聋。领主超人走过去拍了拍灰蝙蝠的肩膀，像是个无声的安慰，他其实并不在意蝙蝠侠有多痛苦，因为最终他总会明白什么才是正确的，超人了解蝙蝠侠，自然也了解他的弱点。

“没有什么不好，布鲁斯，至少不会再有八岁小孩的父母被枪杀在小巷中。”

灰蝙蝠瞬间像是被子弹打中一样僵在原地，领主超人不需要开启透视就能从他抿得发白的嘴唇觑见他的内心，手掌下他肩背的肌肉绷得死紧，然后慢慢地、放弃般地松懈下去。

“你是对的。”灰蝙蝠低低地说。

他赢了。

但这还不够。

政权基本稳定以后领主超人下令销毁地球上存在的所有氪石，灰蝙蝠拒绝向警卫开放蝙蝠洞，于是领主超人穿着防辐射服亲手接管了蝙蝠侠的氪石库，处理掉里面的东西后他走出来脱掉头盔，视线在灰蝙蝠身上停了几秒。

“布鲁斯。”

灰蝙蝠迟疑了一下，手慢慢地伸向腰带：“我……”

领主超人按住了他的手：“不用，送给你的东西我没想过要收回来。”他微笑着，仿佛仍然是从前那个太阳之子，“我相信你。”

这句话他说了很多遍，这是第一次当着蝙蝠侠的面，真正地说给他听。

灰蝙蝠看了他很久，久到领主超人快要忍不住眨眼，才轻笑一声：“我知道。”

他像是还想说什么，嘴唇动了动却什么声音也没有发出，沉默了一会儿后他转身走出了蝙蝠洞，灰色的披风在空中甩起出一道凛冽的弧线，领主超人伸出手，收紧手指想要抓住披风的边缘，柔韧的触感从他指间掠过。灰蝙蝠没有回头，但第二天再在瞭望塔出现的时候，蝙蝠腰带中不见了他看不透的那一格。

于是他知道他已经成功把灰蝙蝠抓在了手心。谁说超人不够狡猾？只要他想，他就是最棒的阴谋家。

有灰蝙蝠的全力帮助，人类一方的舆论控制容易得难以想象，联盟内部对他的质疑也逐渐销声匿迹。自从不再参与战斗之后灰蝙蝠愈发沉默寡言，他和领主超人已经不是“搭档”，但领主超人依旧去哪都要带着他，灰蝙蝠也从未回绝，只是静静站在他身后半米远的位置，看上去就像是一道光线投射出的阴影。

他表现得实在太顺从，以至于领主超人放松了警惕——当蝙蝠侠站在红太阳牢房外看着他，他用已经没有透视能力的眼睛在对方灰色的制服上看清了那个黑色的虚影——曾经被他亲手抹除掉的幽灵在他最无防备的时候卷土重来，吞噬了他辛辛苦苦营造出的和平。

蝙蝠侠、蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠。

你总是心软——过了这么久，你还是没有学会怎么对敌人斩草除根。

正义领主们借助黑亚当的力量冲破了牢笼，接下来的战斗几乎毫无悬念，在最后的时刻，领主超人在蝙蝠洞口拦住了另一个世界的神奇女侠。她长得和他的神奇女侠不太一样，但刚毅的眼神，近乎执拗的正直，他太熟悉这些了，这就像是——他大概知道灰蝙蝠为什么会喜欢她，灰蝙蝠喜欢一切虚有其表、华而不实的东西，喜欢浮于表面的正义，喜欢克拉克·肯特。

领主神奇女侠故意从蝙蝠洞顶上的裂口摔了下去，领主超人知道她想做什么，是的，杀死背叛者，多么天经地义，他没有理由阻止。但他脑海里仍然有一个小角落存放着布鲁斯曾经充满信任的眼睛——好吧，他想，看在这么多年伙伴的份上，如果你叫我，我就去救你。

他听见布鲁斯痛苦的呼吸，听见骨头折断的声音，听见窒息的呛咳，听见蝙蝠侠的心跳越来越微弱，直到停止。

他没有呼叫超人。

这是你的选择。领主超人看着蝙蝠侠的尸体，你没有叫我，所以你死了，这是你的错。

暴怒的神奇女侠勒断领主神奇女侠的脖子后销声匿迹，大概是回去了自己的世界。正义领主们对又一个同伴的死悲伤又愤怒，他们提议将蝙蝠侠的尸体挂在滴水兽上示众，卡尔同意了，那只是具尸体，冰冷、僵硬，没有任何价值，又何须在意。

毫无生气的灰披风在哥谭制高点铺展开来的那一刻整个哥谭鸦雀无声，领主绿灯侠宣布背叛者将被悬挂三天以慰亡灵，领主超人飘在远处听着，目光扫过每一个仰着头的哥谭人，没有人欢呼，所有人——包括曾被蝙蝠侠揍过的混混们，都脱下了帽子贴在胸口，仿佛在参加一场盛大的葬礼。

领主超人从那些人眼中看到了复仇的光芒，立刻下令加强市政厅附近的警备，但当天晚上仍是出了事——有人躲过所有守卫和监控，一把火点燃了灰蝙蝠垂下的披风，蝙蝠侠在哥谭上空燃烧，耀眼的火光中骨灰飘散在哥谭的风里，无数人从窗口伸出手，目送他们的英雄最后一次融进哥谭的黑夜。

犯人最终还是被抓住了，那是个还算年轻的警察，警卫队的一员，他拒绝透露是否有别的警卫帮助他躲过监控，只是仇恨地吼着：“哥谭人不会放任你侮辱我们的英雄！”然后咬断了自己的舌头。

他临死前瞳孔像是焠着火，信仰、希望、愤怒，连同生命一起燃烧殆尽后黯淡下去，留下一具面带微笑的尸体。

罗宾。领主超人突然想起来他的名字，戈登局长生前的得力助手，很久很久以前布鲁斯在和克拉克闲聊时提到过，“是个正直又有胆识的家伙”，语气是对蝙蝠侠来说难得一见的欣赏。

蝙蝠侠看人一向很准。领主超人不无遗憾地摇了摇头，吩咐警卫将罗宾的尸体埋到哥谭公墓里。

第二天一早正义领主们迎来了执政以来最大的一次城市级暴动，哥谭市几乎所有拥有战斗力的人都拿上了自己的武器涌上市政厅，三分之二的警卫叛变，给还留在哥谭的部分正义领主造成了不小的麻烦。多么可笑，在蝙蝠侠加入正义领主的那一刻哥谭人亲手推垮了市政厅的蝙蝠雕塑，现在却又为了蝙蝠侠的尊严而豁出性命。

那时候灰蝙蝠对着碎裂一地的雕塑残骸说：“它本就不应该待在那里，那是属于死去的英雄，而不是活着的我。”

人类是很奇怪的生物，在蝙蝠侠活着的时候他们惧怕他、厌恶他，可当他死了，他们又称呼他为英雄。领主超人想着，在空荡的市政厅里重新建起了一座灰蝙蝠雕塑，可惜暴动被镇压后那些蝙蝠侠的“信徒”们被额前的两个烧疤夺走了大部分自主思维，看到这座雕像时也不会再有任何感觉。

而卡尔飞到与石像齐平的高度，伸手触碰它冷漠抿起的唇角，蓦地觉得扎眼——它和蝙蝠侠真像，连下颔的轮廓都分毫不差，但即使是最好的雕塑家也没法让死物呈现出生气，它死气沉沉得就和最后蝙蝠侠倒在领主神奇女侠脚边时一样。

滴水兽下方晃荡的灰色残影又浮现在脑海，领主超人闭了闭眼，毫无留恋地离开了哥谭。正义领主的政权逐渐稳固，新世界的雏形已经完备，没有了蝙蝠侠又有什么关系？

他们花了五年的时间巩固统治，以最彻底、最强硬的手段镇压人类方的所有反抗。一切都尘埃落定后领主超人站在已经荒废的星球日报楼顶眺望他辛苦构筑的新世界，这里的景色和很多年前他所熟悉的不一样了，目之所及之处全是和平，和平，和平。

巨大的满足感涌上心头，他成功了，不会再有人的亲人和朋友被伤害，他不需要再害怕因为自己的一时疏忽而使重视的人受伤，他——

他转过身，身后的天台空无一人，只有生锈的金球吱呀吱呀地旋转着。

47.

没有了蝙蝠侠又有什么关系？

领主超人看向远处的哥谭海，夕阳给水面镀上了一层金色，超人和蝙蝠侠就是在那里相遇，那时重伤的蝙蝠侠躺在他臂弯里，被鲜血浸透的黑披风沉甸甸地坠着，是生命的重量。

他蓦地想起杀死卢瑟后他回头看见匆忙赶来的蝙蝠侠，一身制服完好无损，肉眼能看到的地方没有一道新伤。他当时在想什么？他想人类的生命脆弱到一个眨眼的空当就会消逝，想他不会再让闪电侠的悲剧重演，想至少暂时没人能威胁到他最重视的人的安全，想——拥抱布鲁斯。

他为了建造和平安全的世界投注了全部的心神，却没想到他护在身后的东西不知不觉变成了路上最大的那块绊脚石，被他一脚踩得粉碎。

没有了蝙蝠侠又有什么关系？

没有了蝙蝠侠，他就没有了一切。

48.

到底是哪一步错了？

他的道路是绝对正确的，原本所有事情都在照着他期望的方向发展，但另一个世界的蝙蝠侠蛊惑了他的灰蝙蝠，用谎言蒙蔽了灰蝙蝠的双眼，而布鲁斯轻信敌人从而站到领主超人的对立面，最后作为背叛者被处决——一切的根源就在于灰蝙蝠选错了边，如果他亲眼看到五年后和平美好的世界，想必也不会做出如此愚蠢的选择。

既然已经找到了问题所在，那就修正它。

时空穿梭机需要氪石作为能量源，麻烦的是地球上的氪石早已被全部销毁，唯一留存的是超人送给蝙蝠侠的氪石戒指。领主超人不知道灰蝙蝠把它藏在了哪里，在最终决战的过程里为了防止蝙蝠侠拿到氪石，他一直让正义领主们不分昼夜地向对方施压，蝙蝠侠疲于应付昔日同伴的攻击，和神奇女侠一起东躲西藏，连睡觉的空闲都没有，直到最后也没有拿到据说被藏得很好的氪石，现在蝙蝠侠死了，氪石的去处就成了无解的迷题。

领主超人能轻易看到地球的每一个角落，却无法看透一层薄薄的铅。他最先去了蝙蝠洞——蝙蝠侠费尽心思才回到这里、死在这里，虽然氪石戒指不可能藏在如此明显的地方，但蝙蝠电脑上应该会留存着什么线索。

桌面上蒙了一层厚灰，地面还留有陈旧的血痕，领主超人踢开碎裂的石块，洞顶上蝙蝠受惊乱飞，振翅声吵得人心烦。他走到操作台前，一眼就看见左边抽屉里特殊金属制成的盒子，这种太空金属是绿灯侠无意间发现的，连超人都没法用蛮力打碎，蝙蝠侠这里留有一块并不奇怪。

金属足够坚硬，却无法阻隔超人的视线，他毫无阻碍地捕捉到金属盒子里眼熟的铅盒，那是曾经他在手心里捂得温热才下定决心送给蝙蝠侠地东西，如果蝙蝠侠没有用消毒湿巾擦过它，那么可能盒子的每一个角落都印着他的指纹——但它为什么会在这里？

如果氪石戒指就在蝙蝠侠触手可及的地方，那他为什么直到死也没有将它拿出来？

领主超人谨慎地盯着金属盒，太过容易的搜寻让他不得不警惕起来，也许这就是蝙蝠侠最后设下的陷阱，他等着超人在未来的某一天打开它，然后被随便什么炸成一摊血雾，这才是最合理的解释，毕竟蝙蝠侠总会有后备计划。

领主超人带着盒子回了孤独堡垒，堡垒AI扫描盒子后确认它的开关并没有连接任何炸弹的控制器，只是需要解开19道密码锁才能开启。超人还以为这会这会耗费很多时间，但事实上破解密码锁不可思议的容易，他凭借着超级大脑与对布鲁斯的了解用仅仅一天的时间就解开了十九层密码，但他的心反而沉了下去——布鲁斯就像是看穿了他的思维模式故意这样设下密码，他到底想干什么？

领主超人带着满腹疑虑拿起金属盒观察，密码锁解开后盒子却依然没有打开的迹象，当他开始怀疑布鲁斯是故意弄出这个来戏弄他时，盒子上隐蔽的摄像头突然投射出一道红光扫过他的眼睛，他还没来得及闭上眼，就见盒盖“啪”地一声弹开了。

他愣了两秒，突然像失去力气般踉踉跄跄地后退了一步，金属盒掉到地上，里面完好的铅盒滚到他的脚边。

第二十道锁——最后的防线，是超人的虹膜。

“我知道。”灰蝙蝠看着他的眼睛，声音轻得如同叹息，领主超人没想到那么久远的画面现在回忆起来也依旧清晰得仿佛刚刚才发生，他甚至能看清楚灰蝙蝠眼睛里虹膜读取装置泛起淡蓝色的光晕，以及他转身前嘴唇轻微的翕动，那口型就像是……“克拉克”。

灰蝙蝠没有办法打开这个盒子，因为在那之后，他们再也不曾真正地对视过了。

领主超人这才意识到原来他真的杀死过“蝙蝠侠”，他以信任作武器，碾碎盔甲、撕烂翅膀、用钢钉刺穿心脏，于是那只蝙蝠被他钉死在掌心里，流着泪、淌着血，卸除一切防备与抵抗，只剩下能被轻易捏碎的柔软躯体，如此痛苦不堪却又苟延残喘地待在他的身边。

原来布鲁斯给他的，比他以为的要多得多。

蝙蝠侠看人一向很准，只除了对超人。蝙蝠侠只在一件事上愚蠢得可笑——现在有另一件了。

领主超人静静看着躺在脚边的铅盒，突然无可抑制地笑出声来，笑得浑身发颤，冰凉的水珠顺着脸颊淌到下巴，又滴落到白色的制服上，他抬手捂住脸，在近乎绝望的大笑里咬牙切齿地念出那个名字：“布鲁斯……”他狠狠地、像是要把名字的主人拆开了、嚼碎了再囫囵咽下去一般地说，“我还是看不懂你。”

他捡起铅盒走到传送装置跟前，这块氪石的纯度极高，其中蕴含的能量能勉强支撑三次传送，他盖上能源盒的盖子，被激活的时空穿梭机开始运行，一个崭新的、完备的计划在脑子里逐渐成型。

他能杀死蝙蝠侠第一次，就能杀死他第二次。

这次他会用更加直接有效的方式给他的蝙蝠打上永久的烙印，将服从深深地刻进对方的骨髓，新的灰蝙蝠依然会给他全部的信任与认同，并且永远、永远不会背叛，他们将连灵魂都融为一体，没有任何人和事能斩断他们之间的联系——

而无论发生什么事，他会救他。

他会救他。

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：暴打白超

49.

小岛西侧有一块土地沐浴着阳光，只要踏上那里领主超人就能获得足够的力量来摆脱岛屿的磁场，他朝那个方向前进，敏锐的听觉捕捉到身后传来的破空声，便迅速转身挥出一拳，砸过来的山岩在巨大的力道下碎成齑粉，他的指节也被尖锐的石块划开了几道破口，细小的血流蔓延过手指。飞散的尘土干扰了他的视线，因此当克拉克在灰尘的掩护下袭上来时他没来得及避开，重重击上下颔的拳头让领主超人倒飞出几米，在坚硬的山壁上砸出一个凹坑。

克拉克乘胜追击，动用所剩不多的超能力跃到领主超人上方，膝盖携着万钧的力道砸向他的太阳穴，领主超人险之又险地避开这一击，碎裂的石块划伤了他的侧脸，他扣住克拉克嵌入岩壁里的腿，一使力将他摔到了地上，克拉克飞快地翻身躲过他踩下来的脚，顺势抬腿扫上他的膝弯。

领主超人踉跄了一下，克拉克趁机爬起来直接用脑袋撞上他的腹部，左手握成拳击向他的胸膛，领主超人被撞得身形不稳，热视线擦着克拉克披风的边缘射穿了一块石头，他飘起来几公分调整好重心，眼里再次聚起灼热的红光，同时伸出手稳稳地接住了克拉克的拳头。

下一刻，热视线毫无预兆地熄灭了，领主超人微微一怔，反应极快地想抽回手，但克拉克当然不会让他如愿，反手死死抓住他的胳膊，掌心的绿色石块像一个小型黑洞，在一眨眼的时间就吸走了领主超人体内剩余的力量，虚弱感从皮肤与氪石接触的地方蔓延到全身，他的双脚终于落到实地，不受控制地往后退了两步，惊疑不定地抬头看向克拉克。

克拉克龇着牙凶狠地对他笑：“也许你可以在氪石辐射中支撑很久，但一旦皮肤直接接触到氪石，你也还是会像任何一个氪星人那样失去力量。”

领主超人目光落在他左手戴着的防辐射手套上，有点意外地挑眉：“我倒是没想到你这么早就把戒指送给了他。”

“托你的福，我这边的进展简直像坐火箭一样。”克拉克绷着脸，“但我一点也不感谢你，我宁愿花很长时间去认识他、了解他、爱上他，也不想像现在这样让他因为其他的原因不得不留在我身边。”

领主超人不期然想起很多年以前他戴着这双手套小心翼翼地把氪石嵌到戒指圈上时雀跃又忐忑的心情，蓦地嗤笑一声：“如果没有我的标记，你最终什么也得不到。”

“就和现在的你一样？”克拉克反问。

领主超人眼中闪过一抹阴鸷的暗芒，他没再回答，只是猛地抬腿踢向克拉克的左手，克拉克早有准备地抬手躲过他的攻击，接着屈起手肘撞向他的头顶，领主超人硬生生受下这一击，无视钝痛与眩晕提膝猛击克拉克的腹部，克拉克动作一滞，没能躲开劈向手腕的手刀，氪石脱手落地，被领主超人一脚踹飞出去滚落到地面的裂缝里。

克拉克没有尝试去拿回氪石或是重新从石壁里掰下一块，事实上即使隔着手套，如此近距离接触氪石也让他受到了很大的影响，在已经成功牵制领主超人的情况下他没必要使用这种两败俱伤的方式，毕竟他们最大的差距就在超能力上——没了超能力的桎梏，他可没那么容易输给领主超人。

克拉克眼神一凝，矮下身避开领主超人打向他侧脸的拳头，趁对方还未来得及收拳的间隙狠狠击中他的侧肋，领主超人被冲击力砸得一晃，很快就稳住身形一把握住克拉克的上臂，跃起来用膝盖抵住他的胸口，借着身体的重量将他压向地面。克拉克像是早就料到他的动作似的，毫无停顿地单手撑地卸掉领主超人的力道，抬腿踢中领主超人的脚踝将他扫倒在地，再就地一滚，以最快的速度扑向领主超人试图制住他的四肢，领主超人抬起胳膊架住他的手，一翻身反把他困在下面，提起拳头就要往下砸，

克拉克勉力偏过头，领主超人的拳头险险地贴着他的连砸进地里，碎裂的石块下绿色的光芒泄露出来，让两个氪星人同时本能地闭了闭眼。克拉克率先反应过来，他手臂被扣住无法动弹，干脆一抬头狠狠撞上领主超人的额头，趁对方眩晕的空当折起腰踩上他的腹部使力将他蹬开，氪石再一次削弱了钢铁之躯的防御，领主超人跌飞出去在地面上滑出几米，手指在岩石表面抓住几道长痕，

腹部的剧痛几乎让他呕出酸水，领主超人很少能感受到这个——特别是在销毁地球上的氪石之后，他已经有很长时间没受伤过了，不熟悉的疼痛带来更加汹涌的怒火，他甩了甩头，面上浮现出真切的杀意，以极快的速度闪身到克拉克的背后，使出十成力气挥拳砸向克拉克肩胛尚未愈合的伤口。克拉克闪避不及，转身用手臂挡下这一拳，本就开裂的骨骼遭受重击，窜上头顶的锐痛霎时就让克拉克出了一身冷汗，他咬紧牙关，无视臂骨发出的“咔嚓”声，反手抓住领主超人手臂往前一带，膝盖向上重重顶上他的胸口。

“唔呃！”

领主超人咳出一口鲜血，断裂的肋骨险些戳进肺里，他眼前一阵阵发黑，耳中也嗡嗡作响，过了几秒才听清头顶上克拉克的话音：“你的蝙蝠侠一定没教过你怎么对付你自己。”

“因为他原本从未想过要站在我的对立面！”领主超人怒吼着用手肘猛击克拉克的腰侧，在对方吃痛的停顿里扣住他的肩膀将他掀翻过去，一脚踩上他的肩膀，“如果没有那群搅局的家伙——”

“别把所有过错都推到别人身上！从头到尾做错的明明只有你自己！”克拉克撑着地面试图爬起来，又被肩上突然加重的力道踩趴下去，他艰难地喘了两口气，愤怒地吼道，“为什么不敢承认是你害死了你的蝙蝠侠？就算你来到这里又能改变什么？你从一开始就是错的！”

领主超人眯了眯眼，继续加重脚上的力气，直踩得那里的骨头咯吱作响，崩裂的伤口涌出大量鲜血染湿了岩石：“是，我错在太晚才发现自己想要的是什么，所以我正在修正它。”

“得了吧，你只是在让事情变得更糟。”克拉克咽下喉咙里漫上得血腥气，手背到身后抓住领主超人的小腿往上抬，手臂上青筋暴起，“你永远不可能如愿！”

随着一声暴喝，克拉克终于从领主超人的脚下脱身，他爬起来再次和领主超人战在一处，两个伤痕累累的氪星人不顾身体的疼痛不断发动攻击，拳头与肉体碰撞的声音不绝于耳。打斗无可避免地波及到附近的山岩，石块崩落后暴露的氪石不断让他们变得更加虚弱，但两人都没空去在意这个，他们凶狠地瞪着对方，像积怨已久的仇敌般用尽一切办法在对方身上刻下伤痕。

领主超人避开克拉克的膝袭，擦掉嘴角的血痕挥拳攻上去，他的速度比克拉克略胜一筹，但克拉克似乎已经看穿了他的攻击模式，即使因受伤而行动不便也躲过了大部分的攻击，还能瞅准时机做出反击。领主超人渐渐落了下风，身上多出的小伤口虽不太碍事但足够恼人，再加上屡次攻击无法命中的烦躁，他出手愈发狠辣，拳风刮过克拉克的皮肤便带出一道血痕。克拉克半边身子几乎被血浸透，动作却没有一丝迟滞，他大脑飞速运转着，用和布鲁斯演练过无数遍的方式推断领主超人的下一步行动，再一次侧身避过直冲他胸口袭来的拳头，接着抬手锁住领主超人的手臂，一个过肩摔将他砸进了地表的岩石里。

氪石硌着领主超人的脊背，辐射透过制服直接入侵皮肤表层，激起大片灼烧般的刺痛，领主超人勉强支起身体，又被毫不留情的一拳打得跌了回去，他舔了舔嘴角新增的破口，对正居高临下看着他的克拉克说：“看来他把你教得不错。”

“当然，我可是个好学生。”克拉克蹲下身，膝盖压上领主超人断裂的肋骨，“而且我看得出来，你的蝙蝠侠也教过你格斗技巧对吗？你的攻击方式和他很像——”

“他总是操心这些毫无意义的事情。”领主超人怀念似地长出了一口气，突然勾起一丝冷笑，“而我和你一样，也是个好学生。”

克拉克瞳孔骤缩，立刻起身向后退开，但仍然慢了一步，领主超人猛地扣住他的肩膀，将不知什么时候收进掌心的一小块氪石用力拍入了他肩上的贯穿伤里，克拉克溢出半声惨叫，深入骨髓的剧痛瞬间就夺走了他的力气，他摔倒在地上，艰难地抬起不住颤抖的手想从血肉中挖出氪石，领主超人站起来抬脚踩住他的手腕，在对方混杂着疼痛与不甘的怒视中开口：“你连自己真正渴望的东西都看不清，但我了解你，克拉克，你满足于他的顺从，沉迷于斩不断的羁绊。”鞋底一寸寸碾碎脆弱不堪的骨骼，“而这些都是我给他的——你遇见的是‘我的’蝙蝠侠，如果没有这个前提，你觉得你还会爱上他？”

“唔、咳……”克拉克疼得得打颤，仍然强撑着哼笑道，“‘你的’蝙蝠侠？你未免也太高看自己了，你真以为你能对他造成多大的影响？”他笃定地、一字一句地说，“从始至终，他就是他。”

领主超人脸上闪过被冒犯的愤怒，克拉克看在眼里，继续讽刺道：“而且在我看来，你才是看不清自己的那个，你觉得你想要的是他的屈服？”他湛蓝的眼睛紧紧盯着领主超人，清澈到几乎能倒映出他的灵魂，“我喜欢他装作顺从地贴着我耳朵说话，也喜欢他在红太阳室公报私仇地故意往我脸上揍，还喜欢他看着哥谭时眼里的光亮和身上每一道难以愈合的伤疤，如果你是未来的我，那么你一定也喜欢过这些——你还能记起你把氪石戒指送给他的时候心里想的是什么吗？”

领主超人像是被氪石子弹击中般骤然僵住了，他嘴唇动了动，下意识地想反驳，但却一句话都说不出来，克拉克趁着他愣神的半秒钟用另一只手取出嵌在伤口里的氪石扔到一边，暴吼一声用最后一点力气一跃而起，拳头重重砸上领主超人的太阳穴。因再次接触氪石而彻底丧失钢铁之躯防御力的领主超人被这一拳打得眼前发黑，好不容易从眩晕里找回意识时迎接他的是又狠又重的连击，克拉克用尚且完好的那只手抓着他的头发，不断将他的头往岩石上砸，领主超人扣住他的手腕，额头上鲜血淋漓的伤口逐渐扩大，温热的血流进眼睛里，将视野染得一片鲜红。

克拉克左手软绵绵垂在身侧，右手腕在领主超人的大力钳制下也几乎折断，但他仿佛感觉不到疼痛，只机械地挥动手臂，眼里是同归于尽的决绝，领主超人怒吼着，另一只手迅猛地掐住克拉克的脖颈，以足以掐断普通人颈椎的力道收紧：“松手！”

“这是……你应得的！”克拉克脸色因窒息涨红，牙关咬得“咯咯”直响，“滚回你该待的地方，然后被覆盖掉吧、咳！咕唔……”他从牙缝里挤出一句，“你不配存在于这个世界上！”

“超人！”

惊慌的喊声从后方传来，紧接着一道红色的残影闪到他们面前，闪电侠卡住克拉克的胳膊把他往后拖：“等等，冷静一点！”

神奇女侠用套索捆住领主超人，目光扫过两人身上狰狞的伤痕，喃喃念了一句：“赫拉啊。”她上前去帮助闪电侠将克拉克搬起来带去阳光下，“如果韦恩的管家没有告诉我们坐标，也许他们两个真的会死在这里。”

克拉克捂着脖子无声地咳嗽，有细小的血沫从遭受重创的喉管喷出，闪电侠不知所措地原地震动了一会儿，递给他一张印着冰淇淋店标志的纸巾：“呃，你要不要擦擦？”

“谢谢。”克拉克朝他笑了一下，接过纸巾按在肩膀的伤口上，纸巾瞬间就被浸透，闪电侠感同身受地吸了一口冷气，急急忙忙地又搜出一大叠各种快餐店的纸巾送过去。

阳光为氪星人的躯体重新注入力量，克拉克脖颈上可怖的勒痕逐渐消失，但受到氪石影响的肩伤却仍然淌着血，他在制服口袋里摸索了一会儿，掏出一小瓶氪星止血喷雾，一边嘟囔着“幸好我带了这个”一边往伤口上喷。药剂起效很快，残留在皮肤里的氪石辐射被化解，伤口边缘逐渐长出新生的血肉，克拉克松了一口气，“扑通”一声躺倒在地上，感慨地说：“我大概有好一阵子不想看到任何绿色的东西了。”

闪电侠蹲下来试探性地碰了碰他扭曲的左手：“这个真的不需要处理一下吗？”

“等几分钟就会好。”克拉克抬头看了眼停在旁边的蝙蝠机，“蝙蝠侠说在驾驶座底下有副手铐。”

神奇女侠打开机舱门进去翻找了一番，果然找到了那副特制手铐，手套是用坚硬的合金制成，侧面有一个按钮，神奇女侠打量了它几秒，走到领主超人身边，将他的手铐在了身后，再按下按钮，温和的红太阳光瞬间便笼罩了领主超人。

领主超人抬了下眼，刚才与克拉克战斗时的狠厉已经消失，面色又回到了让人捉摸不透的平静，他似乎接受了战败的事实，没再试图反抗，从额角渗出的血淌过脸颊，顺着下巴滴落到白色的制服上。神奇女侠皱了皱眉，转头与克拉克对视一眼后从他手里拿过止血喷雾，对着领主超人额头上的伤口按下开关。

药剂接触到皮肤激起一阵轻微的刺痛，领主超人轻轻“嘶”了一声，似笑非笑地说：“谢了，戴安娜。”

神奇女侠完全不买他的账：“别谢我，看在你把我们的大都会甜心揍成这样的份上，失血过多而死恐怕不足以平民愤。”

“大都会甜心？”领主超人瞥了克拉克一眼，眼神确切地传达出讽刺的意味，“真是个令人怀念的称号。”

克拉克表情尴尬，挠着头憋了半天没想出怎么还击，干脆装作没听见，躺回去瞪着天空等能力恢复。领主超人也闭上眼睛靠在石壁上休息，疲惫与氪石造成的虚弱夺走了他大部分的体力，没有机会愈合的肋骨也在隐隐作痛，即使他作为一个氪星人足够强大，在失去超能力的情况下也和在他眼中脆弱不堪的人类一样对伤痛没辙。

“接触到真言套索的人没办法说谎。”戴安娜抄起手臂朝克拉克抬抬下巴，“如果你有什么想问他，可以趁现在。”

克拉克又躺了几分钟，等左臂可以自如活动才慢吞吞地站起来，领主超人在同一时间抬头看他，与他一模一样的蓝眼睛里连一丝波动也无。克拉克耸了耸肩：“好吧，我只有一个问题。”他走到阳光与阴影的边界处，眼神锐利起来，“你真正的目的到底是什么？你知道即使这样做了你也什么都得不到对吗？”

他在“你”这个单音上加重了语气，领主超人当然明白他是什么意思，但他只是好整以暇地看着克拉克，并不准备回答，克拉克也没指望能从他口中问出答案，见状便无所谓地拍拍制服上的灰尘：“算了，反正不管你的目的是什么，都不可能实现了。”

领主超人淡淡地说：“这可说不准。”

克拉克没理他，在原地试着蹦了两下，摇摇晃晃地飞起来，回头对神奇女侠和闪电侠点点头：“我先回孤独堡垒救蝙蝠侠，麻烦你们帮忙把他带到北极。”

氪石的影响仍然存在，克拉克又往上飞了一段，直到身形都隐入云层才脱离了岛屿的磁场，他舒了一口气，转身以最快的速度朝孤独堡垒的方向飞过去。

闪电侠站在底下欢快地挥手告别，挥着挥着猛然发现有哪里不对，迟疑地看向神奇女侠：“刚才他说……救蝙蝠侠？可是被抓走的不是——”

神奇女侠回以高深莫测的眼神，于是闪电侠秒懂地闭上嘴巴，沉默了足足有一分钟才忍不住咕哝：“天哪谁能想到布鲁斯·韦恩居然是吸血鬼、哦不居然是蝙蝠侠，怪不得超人是说他很英俊的时候底气那么足——等等不对这样一来超人不就和蝙蝠侠是一对？那些整天打赌他们两个什么时候会打起来的人知道这个会不会心肌梗塞……”

“不会，他们会把打赌内容换成超人和蝙蝠侠谁上谁下。”神奇女侠扯着套索把领主超人推进蝙蝠车里，“不过这个赌局大概不会有结果——”

“除非他们哪天在公众场合干起来。”闪电侠接道，然后友好地拍拍领主超人的肩膀，“兄弟，虽然你和超人长得一样，但这不代表你连男朋友都得和他一样，想开点。”

神奇女侠从存放药剂的小冰柜里拿出打包的香草榛仁味冰淇淋，语重心长地劝道：“抢夺别人的伴侣是非常不可取的，你最好早点放弃。”

“别人的伴侣？”领主超人不置可否地笑笑，也没去反驳，只是转过头，“闪电侠。”

沃利眨了眨眼：“啊？”

“中心城第三街区左数第二个小巷走到头，有一家很隐蔽的甜甜圈店。”领主超人像是和朋友聊天般轻松地说，“你会喜欢那个。”

沃利又眨了眨眼：“我路过那里很多次，并没有看见你说的店。”

“我没必要骗你。”领主超人示意了一下身上缠着的真言套索，“只是突然想起我那边的闪电侠说过很遗憾没有早点发现那家店而已。”

神奇女侠若有所思地看了他一眼，没有说话。闪电侠一头雾水地想继续追问，但领主超人像是终于体力耗尽一般闭上眼靠在椅背上小憩，很显然不会再回答他，于是他只好把疑问憋回肚子里，打开蝙蝠机的自动驾驶系统，将目的地设为孤独堡垒。

蝙蝠机平稳地起飞，闪电侠在驾驶座上闲不住地扭来扭去，一个人纠结了许久，最终还是把“寻找第三街区的甜甜圈店”记入了日程表。

反正去看一眼也费不了多少时间。

50.

孤独堡垒的主卧里弥漫着潮湿的金属气息，赤裸的身影在床上蜷缩成很小的一团，随着每一次呼吸的起伏而抑制不住地颤抖。布鲁斯昏昏沉沉地闭着眼，汗水将床单都打湿了一大片，埋在后穴里的小玩意坚持不懈地震动着，掀起一波接一波激烈的热潮，快感超过了感官所能承受的极限，前端却被束缚着无法释放，他喉咙里发出微弱的呜咽，在越来越难熬的折磨中尽力把自己蜷得更紧。

他早就失去了时间概念，身体也已经处于脱水休克的边缘，连动一动手指的力气都没有，深重的疲惫几乎要夺走他的意识，体内的玩具却不给他昏过去的权利。布鲁斯刚开始还能默默在心里计算时间，到后来脑中只剩下对于释放的渴望，他不受控制地扭动挣扎着，被绳子束紧的手腕磨出了血，大腿和脚踝也浮现出深紫的勒痕，但直到精疲力尽也没能挣脱分毫，只能绝望地在层层叠加的快感与相同程度的痛苦中沉浮。

克拉克冲进来时布鲁斯正在经历第三次内部高潮，他浑身抑制不住地抽搐，鼻腔里凄惨的哼声差点吓得克拉克心跳骤停。克拉克飞快地扑上去抱起他，一边用发抖的手扯断他身上的绳子一边不断轻声喊他的名字，布鲁斯整个人像是刚从水里捞出来一般透湿，皮肤上蒙着汹涌的潮红，他眼皮动了一下，好一会儿才从被泪水模糊的视野中依稀辨别出熟悉的红色，用哑到接近无声的嗓音问：“……克拉克？”

“是我，布鲁斯。”克拉克紧紧把他抱在怀里，语无伦次地道歉，“抱歉我来晚了……但我胜利了，我打败了他……拉奥啊、乔！快启动治疗仓！”

布鲁斯似乎是笑了，他艰难地抬起头，脑袋贴着克拉克胸前的S型标志，肩膀松懈下来：“比我预想的要快一点，干得不错，记者先生。”

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：道具

51.

“治疗仓还有五分钟就能使用。”乔的虚影出现在水晶壁上，“以及第二性征改造的资料已全部上传至数据库，是否立即启用手术室？”

“……啊？”克拉克先是一愣，察觉到怀里的躯体陡然僵硬他才想起领主超人之前说过的话，顿时脸涨得通红，忙不迭地拒绝，“不不不当然不需要！快把那些资料删掉！”

乔什么也没问地立刻删除了资料，布鲁斯明显松了一口气，随即又闷哼一声，战栗着缩起肩膀，克拉克不知所措地拍抚他的脊背，有心想安慰他但又不得要领，直到布鲁斯从牙缝里挤出一句“拿出来”他才如梦初醒地伸手往对方湿漉漉的臀缝里探去。

四指宽的按摩棒深深埋在穴里，底部硕大的肛塞死死卡住穴口，将入口撑得没有一丝褶皱，也让布鲁斯没法自行将它排出来，克拉克在按摩棒底部摸索了一会儿没找到开关，只好就这样将它往外拉。不断震动的按摩棒随着拖拽的动作狠狠磨过肠壁，柱身上密集的凸起碾过早就肿得一塌糊涂的前列腺，将几乎超出承受极限的酸软与疼痛叠加到过载的快感上，布鲁斯咬着克拉克的制服布料竭尽全力咽下那些软弱的呻吟，口腔中全是尘土与血液的味道，他整个身体都在抑制不住地抽搐，手指颤抖着拽紧克拉克的披风，手腕上的勒痕红得刺眼。体内疯狂旋转扭动的按摩棒快把他逼疯了，克拉克的动作很小心，像是生怕把他弄伤一样，但反而让折磨变得更加漫长难熬，几乎是按摩棒每拖出一截布鲁斯就被刺激得哆嗦一下，几次之后他终于无法忍受地出声：“别、别这样……”微弱的声音里混杂着哽咽，“快点……”

克拉克顿了顿，在短暂的犹豫后狠下心猛地将按摩棒抽离甬道，粗砺的假阳具狠狠刮过脆弱的内壁，带起一阵剧烈的痉挛，布鲁斯仰起头“啊啊”嘶叫着，脊背弓成了一只虾米，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，他拽住披风的手用力到骨节泛白，生理性的泪水不受控制地淌了满脸，克拉克将还在不住扭动的按摩棒扔到地上，低头心疼地吻去他脸颊上的水珠：“对不起。”

“关你什么事……呜啊！”布鲁斯话还没说完就再一次因体内的刺激而呻吟出声，克拉克正捏着一根粉红色的导线往外扯，红肿的菊穴因内里被牵动而瑟缩成一团，穴口翕张着紧紧含住导线，布鲁斯颤得厉害，腰身下意识地挣动，手也胡乱地攀上克拉克的胳膊，像是想阻止他，“等等……”

克拉克一手环着他的腰，一手坚定地继续动作，布鲁斯扭动着躲避，嘴里咕哝着听不清的音节，身体在他怀里翻来覆去，虽说这点力气对氪星人来说算不上什么但也让克拉克更加焦急，他想像刚才一样迅速解决这个，但才刚扯出一小截就被布鲁斯尖锐的抽气声吓得停下来。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克迟疑地开启透视往布鲁斯的小腹看去，立刻就倒吸了一口冷气——那几颗已经见过一次的邪恶小玩意如他所想的一般埋在布鲁斯身体深处震动，但这次它们却没有乖乖待在肠道里，而是被塞进了alpha萎缩的生殖腔。

一共三颗跳蛋并排躺在狭窄的甬道里，它们个头并不大，但对于alpha来说也太过了，硅胶制的倒刺随着每一次震动刮过内壁，脆弱敏感的软肉被折磨得肿起，酸胀与麻痒被那里分布密集的神经末梢放大了无数倍，像扎人的小刷子摩擦过脊椎。跳蛋已经被拖出了一截，最下面一颗正好卡在生殖腔口，原本紧闭的腔口被迫撑开，娇嫩的肉环红肿不堪，辛苦地包裹住这颗毛刺刺的异物。布鲁斯难以忍受地呜咽着，下唇的破口被他自己咬得再次渗出血来，皮肤上的红潮愈发汹涌，克拉克束手无策地把求助的目光投向乔，乔回答道：“已扫描到控制器，在沙发上。”

“你怎么不早说！”克拉克赶紧跳起来去拿控制器，将被推到最大档位的开关拨到零档，一直痛苦抽搐的布鲁斯终于安静下来，只有脊背还在为体内未消散的余韵而震颤。

“因为你有超级视力，我不确定你是想玩情趣还是真的没看到。”乔平板的语调不知怎么听起来就带着点微妙的嘲讽，“治疗仓启动完毕，不过我建议你先用更直接的方式缓解韦恩先生的发情症状再进行治疗，药物强行抑制有造成信息素紊乱的风险。”

克拉克点点头，重新回到床上，将布鲁斯的双腿分开，再次捏住导线向外拖拽，跳蛋上的软刺逐一刮擦过腔口，激起的痒痛化作电流抽打着神经，好不容易平息的热度又燃烧进血管，布鲁斯大腿反射性地并拢，却只是夹住了克拉克的肩膀，克拉克制住他挣动的腰，用最温柔的声音安慰他，布鲁斯吸了吸鼻子，嘴唇微张着像是想说什么，最终只是抬起胳膊遮住了眼睛。

“唔、嗯……呃啊……”

抑制不住的呻吟从喉口涌出，身体最隐秘的地方被反复责罚的煎熬让布鲁斯腿根不自觉地发着抖，他脸色酡红，胸膛急促地起伏，即使竭力压抑尾音也带着细微的哭腔。跳蛋一颗一颗离开生殖腔，那里充血的软肉终于得以闭合，克拉克不敢动作太大，一寸一寸地牵引着跳蛋们在穴内移动，一旦布鲁斯挣扎的幅度大了点他就停下来让对方缓缓，没一会儿自己也出了一头热汗，他无奈地感受着越来越紧绷的裤裆，开始后悔刚才没有多往领主超人脸上揍几拳。

跳蛋碾过前列腺时布鲁斯咬住了自己的手臂，将丢人的哭音咽回喉咙里，过多的快感凝成痛苦中在血管中奔流，身体里每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要释放，他阴茎涨得紫红，柱身青筋暴起，在接连的刺激下不断抽搐却射不出来。穴口依依不舍地将最后一颗跳蛋吐出，合不拢的小口可怜兮兮地收缩着，挤出一点透明的湿液，克拉克取下箍在布鲁斯性器上的圆环，手指怜惜地抚过柱身上勒出的印子，布鲁斯痛嘶了一声，喘着气提醒：“里面。”

克拉克也同时发现了他铃口露出的一个小小的金属圆头，带着螺纹的细棒严严实实堵住了尿道，别说射精了，连前液都很难漏出一丝，布鲁斯支起上半身想自己讲它拔出来，但打颤的手怎么也捏不住光滑的金属，尝试了几次后他只好抬头看向克拉克，正好对上了对方发直的眼睛。

淳朴的小镇男孩完全惊呆了——老实说自从领主超人出现他的三观就不停受到洗礼，脑子里的大字已经从“你怎么能这样！”过渡到了“居然还能这样？！”，大脑过热当机直接丧失了思考能力。布鲁斯愤怒地拿虚软无力的脚踹他，他一个激灵回过神，轻咳两声掩饰尴尬：“这、这个可以直接拔吗？”

“别废话、啊！嗯……”布鲁斯猛地倒回枕头上，双手拽住克拉克的头发，“不、别……先把它、啊啊……”

克拉克含住了他，粗糙的舌面舔过凸起的经络，又磨蹭顶端插着东西的小口，布鲁斯被这一下弄得说不出一句整话，哆哆嗦嗦地挪动着往后退，而克拉克把着他的腰胯，抬头看了他一眼，然后用牙齿咬住那个小小的金属圆头，开始将它慢慢抽出来。

“咕、嗯咳！……呃啊！”

螺旋状的凸起刮擦过娇嫩的内壁，强烈的射精感与尿意席卷上来打得视野都一阵阵发黑，布鲁斯双腿蜷曲起来，手指嵌进克拉克柔韧的发丝中，鼻翼翕动着拼命吸入更多氧气想缓解这种难耐的折磨，克拉克细致地抚慰他的阴茎与囊袋，缓慢地将尿道棒整根拔出吐到床单上，又继续吸吮他圆润的顶端。布鲁斯腿根发颤，腹肌抽紧，不自觉地挺动腰身在他口腔中抽送，但被束缚太久的器官似乎暂时缓不过劲，明明早就过了临界点却始终无法喷发，布鲁斯眉头拧得死紧，啜泣般地说：“不行、克拉克……”

克拉克也有点发愁，只好转头向AI寻求支援：“乔，这该……”

结果下一秒他就感觉到一阵天旋地转，接着脊背撞上了软绵绵的床垫，刚才还一副浑身瘫软模样的布鲁斯不知道哪来的力气将他推倒在床上，抬腿跨坐上他的腰腹，垂着头居高临下地看他：“怎么？你是连做爱都要请教爸爸的小孩子吗？”

他眼角红痕未褪，棕色的眼睛里还蒙着水汽，但眼神却异常明亮，克拉克脸颊通红地支支吾吾了一阵，挣扎着坐起来，手都不知道往哪放：“可是你现在……”

“操我。”布鲁斯凑到他耳边，啃咬他柔软的耳垂，湿润的气息吹进他的耳孔，“就像第一次一样，嗯？”

克拉克蓦地想起最开始也是这样，他一头雾水地被推倒在自己床上，布鲁斯不由分说地骑上来，只是当时他的心情远没有现在这么复杂——或者说不是同一种复杂，那时他以为自己被布鲁西宝贝白嫖了，为此还有点不明不白的委屈，而现在，他只想把自己的伴侣揉进怀里，直到血肉相连，再也没人能把他们分开。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”克拉克将鼻尖埋进布鲁斯的颈项，呼吸里全是金属的气息，他迷恋地啃咬对方alpha腺体的那一小块皮肤，手指在白皙的臀肉上捏出几道红印，布鲁斯熟练地解开他的制服拉链，将里面的大家伙放出来，那根氪星阴茎立马就生机勃勃地打在他的臀瓣上，烫得布鲁斯缩了缩肩膀。

后穴早就被道具操得松软，克拉克入侵时没再受到什么阻碍，非常顺畅地连根没入。氪星阴茎比刚才的按摩棒粗壮一圈，布鲁斯被涨满的后穴微微发疼，本来就是强撑着挺直的脊背顿时脱力地将弯了下去，他按着自己被顶得凸起一块的小腹，将额头搁在了克拉克的肩膀上，语气里有点无奈又有点不甘：“我没力气了。”

“没关系，让我照顾你。”克拉克握住他的腰，温柔而克制地顶他，阴茎不紧不慢地擦过前列腺的位置捅进深处，他的抽送已经足够轻缓，但对于布鲁斯来说仍然太多了，在情欲中浸泡太久的躯体禁不起一点刺激，敏感得光是肌肤相触就颤抖不止，他努力环紧克拉克的肩背，在一波比一波激烈的情潮中本能地晃动腰部迎合，汗津津的皮肤滑腻而滚烫，克拉克磨挲他腰侧淡红的伤疤，在他刚冒出点胡茬的下巴上印下一吻。

潮湿的金属气息渐渐充斥了整个房间，它们张牙舞爪地占领这间卧室，用每一个分子诉说着渴望，克拉克放出信息素与它们交缠，布鲁斯便闷哼着把自己更深地埋进他的怀里，小穴有意识般紧紧裹住里面的大家伙，阴茎直挺挺地戳在克拉克的腹肌上，留下一片湿迹。克拉克握住它上下撸动，指腹揉弄红润的顶端，抚慰淌着水的小口，硬是从极度的疲惫中拽出些许快感来，布鲁斯咬着嘴唇，濡湿的睫毛不停颤动，半睁的眼睛逐渐变得迷离。

身体里始终不曾熄灭的火在前后夹击下烧得更旺，疼痛与快感相互叠加，成为彼此的助燃剂，布鲁斯喉咙里不自觉地吞咽着，只觉得连氧气都变得稀薄，他接近两天没休息了，累得几乎下一秒就要睡着，却一直无法得到释放，被克拉克抱着干了一会儿便彻底脱力地靠在他身上，只从鼻腔里发出虚弱的闷哼，连呼吸声都带着颤音。克拉克能感受到手掌下这具身躯的每一丝细微的震颤，他看着潮红的皮肤下疲惫不堪的肌肉群，看着布鲁斯蹙紧的眉心与紧闭的眼，为此时此刻仍为肠肉热情的包裹而情难自禁的自己感到羞愧——这难道不是把快乐建立在伴侣的痛苦之上吗？

但他没法控制自己的生理反应，更不能就此停下，他还得解决领主超人留下来的烂摊子呢。

克拉克纠结地嗅着暂时性融合后更显诱人的信息素气味，有一搭没一搭地舔吻布鲁斯的后颈，布鲁斯湿透的卷发蹭在他颈侧，激起一阵毛茸茸的痒意，克拉克立刻就绝望地感觉到埋在对方穴里的阴茎擅自变得更硬了，并且还彰显存在感般涨大了一圈，逼出布鲁斯的一声惊喘。

“对不起，布鲁斯。”克拉克再一次道歉，挺腰往更深的地方桶，硕大的龟头甚至试探性地戳刺内部更隐蔽的那个小口，又退出一些抵着前列腺的位置来回磨蹭，布鲁斯在他肩头低声啜泣，眼泪全蹭到了蓝色的制服上，克拉克伸手覆上他的脑后，低沉的声线像安抚又像赔罪，“对不起，对不起……”

布鲁斯的阴茎开始往外冒出混着点点白浊的前液，但始终到不了那个真正的临界点，他有些焦躁地啃咬克拉克制服的布料，在喘息的间隙里艰难地问：“为了什么？”

克拉克吻着他的耳廓：“为了……一切。”

布鲁斯顿了顿，抬起头来认真地看进他湛蓝的眼睛，似乎有点犹豫地抿了抿嘴唇，最终叹了口气，凑过去与他额头相抵：“克拉克，我很庆幸能遇见……你。”

他在“你”这个音节上加重了语气，但克拉克只是摇头：“不，布鲁斯，我就是他，没人比我更清楚这一点了。”澄净的天空蒙上雨云，像是下一秒就会滴出水来，“我没有你以为的那么好，我会嫉妒，会因为一时之气对你使用暴力，我——我真的糟糕透顶。”

布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛：“是什么让你觉得你在我这的评价能称得上‘好’？克拉克，我当然知道你有多糟糕，托你的福我真的差点以为自己要被干死在你们床上，而且……”他舔了舔嘴唇，后穴猛地缩紧，“你最糟糕的部分还埋在我屁股里呢。”

克拉克被夹得一个激灵，忍不住又往穴里狠干了几下，额前的小卷毛沮丧地耷拉下来：“嗯，哦，好吧。”他几乎是在抽泣了，“虽然很不想承认，但如果白披风的家伙没有过来，最终我们也只会走向他那种结局——我会因自负而失去你，布鲁斯……”他后怕般紧紧环住布鲁斯的脊背，“也许你该离我远点。”

布鲁斯若有所思地用手指拨弄他的发梢，过了好一会儿才冷静地开口：“把皮肤变软。”

克拉克反射性地照做，僵硬地低着头一动也不动，心里乱七八糟地猜测自己是不是要被揍了，就他做过的这些糟糕事来说布鲁斯完全有理由揍他，甚至用氪石子弹打他几枪都是应该的，只希望最后能稍微给他留一口气——

“啊！”

即使做了再多的心理准备，后颈突如其来的疼痛还是让没怎么受过伤的克拉克嗷了一嗓子，但紧接着他就愣住了，因为他意识到布鲁斯现在正在做什么。

布鲁斯咬了他，在alpha腺体的位置。

氪星人的皮肤即使是变软也不会轻易破损，人类的牙齿当然无法穿透坚韧的皮肤表层，布鲁斯咬得很用力，直到在克拉克的后颈印上了一个暂时不会消失的牙印他才松开嘴，磨了磨硌得发疼的牙。克拉克抱着他的双手在发抖，心脏跳得快要撞破胸腔，布鲁斯看着他眼中的不敢置信和那点渐渐浮上表面的希冀，轻笑着问：“怎么？”

克拉克连声音都颤得厉害：“你……”

“给我糟糕的未婚夫打个标记。”布鲁斯侧过头贴住他的嘴唇，含含糊糊地说，“免得他在做爱时还要煞风景地说些有的没的、啊嗯！”

克拉克猛地翻身重新将他压进了柔软的床垫里，阴茎碾着前列腺重重干进深处，布鲁斯猝不及防地溢出一声呻吟，在他身下扭动着不知是躲避还是迎合：“呜、嗯嗯……”

强有力的抽送将快感推向更高的浪尖，每一次过深的顶入都让腹腔隐隐作痛，肿胀的腺体和充血的腔口都被仔细地关照到，敏感处的神经忠实地将每一丝刺激都传递到大脑，布鲁斯脖颈后仰，喘不过气来般大口地呼吸，没几下就被操散了神智，喉咙里溢出的哭音里夹杂着几句承受不住的求饶，但克拉克显然不准备停下来让他缓缓，只一个劲地往他最受不住的地方顶，逼着他彻底在欲望里沦陷，随着被入侵的节奏起起伏伏。

布鲁斯昏昏沉沉地攀着他的肩，嘴里喃喃着些“慢点”、“太深了”之类的胡话，腰腹的肌肉线条绷得死紧，他粗喘着抓住克拉克的披风，蓦地感觉有温热的水珠滴在了自己的脸颊上，便勉强睁开眼朝上看去——大都会的光明之子此时可没有一点平时坚不可摧的模样，他眼眶通红，眼泪大颗大颗地从氪星蓝的眼睛里滴落，红红的鼻尖一抽一抽的，像只受了委屈的大金毛，布鲁斯无奈地用最后一点力气揽住他的脖子，他便顺势将脑袋埋进布鲁斯的肩窝，把他湿淋淋的皮肤搞得更湿。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克闷闷地说，“我爱你。”

布鲁斯没有回答，或者说没有余力回答，后穴里激烈的抽送搅得他连喘息都断断续续，当克拉克抵着他的前列腺捅进去狠狠撞在生殖腔口时他悲鸣着射了出来，积攒已久的精液终于得以释放，有几滴甚至溅上了他自己的下巴。

克拉克安慰地吻着他的额头，他抬起手，最后摸了摸克拉克颈侧的齿印，然后安心地晕了过去。

52.

布鲁斯在治疗仓里待了一个小时，克拉克也理所当然忘记了被扔在孤独堡垒大厅的两位客人与一位囚犯，坐在旁边陪着他直到他醒来。

于是正在乔的陪同下参观孤独堡垒内部陈设的闪电侠与神奇女侠再次见到克拉克时一眼就看见了站在他身边的蝙蝠侠——他没戴头盔，平时报纸上总是笑得毫无内涵的俊脸此时看起来沉稳又冷静，蜜糖般的粽色眼睛里凝着锋锐的光，哥谭最甜蜜的花花公子与哥谭恐惧的化身融合成一个个体，看上去居然没什么违和感。

沃利咽了咽口水，难以置信地咕哝：“他们居然真的是一对，要不是亲眼看见打死我我都想不到……”

活了太久以至于对任何事都能淡然以对的戴安娜朝布鲁斯伸出一只手：“很高兴见到你，蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯也伸出手来与她交握：“感谢你的帮助，普林斯女士。”

“我的荣幸。”戴安娜瞥了克拉克一眼，优雅地笑了笑，“毕竟能看到两个超人为了伴侣打成一团的机会可不多。”

克拉克的脸立刻尴尬地红了一片，他坑坑巴巴地抗议：“嘿！不要说得这么……”

“这么像中学生的争风吃醋？”布鲁斯事不关己地接道。

“布鲁斯……”

“蝙蝠侠！”克拉克可怜的尾音淹没在沃利兴奋的声音里，“那个、韦恩先生、呃——”

“你可以叫我布鲁斯。”蝙蝠侠看着他。

“布鲁斯！天哪我太激动了，你能给我签个名吗？”红发的男孩像一束小火苗一样围着布鲁斯窜来窜去，“还有——可以的话我想摸一摸蝙蝠侠的尖耳朵！就一下下！我太好奇那是什么手感了好奇得晚上都睡不着觉——”

布鲁斯沉默了一会儿：“不能摸，那个很锋利，被困住的时候可以当暗器使用。”

“好酷！”闪电侠盲目地说。

布鲁斯又沉默了一会儿，实在抵不住沃利闪闪发光的眼睛，从腰带里摸出一枚蝙蝠镖递过去：“这个可以摸，不过要小心别被割伤。”

沃利捧着蝙蝠镖一脸恍惚：“这是送给我的？不用还了？我可以带回家摆在床头柜上？”

“……可以。”

克拉克终于忍耐不了了，他上前一步挡住沃利感动得恨不得扑上去的眼神，清了清嗓子：“你们把那个白披风的家伙关在哪儿？我们得赶紧把他送回去，以防他又做出什么无法预料的事情。”

乔适时开口：“他还在大厅里，需要的话现在就可以把他带到传送室。”

“带他过去吧。”克拉克眼神一暗，转头朝伙伴们做了个手势，“一起？”

沃利立刻猛点头表示要去，戴安娜无可无不可地耸耸肩，而布鲁斯眯着眼不知道在想什么，最终向克拉克抬抬下巴：“你们先去，我待会就到。”

三个花花绿绿的身影消失在门后，乔·艾尔的虚影在布鲁斯身边凝结成型：“看来你还有些疑惑？”

布鲁斯点点头，直截了当地问：“我们把他送回他自己的世界之后会发生什么？我对时间悖论的了解不多，只是牵扯到这个必定会造成很大的影响。”

“请放心，我们所处的世界是安全的。”AI不紧不慢的声音意外的具有很好的安抚作用，“根据卡尔和我讲的事情始末分析，未来的卡尔将你带到他的世界，这是第一个悖论的发生点，因此在你回来的那一刻起往后的所有时间线都会重置，也就是说未来的卡尔所处的世界将会被新的时间线覆盖。”

布鲁斯皱起眉：“可他依然存在。”

“这大概是因为他抢在世界崩塌之前立即进行了又一次时间旅行，踏上了这个已经被改变过的世界。”乔回答，“而这创造了一个新的悖论，在他存在于这里的每一秒都在改变之后的世界，直到他离开这里，这条被改变过的时间线才会稳定下来。”

蝙蝠侠沉吟了一下：“也就是说我们把他送回去，他就会和他的世界一起被覆盖。”

“是的，他的存在将会完完全全被抹去。”乔看着他，“你是在替他惋惜吗？”

“不。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，眼睛里闪过一抹深思，“这是他应得的，他在这样做之前就该想到自己的下场，我只是想不通——”

“想不通什么？”

蝙蝠侠转过身，披风在身后划出一道凛冽的弧度：“我自己去问他。”

53.

“嘿酥皮，这个真的可以穿越时空？就像时间旅行者那样？”沃利对一切未知的事物都特别感兴趣，他绕着传送装置转了几圈，又伸手去触碰坚硬的金属外壳，“这太厉害了，简直像是科幻电影里的东西。”

克拉克迟疑地眨了眨眼：“……酥皮？”

“为了区分你和另一个你啊。”沃利指指克拉克，“酥皮。”又指指被铐着的领主超人，“超人。”

神奇女侠“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

领主超人站在传送仓外，面上一片平静，似乎根本不在意自己的结局如何，克拉克走上前去和他面对面，毫不掩饰眼中的敌意：“我觉得这样的惩罚对你的所作所为来说还是太轻了，你该被关进红太阳房让布鲁斯痛揍个三天三夜。”

领主超人淡淡地说：“我很乐意与他多待一会儿。”他的目光落在克拉克颈侧还未消退的齿印上，表情凝滞了一秒，“看来你得到了你想要的。”

“是的。”克拉克得意地抄起手臂，“而且你猜怎么着？你永远也得不到你想要的。”

领主超人不置可否地冷笑：“希望如此。”

“呃，那个，我知道不该打断你们的对话。”闪电侠犹犹豫豫地蹭过来，挠着头对领主超人说，“我找到了你说的那家甜甜圈店，真的非常棒，谢谢你。”

领主超人略显惊讶地挑了挑眉，转头看着他，没有说话，他的眼神很奇怪，像是怀念又像是惋惜，最终全部沉淀进眼底消失不见。沃利被他盯得脊背发寒，不由自主地后退一步：“……嗨？”

领主超人收回视线：“那就多去吃几次，别留下遗憾。”

这句话也很奇怪，克拉克和神奇女侠同时拧紧眉心，而闪电侠茫然地问：“过段时间那家店会拆掉吗？”

“拆掉什么？”布鲁斯推门进来，目光扫视了一圈，落在领主超人身上，眼神冷了下来，“卡尔。”

领主超人好整以暇地笑了笑，往他那边靠近了几步，被克拉克警惕地拦住，他也不恼，朝布鲁斯伸出一只手，似乎笃定他会过来：“布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯也确实走到了他面前，只不过并没有握住他的手，而是把手心里的氪石放在了传送装置的能源匣内，又对沃利和戴安娜抱歉地说：“我需要和他单独谈谈。”

两位超级英雄识趣地退出了传送室，克拉克凶巴巴地瞪了领主超人一眼，忍着靠近氪石造成的不适关上能源匣的盖子，按下机器的启动键。耀眼的光芒从能源匣的位置开始蔓延，顺着金属外壳的凹槽笼罩了整个传送仓，布鲁斯被强光刺得闭了下眼，领主超人立刻伸出手遮住他的眼睛，被克拉克不满地打掉。

领主超人耸了耸肩，光线下洁白的制服看上去就像在发光，他静静地与布鲁斯对视，语气里几乎带着几分温柔：“你想问什么？”

“你的目的。”布鲁斯冷静地看着他，“你不惜毁掉自己生活的世界也要做出这些……事情，是为了什么？”

领主超人抬起手，拇指抚过他的眼角，回味般地眯起眼：“为了做我想做却没有做的事。”

“什……”布鲁斯反射性地闭了下眼，接着像是明白了他暗指的东西，脸色一下子漆黑得可怕，“你这——”

克拉克脸上也红一阵白一阵，看上去尴尬得要命：“拉奥啊，就为这种事？”

“不然呢？”领主超人反问了一句，转过身，踏进传送仓的光圈里，强光逐渐吞噬他的身形，他回头最后看了布鲁斯一眼，始终平静的蓝色眼睛依然傲慢得惹人厌烦，“你让我很愉快，布鲁斯。”

白披风的残影彻底消失在传送仓里，克拉克咬着牙，看上去气得不轻：“该死的，我未来怎么会变成这种——这种——”他实在找不到合适的形容词，不得不憋屈地把满肚子火咽了回去，“令人恶心。”

布鲁斯揉了揉眉心，一句话没说地快步走出传送室，用力摔上门，“轰”的巨响之后天顶上甚至掉下来几块碎裂的水晶。克拉克缩了缩脖子，听着越来越远的脚步声，脸上愤怒的神色渐渐褪去，他走到传送装置前，举起拳头，重重地砸在了能源匣上。

正在运行的装置立刻因重击而冒出青烟，克拉克抿着嘴唇，飘到房间上空，热视线灼上金属外壳，泄愤似地将这个由氪星人的无数心血结合而成的传送装置拆得四分五裂，核心部件全部被高温烧到溶解，混合成一堆看不出原样的废铁。

乔不声不响地出现在他身后：“卡尔，其他世界向我们的世界发起链接并不需要借助我们世界的时空机器，你没必要摧毁它。”

“我知道。”克拉克冷静地将地上的残骸一点点踩得粉碎，“我只是在切断后路——我不像他，没有了传送装置就没有了后悔的余地，所以从现在起，我一步也不能走错。”

他坚定地，一字一句地说：“这是我的世界，我会保护好它。”

乔看着他，虚幻的眼睛里浮出几分欣慰：“你是对的，我的孩子。”他招来几个机器人，“这里我会负责收拾，现在你可以去和你的伴侣与新同伴们开一场庆功派对了。”

克拉克有点不好意思地扯了扯自己的小卷毛，推开门走出去，不远处沃利正开心地朝戴安娜和布鲁斯比划着意味不明的手势：“我觉得我们需要一个称号，能让罪犯一听就腿软的那种——比如四巨头，霹雳四英雄，除恶小分队……”

布鲁斯和戴安娜同时扶住了额头，超人笑着朝他们挥了挥手，大步走到他们中间，眨了眨自己湛蓝的眼睛：“就叫‘正义联盟’怎么样？”

 

尾声

领主超人降落在瞭望塔的会议厅里。

周围的一切都在变化，陈旧的墙壁粉刷上鲜亮的颜色，早已废弃的操作台亮起淡蓝的光芒，他低头看向自己，黑白的制服正在被染成阔别已久的蓝与红，胸口代表希望的标志不再被白色衬托得像流淌的鲜血。

他的世界正在被覆盖，连同他本身一起。

但这都不重要。

操作台前背对着这边的灰色身影让他沉寂已久的心脏重新开始跳动，滚烫的暖流随之辐射到四肢百骸，他眼眶发热，拖着越来越沉重的躯体向那个在梦里注视过无数遍的背影走去，他成功了，那是他的布鲁斯，他终于，终于——

“对人类的监管已经基本全部撤回，只留下了监狱管控，各城市的领主维和军队也已遣散，人类方需要一些时间来适应回归自治，但我相信这用不了多久，人类天生向往自由。”

灰蝙蝠低沉的嗓音在他耳边回响，领主超人已经听不太清了，他的视野被大片的黑色渲染，肢体像灌了铅般不受控制，但他仍然坚定地、一步一步地向他最美好的梦靠近。

“另外媒体针对整个正义领主就你一个人没换制服的事情进行了第四十七次猜测，这次他们猜你的力量不是来自于你自己，而是来自于这套制服，克拉克，我真的不明白连我都不在意的事情你有什么好在意的，只是个制服颜色而已——”

领主超人抱住了灰蝙蝠。

意识消散的前一秒他拼命抬起双手，用尽全身力气，紧紧地、像是再也不会放开一般拥抱眼前越来越模糊的身影，丝丝缕缕的温度透过制服传递到他的掌心，生机勃勃，执着又美丽。

这一刻迟了太久，但他终究还是做到了。

布鲁斯被箍得有点发疼，挣了一下没挣开，只好放下手中的资料转头看向身后的大号挂件：“克拉克，你在干什么？”

克拉克也有点茫然地看着他，又看了看两人紧密相贴的身体，干脆耍赖地把脸埋进了他的肩窝。

“我也不知道，就是突然……想抱你一下。”

END

 

后记：

终于写完了！！！！开头只是想搞个pwp连载好把脑子里的下品梗都一鼓作气写出来，然后就一如既往地爆了字数...到完结将近17w字，比起告白被拒要少一些但真的特别肾疼，在此奉劝大家搞什么也别搞长篇pwp....写到途中就已经面色发青脸颊凹陷肾虚体亏无力回天了....做人真的不能太高估自己的肾力。

没想到吧居然最后是蓝灰是不是很惊讶哈哈哈哈！这个结局是一开始就想好的，初衷是想给灰蝙一个好结局，虽然中途不知不觉有点偏离预想不过还在可以接受的范围之内....我决得这是个完全的HE，蓝黑和谐美满，白超完成了想做的事，不过这么一想白超真的好计划通哦23333

然后关于白超的目的，其实第二章就有暗示，然后二十二章也重复了一遍，不过太隐晦了没人发现我也完全没有感到惊讶！以及小闪最后还是祭天了，白超给黑蝙看的资料上小闪的死亡时间是错误的，这个也有过暗示，就是白超说“闪电侠在正义领主成立之前就死了”，正确的应该在正义领主成立的那一天死的，即使大家有意要预防这件事情的发生但是一来线索太少二来时间错误，所以仍然没防住卢瑟的黑手（？），新的正义领主也因此成立，不过由于有了前车之鉴，这次他们使用的手段必然不会像白超的世界那么强硬（比如烧脑叶），而且蓝超也能更多听取蝙的意见来达到“保护同伴”的目的而不是独裁。

这些其实番外会说啦，正文到这里结束主要是因为文名叫双重束缚而白超已经嗝屁了...关于闪电侠的死、黑蝙变成灰蝙这些都会在番外里详细讲，不过这文是pwp，所以番外你们懂的...当然也是pwp，讲故事只是其次咳咳。

最后说一下我对白超的理解，他在漫画里什么德行就不多说了大家都知道...我在文里对他的设定就是“伪善的暴君”，不止是指他治理世界的方式，其他的也是一样，他想要一个绝对顺从的灰蝙蝠，而在可以达成这个目的的前提下他所做出的所有善良之举都是“伪善”，比如因想起灰蝙蝠的背伤在雨天会很疼所以选择回去刚断背的时间点并且尽力治好他（这也只是暗示），再比如告诉闪电侠甜甜圈店的位置。闪电侠的死和正义领主成立是因果关系，所以领主超人想要再见到灰蝙蝠，闪电侠就必须死，因此领主超人愿意帮闪电侠完成遗憾却完全没想过要救他，这不能称作善良，只是用来自我安慰的伪善，白超直到最后都不是好人...我记得我刚开始就说过绝对不会洗白了！哈哈哈哈不知道上一章因为小闪而想原谅白超的现在是什么感受23333

最后的最后，感谢大家一直以来对这篇文的支持！出本的事情等我搞定番外再看天气啦，不着急不着急……目前预定的番外有蓝黑的永久标记，蓝灰小情趣，白超把黑蝙抓过去的最后五天细节（这个还在考虑写不写），总之我先去买几瓶肾宝就这样……


End file.
